The One I Love
by Jordancatgirl7
Summary: A two part story of a Zutara fic. The first part, how Katara and Zuko fell in love and the hard times they faced together dealing with families, wars, and a lot of lies. Look for the second part to come out in about two months. Character death. COMPLETED!
1. Bait

**_A.N. _**Alright, for my fic I had to switch some episodes around. The season one finale takes place and then episode 9, The Waterbending Scroll, occurs. Now we pretend that the gang all did everything they needed to do in the North Pole and then headed back to a town where they saw that pirate ship and blah happened. Then we have Zuko trying to bribe Katara with her mother's necklace, and now my fic comes in and changes everything.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Bait**_

_Damn it!_ Katara thought angrily, her hands tied behind her back. _Why did I have to steal that scroll? If only I hadn't stolen it, then none of this would be happening!_

"If you pirates want your scroll back then you must deliver this message to the other two." Prince Zuko stood before the group of pirates, threatening to destroy the Waterbending scroll that had been theirs before Katara had stolen it in an attempt to learn some new skills. "Only after my message is delivered will you get your precious scroll back." Zuko threw a parchment at the pirate captain. The captain snatched it out of the air and handed it to a pirate standing next to him.

"Give those brats this, and make sure to knock them out first so they don't try to follow you back here." He ordered a band of four pirates to go and deliver the message. He then turned to Zuko and sneered. "What about the girl?" He motioned to Katara.

"She is why I sent the note and she will be no concern for you. Why do you even care what happens to her?" Zuko asked the captain with a raised brow.

"I don't!" The captain shouted in his defense. "It's just that, I thought a girl like that shouldn't go to waste. But I know that she won't." The pirate captain chuckled to himself with a giggle from the rest of his crew behind him.

Katara's mouth dropped as she caught the not-so-subtle wink the captain was sending Zuko. _He's not taking me for __**that**__ reason is he?_

"She's just bait!" Zuko shouted angrily at the accusation. "The note states that if they wish to see her unharmed again then they must give themselves up, or else she will be killed. She will remain untouched until the boys surrender."

"Whatever you say, boy; that might be your intention at first, but things will change. I remember being a teenager; I remember what came to my mind back then." He winked again and Zuko sneered as he tried to ignore the man and turned to his crew.

"Place her in the holding cell!" Zuko shouted the order. Two guards dressed in the normal Fire Nation attire grabbed Katara and started leading her onto the ship. She could hear Zuko continue to talk to the pirates but she couldn't catch the actual conversation.

As she stepped on board, she looked around on the deck and immediately spotted an old man. He had grey sideburns, beard, and a short ponytail. He was dressed in armor covering only his chest and a red Fire Nation outfit beneath that.

Iroh turned just in time to see the guards leading a girl dressed in a Water Tribe outfit down to the brig. His face showed his surprise and confusion as she stared back at him and then disappeared from his sight. _That must be the Waterbender girl that's helping the Avatar. What's Prince Zuko thinking? Taking a female hostage like that; it's not like him to be so rude like that!_ Iroh shook his head slightly and decided he would just wait until his nephew was done talking to the pirates to discuss with his nephew exactly what he was planning.

Prince Zuko was about to yell at the pirate captain again, when the four pirates that had delivered his note reappeared. "Good, now that my plan is in motion, you can have this back." He threw the scroll at the captain. The captain grinned, turned, and left on his ship with the rest of his crew in silence. Prince Zuko did the same.

"What is it, Uncle?" Prince Zuko stepped onto his ship and immediately asked as he noticed his uncle's peculiar face. Iroh was standing beside him with a big smile on his face. Zuko knew that his uncle wanted to talk to him about something that he probably didn't want to talk about; his uncle looked too happy, even for him.

"She's very cute, Prince Zuko, but I hope you don't have too much fun with her tonight; you will still have to get up and train tomorrow morning." Iroh teased his nephew who started turning red, from anger or embarrassment, Iroh couldn't tell which one though.

"Uncle," Zuko screamed in his fury. "She is only a prisoner; she will be the reason that the Avatar will finally be mine! I gave a note to the pirates to give to the Avatar. It states that the Avatar must give himself up if he wishes for her safe return to her idiotic brother and for the both of them to remain unharmed."

"Why didn't you just have the pirates capture the Avatar?" Iroh asked Zuko.

"Uncle, please." Zuko rolled his eyes. "If I can't successfully capture the Avatar on my own, why would I want a bunch of pirates to do it for me? That would just be too shameful to bear if they could succeed. But I doubt they would have been able to anyways. Now, I have to go deal with our new prisoner." Zuko stormed past his uncle and down into the brig.

He walked down the hallway leading to the prison chambers and stopped to open the chamber that two guards were watching. They bowed to him and he gave them an acknowledging nod in return. Stepping past them and into the room, he spotted the Waterbending peasant girl on the small cot, the only furniture in the room, trying to free her hands from the binding rope.

Katara stopped when she saw Prince Zuko enter the room and shot him a glare. "Don't even think about doing what those pirates said or else, I swear I'll--"

Prince Zuko interrupted her. "Look, girl, don't flatter yourself like that. You won't ever be thought of like that by me. And you are in no position to threaten me." He smirked as Katara's mouth dropped slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry; did I just crush your dreams or something?"

"No!" Katara screamed at Zuko. "I was just surprised that you know some manners. I'd never guess that the Fire Nation even taught manners." She smirked as he glowered at her.

"If I was you, girl, I'd hold my tongue," Prince Zuko threatened.

"Well, good thing you aren't me. And my name's Katara!" Katara rolled her eyes. "You don't even know my name, wow, I guess we were wrong." Zuko raised his eyebrow in question. "Aang, Sokka, and I thought that you actually knew information about us. I guess we gave you too much credit; you aren't as smart as we thought you were, and we didn't even think you were that smart to begin with."

Zuko held his anger in as he took a deep breath. _I'm getting insulted by a prisoner! That will stop now! _"Listen, I don't care what your name is or what you think about me; you aren't important! The only reason I even note that you exist is because I can use you to get to the Avatar and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I would have caught that idiot Water Tribe boy who thinks he's a warrior, but you were just too easy." His smirk returned.

_I'd like to smack that smirk right from his smug face,_ Katara thought to herself. "Yes, you could only catch a girl when she's off guard in the middle of the night trying to escape from pirates. If I wasn't so distracted, you never would have been able to catch me, and you still wouldn't be able to catch my brother."

"So, that idiot with the boomerang is your brother? I thought he was your boyfriend and you just tagged along so you wouldn't miss him," Prince Zuko retorted.

"No, he's not my boyfriend." Katara shook her head trying to get that thought out of her mind.

"So, the Avatar is?" Prince Zuko inquired.

"No, Aang is just a friend."

"I bet you don't even have a boyfriend." Zuko snickered.

"And I bet you don't have a girlfriend." Katara shot right back, her smile returning in a triumphant victory as Prince Zuko scowled at her.

"I don't have time to waste on a girl." Prince Zuko held his head high.

"Yeah, right, I feel sorry for what ever girl is _f__orced_ to marry you!" She chuckled slightly at the scowl she earned from Zuko.

"I am the prince of the Fire Nation; any girl would be lucky to end up with me!" Zuko glared as she rolled her eyes. Zuko grinded his teeth together as he watched her mock him, "I will not be insulted by my prisoner; you would be dead by now if I didn't need you to capture the Avatar!"

"I wouldn't_ be here_ if you didn't need me to capture Aang." She pointed out with smugness. "Oh, and it's too late to not be insulted by me; I think I already did a good job of that." She smirked.

Zuko let out a quite growl and then turned to leave, glancing behind himself at her. "Enjoy your stay here, because it will be a while until your precious Avatar comes to save you." Then he opened and slammed the door behind himself as he left Katara alone in the dark room.


	2. The First Night

**Okay, I usually will post the next chapter every 2 weeks; sorry I forgot to mention that last time. And sometimes the chapters I write will be inspired by songs that I like, so I'll post the title and artist of the song here if there is any. Okay now then, read on!**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_ _The First Night_

Prince Zuko was out on the deck, looking up at the bright stars spread across the sky. It was getting late and he decided that he was tired enough to actually turn in earlier than normal. He was in the hallway that held both his room and the room that Katara was being held in when, at the end of the hallway, he saw a figure enter a room. _That's Katara's room_, he thought, _why would someone be going in there at night? _He froze when the realization dawned on him.

He quickly ran to her room and practically knocked the door off its hinges as he slammed the door open. Startled, Katara awoke to see a figure looming above her and Zuko in the doorway. The figure above her looked baffled as Zuko stormed over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko questioned the confused guard leaning over Katara.

"Well, I was going to, um, have some fun, sir." The guard's breath stank of alcohol as he spoke. "It's been a while since a girl..." The guard hiccupped; it was obvious that he was drunk.

Zuko grabbed the guard and pushed him against the wall. "Listen to me; she is not entertainment and you will not go unpunished for trying to pull this stunt!" He let go of the guard, then grabbed Katara's wrist and dragged her out of the bed and out into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked groggily. She was still trying to understand the whole situation and whip the little sleep that she had managed out of her eyes. She was almost raped and now she didn't know what this Prince was taking her.

"You're sleeping in my room from now on," Zuko commanded as he opened his room and dragged her in behind him.

"What? Are you nuts? There's no way that I'm going to..." Katara began when she was cut off by Zuko turning around and staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. _Does he care about my safety that much, _she questioned herself. _No, that can't be concern in his eyes. I'm just a tool to him, so he can capture Aang. _She reminded herself as she simply stared at him and waited for Zuko to say something.

Zuko cleared his throat when he determined that she wasn't going to continue. "Look, I told you already that I won't touch you." Zuko looked as Katara looked at his hand on her wrist. "I mean, I won't touch you like…_that. _I just don't trust some of my men with you being by yourself. Now, it's late. We should get some sleep." He let go of her wrist and opened his top dresser drawer. He pulled out a nightgown and threw it at Katara as he also got out his own sleeping attire.

Katara stared at Zuko, a bit on the confused side. "You don't want to stay in that outfit all the time do you?" he asked her.

"No, but where's the bathroom? I'm not about to get changed in front of you," Katara grumbled.

"There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere at night, especially with all of those drunks out there. I won't look; I'll be too busy dressing myself. So, if you don't look, I won't look either." He turned toward the wall and started stripping himself. He heard Katara mutter a quiet, "Fine," and he heard her clothes rustle as she started to also get dressed for the night.

Once they had both finished dressing themselves, Katara looked around Zuko's room. It was quite nice. There was a rug on the floor with the Fire Nation symbol on it, a mirror with a small table underneath it, two small windows on opposite sides of the wall, a dresser, a comfortable looking chair, and one big bed.

_Oh no,_ Katara suddenly realized what was worse than sleeping in the same room with her enemy, sleeping in the same _bed_ as her enemy. "Am I sleeping on the floor?" she inquired.

"No." Zuko turned and looked at her, keeping a solemn face. "You'll have all sorts of back problems and then spend the entire day tomorrow complaining about that." He looked at her as she started to blush and he figured that it was because they'd be sharing the same bed. "We won't do anything but sleep, that's all. Now get to bed, I don't want you to be even more of a pain tomorrow from your lack of sleep." He rolled his eyes.

She sighed; she was too tired to reply and she didn't really want to argue right now. She just wanted to go back to sleep. She got onto the edge of the bed as Zuko pressed himself toward the wall. _Good,_ she thought,_ if he stays over there and I stay on the edge then we won't touch._ "You'd better not snore," she muttered.

"You better not kick," he quipped back.

"I won't kick if you keep your hands off of me." Katara replied.

"Stop flattering yourself." Zuko retorted harshly.

She rolled her eyes and fell asleep to the thought of being back on Appa with Aang and Sokka.

* * *

Aang awoke with Momo, that happy little lemur, sitting on his stomach. Aang yawned, "Morning, Momo." He patted Momo's head and Momo jumped from Aang onto Sokka, who had been sleeping next to Aang. 

"Huh...What?" Sokka woke up when Momo jumped on his head. "Good morning, Aang, Momo, Katara." He slurred his greeting with a yawn. He looked over at his sister's empty sleeping bag. "Hey, Aang, where's Katara?"

"I don't know, but what's that?" Aang motioned to the rolled up paper on Katara's sleeping bag

Sokka grabbed the message and read it aloud. "I have captured your friend. If you wish her to remain unharmed and to be returned to you, then the Avatar must surrender himself. Be at the smaller island to the side of Crescent Moon Isle. You have until noon on the day after the full moon. If you do not show, don't expect to see her again. Prince Zuko," Sokka read angrily and crumbled up the message. He then threw it to the ground and started to scream to no one in particular. "That Prince Zuko…! If he even looked at Katara, I swear, I'll make sure he pays."

"Don't worry, Sokka; Katara will be fine. She's a tough Waterbending master and besides, we'll get her back. We just need a plan and if we can't think of one I can always turn myself in. I'll just escape like I always do, you know." Aang reassured as he watched Sokka pace around with his hands at his sides in tightly balled up fists.

"The day after the full moon...That's in 5 days! We have to leave now if we want to make it there and beat that Prince until he begs for mercy." Sokka exclaimed as he started packing up his sleeping bag.

"Okay, Sokka," Aang agreed as he helped clean up their make shift camp and pack Appa. Aang looked up at the fresh morning sky and bit his lip as a nervous habit.

* * *

Zuko felt something warm in his arms as he awoke. Whatever it was, it was comfortable so he pulled it closer to himself. Whatever the strange, warm thing was, it moaned and moved in his arms. He blinked open his eyes and saw a figure in his grasp. _Who is this?_ He thought to himself as he tried to clear the morning from his eyes. 

After a moment, he remembered the incident that had happened the past night. Katara, in his arms, rolled over and he now stared at her. He gasped and jumped out of his bed, quickly covering his mouth. He bent over her to make sure that she was still asleep and sighed in relief when he saw that she was. _If she knew what had just happened... _Zuko shook his head and decided that nothing had happened. He was just cold and had mistaken her for a blanket. That was it.

Zuko quickly got dressed in his sparring outfit; he'd put his armor on after he finished his morning training. He was about to leave, when he looked back at the figure still asleep in his bed. _She looks so peaceful_ _and beautiful when she's asleep. Well, she kind of looks like that when she's awake too._ He thought to himself as he slowly walked over to her. He stood there for what seemed like a moment of heaven, watching her sleep. He was about to turn and leave when she rolled over. He looked at her some more and decided that she was truly beautiful

Her eyes suddenly opened and she stared up at the golden eyes staring back at her. Katara was shocked to see Zuko standing over her and sat up quickly, pulling the covers up over her chest, crossing her arms, even though she was fully covered. "You pervert!" she shrieked.

"I am not a pervert." Zuko defended himself, turning around to hide his red face.

"Yes, you are. You were watching me sleep, you perverted Prince!" Katara glared at his back.

"I wasn't watching you sleep! I was...merely coming to wake you." He nodded and turned back around to face her. "I don't want you sleeping all day and besides, you should get some breakfast while it's still being served." _Who am I kidding? I was watching her sleep and we both know it._

Katara sighed. "Fine, whatever; leave the room so I can get dressed." She lowered the sheets but remained in bed.

"Alright, but there will be a guard waiting outside the room to escort you to breakfast, so don't even think about escaping." Prince Zuko instructed as he opened the door. He turned toward the hallway. "And make the bed while you're at it." He slammed the door shut and walked up onto the deck. He began to train, working out his anger and embarrassment out on the poor guard.

* * *

_Make the bed? What am I; his servant now? _Katara thought as she got dressed. She decided to make the bed anyway. _And who was he trying to kid; he was watching me sleep, I know it. _Katara shuddered at the thought. _What else happened while I slept? _She opened the door and found a man blocking the doorway. He was dressed in a Fire Nation uniform, but it looked nicer than the normal uniforms. _Is he higher ranked or something?_

"My name is Lieutenant Jee, and Prince Zuko has ordered me to escort you to the galley for some breakfast." Lt. Jee chirped happily as Katara closed the door behind her. "Shall we?" He motioned for her to follow him.

"Um, can I use the restroom?" Katara asked, her cheeks slightly getting red.

"I can't see the harm in that." Lt. Jee walked her down the hall to Zuko's private bathroom. "I don't think Prince Zuko will mind sharing his restroom with you; he is already sharing his bedroom." Lt. Jee smiled as Katara nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground, and walked into the bathroom.

Katara looked around the bathroom at a shower, a sink, and a toilet. _Well, it is a boat. Not even Prince Zuko's private bathroom can be that extravagant._ While Katara washed her hands, fully relieved, she thought about how she might escape by Waterbending and attacking Lt. Jee. But as her stomach began to growl, she decided against escape, for now at least; she was really hungry. Some food would be good. _Next chance I get, I'll escape._ She decided as she followed Lt. Jee to the galley.

"Enjoy your breakfast. I will be back soon," Lt. Jee informed her as he left Katara in front of the door. She nodded and opened the sliding door.

The sweet aroma of food quickly filled the air and she took a deep breath with a smile on her face. She looked inside and saw the same old man she had seen the day before. He was drinking tea and hadn't noticed her come in yet. _Zuko calls him Uncle I think, Uncle...Uncle something._

Iroh looked up from his tea and noticed the young girl standing in the doorway. "Miss, Miss." He called her from her thoughts. "Please sit, it's rare for me to have company for breakfast. Prince Zuko often doesn't eat breakfast, which is really unhealthy for him to skip a meal like that. And whenever he does have breakfast he usually complains that it's too early to have a conversation. He can be very grumpy in the morning." Iroh sipped his tea slowly.

"Only in the mornings?" Katara commented and smiled as Iroh laughed at her joke.

"I suppose you have a point there." He beamed as she sat across from him on the cushion that was provided. "Where are my manners? I am Iroh, Prince Zuko's uncle."

"I am Katara from the southern Water Tribe." Katara grinned. "Wait, Iroh, as in General Iroh? As in the Dragon of the West, Iroh?" Katara asked, her eyes widening.

"Please, I am retired now. I am much too old to continue fighting in this war." Iroh frowned, once again his past came back to haunt him and taint his reputation.

Katara's stomach growled again and Katara quickly grabbed her stomach to try to quiet the noise. Her face grew red from embarrassment. "I guess I'm hungry," Katara mumbled.

Iroh chuckled. "Please eat. We have plenty of food; there is no need for you to starve yourself." Iroh motioned to the food set on the table.

There was bread, cheese, fruits, rice, tea, and nuts. Katara felt herself start to drool at the sight. She hadn't seen food that looked this good since her visit to the Northern Water Tribe with Aang and Sokka.

Thinking about her brother and Aang made her frown but she tried to cover it up. She quickly grabbed some rice and a piece of fruit and began to eat to distract her thoughts.

"Miss Katara, you are the Waterbender who travels with the Avatar, am I correct?" Iroh queried, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Yes, my brother and I both travel with Aang." Katara took another bite out of the fruit.

"And you are all heading back from the North Pole?" Iroh inquired.

Katara nodded her head; she was still chewing and thought it was rude to answer with her mouth full of fruit.

"I suppose the Avatar hasn't mastered the Waterbending yet." Iroh nodded his head to himself, like a statement more than a question.

Katara swallowed. "No, he hasn't yet but if he gets serious then he could probably master it in a week. I taught him some of the techniques that I know and he picked them up easily, he did them even better than me." Katara sighed.

"So, you got jealous of him?" Iroh looked at Katara's shifty glance and he chuckled lightly. "That's why you stole that scroll, so you could out do the Avatar."

"Yes, I let my jealousy get the better of me and this is what happened because of it." She sighed again.

"Don't worry, jealousy is a normal feeling and as for your predicament, it could be worse." Iroh took a bite out of some bread.

"How could it possibly be worse?" Katara asked.

"You could have been taken hostage by awful men. Prince Zuko might be a bit ruthless, but he at least shows honor and courtesy, every now and then. He's not that bad of a person, you just have to get to know him better." Iroh grinned.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to become best friends with the Prince of the Fire Nation. The guy, who kidnapped me, who is holding me hostage so he can capture my friend, and is forcing me to sleep in his own room; seems like a great person to me. Yes, he has lots of honor and courtesy right there." Katara rolled her eyes as Iroh laughed at her sarcasm.

"True, but believe me, he isn't a bad kid. He's just been through a very rough life and if you get to know him, let him open up to you, I'm sure you'll understand why he acts the way he does sometimes." Iroh smiled calmly.

"He's not going to open up to me." Katara glanced at the door, feeling like someone was watching her.

"In time he will." Iroh followed Katara's gaze to the door.

Katara looked back from the door to Iroh and cleared her throat nervously. "Well, who said that I wanted to get to know him? He is my enemy, and as far as I know, that's all he'll ever be to me."

Iroh stared at Katara as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Is that what you really think? Or is that what you want to think?"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, slight irritation staring to grow in her voice.

Iroh chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all,"

"You're getting at something, General Iroh." Katara accused.

"Me? No!" Iroh put his hands up to defend himself. "And please, just call me Iroh."

"But that's so disrespectful." Katara frowned.

"Then call me Uncle." Iroh's smile grew wider.

"But you're not my uncle; you're not even related to me in any way." Katara sipped her tea, glad to have changed the subject.

"Well, that's true but I think..." Iroh stopped when he noticed Prince Zuko now standing in the doorway. "Prince Zuko, good morning. How was your training? It ended earlier than usual I see."

Prince Zuko too his normal seat, to the left of Katara and to the right of his uncle. He was tired from his training and had sweat soaking through his shirt from the hard workout he had just preformed.

"Yes, Uncle; my opponent lost quicker than I had hoped." Prince Zuko grabbed a piece of fruit and bit into it.

"It seems like there are barely any guards left that can hold their ground against you for more than half an hour, Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled. "But it's good to see that you worked up an appetite. I already told Miss Katara here how rare it is for you to have breakfast, let alone a conversation in the mornings." He chuckled.

Zuko took another bite of the fruit and looked at Katara. She was staring into her cup of tea as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. His eyes narrowed as he wondered why she was avoiding his gaze. "Oh." He managed to respond to his uncle's comment.

Zuko poured himself a small cup of tea. He wasn't really that fond of tea but he didn't know what to do so he might as well try to calm his nerves.

Lt. Jee opened the door and bowed his head politely when Zuko turned in his seat. "Prince Zuko, sir, shall I escort Miss Katara back to your room now?" Lt. Jee asked, slightly uncomfortable at the different looks he was getting from the three; annoyance from Zuko, a look of gratitude from Katara, and a disappointed look from Iroh.

"No, that won't be needed anymore, Lt. Jee," Zuko told him as he turned back in his seat. "I will escort her back after she has finished here."

"I'm done." Katara stood up. "Lt. Jee can take me back now, seeing as you're still eating."

"Lt. Jee, you are dismissed," Zuko commanded calmly, blowing on the warm liquid in his hands. "Katara can just wait for me to finish my meal." He shot her a glare which she returned with one of her own.

"Yes, sir," Lt. Jee bowed again and left, grateful to be leaving the room as he noticed the growing tension.

Katara made an irritated sound in the back of her throat but sat back down. Zuko closed his eyes and sipped his tea, blowing on it a bit more.

Iroh cleared his throat, refilled his tea, and then stood up. "Well, that was a lovely breakfast with wonderful company, but I must be going now. I promised to play pai-sho with the captain and who knows how long that will last. The captain is starting to get good, but luckily my lotus tile hasn't failed me yet." Iroh smiled as he walked out of the room

Katara looked at Prince Zuko and sighed to herself. Once again she was left alone. Only this time, she was alone with him.

* * *

**This was a really long chapter and I ended it stupidly. Please forgive me, but I just didn't know how to end it!** **Also, I forgot to mention that if you review I will reply, unless you don't have an account and you don't leave your email. If you have a really good question I'll post it here** **and the first person,** **who reviews each chapter, gets a preview for the next! **


	3. Feelings, Never

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for being so amazingly awesome! I hope you guys continue to review because I love talking to you all! If you have any questions please feel free to ask, any question at all, I'll anwser it! Oh and my best friend will no longer allow me to use the word 'said', so I went back and fixed chapters 1 and 2 a bit. If you already read them, you don't have to re-read them, nothing really changed.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_ _Feelings? Never!_

Katara and Zuko sat in the galley, both staring into their tea cups, occasionally taking sips. Katara sighed and Zuko glanced at her but quickly turned his gaze back to his tea.

Katara couldn't take this silence any longer. She had to have a conversation, even if it was small talk with Prince Zuko. It's just, she didn't know how to start the conversation without getting him angry. _Oh well, if I get him angry then at least an argument is better than silence._

"Your uncle tells me that you're not that bad of a person." Katara mumbled.

Zuko stared at Katara as she looked into his golden eye_s, _trying to figure out what he would say or do for his response.

"Oh." Zuko said, looking away from her deep blue irises and back to his cup.

Katara sighed. _So much for a conversation._ She looked back to her own cup and extracted the warm liquid through her lips.

Zuko's eyescaught a glanceof Katara. He also took a sip then continued to stare at his liquid. "So?" Zuko asked, his eyes still on his tea.

"What?" Katara looked at Zuko trying to figure out if he really had just spoken or not.

"So what if Uncle said that? Why do I care?" He now looked back into her beautiful blue orbs.

"I don't know, I was just thinking whether or not it's a truestatement." Katara felt uncomfortable now. He kept looking into her eyes and she didn't like it.

"Oh, okay." Zuko kept staring into her eyes. Those blue eyes were so hypnotizing, he didn't mean to stare and he knew he was, he just couldn't stop himself.

Katara stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I go back to the room now?"

"Why do you want to go back? Being in that room all day isn't fun, trust me." Zuko stood up.

"I'll never trust you." Katara glared at him.

Prince Zuko rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever." He grabbed Katara by the shoulder and directed her back to his room. He pushed her in; she stumbled but quickly regained her balance.

"I won't have a guard to this roombecause I can't trust them, but I will lock the door. So don't think about escaping!" Zuko threatened.

Now Katara rolled her eyes at his meaningless threat. "Fine, whatever" she mocked.

"I mean it!" Zuko growled.

"I know you do but think about it, where would I go?" Katara placed her hands on her hips.

"You're a waterbender, you could swim away or something." Zuko shrugged.

Katara looked at Zuko skeptically. "Do you think I'm a master waterbender? I don't have the skill to do that, not yet."

"I know you're not a master waterbender, or else you wouldn't have stolen the scroll and then been captured so easily." Zuko smirked.

_He went too far._ Katara glared at him, her hatred for him showing in her fiery orbs.

When her eyes suddenly blazed with such fury, he felt the heat of her gaze would all but incinerate him_. Luckily she isn't a firebender or else I would be in trouble, _Zuko thought silently to himself, shaking the thought from his mind. _She's not a firebender even if she was she wouldn't incinerate anyone, she's too nice._

"Just...don't bother to escape. Besides, you'll see your brother and the Avatar soon enough, if all goes according to the plan." Zuko smirked and left the room, his words still floating in the air.

Katara sighed as she heard the door being locked. Now since Zuko was gone, she could start trying to plan her escape.

* * *

Prince Zuko walked onto the deck of his ship. He took a deep breath of the salty air and stared out at the clear cerulean ocean. He stood there, relaxing on the railing, looking down to see the waves of water lap his ship. As he looked out over the ocean, all of his thoughts were of Katara.

_Why am I thinking of her? _He mentally slapped himself for being so foolish as to spend his time thinking of such an unworthy girl. _I'm probably just thinking of her because the ocean reminds me of her blue eyes. Her beautiful, innocent, azure eyes._ This time, he really slapped himself.

_No! Don't ever think that way agin! Princes do not think that way!_ Zuko mentally yelled at himself.

Iroh stood behind his unaware nephew. He chuckled lightly to himself as he knew Zuko was having some difficulty with himself this morning. "Prince Zuko, is everything alright?" Iroh walked next to his nephew and leaned against the railing.

"Yes, Uncle. Everything is fine; why wouldn't it be? I'm so close to capturing the Avatar and as soon as I do we can finally head home." Prince Zuko tensed up a bit as his uncle gave him a look that told Zuko he'd been caught in his lie.

"Well, judging by the way you hit yourself, everything is not as fine as it seems." Iroh looked out across the ocean until his gaze fell back onto his nephew. "Miss Katara seemed a little angry this morning."

"So? I think she has the right to be angry." Zuko relaxed again as he placed his hands on the railing's bar.

"Really?" Iroh was surprised, not only did Zuko just agree about noticing Katara's anger, but he defended her!

"Yes! She was kidnaped, taken from people who she cares about and who care about her. I doubt she'd be in a cheery mood." Zuko sighed, he realized the mistake he had just made, defending that girl.

Iroh grinned and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Prince Zuko, I'm glad to see that you have finally found a new emotion! It fits you well!"

"What are you blabbering about Uncle?" Prince Zuko shrugged his uncle's hand off his shoulder.

"Love, my dear nephew, love." Iroh's grin grew even bigger.

Zuko growled and continued to stare out at the sea. "Don't you have a pia-sho game to play?"

"Yes, I suppose I shall head up to the helms and begin my long game with the captain." Iroh turned around and headed for the helms, his smile never leaving his face.

_I don't know what Uncle was talking about! I'm not in love! I'm not!_ Zuko shook his head roughly. _I am a prince! More importantly of the great fire nation! That leaves no room for love, especially toward some water tribe peasant! But I don't love her, so there's nothing to worry about._

Prince Zuko started to pace around on the deck, occasionally throwing a fireball or two around. Just to practice his skills and to release a bit of his anger.

Anger, now _that_ was an emotion he was familiar with and could handle, but love? No, it was new and strange to him and if this was love he was feeling, he didn't like it.

_As a prince I have the power to get rid of what I don't like, so I'll get rid of this love before it gets too powerful. _Zuko frowned. _But how do I do that? _He began to pace around the deck again. _Why am I so caught up on this? I'm not in love! Even if I was it wouldn't matter. She doesn't feel this way about me, how could she? My people have brought her nothing but misery._

He walked over to the railing again and gripped it with one hand as his other pulled out from his pocket a blue necklace. It wasn't really that great of a necklace, just some fabric with a pendant on it. But it was _her _necklace and that's what made this necklace so important.

He wondered what made him remove it from her this morning while she had been sleeping. Surely she would notice that it was missing and would accuse him of stealing it, which he did. _Oh well, at least for now I can enjoy having it in my hands again._ Zuko smiled as he held Katara's necklace. He had 'found' it once before, but the Avatar had taken it from him but now he had it back, that was what made him smile.

He had to admit to himself, this feeling didn't just appear over night. He had had this feeling toward her for a while now, sense he first saw her in that water tribe village. Now, he wasn't admitting to himself that this feeling was love, but he did admit he had a feeling for her. He had thought about her and when he found out that she was accompanying the Avatar he had been happy at the news. It would allow him to have a reason to acknowledge her and also he could see her more.

He caressed the necklace, wondering how important it was to her and if it meant something to her, as it meant something to him.

* * *

So far Katara's plan for escape hadn't gone so well. She had thought of two plans which she knew would fail. One trying to just run in the middle of the night while Zuko was sleeping but she knew she wouldn't be able to see any islands at night and would be trapped splashing in the sea. Her other plan was attacking Zuko as soon as he entered the room but she knew Zuko would defeat her, she had no skills in any weaponry except for her waterbending and a bit in sword fighting.

_Zuko does have those two swords on the wall, maybe I could use those to attack Zuko_. She sighed again, knowing that Zuko would defeat her, either with his own skill, or he'd use his firebending on her. She sighed finishing up her lunch that had been delivered by Lt. Jee.

She had a quaint conversation with him, where he had mention that Iroh had beaten the captain of the ship in pia-sho and afterwards challenge Jee. So far they had only played one game but he had lost miserably.

_Maybe I should just wait for Aang and Sokka to rescue me..._ Katara sat in the red armchair facing the small window. She enjoyed looking out at the ocean, her element. It relaxed her knowing that it was close, but it also made her tense that it was unreachable to her._ Do they even have a plan to rescue me yet? _

* * *

"Sokka?" Aang asked as Sokka stared into space. "Sokka!"

"What?" Sokka awoke from his unconscious state.

"Do you want to go over the plan one more time?" Aang asked, petting Momo who was happily purring in his lap.

"Why? It isn't that difficult to figure out, we fight, we save Katara, we leave. I know it! It's what we do every time we see that arrogant Prince.," Sokka quipped, settling back into a comfortable position.

"Okay," Aang replied cheerily.

"Aang?" Sokka looked over at his friend. "Do you think she's okay?"

Aang smiled. "Of course she is, Sokka! She can take care of herself."

"You're right and if I know Katara she's probably driving Zuko mad with her nagging!" Sokka laughed, a forced laugh.

"She'll be okay, Sokka, really she will." Aang reassured.

"Yeah, I know." Sokka tossed in his sack. "Goodnight, Aang."

"Night, Sokka." Aang looked out at the setting sun over the ocean. He would continue to watch the sun set and the stars appear, it was too early for him to sleep, and he wasn't tired. They had spent all day on Appa searching for Katara and had found a small island. Where they had settled down and had an early dinner.

Sokka had claimed to be exhausted but truth be told he just wanted the day to end already. Then he would be one day closer to being with his sister.

* * *

_I have no idea what to do! _Katara sighed; she was so bored! _If I have to spend another four days like this until Aang and Sokka show up, I'm going to go crazy!_

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Yes? I can't open the door." Katara stood up and walked over to the door as it opened and Iroh popped his head in.

"I know, but Zuko gave me the key." He held it up proudly. "I was wondering...Would you like to join Zuko and I for dinner?"

"Did you ask the prince?" Katara asked.

"Of course!" Iroh smiled as Katara gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, no, but he wouldn't mind too much." Another look from Katara. "It's okay, I'll take all the blame. I mean, do you really want to stay in this room?"

"No!" Katara ran out of the room, afraid that Iroh might lock her in there again. "I think dinner with you sounds wonderful!" Katara smiled as Iroh led the way to the galley.

"And Prince Zuko." Iroh added with a grin.

"Dinner with _you,_ sounds great. Dinner with him, not so great." Katara crossed her arms.

"Sure." Iroh laughed as he led her to the galley.

"What's that supposed to mean General?" Katara raised her eyebrow.

Iroh sighed. "Please don't call me that. It's really not disrespectful to call me uncle, everyone does."

"But if I call you uncle, people might think the wrong thing." Katara argued.

"What? That you're my niece? Or that you're married to Zuko?" Iroh smirked as Katara blushed.

"Exactly! And I don't want them to think that." Katara muttered, trying to regain her composure.

"Well, okay. But I still don't want you to call me General," Iroh reported as he glanced back at Katara. "Think of a nickname you could call me!" He smiled.

Katara giggled. "A nickname?" Iroh nodded. "Okay. How about General Uncle?" Katara teased.

Iroh's smile widen. "I love it! From now on call me that!"

Katara couldn't believe how friendly he seemed with her. This guy couldn't be related to Zuko, he was **_far_** too nice! "Okay!" Katara agreed as they entered the galley.

* * *

Zuko was already seated. "Finally, Uncle. What took you so long? It's not like you to ever be late for a meal." Zuko turned around to see Katara standing in the doorway. "What's she doing here?"

"I invited her for dinner! She's been cooped up in that room all day! It's not good for the health." Iroh smiled as he sat in his usual seat. Katara took the one across from him.

"She wanted to be locked in the room all day," Zuko mumbled.

Katara sighed. _He's really_ _mad at me. Wait, why do I care? I'm mad at him, he took me hostage! I don't care if I make him mad, I want to make him mad! I want to make him regret ever taking me hostage! _"I didn't want to be locked in that room all day, I just didn't want to spend the whole day with you." Katara smirked as Zuko's mouth dropped slightly, but he quickly regained his cool.

Iroh raised his eyebrow,. _What is Katara trying to do? _

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Zuko growled. "I am a prince and as so I deserve to be treated with respect! So you should--"

"How dare you expect me to treat you with respect that you don't deserve!" Katara interrupted. "Do you really think I'd treat you with respect? You took me hostage! Of course I won't show you the slightest respect and that's exactly what you deserve."

"Yes, I did take you hostage!" Zuko stood up. "So that means as my hostage it be best if you did show me respect so you won't be harmed!"

Katara stood up, she was not about to show _that_ prince how scared she was. "You hurt me and you know you'll never be able to capture Aang without being hurt yourself!"

_They act like a couple fighting, _Iroh chuckled as a guard walked into the room and placed the food on the table. Figuring it wasn't his place to say anything the guard quickly left after all the food was in place.

"This food looks wonderful! Now, why don't we all just calm down and enjoy a nice meal?" Iroh pleaded, trying to catch any peace he could.

"No!" Zuko yelled grabbing Katara's wrists. "Where do you get the nerve to keep talking to me like this? I have been treating you with respect and demand to get some back! You're lucky you've been treated so well! If Zhao had caught you, you would have been locked up all day and not seen an ounce of food! Is that how you want me to treat you? Will you show me respect then? If not respect then would you show fear at least?" Zuko stared right into Katara's eyes. He smirked as he began to see her fear show in her eyes. _She's been putting up an act this whole time._

Katara gulped. Now that she thought about it, Zuko really hadn't been that mean of a guy to her. "N...No." Katara struggled to free herself from Zuko's grasp but he held on firmly.

"No? Is that because you already fear me? Because you sure as hell don't respect me!" Zuko pulled her closer to him. She was a mere five inches away from him now. She closed her eyes and looked away, continuing to struggle.

"No! Let me go!" Katara pulled and twisted in his grasp but he would not let go.

"Listen to me, I am a prince, I give the orders, I catch the Avatar, and then I decide what happens to you! So if you want to ensure your future on this planet I suggest you start showing me respect, whether I deserve it or not!" Zuko let go of her and sat down. "You can humor me for all I care." He smirked.

Katara stood there still, she was shocked; she hadn't expect that she'd angered him that much! What had she done?

Iroh was surprised. He had never seen his nephew be so cruel, ever! He knew that it would have to show sometime, he wouldn't be Ozai's son if he didn't have a cruel side to him. But the whole irony that he would treat a woman like that surprised Iroh.

Zuko looked up at Katara. _Well? What do you have to say to that? _

Katara kept her eyes to the ground and hid her face from everyone as she sat down. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko." She managed to say without showing how upset she was.

"That's better." Zuko smirked and looked at his uncle who shook his head, disappointed in his nephew. Zuko felt uneasy now, he looked back at Katara and saw her shoulders trembling. "Are...Are you crying?" Zuko was shocked, he didn't know his words had scared her that much.

"N...No." Katara said as she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Yes you are." Zuko stated. "You're crying."

"No I'm not." Katara shook her head and her tears started to show and her sobs started to become loud. "I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed if you don't mind." She stood up and ran out of the room sobbing.

Here came the guilt. Zuko had never made some one cry before and it made him feel horrible.

"I hope you're satisfied, Prince Zuko. You've terrorized that poor girl! Your father would be very proud of you!" Iroh retorted trying to keep his disappointment and his anger hidden.

"I...I didn't mean to." Zuko lowered his head. "I was just fed up with the way she was treating me when I was treating her with respect. Then she...She started it!" Zuko tried to defend himself.

"That doesn't make it right! She was scared enough already and then you go and threaten her like that! Disgraceful!" Iroh closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again Prince Zuko was standing up.

"I'm not hungry either." Zuko left the room and turned to head out to the deck. He stood there for only a moment then proceeded toward his room. He stood in the hallway in front of his room, listening to her cry. He decided he would wait until her sobs had settled down before he would try to talk to her.

Inside the room he heard her sobs beginning to settle. _It's now or never, I have a chance to make things right, and I'm going to take that chance!_ Zuko took a step closer to his door and raised his hand to knock on the door when he stopped. He heard her voice inside.

"Sokka, Aang, when will you rescue me from this confusion! I want to be back with you guys! I don't want to be here, with him, I don't want these feelings caused by him!" She sobbed a bit more then continued. "Mother, I miss you." Zuko couldn't see, for he was still in the hallway, but Katara softly touched the pendant that was on her necklace. Her mother's necklace, the last bit of her mother that Katara still had.

Zuko lowered his hand back to his side. _I feel horrible, I'm causing her so much pain. I have to apologize! I have to suck up my pride and just apologize, now! _He quickly knocked on the door before he had a chance to change his mind. "Katara?" He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

Katara was sitting in the chair which she had spent the entire day in. She looked at him then looked back outside, wiping away her tears.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Look. I'm...I'm sorry," Zuko stuttered.

Katara was surprised. She looked at Zuko as he moved uncomfortably where he stood. He didn't put his armor on today and now he felt unprotected. _It must be killing him inside to be apologizing to his prisoner, but still, he did. _Katara smiled. "It's okay." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Look at me, crying in front of the prince of the fire nation, you must think I'm pathetic."

Zuko shook his head and walked toward her. "No, I don't think that, I think you must have been frightened, but you hid your fear well." He stood beside her in the chair and looked down at her.

"I don't even know why I cried. I mean I'm just surprised I did, there wasn't anything that really triggered it." She brushed a piece of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ears. " I guess all this stress just finally caught up with me." She looked into his golden eyes, they held so much compassion and understanding. _From Zuko? No, he can't have those emotions, at least not toward me._

Zuko whispered. "I shouldn't have taken you hostage, I shouldn't have put all this stress on you."

Katara stood up. "No, you shouldn't have." Zuko looked away from her but she placed her hand on his scarred cheek, he quickly grabbed her arm. She flinched slightly and he let go, she rubbed her arm, slightly embarrassed. "But I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry, you're right. You have been treating me really well, for being a prisoner. I should have showed you some respect or at least some gratitude for not being locked in chains all day."

"Apology accepted." Zuko smiled slightly then quickly placed his mask on again. "Now then, it's late. We should get to bed." Zuko walked toward his dresser and looked back at Katara. She was across the room, she picked up her nightgown he had given her and unfolded it. She then looked back at him. They both quickly broke their locked gaze and blushed slightly.

_Why do I feel this way? I can't have feelings for him, I can't! We're enemies, that's all we're ever going to be, I can't betray Aang. I have to keep in mind that I'm just a tool to him, an object he's using to capture Aang, that's all. _Katara got dressed and crawled into bed. Zuko was comfortable, he wasn't pressed against the wall as he was last night, but there was still space between them.

"Night," he whispered as the candles in the room went out.

"Good night, Prince Zuko." Katara smiled as she fell asleep. That night she dreamed that she lived a hundred years ago, before this war had started, and she was allowed to feel anyway she wanted about anyone.

* * *

**Next chapter Zuko starts to reveal that he has another plan, but he's only revealing it to himself. Not even his uncle knows about this plan and hopefully he won't find out about it or else Zuko's plan would be ruined. **

**Also, forgive me if I may had made Zuko a bit o.o.c. I tried to make him start to show a softer side, but slowly, that's basically what he's going to be doing the whole time he has Katara on his ship with him.**


	4. Zuko has a Plan

_Chapter 4_ _Zuko has a Plan?_

Katara yawned as she awoke, some light was shining in through the small windows. She felt something around her waist. It was warm and comfortable. She looked and saw that she was in Zuko's grasp. She gasped slightly, then smiled. She scooted closer to the prince that she had feelings for, but she'd never admit it. If she did admit it, she knew it would never be able to happen, so she wouldn't admit it, she'd just enjoy this moment.

"Why does reality have to ruin everything?" she sighed as she pressed herself against Zuko, comfortable in his grasp.

"I don't know, but it's good at doing so," Zuko whispered in her ear.

Katara jumped and Zuko let go of her as she fell off the bed landing on the floor with some of the sheets. Her face showed how surprised she was and Zuko couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her bewilderment.

"You're...You're awake? You've been awake the whole time?" Katara stood up and brushed the invisible dust off of her nightgown.

"Yep." Zuko smiled as he sat up in bed. "I was surprised that you moved closer." He smiled as she blushed.

"Well, I was surprised to wake up in your arms." Katara fiddled with her hair.

"I just woke up and we were already like that. It happened yesterday too, but I freaked out about it and quickly got out of bed." Zuko smiled as Katara sat back down on the bed.

"What made you stay in bed today?" Katara smiled.

Zuko shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but I'm glad I did. Seeing your face after you realized I was awake was hilarious!" Zuko chuckled.

"Thanks." Katara rolled her eyes then smiled as Zuko got out of bed. "So, what's going on today?" she asked, her smile disappearing.

"Well, I have training in the afternoon, then I have a meeting, and I have to check on our supplies." Zuko stretched and yawned. "But I think I have time to show you around the ship before my training starts."

She smiled. "I'd like that." He smiled as he thought; _Good, my plan is working._

* * *

After they both had gotten dressed and relieved themselves, Katara getting to the bathroom first and taking her time to make Zuko wait, they both entered the galley, smiling. 

"Good morning Prince Zuko, Miss Katara." Iroh smiled as they sat down in their usual seats. He noticed his nephew had been smiling when they had entered but he now had his stern expression back on. "Did you two have a good night's sleep?"

Zuko nodded, grabbing a piece of fruit and biting into it.

"Yes." Katara smiled. "How was your sleep, General Uncle?"

Zuko choked on his fruit. He quickly drank a cup of tea, burning his mouth, causing him to bite into the fruit again, and quickly swallowing after he chewed carefully. Iroh laughed as Zuko took a deep breath of air then looked at him. "General Uncle?" He asked.

Iroh beamed. "It's Katara's nickname for me!"

"Geeze, all that fuss over a nickname?" Katara asked grabbing a piece of fruit.

Zuko shot Katara a dirty look, which Katara just smiled back at and bit into the fruit. _He can't scare me anymore, I know he wouldn't really hurt me, he's too nice to do that, no matter how mean he tries to make himself appear._ Katara wiped the juices from the fruit off of her mouth.

"Well, I just didn't expect that you and Uncle were so close." Zuko smirked as he also bit into his fruit.

"Why not? General Uncle is very kind, he uses his manners often, and he's funny!" Katara poured herself a glass of tea as Iroh sat across from her, his smile growing by the second.

"I know my own uncle," Zuko spat. "But it seems like you barely do! You missed the other side of Uncle, the side that's a great warrior, a tactical mind, and brave."

"I feel honored that you two like me so much!" Iroh broke into their little argument. "I mean, to be arguing about me so early in the morning, especially when it looked like you two were finally getting along."

"What are you talking about Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"What do you mean Prince Zuko?" Iroh took a sip of his tea.

"You're accusing us of something!" Zuko pouted as he finished his piece of fruit.

"This wouldn't be the first time," Katara added. "Yesterday when we were talking he accused us of something but we got interrupted before I found out what."

Iroh let out a cautious laugh. "It's funny how you two can quickly turn an argument about someone to an argument with someone!"

"Don't try changing the subject Uncle!" Zuko pointed his finger at Iroh, causing him to put his hands up in defense. "Now talk!"

"Okay, okay! But I'd like to live during this conversation," Iroh joked as he put his hands inside his sleeves. "Well, what I'm accusing you two of is really nothing to make such a big deal out of. Actually I wasn't accusing you two of anything, I was simply hoping that my thoughts were true. You two would make a good couple."

"What!" Zuko and Katara both screamed at the same time. Zuko stood up while Katara blushed. "Uncle! You have finally gone senile!" Zuko glared pretending to be angry to hide that he was really blushing. "I'm done with breakfast. I'll be on deck. Katara when you're finish come out there." With that said he left the room.

Katara began to laugh and Iroh gave her a curious look. "Did you really think that Zuko and I liked each other?" Katara blushed.

"Well, I believe you two do like each other. Don't you?" Iroh raised a brow.

"Well...I...It doesn't matter whether I do or not. He's a prince, I'm a peasant, he's from the Fire Nation, I'm from the Water Tribe. It could never work out. Besides, he doesn't like me, does he?" Katara looked up at Iroh as he stroked his beard.

"I believe I'm not the one you should be asking that question. The one you should ask is out on the deck, waiting for you." Iroh smiled as Katara shook her head.

"But we couldn't be together! It's best if we both just ignored our feelings, not that I have them or anything," Katara defended herself.

"Of course, but why couldn't you two be together? There is nothing in the world more powerful than love." Iroh sipped his tea.

"I wouldn't be able to betray Aang." Iroh nodded. "Besides," Katara added. "I wouldn't be accepted by the Fire Lord or anyone in the Fire Nation. I'd always be seen as a Water Tribe peasant that got lucky or something." Katara sighed. "But that would only be after I found out Zuko had feelings about me and that I had any for him, which I don't!"

Iroh laughed and nodded. "I see, I see. So you think only of the problems that would come if you and Prince Zuko were to admit your feelings for each, not the good times." Iroh sipped his tea.

"What good times would there be? Could there be any? We don't even know each other! The whole time we spend with each other would be spent learning about each other. We may even learn that we hate each other!" Katara sighed.

"Love is blind Katara, but not stupid." He looked up at her as she stood up.

"I'm done with breakfast. Have a wonderful morning." She bowed slightly then left the room.

Iroh chuckled to himself. _Love is indeed blind._

_

* * *

_Zuko was standing on the deck holding onto the railing, looking out to sea. _Damn it, why did Uncle have to go and say that?_ _He's going to ruin my plan and if he does I'll never be able to forgive him. _Zuko released some of his fire breath to help himself calm down and release some of the stress that had been building up. _I shouldn't have left them down there by themselves. Who knows what Uncle may be saying now! _

Zuko released his death grip on the railing and started to head back toward the galley when the door opened and Katara accidently ran into him.

"I'm sorry." Katara smiled as she fixed her hair to make it look nice again.

"It's okay." Zuko returned her smile but he quickly replaced it with his stony mask. "So what did you and Uncle discuss when I left?"

"Oh, well about that, see I was wondering..." She trailed off and her gaze left his face and went to the ground.

"Yes?" Zuko placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him again. "You were wondering something? What is it?"

"Well, what's your plan for the future?" Katara asked, blushing slightly.

"The future?" Zuko pondered this for a while, pacing around the deck with Katara following beside him. "I haven't really thought about the future that much."

"I meant what do you have planned after this whole kidnapping me thing? You have to know that it won't work. Aang won't turn himself over to you and if he wants to Sokka won't let him." Katara prepared herself in case Zuko was about to yell at her but he didn't.

"He will turn himself over to me, they care about you too much to want to put you in harm's way." Zuko stopped walking and looked out toward the ocean, which was sparkling with the reflection of the sun high above.

Katara stopped beside him and leaned on the railing. "Will you really hurt me?" She refused to meet his gaze until he answered this question, as soon as he would answer her though she'd search his eyes for the truth.

Zuko was taken back by her question. They stood there quiet for a moment while Zuko thought of a response."No." Zuko looked at her as she slowly turned her head towards him. Katara smiled at Zuko who blushed slightly but turned away to look out at the ocean again. "But they don't know that, so I can use it against them and act like I would."

"But you really wouldn't, right?" Katara questioned.

"No I wouldn't, it's wrong to hurt girls." Zuko stood there with his hands behind his back.

Katara shook her head, keeping her smile on her face. She took a side step closer to Zuko, she was barely touching his arm but she could feel the heat coming off of him. "So, what's going to happen after you capture Aang?"

"I will return to the fire nation where I will regain my honor and my throne." Zuko continued to blush as she leaned slightly on his arm.

"Why were you banished?" Katara asked looking up at him. He shook his head no.

"I'll tell you someday, but not now, when it's so beautiful out." Zuko shifted slightly so he could easily place his arm around her shoulders if given the right moment, which he hoped would be soon. _This is a beautiful moment Katara, I'm not about to ruin it by remembering the horror that is my past._

"What's the first thing you'll do when you get back home?" Katara smiled as a fish jumped in the water below.

"I haven't really thought that much about that. I guess I'd take a walk in the garden, that's what I've missed most about my home. The gardens there are beautiful." Zuko smiled.

"If you're father has his way the first thing you'll do is pick out your bride." Iroh strolled up behind them. "Unless by the time you get there you have one picked out already, but I don't think you've been thinking about that a lot." Iroh chuckled as he walked away as quickly as he had come.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. My father doesn't really care whether I get married or not."

"Are you going to?" Katara asked turning back around to face the ocean once again.

"If all goes as planned." Zuko smiled. "Yes."

Katara frowned. "Do you have someone in mind? A childhood friend maybe?"

"No. Come to think about it, I think this banishment was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." Katara gave Zuko a puzzled look which he smiled at. "You'll understand some day." Katara frowned again.

"You keep saying things like that, as if I'm going to be with you for a long time." She sighed as she continued to watch the ocean sparkle underneath her.

"Well," Zuko leaned against the railing. "You are going to be here for a while. Once I capture the Avatar--"

"You'll return home and get married. Leaving my brother and I to try to stop you from turning Aang over to your father." Katara frowned.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. That's not what's going to happen either." Zuko smiled, moving his hand a bit closer to Katara's on the railing.

"Really? Then what is going to happen?" Katara tensed a bit as she watched Zuko's hand inch near her hand.

"Well, I will capture the Avatar and after that he'll try to escape and to make sure he doesn't I'll need to possess something valuable to him. To use against him if he doesn't cooperate." Zuko looked at Katara.

"Yes, but I think Aang will figure out that you won't hurt me and then he'll escape and rescue me." She smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well who said I wasn't going to take your brother? I'd gladly hurt him." He frowned as her hand was taken away, and he was so close to it.

"Oh really?" Katara uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? He doesn't mean anything to me." Zuko met her gaze and a slight smile crossed his face.

"And I do?" Katara seemed skeptical.

"I told you I don't believe in hurting girls! You caused us to go off topic. You never answered my question, what did you and my uncle talk about?" Zuko asked gripping the railing with extreme force.

"Oh, right. We just discussed his wacky idea of us being a couple." Katara laughed nervously.

"Right." Zuko joined in the nervous laughter.

"As if that would ever happen, right?" Katara asked uneasily.

"Why couldn't it happen?" Zuko frowned.

"Because we're too different to be together, we're from two separate worlds that hate each other." Katara frowned.

"Uncle always said that opposites attract." Zuko shrugged.

"Are you saying that you'd want us to be together?" Katara stood straight up and looked into Zuko's golden orbs of hope.

He shrugged and shook his head no. "Maybe I do." Zuko said under his breath, making sure Katara wouldn't hear him. _Perfect, my plan is right back on track._

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I started my one shots this week because I was inspired by Nick, who played Avatar all week long! Yay, I'm so happy about that! In case anyone wants to know, my favorite nation is the Air Nation! Even if they are extinct, it's just that air is my element, so I love it! _**


	5. Necklace

_**A note before you read this chapter, I just want to say thanks to everyone! I'm getting so many reviews and I'm so happy! I have to check my e-mail at least once a day now to keep up with everything and I'm just so glad! Now then onto this chapter, when things begin to get hot, and it's not just Zuko, lol.**

* * *

Chapter 5 __Necklace_

Katara was disappointed but also relieved._ Good, if he doesn't like me then soon enough I'll stop too, knowing that it's useless. Then everything can go back to how it's supposed to be, us being enemies and only enemies._

"So," Zuko cleared his throat. "How about that tour of the ship? I have to train in an hour so let's make this fast." He walked to the door that led down to the lower decks and the twisting hallways that was his ship.

"Sure." Katara followed Zuko down past the only hallway she had seen so far. Zuko led her around the entire lower decks and after an hour Katara's legs were beginning to ache. She made sure to note the important rooms such as the engine room, the weaponry, the cells, and where the extra boats were stored, just in case she ever needed to escape.

* * *

"Well, I have to train now." Zuko said as he showed her to the helms. "But you can stay up here with Uncle." He opened the door and sure enough Uncle was sitting in the middle of the room, hunched over a pia-sho board with a frustrated Lt. Jee across from him. The captain turned around and bowed his head as he noticed Prince Zuko.

"Uncle, I'm going to start my training for the day now. Watch over Katara." Zuko said as he motioned for Katara to enter, she did. She sat down next to Iroh who greeted her with a smile.

"Of course Prince Zuko. Have fun training!" Iroh waved goodbye as Zuko rolled his eyes and left, shutting the door behind him.

"So Katara, did you and Zuko have a nice chat?" Iroh teased as Katara blushed.

"Yes, it was fine. He didn't yell at least." Katara joked. _I've blushed so many times on this ship, I have to stop that!_

Lt. Jee moved one of the pieces on the board and looked rather pleased with himself. Iroh looked at the board, quickly played his move and Lt. Jee sighed. "It looks like you win again, Iroh."

Iroh laughed. "You've improved though Jee. I bet if we play again you might be able to beat me! Would you like to try again?" Iroh asked.

"No thanks, I think I'm done for the day." Lt. Jee smiled. "But maybe Miss Katara will be willing to play you."

"Oh no thank you. I don't know how to play." Katara protested.

"Oh really?" Iroh raised his eyebrow. "Then you must play! Here, I will teach you!"

* * *

It was about time for dinner when Katara and Iroh finished the third game. There finished lunch laid to the side of the table, Lt. Jee was laughing as Katara smiled, triumphed.

"I can't believe you beat me!" Iroh cried as Lt. Jee finally managed to stop laughing.

"It seems that the pupil has surpassed the teacher." Jee smiled.

"Well, I learn quickly, especially when I have a very good teacher." Katara started to clear the board.

"Why thank you Katara, but how about one last game?" Iroh raised his eyebrow.

Katara laughed. "You're on!" Katara set the board up when Zuko entered the room. He saw Katara sitting across from his uncle and he groaned.

"Oh Katara, not you too! I should have warned you not to play that stupid game." He walked into the room, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Too late Prince Zuko! She has now become another prisoner to the everlasting game of pia-sho." Iroh smiled as he placed his hands inside his sleeve.

"Yes and she's very good at it, Prince Zuko. She even beat your uncle!" Jee teased as Iroh put on a displeased face.

"Really?" Zuko smirked. "Katara I'm impressed, it seems like this is all Uncle does now a days, to beat him must mean you're really talented at this game." Zuko teased his uncle.

"Alright Prince Zuko, Lt. Jee, that's enough of that." Iroh pouted.

Zuko laughed. "After all the teasing you've put me through, I'm not letting go of this so easy."

"One more game Katara! Winner is pronounced Ultimate Champion, what do you say?" Iroh offered as Katara began to respond but Zuko quickly interrupted.

"No, it's almost time for dinner and if you start a game like that now you'll never finish in time!" Zuko shook his head. "Come on Katara." He turned and walked out the door.

Katara sat there for a moment then quickly stood up and stretched. "Maybe we can play another game tomorrow?" Katara smiled as she ran after Zuko out on the deck.

"To be young again." Iroh smiled as he watched Katara and Zuko out on the deck.

"Yeah, glad that's over." Lt. Jee smiled as Iroh laughed.

* * *

"Wow! Look at this sunset, Katara would have loved it." Aang said directing Appa in search of an island to rest for the night. "Are you sure she's okay Sokka?"

"For the hundredth time Aang, yes she's fine!" Sokka said scanning the ocean for any sign of Prince Zuko's ship

"But how can you be so sure?" Aang asked.

"It's my instincts!" Sokka said proudly as Aang rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! My brotherly instincts are never wrong and when we see Katara in two days you can ask her."

"Fine." Aang said as he sighed. _Katara I miss you so much._

_

* * *

_

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Katara smiled as she watched the sunset next to Zuko on the deck.

"Yes, beautiful." Zuko repeated only he wasn't looking at the sunset. He was looking at Katara, she turned her head and saw that he was staring at her. She blushed, wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"We're getting closer to Disaster Day." She smiled turning back to the fiery colors of the sunset.

"Disaster Day?" Zuko questioned.

Katara smiled. "It's what your uncle is calling the day that your plan is suppose to set off."

"Why is he calling it that? It will be the most triumphed day of my life, that day I capture the Avatar, once and for all. The day when we set a coarse to go home and end this banishment." Zuko smiled at the thought of returning to his home.

"Well, your uncle says it will be a day to change the lives of so many people in horrible ways. I'm guessing he means Aang, my brother, and I but I didn't have a chance to ask for our lunch had arrived and he had changed subjects." She sighed slightly as she rested her head on her palm, leaning on the railing.

Zuko shifted uneasily. "It won't be that bad, I really hope not. I just want the Avatar to give up and come peacefully, so then no one will have to be hurt." He took a step closer to Katara, he was behind her and she stood up straight and turned around.

"You don't want anyone to be hurt?" She asked as he shook his head. "Could have fooled me." She turned her back to him again, smiling.

He frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder. She tensed under his touch. "What's that suppose to mean?" He was hurt, what she had said was unnecessary and depressing.

"It means exactly how it sounded. That you really put up an act." She sighed. _What am I getting myself into now?_

"I'm putting up an act? You're the one who acted last night when--" He held onto her shoulder tighter but she turned around and he released his grasp.

"I only acted because I wasn't about to show my fear. You're acting because you wish to act mean and hide your kinder side so you don't show your 'weakness'!" Katara accused.

"How can you talk about me as if you know me? You don't know me, you don't know anything about me! So don't start accusing me of my behavior which you don't know about!" Zuko yelled at Katara.

Katara felt her fear of Zuko return, she hated when he yelled at her, it made her think that he truly was evil, but she knew that he wasn't. He couldn't be _all _evil.

"Okay, I won't." Katara grumbled as she turned yet again to the sunrise. _How could something be so beautiful and so unknown to the world?_ _When you see something every day, you think you would learn everything about it, but you don't, you never learn anything. _Katara sighed as her mind started to fill with thoughts. She went to her neck, to feel the necklace of her mother and cause her to relax a bit, but it wasn't there. Her neck was bare, her mother's necklace was gone!

When Katara faced him again she had an angry scowl on her face. _What's her problem?_ Zuko was confused but he then noticed Katara's hand was on her neck, where her necklace use to be. _Oh shit!_ Zuko wasn't prepared for what happened next, but he figured his face must have given something away as he felt Katara's hand hitting his unscarred cheek.

He took a step back, not from the force but from the shock. _She slapped me!_ His jaw dropped as Katara continued to give him that icy glare of hers. He closed his gaping mouth and cleared his throat. _Now, say what you had practiced. _He mentally prepared himself but when he opened his mouth again Katara raised her hand to silence him and he quickly closed his mouth.

"Save it!" Katara's words were harsh. She continued to glare at him and then she closed her eyes and walked away. She headed toward the door which led to the lower decks. She opened the door slightly when Zuko only forced it closed again.

"Listen, I--" Zuko began his prepared speech but she interrupted him.

"You jerk! Why bother taking it? You already hold me hostage, why do you need my mother's necklace to hold against me? If you think you can use it to keep me from escaping your wrong! I will escape, but I want you to know I wasn't going to. I was just going to let Aang and Sokka rescue me, but not anymore! I don't want to be on this ship with you for another moment!" Katara yelled at Zuko, her voice booming with anger as her tears filled with eyes. She felt so betrayed but she didn't know why, what had she expected from him?

Zuko kept his hand on the door as Katara tried to open it, his eyes were ablaze with anger. Katara continued her attempt to opening the door when he grabbed her wrists and slammed her back against the door. "Listen to me!" He yelled at her, a bit too loud for even his liking. "Don't ever talk to me like that again!" He brought his voice down to a stern whisper in her ear. His face was beside her's, he didn't want to look at her eyes, her tears as he talked. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want to whoever, so even if I did take your worthless necklace, what are you going to do about it? I want you to know though, if I did have your necklace, I would destroy it right now if you didn't apologize. Understand?" He then straightened his posture and looked at her face, stained with tears from those now hate filled eyes.

She wasn't sobbing but surprisingly enough, she had a smirk on her face. "I understand, Prince Zuko." She brought her face closer to his. "I understand," She lowered her voice. "That you are just like all the rest of those Fire Nation, self centered, cruel, jerks!"

Too bad for Zuko he had just taken a shower and had decided not to put him armor back on. For if he had had his armor on, he wouldn't have been bothered by Katara's knee hitting his stomach with extreme force. But he didn't have his armor on, so he felt the excruciating pain in his stomach, he felt all his breath leave him for a moment, and he felt his grip on Katara loosening.

As Zuko kneeled on the ground holding his stomach, Katara sneered and ran down the lower decks. Zuko growled and felt hands helping him up. Lt. Jee and Iroh were now holding him up.

Zuko quickly brushed them off, the pain had subsided and he needed to go after Katara. "Prince Zuko, that was not the wisest choice of words." Iroh shook his head as he let out a sigh.

"Uncle, we'll talk about your eavesdropping after I have Katara back in custody!" Zuko yelled as he ran down the lower halls, dashing after Katara.

He came to a hallway that diverged to the left and right. _Damn, which way did she go? _Zuko's hands started to simmer as he tried to hold his anger in. He stood there and decided to go right when he heard footsteps to his left.

Two guards appeared from the left corridor, holding Katara in their grasps. She was struggling, but it was futile, her strength couldn't match one guard let alone two. "Sir, we found her down in the boats storage room. She was trying to escape." One of the guards told Zuko.

"Excellent work." Zuko sneered as Katara glared at him and the guards. "I'll take it from here, you may go back to whatever it is you were doing before." Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and started leading her toward his room.

_Maybe if I don't struggle, he'll go easy on me. _Katara hoped as she reluctantly followed Zuko into his room. She let out a small yelp as she was thrown against the wall with such forced that caused her to loose balance. She tried to stand up but Zuko was now kneeling down next to her, with his hands to the side of her head on the wall

"Did you really think you could escape?" Zuko questioned. Katara closed her eyes and turned her head. Zuko placed his hand under her chin and slowly turned her head. "Look at me." Zuko commanded.

"No. You can't force me to look at you and I won't!" Katara protested.

"You can't keep your eyes closed all the time and as soon as you open them, you'll see me." Zuko sneered. _She doesn't know what to do, she doesn't have a plan, or even a hope! She'll regret ruining that moment, all over a stupid necklace!_

"Then I'll just ignore you whenever I do open my eyes!" Katara shifted uncomfortably under Zuko's figure.

"Oh, really? Then I guess I'll just keep this forever." Zuko chuckled. His slight laughter made Katara nervous and she opened her eyes a crack to see Zuko dangling her necklace inches away from her face. "You opened your eyes." Zuko teased.

Katara's eyes widen and she dove for her necklace. Zuko stood up before Katara could get a hold of the necklace. "Zuko! Give me back my mother's necklace!" Katara stood up and brushed some dirt off of her outfit then held out her hand in a demanding way.

"What happened to ignoring my presence?" Zuko mocked, holding Katara's necklace above her reach as she began trying to grab for it again.

"You jerk!" Katara started hitting him when he dropped her necklace to the ground and grabbed her wrists. Katara was a bit shocked, she didn't expect him to just grab her.

They stood there for what seemed like days, Zuko holding Katara's wrists, as they starred into each other's eyes.

"Zuko..." Katara quipped but she didn't know what to say, his golden eyes just continued to shine brightly into hers. Then it seemed like the space in between them started to shrink. Zuko was slowly closing in on her.Katara blushed slightly, revealing to Zuko that she knew what he was planning. He smiled as he closed in the remaining space between her lips and his.

* * *

**_That's right, it finally happened, in chapter 5 they had their first kiss. Don't worry, I'll pick up right were I left off in chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._**


	6. This Kiss

_Chapter 6 This Kiss_

_He's not supposed to like me, he can't because if he does, I might end up falling for him. _Katara took a step back, she tried to escape Zuko's kiss, but he took a step forward. He released her wrists and moved his hands to the back of her neck and around her waist. Katara used her now free hands in an attempt to push Zuko back but he only pressed harder.

Katara stopped struggling for a second and Zuko took the moment to deepen the kiss. Katara was overwhelmed with his passion for her. _Maybe this won't end with heartbreak._ Katara hoped it wouldn't as she moved her hands around his neck.

For both of them, this was their first kiss, and they couldn't have asked for a more passionate meeting of the lips. They wanted this kiss to last forever and they were attempting to do so when they heard someone cough behind them. They ended their kiss earlier than expected and turned around to see Iroh standing in the doorway, with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I just came to make sure that you weren't killing each other. I'm glad to see that I was wrong about that, but right about something else." Iroh placed his hands in his sleeves as he continued to have that huge smirk on his face.

Zuko and Katara blushed as they pulled away from each other's hold. Zuko cleared his throat. "Yes, well, it's not what you think." Zuko protested.

"Oh really? What is it than?" Iroh asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's..." Zuko looked at Katara for help.

"He kissed me," Katara blabbered, defending herself as she pointed an accusing finger at Zuko.

"Well it's not like you didn't like it!" Zuko complained.

"What are you talking about? You forced yourself on me, I had no choice!" Katara retorted.

"If you really were against it you would have kneed me in the stomach like last time I angered you!" Zuko raged.

"Do you want me to knee you again? I will if it's what you command, my Prince!" Katara thundered as she took a step toward Zuko.

"What is your problem? Why can't you just admit that you liked it?" Zuko bellowed also taking a step. He was not one to back down from any challenge.

"Whoa, you two!" Iroh implored, stepping in between the two angered teenagers. "Don't start arguing, you two just now started to get along so well. I would hate it if my presence had caused such an argument!" Iroh put on a sad face as he looked at the 'lovers'.

"She started it," Zuko mumbled.

"No, you did, when you kissed me, and I did try to stop it," Katara pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest and shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"Prince Zuko, Miss Katara, please stop this useless bickering." Iroh sighed. "Never mind, it's pointless, it seems that is the only thing you two do." He shook his head and headed toward the door. "By the way, dinner is ready." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Zuko sighed and walked toward the door, opening it and glanced back at Katara. "You coming or what?" He wearied as he turned to face her.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed now." She felt uneasy now,_ his personalities change so easily, talk about moodswings. _Katara sighed as she scratched her right arm.

"I'll lock the door." He stepped out side.

"Zuko?" Katara quivered.

"Yes?" Zuko poked his head back into the room.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" She looked at him, blushing.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow." He groaned as he stepped back into the hallway.

"Oh, and Zuko?" Katara insisted.

"Yes?" Zuko popped into the room again.

"It was nice. Unexpected, but nice." She grinned as a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"Yeah, it was." He smiled, closing the door behind him as he walked down the hallway, not bothering to lock the door. _She's not going anywhere._

_

* * *

_

"So, Prince Zuko, can I trust you two sleeping in the same room?" Iroh questioned as Zuko took his seat next to him.

"I hope you know you ruined a perfect moment," Zuko sighed, using his chopsticks to pick up a piece of fish.

"Where is Miss Katara?" Iroh scooped some rice into his mouth, devouring the tasty grain.

"She went to bed early tonight, is there something wrong with that?" Zuko eyed his uncle cautiously.

"No, nothing, I was just curious but it's better that she's not here. I didn't want to embarrass her, but I'm fine with embarrassing you!" Iroh chuckled as Zuko rolled his eyes. "So, do you really have feelings toward her Prince Zuko? Don't try denying it now, I already have proof that you do."

"If you already have proof, Uncle, then why bother having me answer?" Zuko chewed on a carrot, he normally didn't care too much for carrots, but they were healthy for him so he'd have a few every now and then.

"To make sure you don't end up getting yourself hurt or hurting her. She's a good girl Prince Zuko, and she deserves someone who will treat her right. Now, I know you weren't raised to know the correct way how to treat a woman, but that's not a good excuse to let yourself turn into your father." Iroh gazed at Zuko, hoping with all his might that his innocent nephew would never turn into a monster like his brother.

"Don't worry, Uncle, I promise I won't turn out like my father." Zuko gave Iroh a slight smile of encouragement. "Besides, I'm already the opposite of what father wanted me to be." He frowned, eating his last piece of fish and drowning it down with some water, staring at his now empty plate.

"I hope you see that that is a good quality you possess." Iroh smiled, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked up and sighed at his uncle's kind gesture.

"Not to my father. To him, it's a weakness." Zuko sighed again. "And possessing such a weakness, only makes me a failure in his eyes."

"Your father may be Fire Lord, but that does not make him right." Iroh insisted.

"No, it makes him law and whoever disobeys his law, or displeases him, are shunned or killed," Zuko pointed out, laying his head in his right palm.

Iroh patted Zuko's shoulder and stood up. "Don't worry, Prince Zuko, everything will turn out alright, you'll see." He walked to the door and turned around and smiled at his troubled nephew. "Goodnight Prince Zuko, I want to see you bright and early tomorrow morning, so no fooling around tonight!" Iroh teased as he headed toward his room.

Zuko sighed and shook his head at his uncle's wackiness. _Uncle's right though, everything will turn out right. _Zuko stood up and headed to his bedroom, taking a second along the way to gaze up at the stars when he was on the dock. _I'll soon have the Avatar and Katara. _He stepped into his dark bedroom, dressed quickly, and upon seeing the sleeping Katara in his bed, smiled. He got into bed without disturbing Katara's sleep and he pulled her close to him, glad to have her in his grasp. _Good thing we end up like this anyway._

_

* * *

_

"Sokka! Wake up!" Aang joyfully screamed, shaking the slumbering Water Tribe warrior. "Come on Sokka, wake up!"

"Huh? Wha...?" Sokka groggily asked, awakening from his dreamless sleep. "What is it, Aang?"

"We just entered Fire Nation waters, we're close to Crescent Isle, we get to see Katara again tomorrow!" Aang grinned, not bothering to hide any detail of his happiness.

"That's great, Aang." Sokka yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. "Wake me up tomorrow then." He rolled over, trying to get comfortable on Appa's saddle again.

"Fine, I'll wake you for lunch." Aang rolled his eyes and sat down next to the edge of the saddle, looking down at the enemy's waters. Momo jumped in Aang's lap the moment he sat down and Aang responded with happily petting the little lemur. "You're excited to see Katara again too, aren't you boy?" Momo replied with a slight chirp and purred under Aang's touch. "Yeah, me too, boy." Aang smiled, looking out at the newly risen sun.

* * *

Zuko leaned on the railing of his ship, he stared at the upcoming island that they were slowly closing in on. _One more day._ He smirked as sweat glistened his brow, he had finally had a good training with Lt. Jee this morning. Luckily Lt. Jee hadn't been hurt too much and Zuko was pleased that he had held his ground for over an hour. He straightened his back and yawned while he stretched his neck. He was sore from this morning and he decided a nice hot shower was in order.

He walked past his bedroom, where Katara laid sleeping, and grabbed his bathroom door's knob. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. It was then that he heard running water from inside, someone was using _his_ bathroom, his private, personal bathroom. He wouldn't stand for this, he banged angrily on the door. "Open this door at once before I break it down!" He pounded the door with his fist.

"Hold on!" A voice from inside yelled. He heard ths water stop, a frustrated sigh, and the unlocking of the door. "Yes?" Katara's head popped out of the door, she had one of his towels wrapped around her slender form and she was holding the towel up with one of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Zuko had expected a guard had tried to take a shower before he noticed, but the thought of Katara taking a shower hadn't crossed his mind.

"Taking a shower," Katara answered as if it was a known fact. "Just because I'm on a ship with a bunch of men doesn't mean I have to smell like them." She joked.

"Fine, go ahead and finish then." He sighed and waved her back inside. She shut the door.

"I'm just going to get dressed, I already finished washing my hair," came her voice from inside. "I really like your shampoo."

"You used my shampoo also?" He called out, his back against the door.

"Of course, I hadn't washed my hair for a while and I wasn't about to miss out on an opportunity to use 'the finest shampoo of the Fire Nation. Used by the Fire Lord himself'." She read the label on the bottle as she finished getting her Water Tribe Outfit back on, including her mother's necklace. She had picked it up when Zuko had left his room last night. She opened the door, Zuko's towel wrapped in her hair to dry it off.

"You done now?" Zuko sighed. "I have to wash all this sweat off."

"All done, just make sure you don't touch me. I'm staying clean for as long as I can!" Katara stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway.

"Oh really?" Zuko inquired. "Well, what if, per say, a sweaty guy were to hug you..." He trailed off, a devious smile crossing his lips.

"Well, per say, if he did, I'd jump into the shower again and make him wait to take his. So if really wants a hug, he'll just have to wait." She answered.

"Fine." He smirked and stepped around her and into the bathroom.

"Oh, here." Zuko turned around as Katara called to him. A towel was thrown at him and he caught it with his right hand.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" He asked.

"I don't know, but that's not my concern anymore!" She smiled. "Do you have a brush I can use?"

"Oh now you're asking!" He grinned as she put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't have asked, I just don't know where it's at." She laughed. "Come on, I need a brush or else my hair will be in tangles forever!"

"Fine you can use mine. It's in the top drawer." He shook his head. "In two days we're stopping at a city to gather supplies for the trip home. I'll make sure we buy you your needed supplies too." He smiled.

"What?" Katara's smile eased a bit.

Zuko sighed "After my shower, Katara. We'll talk." Zuko walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him without looking behind him at her expression.

Katara frowned and entered Zuko's room again. She opened the top drawer and found a brush and a red folded outfit. She unfolded the red outfit to reveal a beautiful gown, it was sleeveless and had gold trimming around the outline of it. It had a golden Fire nation symbol on the right upper corner and golden flames rising on the bottom left. It was simply breathtakingly beautiful to describe it in the least.

Katara gaped at the beauty of the dress as she folded it back up and placed it back into the top drawer. She grabbed the brush, walked over to the small mirror and began brushing her hair. She just kept brushing her hair, she didn't think about the dress, or why Zuko even had a dress. She just kept brushing her hair until Zuko walked in and stood behind her. He was fully dressed in his Fire Nation uniform and he smiled, looking at her through her reflection in the mirror.

"Katara," Zuko cleared his voice and put a hand on her shoulder. "I have decided that, after I have the Avatar in custody, you will come back to the Fire Nation with me."

"What!" Katara reeled around to face Zuko. "Who do you think you are deciding my future for me?" She poked Zuko in the chest.

"Katara, this is what's best. I'm not about to let you go back to your tribe only to be killed when my father finally wins this war," Zuko protested.

"Who said I'd be killed or that your father will win this war? Aang will stop him," Katara argued.

"Not if he's in my custody he won't," Zuko announced.

"He won't stay in your custody, he'll figure out that I'm in no real danger." Katara retracted her hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then he'll escape and take me with him."

"That's why I'll be taking your brother along too." Zuko threatened. "I can use him to keep the Avatar in line, you also, if needed."

"I will not be a concubine!" Katara protested backing up into a dresser. She tried to hold back her tears, but she felt them start up in her eyes. "I'd rather die!"

Zuko shook his head. "You won't be a concubine, trust me, that's the last thing that will be come of you." He took her hand. "If you come with me, I promise I'll make you happy." A smile appeared on his face. "We'll be happy together."

"What about Aang and Sokka? What will happen to them?" Katara quivered, not wanting to hear the answer she knew would come.

"I'm not sure of your brother, probably nothing, but for the Avatar, he will be held captive until the war is over." Zuko frowned and took Katara in his arms. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Zuko, it's too soon to be saying things like that. I'm still not sure about things, about us." Katara looked away.

"I'm sure, I know you can be happy with me Katara, because you already are happy with me. Things can stay like this, we can stay how we are now, but even happier." He beamed and placed his hand under her chin.

"Zuko, no." She pushed him away. "We can't be anything more than enemies. That's all we are, I can't betray my brother or Aang."

"Katara, did you know that for the last 4 days you've become rather cozy with your enemy. You've been sleeping in his bed with him, eating dinner with him, laughing with him, watching the sunset with him, kissing him! What kind of enemies are we Katara?" Zuko steamed, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to face him.

"We're enemies! Whether you like it or not, that's all we are and I'm not going to the Fire Nation with you!" Katara seethed, her voice rising.

"Well...You don't have a choice! I'm forcing you to go to the Fire Nation, whether you really want to or not." Zuko released her and folded his arms.

"You're forcing me? What's next, you're going to force me to marry you?" She questioned sarcastically.

"If I have to, yes." He smirked, stepping closer to her as her mouth dropped slightly and she blushed.

"You can't force someone to be in love with you, Zuko." Her eyes fell to the ground as he embraced her again.

"Then it's a good thing I don't have to." Zuko smiled, pulling her closer to him as they embraced in a passionate kiss. This kiss told them both everything they couldn't say in words to each other, that they hid from each other. But this kiss, revealed all, their feelings, their pain, their passion, their love for each other. After the kiss ended, without being interrupted, they stayed in each other's arms. Katara felt safe and secure in Zuko's strong, muscular arms and Zuko felt loved, for the first time in his life, and he felt cared for with Katara's gentle arms around his neck.

"Zuko," Katara lifted her head off of his chest and she gazed into his eyes. "Would you really marry a small, insulant, Water Tribe peasant like me?"

Zuko grinned and put a finger on her lips. "I don't ever want to hear you put yourself down like that again. I don't care where or who you came from Katara, I will marry you, and we'll stay together forever in happiness like this." He beamed as she placed her head back on his chest and they stood in the middle of his room like that for what seemed like the entire day.

* * *

**_I hope you all liked that chapter! I recomend listening to the song This Kiss by Faith Hill, it's really good and I think it fits Katara's thoughts thoughts on Zuko's kisses. Now you know what's in store for the future of Zuko and Katara! But, that might change as we will soon discover, Katara has feelings for another, but remember this will forever be a Zutara!_**


	7. Disaster Day

_**I'd like to thank you all for being patient over the last two weeks. I won't make you wait any longer for this chapter so here you go, enjoy!**__

* * *

Chapter 7 Disaster Day_

After Katara and Zuko had their little talk, they spent the rest of the day with each other. They went up to the deck and just watched the sea. They didn't have to say anything, they just enjoyed being in each other's presence. When the sun began setting over the horizon, Crescent Moon Isle had come into view, and a smaller island to it's side. Katara looked at the two islands and was overcome with guilt. "Zuko..." She began when Iroh walked onto the deck, accompanied by Lt. Jee.

"Prince Zuko, Miss Katara, how are you two this lovely night?" Iroh asked upon seeing them. "Having fun?" He smiled.

"Hello General Uncle, Lt. Jee." Katara bowed, Iroh nodded his head and Lt. Jee bowed also, to show his own respect. "It is a really nice night, isn't it, it's so warm."

"That's because we're in Fire Nation territory. It's always warm." Zuko remarked, turning his gaze from Katara to his uncle. "What do you mean having fun?" Zuko didn't trust his uncle, he had to know something to ask that type of question.

"Well, I was busy walking around the entire ship, like I always do, when I just happened to overhear a certain conversation this morning. Now I didn't want to stay and intrude on your privacy so I sped up a bit and quickly left. But I was able to catch a quick glimpse into your room and if I weren't mistaken I could have sworn that I saw--" Iroh had a big, sheepish grin on his face as he shoved his hands into his sleeves.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled. "Why do you have such eavesdropping problems? Didn't we just have a talk about that?"

"It seems like you've been having quite a few talks lately, Zuko." Katara teased, giggling. Katara knew Iroh didn't mean any harm, he was just happy to see that they had finally admitted their feelings.

"Prince Zuko." Zuko corrected. Katara crossed her arms over her chest, placed her weight into her right foot, and stared disbelievingly at Zuko.

"Uh oh, looks like a lover's quarrel is about to begin. We'd better go check on the instruments Lt. Jee before we get hurt." Iroh chuckled as he headed below deck, Lt. Jee behind him. Iroh smiled as he thought of only one word; _Grandchildren_. Then another word popped into his thoughts; _Eventually._

"We're not lovers!" Katara called after them as they disappeared below deck. "Isn't that right, Prince Zuko?" She had spat out the word 'Prince' as an insult.

"Katara, I don't want my Uncle to know, but it seems a bit too late for that." Zuko scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it kind of does," Katara mumbled, leaning against the railing of the ship. "But I guess it's better if we do continue acting like before, I mean nothing really has changed."

"We only have to act like that until tomorrow and tomorrow is almost here. Then after that we'll admit our love and be free to show it openly." Zuko replied trying to sound optimistic. "Besides, my titles not that bad is it? Soon enough you'll be Princess Katara and then--"

"I don't want to think about that right now, can we change the subject?" Katara pleaded.

"Why don't you want to talk about your future as a Princess? It's not that hard to imagine, in fact it seems like a rather nice future, don't you think?" Zuko scoffed.

"No, it's not hard to imagine the future, in the future my brother and friend will be in chains while I'm a Princess. Not hard to imagine at all." Katara commented as she rolled her eyes, her guilt on her expression.

"Oh, right. Well don't worry about that, I promise you, once I'm Fire Lord, the Avatar will be set free and your brother will become a member of the court. Then everything else can be forgotten." Zuko smiled at Katara as she smiled back at him.

"Alright, Prince Zuko, if you say so." Katara eased her worried mind.

_If only it was that simple, but that's okay. We'll stay in this pretend world for now, where nothing can hurt anyone._ _If this is the world you're use to Katara, we'll stay here for as long as we can._ "Exactly." Zuko teased. "Now let's get out of here before it starts." He grabbed Katara and started to pull her downstairs.

"Before what starts? What's going on?" Katara questioned keeping pace with Zuko so she wouldn't be dragged.

"Nothing really of concern, we just have to leave before the most horrible night of the week begins. Besides, it's late, we should go to sleep, tomorrow will be rough. But no more questions out of you for tonight, I'm too tired to be answering the tough questions you seem to think of." Zuko frowned as they stepped into his bedroom.

* * *

"You two missed a wonderful Music Night last night." Iroh commented as he poured himself another cup of tea, his third that morning. "Lt. Jee had sung another stirring love song. He has quite a voice, he should really join the choir when we get back home, he would make an excellent addition." 

"Music Night? So I did hear music last night, Zuko kept saying it was all in my mind, he was actually able to manipulate me into thinking I was just hearing things. That jerk!" Katara smiled, she had had a good morning so far, a quick shower and breakfast with Iroh.

"Yes, Prince Zuko had never been one for Music Night, we haven't been able to get him to stay for an entire night, yet alone sing a song." Iroh smiled. "I often wonder if he's even able to sing."

"For the past two years you've had this once a week and Zuko's never sang a song? Not even once?" Katara paused. "Actually, that's not much of a surprise, but I would have thought if anyone you would be able to get him to do it, General Uncle." Katara joked. Iroh shook his head no as Zuko entered the room.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled as his nephew took his usual seat. "Are you ready for today's events?"

Zuko stared at his uncle, as if he needed to be reminded of what was happening later that day. They were already docked at the small island and all of his men were on the lookout for the Avatar's flying beast. As soon as they came into view, he would spring into action and finally capture the Avatar. "Yes, Uncle, I'm ready." Zuko bit into an apple and wiped the juices from his mouth. "Lt. Jee is suppose to get me if there is any sign of the Avatar and then we'll--" He began, only to be cut off by the panting Lt. Jee rushing through the door.

"Prince Zuko, sir, we spotted the Avatar. He's a good 10 miles from landing, he was spotted heading this way from the Southern direction." Lt. Jee huffed as he started to calm his breathing down. "Should we start with the plan, sir?"

"Yes, tell everyone to get into position, to follow every order, and to make sure every detail of this plan is in order." Zuko commanded as Lt. Jee bowed and ran out of the room to make sure the Prince's orders were followed. "Uncle, stay on the ship. Katara, come with me." Zuko stood up and walked out of the room. Katara waved goodbye to Iroh as she quickly followed after Zuko.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" Katara questioned as she finally caught up to Zuko in the hallway. Zuko didn't answer her, he kept quiet and continued to walk with Katara by his side. "Zuko?" Katara tapped his shoulder and he grabbed her hand roughly. She gasped as she was caught off guard as Zuko pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Katara, I want you to know, that if I had a choice I wouldn't do this. But that's not how life is, I have to do this, for my people's future, for our future, for anyone's future." Zuko took Katara's hands behind her back and started tying them with rope, Katara was too confused to understand what was going on. Zuko was saying such kind yet depressing words, how could he be about to do something so wrong when he knew it was wrong? "I want you to keep in mind though, no matter what I might say or do, my feelings will remain the same and I hope your's do too." He finished tying her hands and she took a step back so she could take him all in.

He looked worried, he had sweat on his forehead, and he kept fidgeting with his hands. Katara had never seen Zuko so nervous, what was going on?_ He has everything planned out, so what could he be so nervous about? What exactly was he planning on doing? _"Zuko–" Katara uttered but was stopped suddenly as Zuko kissed her. It wasn't the same type of passionate kiss they had had before, it was more desperate. He ended the kiss as quickly as it had began.

Katara didn't have any time to respond as Zuko quickly placed a strip of cotton over her mouth and tied it at the back of her head. _I'm sorry, _Zuko thought as he stepped behind her and placed a hand on her back, making her move onto the deck. The sun hit her hard, as she had spent all day under the deck, and she squinted as she first looked around.

Guards were everywhere and it seemed that they couldn't stand still for a second as they raced around on the deck, getting everything prepared. Everything seemed to be going too fast for Katara to comprehend. She walked really slowly as she tried to understand what was happening, but Zuko pushed her, ever so lightly, from behind, making her keep walking. The world seemed to be spinning but it started to make sense as reality quickly came back to her as she saw the giant bison landing on the island.

* * *

"Katara!" Aang screamed as he spotted his friend being lead down the ship and onto the island. Prince Zuko was behind her, he obviously wanted to make sure she didn't try to escape. 

"You better not have hurt her!" Sokka threatened as he hopped off of Appa. He watched as his sister, Prince Zuko, and many guards descended onto the island, forming a circle around them.

"She's fine," Zuko smirked. "For now at least. Don't worry, no harm was brought to her and if you wish to keep her in such condition I suggest you surrender now, Avatar." Zuko commanded.

"What will make you keep your promise to not hurt Katara or Sokka after I turn myself over?" Aang questioned as he gripped his staff tightly.

"Nothing really." Zuko stated. "But," He lit a small flame in his palm. "Only one thing will keep this girl from harm, for now at least." Zuko moved the flame a bit closer toward Katara and he felt her flinch and tense under his touch. "Now, throw your weapon in front of me." Zuko's guards all stepped into their battle poses, ready to fire if given the command.

Aang threw his staff to the ground and raised his hands into the air. Two of Zuko's guards cautiously walked forward and Aang quickly lowered his hands, causing sand to fly up with a gust of wind. Coughing was heard from the guards, so was shouting from Zuko, as Aang jumped into the air. He hovered above the confusion for a moment before he quickly dove down. He landed exactly where he wanted to land, next to Katara.

Aang reached for his bounded friend but before he was able to touch her, Zuko had gained control of the moment. He pulled Katara into a protective embrace and launched a fire attack at Aang with his foot. Aang easily dodged the attack by moving to the side but Zuko quickly sent two more at him. One barely missed Aang's shoulder and the other one caught Aang's arm.

Aang screamed out in pain as the fire burned through his shirt, luckily he wasn't burned by the flame, well, not burned that much. It would heal and eventually go away and be all but a painful memory, but what will happened next, will be in Aang's mind for the next month.

Zuko still had Katara in an embrace, Katara's back to him, and Zuko created, in each hand, what he likes to call his Flame Daggers. "Don't think I won't hurt her, Avatar. If you don't want to see her hurt give up. NOW!" Zuko commanded. Aang stared at Katara's face, she had her eyes closed. She was trying to imagine that everything that was happening wasn't. She was trying to go back to her safe dream world where every gets along and wars weren't real.

"Release her!" Sokka cried as he threw his boomerang at Zuko, who easily ducked. Appa and Momo were behind him, Appa used his tail to fend off the guards as Momo jumped on a few guards' helmets.

Sokka caught his boomerang as it came back to him and Zuko growled. "Do you want her to be safe?" Zuko threatened. He brought his Flame Daggers closer to Katara's skin and she let out a tiny yelp behind her gag.

"Of course I do! She's my sister and I'm going to save her from you, you Fire Nation scum!" Sokka screamed as he prepared to attack Zuko the next chance he got.

"Then give up." Zuko smirked as his guards jumped on Sokka. Sokka struggled under the guards weight, but it was no use. They were two Fire Nation soliders who were trained, had armor on, and quality rope, which they were now using to tie him up.

"Sokka!" Aang screamed as he lunged to help him friend, only to be tackled by three guards and tied down with heavy chains. "Fine, you have me! Now release my friends!" Aang yelled as he stopped struggling.

"You broke the deal, you didn't give yourself up peacefully, so I'll be taking your friends as punishment for your insolence." Zuko smirked as Aang was picked up to his feet by the three guards, Sokka by the two, Momo in a cage, and Appa was surrounded by fire benders. "Now tell that beast of yours to follow my men into our storage area on the ship." Zuko ordered but to no effect. Aang only glared at him in response. "Or else I'll kill it where it stands and leave it's body to rot on this island!" Aang frowned and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Fine. Appa, follow the mean people now boy. It will be okay," Aang soothed the beast as Appa snorted and reluctantly followed the Fire Nation guards into the lower storage area in the ship. "Let my friends go. You don't need them, they mean nothing to you!" Aang commanded.

Zuko shook his head. _How wrong you are, Avatar. _"I'll be keeping your friends, to keep you in your place."

"You only need one of us! Take me and leave my sister here!" Sokka argued as he struggled against the guards.

"You'd rather I leave your poor, defenseless sister on a deserted island in the middle of Fire Nation waters? I could bring her on ths same ship with you, you could all travel toward our destination together, in chains." Zuko smirked as he brought Katara closer to him. She gave him a nasty glare and he took a deep breath of salty air as he looked back to Sokka.

"It's better than her being with you for another day! Fending for herself on an island is better than whatever you've been putting her through!" Sokka seethed. He hated how that Fire Nation bastard was touching his sister. _I swear, if he touched her I'll chop his hands off and feed them to his own rhinos._ "So release her!"

Zuko smirked. "I don't think I will, I don't have to release anyone and even if I did, it wouldn't be her. I've gotten to know your sister very well over the past few days and I think I've grown rather fond of her." Zuko's grin grew wider when he saw Sokka glare at him. Sokka started struggling against the guards again.

"I swear, if you touched her in any way over the last couple of days, I'll make you pay!" Sokka threatened through gritted teeth. Zuko chuckled and tightened his grip as he felt Katara struggle a bit in his arms.

"What do you mean by touch? Do you mean like this?" Zuko placed his hand on Katara's cheek and he rubbed it gently. "Or like this?" He moved his other arm around Katara's waist and pulled her even closer to him. She was now fully up against him. "Or maybe you mean touch like this." Zuko leaned close to Katara and kissed her on her cheek. Katara kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to see the looks in Aang's and Sokka's eyes as Zuko made his announcement.

"You fucking bastard! Don't you ever touch her like that again!" Sokka screamed as he lunged forward, only to be brought down by the guards. Aang felt so hurt, it seemed to him that Katara wasn't fighting as much as she could. Was she enjoying all of this? _No, she couldn't, Zuko had probably just scared her stiff. Yes, that's the only possibility. _

"That wasn't the first time," Zuko chuckled lightly. "In fact, you should be proud of your sister. She'll have the honor to be the first waterbender added to the Fire Nation's nobility. Well, at least she will once we return back to the Fire Nation and I regain my place as heir."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked as he took a step forward. _Please Katara, look me in the eye. Let me see your truthful eyes, let me see that everything Zuko is saying is a lie. I know you, Katara, I know that if you were truly against something, you wouldn't go through with it at all, he couldn't have force you to do anything._

"I mean," Zuko simpered slyly."It means, Avatar, that I'm going to marry Katara." Sokka launched himself again at Zuko, but the guards brought him down, again.

"Like hell you are!" Sokka screamed. "You'll never be able to marry my sister, never!" Zuko glared at Sokka.

"Take them to the holding chambers, I'll deal with them later." Zuko ordered his guards. He turned around and walked up the ramp onto the ship, he still had Katara by his side. She had reluctantly followed him up and she still had her eyes closed, she knew the second she opened her eyes that the tears she was holding back would be released.

Iroh was waiting for him at the top of the ramp. "Prince Zuko, that was quite unnecessary." Iroh scolded his nephew.

"I thought you'd be happy Uncle. Katara and I are sharing our secret with everyone else now." Zuko looked at Katara and saw the pain on her face. She felt like she had betrayed everyone she cared for, (well, not everyone) she felt terrible and wanted to apologize.

"I could have upset him more than I did." Zuko frowned as his uncle shook his head from side to side. "It wasn't his place to order me to do anything and there is no way that I would leave Katara on that island to fend for herself." He looked at Katara, who still had her eyes closed, tears falling down her cheek and landing on the deck's cold floor. "Katara, it's okay. I promise, I won't hurt them while they're in my custody." Zuko crooned as he rubbed her cheek lightly. She shook her head and he removed his hand.

Zuko frowned and undid her gag. She remained silent but opened her tear filled eyes. She looked at Zuko and frowned. "Can I at least explain things to them? Just so they don't think I've lost all of my morals and loyalty to them. I know they know that I wasn't trying to escape from you, they probably know it was all an act. They probably feel so betrayed. Please, just a word with them, I'm sure Aang and Sokka wouldn't feel betrayed if I explained everything to them." She pleaded as Zuko just shook his head no.

"You won't be seeing them for a really long time, Katara." Zuko empathized. "I want you to just forget that they're on this ship or that they're your friends. At least forget for now." Zuko commanded as he looked at Katara with sympathy.

"You..." Katara glared as she turned her head to the opposite side. "Bastard." She mumbled silently, but loud enough to make sure that both Iroh and Zuko had heard. Zuko stood there, stunned, for a moment. He didn't even know Katara had the ability to swear, she seemed so gentle.

He looked to his uncle for him to help him with her, but was given none, Iroh only shook his head and walked away. _Thanks, Uncle._ Zuko thought sarcastically. _And I thought you were a 'ladies' man back in the day'._

"Listen, Katara, I just don't want you to see the Avatar, you can see your brother before we get to the Fire Nation capital, but only then." Zuko compromised. He looked over his shoulder as his guards walked by, 'escorting' Aang, Sokka, and Momo to their new rooms.

"Katara!" Aang and Sokka screamed in unison. Katara turned around and tried to run to her brother and friend but Zuko held her back. She was still tied up or else she would have slapped him for being so inconsiderate.

"Aang! Sokka!" Katara cried as the tears kept coming. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in between her sobs as Zuko pulled her into a close hug. "Please, just let me explain to them."

"No. I'm sorry, Katara, but I don't want you to see the Avatar again. You can explain to your brother when you see him, but not the Avatar." Zuko whispered in Katara's ears as she cried on his shoulder. _I don't like the way that boy looks at you, Katara. He looks at you the same way I do, but you can only be in love with one person, and that shall be me!_

Zuko watched as Aang and Sokka were taken to the lower chambers. He loved seeing Aang's face pale as he comforted her. He beamed that he was so lucky to have all of her love and he stared at her as her back trembled. _I know it must hurt, Katara,_ _to be_ _a betrayer. Even if it's not the case, but don't worry, it will get better._

"It's just so hard to see people you love in chains," Katara sobbed. Zuko frowned and started rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. "It's alright, I'll be okay. As long as I have you to help me handle the guilt." Katara smiled as Zuko untied her bounds.

"I'll always be here for you, Katara. Always." Zuko held her in his arms up until his uncle returned on deck.

"Prince Zuko, Miss Katara, it's time for lunch." Iroh smiled as he saw them in each other's arms. _Aw, to be young and in love is such a blessing. _Iroh remembered his first love, she was a beautiful young girl who always wore her long, golden blonde hairin two braids. _Now, what was her name again? Oh well, it's in the past now._

"Thank you, Uncle, we'll be down in a minute." Zuko smiled as he lifted his head off of Katara's. Iroh nodded then returned below decks, trying to remember who exactly his first love had been. "Hungry?" Zuko asked Katara, she nodded yes and they walked to the galley, hand in hand as lover's normally do, but Katara was pretty sure lover's don't plot against each other, the way she was at the moment.

* * *

**_Well now, what is Katara planning? We'll just have to wait until chapter 8 next week to find out. And I'd like to share one review I recieved that was relevent this chapter, or at least will be next chapter. _**

_**Ditz4lyf wrote: Yes,I totally love this chapter but dang Katara don't give in that easily...**_

**_For everyone that agrees with Ditz4lyf, you'll see that Katara isn't giving up just yet. She won't just let Zuko start planning her life without afight first, and there will be a fight! But the fight will probably come in two more chapters or so._**


	8. Some Friendly Trouble

_**Warning! If you haven't seen the first episode of season two yet, do not read the following Author's note. just skip it and go on to the story! You can always come back and read it after you've seen the episode, if you really care that much or if you remember.**_

_**The first episode of season two we learned some things; Don't piss off Uncle, don't piss off Aang, Sokka has a way with animals, and Zuko still believe that his father can love him more than Uncle does. I have to say, so far I'm not liking season two! ZUKO CUT OFF HIS PONYTAIL! Good news though, the bruises and cuts he had are gone, but now, so is his ponytail.**_

_**Next episode, seems HORRIBLE! Katara and Aangmight actuallykiss! No!This can't be! We allknow that Katara's first kiss belongs to Zuko!What will all of us Zutara fans do about this? Anyway, for everyone who is as upset about this news as me, I hope this new chapter will help, even though it's not that good, but there's some much needed Zutara moments!**_

**I did like that Uncle is so understanding and forgiving to Zuko and how powerful and wiseUncle is. He saw right through Zula's trick. Zuko probably did too, but he was just so desperate to believe it, it is his third year of banishment. Also, I did enjoy the way Sokka tried to 'shock' Aang into his avatar state and how he knocked out that General while riding that, if I may quote him, "Bird...horse...thing."**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8 Some Friendly Trouble _

Katara wiped the sleep out of her eyes and smiled as she looked up at the scarred, but gentle face that held her in his strong arms. "Good morning." She yawned as she laid her head on his chest.

"Good morning." Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really, I was too busy sneaking around the ship and releasing Aang and Sokka as you slept." Katara smiled as Zuko shot up in bed.

"You did what?" He shouted as Katara laughed.

"I'm kidding! It's just a joke, I slept fine last night." She smiled as his eyes widen again but she placed her finger over his mouth. "I'm just kidding, I didn't do anything. Just relax and lay back down." She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down. "You should have seen your face. You thought I was serious, you're so easy to fool." She laughed as Zuko smiled lightly.

"Well, it couldn't have been as funny as your face was a couple of days ago. When you stumbled out of bed and landed on the floor, taking half of the sheets with you!" Zuko chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Katara smiled as she pushed Zuko lightly and stepped out of bed. She stretched then walked over to her drawer and picked out her normal outfit. She looked back at Zuko who was lying across the bed watching her. "Hey! No looking." Katara crossed her arms "Our rules still haven't changed."

"Really? I'm sure that one of our rules were not touching each other in bed." Zuko got up and yawned. "I think we might have violated that rule a couple of times." He smirked as he went to his drawer and picked out his training outfit.

"Yeah, well, that one was violated without our knowing...The first few times at least." Katara smiled as she quickly dressed. "So what's going on today?"

"We're docking in a port and picking up supplies. Maybe we can find some outfits for you, I think the one you're wearing is beginning to rot." Zuko teased.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Just give me one of your outfits then, I'll be fine." Katara sat down in her chair and looked out the window. The sun was past sunrise but still newly risen.

"That's not proper for a future Princess." Zuko crossed the room and stood behind her. "We'll get you clothes, jewelry, and anything else you want." Zuko smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She placed her own hand on top of his and looked up at him.

"But I don't want anything. I already have what I want." She smiled and he bent over and kissed her. They stopped when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Prince Zuko, Miss Katara, I think it's a little too early for that." Iroh teased as he stood in their doorway. Katara blushed and Zuko sighed.

"Thank you, Uncle. We'll see you in a few minutes in the galley, you can leave now." Zuko hinted.

Iroh laughed and nodded his head. "Whatever you say, Prince Zuko." Iroh backed out of the room. "I'll just leave the door open." Iroh winked and walked away.

Zuko sighed and shook his head. "Uncle can be so annoying sometimes." Katara stood up and walked behind Zuko, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You should be glad you have someone like that with you. I think I would have gone insane if I had been on this ship for two years without Sokka. He's all that's left of my family, besides Gran Gran." Katara gave a comforting smile as Zuko placed his hand on top of her own.

"Of course I do, Uncle is the only family I have it seems." Zuko smiled weakly back then cleared his throat. "We should head to the galley now, or else Uncle will have to start having a guard accompany us at all times to make sure we don't ruin our wedding night." Zuko joked as they headed out of his room and toward the galley.

* * *

Aang awoke from his awful sleep, it was hard to get in a comfortable position when you're in chains that are tied to the opposite walls and have a metal collar around your neck that made it hard to breath. There was no way he'd be able to Airbend, not with the way he was. _Looks like Zuko was actually prepared for me this time. He's taking so many precautions now and he even has my friends to hold over me. _

Aang sighed and stood up, he stretched out his legs a bit and jogged in place. He was grateful that his legs weren't in chains also he could at least jog and jump with the spare space the chains gave off. _I wonder when I'll get some food around here. They don't treat their prisoners that well do they_. _They probably will starve me so I'm not strong enough to fight when we get to the Fire Nation._ Aang sighed, _I hope Katara and Sokka are alright._

_

* * *

_

_Stupid Fire Benders, stupid Fire Nation, stupid Fire Prince Zuko with his stupid chains, and his stupid ship, with stupid Fire soliders on it._ Sokka sat in the corner of his prison chamber, his hands were chained to the wall. In the opposite corner hung Momo's cage where the flying lemur laid sleeping.

Sokka sighed, _I swear what ever that Fire Prince bastard does to my sister, he will regret. _Sokka glared angrily at the memory of Zuko kissing is sister on her cheek. _I'll make him pay for every moment of pain and fear he caused for Katara_.

* * *

"That was a wonderful breakfast." Iroh sat in his chair under the shade of an umbrella on deck, Katara sitting in the chair on the other side of the umbrella's stand. She nodded as her eyes were kept on Zuko as he Fire bended. Iroh smiled as he saw the fascination in her eyes. "It is amazing isn't it. It looks so majestic and powerful when really it's quite the opposite in the wrong hands." Iroh grabbed his cup of Jasmine tea and took a deep breath of it in. "Prince Zuko is getting a bit cocky in his bending though, he no longer thinks anyone can beat him in a duel. Well, that's not true, he just--" Katara stood up and walked over to Zuko. Iroh smiled, _this will be a most interesting sight to see._

"Hey Zuko," Katara smiled as she approached him and Zuko immediately stopped his Fire bending. "I think I'm getting rusty on my Water bending, not having done it in a while and all. Why don't we have a nice friendly workout match?" Katara smiled as she brought some water up from the side of the ship and formed it into a ball.

"Katara, you can't be serious. Feel free to Water bend as much as you want, but I will not battle you. Friendly or not, you might still get hurt if we were to battle." Zuko smiled as Katara's eyes shot him a not so friendly glance.

"Oh really? Do you think you could really hurt me while I'm on the defense? Are you insulting my bending capability?" Katara glared with a hint of playfulness hidden behind her stern eyes.

"No, of course not!" Zuko protested as he held his hands out in front of him. "It's just that fire is a very powerful element and water couldn't protect you from it that well. I just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"Really? Is that all? Well, now that you're done insulting my element, we have to battle." Katara smiled as she threw the Water ball at a surprised Zuko who narrowly dodged it.

"Katara! I'm serious, there is no 'friendly' fire matches, someone always has to get hurt." Zuko protested as Katara gathered more water and formed it into a whip.

"Fine then, don't send any attacks at me, just defend yourself!" Katara sent the whip at Zuko as he sent a blast that contacted the whip head on and changed it into steam. That didn't stop Katara though, she wanted to have a match and she was going to get one, she was stubborn in that sense.

Katara gathered more water as Zuko went into one of his stances, ready to defend himself against Katara's on coming attacks. Katara formed five Water balls and sent them flying at Zuko all at once. Zuko easily sent four Fire Balls at them and they evaporated, too bad he miscounted as he had missed Katara as she directed the fifth Water ball above his head. She smiled and pointed upward, Zuko frowned and looked up just in time to see the water splash down on his face.

Katara laughed as Zuko wiped his eyes free of the water. "That's it!" Zuko smiled as he charged toward Katara. Katara quickly gathered water and sent it toward Zuko, but he zigzagged to avoid being hit as he ran closer to her. Katara started backing up as she continued to send Water balls toward Zuko. She hit the railing and looked behind her down at the ocean. When she looked back up Zuko was already on her. She let out a little scream of surprise as he grabbed her arms and pulled her into an embrace. "Now you can't attack me! I've got you right where I want you." Zuko smiled as Katara playfully squirmed in his hold.

"Zuko," Katara laughed. "Let go, we are not yet done with our match! We don't have a winner!"

"Yes we're done," Zuko chuckled. "And I think I won as you seem to be at my mercy now."

"I'm not at your mercy, or in your grasp!" Katara beamed as she slipped beneath Zuko's arms. She ran along the railing as Zuko chased her, a few feet behind her. She giggled as she stopped and held her arms up in surrender. "I give!" She gasped as she tried to return her normal breathing sequence.

Zuko stood in front of her, also out of breath. "I'm glad, I didn't want to have to chase you throughout all of the city."

"What city?" Katara asked.

"The city at the port we're docking at." Zuko proclaimed.

"When will we be docking in this port?" Katara asked.

"Soon, it's right up there." Zuko pointed as a huge Earth Nation city came into view on the horizon. "It's a decent port, the Fire Nation had taken control of it at the beginning of the war."

"Oh," Katara mumbled as she viewed the huge port. "It's really big. So, what are we getting?"

"Well, for once my Uncle will be buying the supplies as we get you your supplies," Zuko smiled. "We'll get you some of the finest dresses they have."

* * *

"We'll take that one." Zuko pointed to the shopkeeper.

"Fine choice, my highness. It comes in a set of matching dressing, let me get those for you." The shopkeeper ran behind a curtain to the back room. Katara sighed as she looked at the red dress Zuko had just picked out for her. It was a red dress with gold trimmings that ran at knee height with long sleeves and yet, it was beautiful in it's simplicity. The only problem was, Katara didn't like the color red all too much and everything they had bought today, had been red.

"Zuko," Katara whined. "Can we go yet? We got everything I need and more, I think I'm as bored as Lt. Jee is." She pointed at Lt. Jee as he leaned against the store. He yawned as he held in his arms all that they had bought. "Let's go."

"Okay, we'll head back to the ship after this store. I just want to get you a couple more dresses." Zuko smiled. "You need more outfits and I am only buying simple dresses like you said."

"Yeah, but why do they all have to be red?" Katara sighed.

"What's wrong with red?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing really, except..." Katara trailed off.

"Except it's the Fire Nation's color?" Zuko finished for her. She nodded bleakly. "Well, you'd better get use to red, it's all you'll be wearing, besides a bit of black and gold of course now and then."

Katara frowned as the shopkeeper came back holding two other dresses, both of them red, but different shades. One was a dark red with no sleeves, a high collar, and two cuts on the side of her stomach, showing off her skin a bit. The other was a light, almost pink, red with short sleeves, a cut on the side of it that ended at the middle of her thigh on the bottom, and an open back.

Zuko bought the set of matching dresses and they headed back to the ship. Iroh was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. "How did your shopping go?" Iroh asked.

"It was boring." Katara whined. Zuko smiled and motioned toward Lt. Jee as he stumbled up the ramp.

"It went well, we got everything we needed. How about you, Uncle? Did you get all of the supplies I asked you to get?" Zuko questioned.

"And then some." Iroh smiled. "What now, Prince Zuko? Do we take our leave and head for the Fire Nation capital?"

Zuko nodded his head and started up the ramp. "Not yet." Katara placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, causing him to stop and face her. "I haven't been on solid ground for a while and now that I am, we're going to do something fun...we're going swimming." She beamed as she took a step into the water.

"If you want to go swimming Katara, go ahead, but I will do no such thing." Zuko crossed his arms.

"Really?" Katara asked as she smiled. "It's so warm out and the water is the perfect temperature."

"Really, I'm not going swimming in a docking space." Zuko stood firm as he frowned. "I don't like that smile of yours, Katara. It's not your normal one, it seems more devious. What are you thinking?" Zuko backed away as Katara ran toward him and pushed him into the water. She fell on top of him, laughing. "Katara!" Zuko complained as he stood up. He walked out of the water and using his Fire bending skills, he evaporated all of the water in his armor.

"Have fun swimming by yourself," Zuko frowned as he started up the ramp. Katara pouted and sat down in the water. Her hand brushed on something in the water and an idea popped into her head.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed. Zuko stopped on the ramp and looked back at Katara as she sat in the water.

"What now, Katara?" Zuko asked as he sighed in frustration.

"Something bit me!" She screamed.

"What?" Zuko jumped off of the ramp and into the water. "Katara are you okay? Where'd it bite you?" Zuko asked as he knelt down next to her. She smirked and giggled. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but it turns out it didn't bite me, it only brushed by me, and it was just seaweed. My mistake!" She smiled as she lifted her hand out of the water. She had a bunch of seaweed in her hand and she threw it at Zuko.

Zuko brushed the seaweed aside and sat down in the water as he sighed. "Katara," He shook his head.

"Oh lighten up! It was just a joke," She smiled as he placed a hand on his forehead, he removed his hand and smirked at her. "You know, you should really act less like a prince and more like a teenager. It's better for you and more fun for me."

"Well, now that you've got me in here, what are you going to do?" He asked as he sat down fully in the water.

"I'm not sure, I didn't think about that," She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm going to get out now." She stood up and walked past him.

"Not that easily your not!" Zuko laughed as he grabbed her legs and pulled her back into the water. She let out a small scream as she splashed in the water. Zuko beamed as she now had seaweed on her head. "You look great like that." He snickered.

"Oh shut up and just kiss me." She pulled him to her as he pulled the seaweed off of her head. Iroh walked up to them in the water and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Now, this is some sight to see. The Fire Nation Prince and his Water Tribe sweet heart sitting in the docking port, in front of their ship, as all of their crew watches. Not something this port has ever witnessed before I believe." Iroh chuckled as Zuko tensed up at the realization.

Zuko and Katara looked up at the ship and sure enough there was the entire crew, all smirking back at them. "Hey Prince Zuko, kiss her again!" Someone shouted from the crew and sent the whole lot of them laughing as Zuko stood up and helped Katara to her feet as well.

"Excuse me Katara, I have to go discipline my crew now." Zuko smirked as he stormed out of the water. "Who said that?" He stepped on the ramp and his crew grew silent. "It doesn't matter, you'll all get what's coming to you." He ran up the ramp. His crew screamed and ran for cover from their angry Prince of Fire.

"I'd better go make sure Prince Zuko doesn't hurt anyone too much." Iroh chuckled as he walked up the ramp at a fast past, Katara walking behind him.

"I'm going to go to my room. I want to take a shower before Zuko is finished with mangling the crew." She smiled as she Water bending all of the water out of her outfit. She waved goodbye to Iroh and walked below deck. She walked past her room and headed down toward the prisoner chambers. She took a deep breath as she opened one of the chambers and found it empty, the next one was empty also, so was the next, but the fourth one held her brother and Momo. As she opened the door and heard her brother voice she smiled and lunged forward toward her brother.

"Katara? Is that really you?" Sokka asked as he was hugged by his sister. Katara held back her tears as she heard the voice in her head whisper to her; _go ahead, just keep betraying everyone you care about._ _You'll get all of the effects of your reactions and stubbornness back at you eventually. _

* * *

**_Now that I've calmed down a bit, I wish to tell all of you thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate hearing from you guys! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, what you thought of the first episode of season two, and what you think will come in the next chapter. Really, just tell me anything you want to, as long as you talk to me at all, I'll respond!_**

**_I now have a deviantart account and sometime next week, I will have successfully drawn Katara's new dresses and have them scanned! If you'd like to check that out, then check out my account next week! _**


	9. Betrayed

_**Was anyone else really angry at Nick for what they did? I am, but I won't rant that much tonight, I'll just go straught into my real AN.**_

**_So, my editor has added another word to the list of words I am not allowed to use, smile. She had I was now limited to that word sense she understands that I need to use that word at least a little. So expect new words to replace smile, words like beamed and grinned and any others I might find to replace smile._**

**_Also, my scanner has broken so don't expect any pictures on my deviantART account until, about next Thursday or so. I warn you though for those who are anxious to see my drawings, you shouldn't be. I'm not good at drawing at all! I'm just trying to become one but I know it will take a lot of hard work and practise. Now then, on to chapter 9!_**_

* * *

_

Chapter 9 Betrayed

"Oh Sokka!" Katara cried as she threw her arms around Sokka's neck. "I'm so sorry, I hate seeing you like this!"

"It's okay, Katara, it's not your fault." Sokka smiled. "How did you escape that bastard Zuko? Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he? 'Cause if he did--"

"Yes, I'm fine, Zuko hasn't hurt me and he's not a bastard!" Katara sat in front of her brother, his shocked expression tore at her heart. "He loves me," Sokka's jaw dropped. "He would never hurt me, never. He really is a nice guy, Sokka."

"No he isn't! He's evil! He just brain washed you Katara!" Sokka shouted, then he stopped and a fearful expression crossed his face. "Katara, you don't," Sokka stopped and looked away. "You don't love him, do you?"

Katara knew this would come, she had been preparing for this question sense last night when she had planned to visit her brother against Zuko's orders. _The only problem is, I still don't know. I still have feelings for someone else beside Zuko. _Katara frowned. "I'm not sure, Sokka. I think I might, but I also have feelings for another."

"Well, be in love with the other guy! He has to be better than Zuko, I don't care if the other guy is Jet, he's still better than Zuko!" Sokka shouted. "Katara, you can't like Zuko, you just can't!" Sokka begged.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I can't stay here any longer," Katara stood up. "I have to go and see Aang before Zuko notices that I'm gone."

"Wait, Katara! Wait!" Sokka begged but Katara shook her head and walked to the door.

"I have to go," She sobbed and closed the door of his prison chamber. _I'm such a fool, did I really think Sokka would except Zuko? Just like that? _Katara ran down the hallway, turned left, and took another left. She slowed her pace and wiped her face dry as she entered the hallway she knew Aang was being kept at. A guard stood watch in front of his door. _Now what do I do?_

* * *

Zuko walked down into his bedroom and looked around, it was empty. _She's probably still in the shower. _Zuko grabbed one of Katara's new outfits and walked toward his bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Hey, Katara?" No answer"Katara?" He called again. Still no answer and there was no running water. He tried the door knob and it opened, no one was inside. _Where is she?_

Zuko dropped Katara's outfit as the answer dawned on him. _No, she wouldn't, _Zuko took a step back, _she would. _Zuko charged down the hallway and into Sokka's chamber.

"You bastard." Sokka shouted as Zuko looked inside his chamber, Katara wasn't there. "How dare you! I know what you're doing! You're using my sister's feelings, you're confusing her, and trying to turn her against us. It won't work, that's why she's already disobeying you!" Sokka seethed.

Zuko was right, Katara had gone against his orders and had visited her brother. Now she was seeing the Avatar. "I'll deal with you after I deal with your sister!" Zuko shouted as he slammed the door and took off toward the Avatar's chamber.

* * *

Katara took a deep breath and calmed herself down as she walked around the corner and confronted the guard that stood between her and Aang's cell. She stared into the guard's mask, trying to see into his eyes, but he shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze. "Can I help you, miss?" The guard had seen her around the ship before, with Prince Zuko, he knew she must be important.

"Prince Zuko has allowed me a visit with the Avatar." Katara calmly answered, even though she was a nervous wreck. She had learned, over the day, that she was a very good actress and could easily fool people.

"I have direct orders from Prince Zuko that no one is to enter this room unless he enters with them." The guard stood firmly in front of the door and Katara now shifted uncomfortably, her plan wasn't as flawless as she had thought.

"Do I really have to go and get Prince Zuko? He'd be very disappointed to find out that I had to bother him just because his guard is a bit weary of me." Katara pouted.

"I'm afraid I must insist that you get Prince Zuko." The guard opposed. Katara nodded and walked around the corner, she took another deep breath then ran back around the corner and charged at the guard with the staff she had hidden around the corner. Knocking the guard out cold by the element of surprise, she took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Aang?" Katara looked in at the figure standing in the middle of the room. His hands had thick chains attached to them that linked to the walls and a collar was around his neck, obviously making it hard for him to breath as his chest puffed in and out furiously.

"Katara?" Aang wheezed as he was overcome with her sight. She stood in the doorway the light shining in behind her, her shoulders started to shudder as she began to cry again.

"Oh Aang!" Katara yelled as she wrapped her arms around the tiny Avatar, embracing him in a hug. Aang beamed and took a deep breath in her loving embrace. He had wanted nothing more than a hug from her these last few days. He was in heaven and loved every second in the minute that the hug had lasted. "Aang, I'm so sorry!" Katara cried as she finally pulled away from him.

"I would have hugged back, but I'm a bit short handed at the moment." Aang joked, grinning lightly. Katara returned the grin and tried the key on his chains but turned out the key was only to the door and not his chains.

"Zuko must have the key to your chains!" Katara threw the keys across the room in frustration. She wiped her eyes dry and held back the urge to cry some more for being so useless. "Aang, I'm really, really sorry," She sat in front of him. "There's nothing I can do."

"That's alright Katara, are you okay though?" Aang asked as his concerned thoughts for his beautiful friend came back to him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Zuko won't hurt me and he won't let his guards even look at me strangely. He...he loves me, Aang," She sighed. "And I don't know what to do about it."

"What will he do when he catches you here?" Aang asked as he held back his shock.

"I'm not sure, but I think he'll make sure that I never see you again." Katara frowned.

"So, this is going to be the last time we see each other?" Aang asked as a frown over took his usually optimistic face.

"I'm afraid it might, especially after I sneaked past Zuko and his guards. He's probably on his way now and he won't be too happy to see me with you. He'll make sure we never see each other again, but I won't let that happen." Katara's voice cracked a bit as she made the promise she knew she probably couldn't keep.

"Do you love him Katara?" Aang asked, he would have held his breath but he could barely breath already and decided that it was better for him not to faint.

"I'm not sure, I have feelings for him, I know that, but..." She trailed off and her eyes went to the side of the room and fell to where she had thrown the keys.

"You have feelings for someone else?" Aang hoped. Katara nodded her head and her face reddened a bit. Aang smirked and then blushed himself. "Katara, if this is going to be the last time we see each other, then it's time that you know,"

Katara frowned and looked at him. "What is it Aang?" In other situations, she would have argued with him that she would make sure she would see him again, even if she did have to sneak again, but her time was short and if Aang had something to tell her, she wanted to hear it.

"Katara...I love you. I always have sense I woke up in your arms and I want you to know. Even if you do love Zuko and not me, I just want you to have a happy life, because you don't deserve any less, you only deserve the best." Aang smiled as Katara embraced him once again.

"Oh, Aang!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you to know, that I love you too. I don't know how long I have, but I know I do, I love you!" Aang's beaming face could never be as red with delight as it was that one moment. He longed to be free of these chains so he would be able to hold her, but instead he closed his eyes and enjoyed the hug. He opened his eyes a moment later when he heard a noise at the door. Standing in the doorway, with his mouth open in shock, disgust, and betrayal, was the last person Aang wanted to see that moment.

"Zuko." Aang whispered. Katara gasped and pulled away from Aang, she turned around and sure enough, there he was. He was gripping the metal door frame when it started to melt from his anger. He closed his mouth and removed his hand, leaving behind a perfect imprint. He slowly started to walk into the room, his eyes burning at Aang.

"Zuko." Katara stood and stepped in front of Aang. "Zuko this was all my doing, if anyone should be punished, it should be--"

"Shut up," Zuko interrupted. "You can't even imagine how I feel right now, Katara." He seethed at her. She lowered her head and stared at the ground, she was ashamed for forgetting about how Zuko felt, he had feelings just like Aang and her. He pushed her out of the way and she tripped. "I wanted to do this sense our first meeting," He sneered as he brought his arm back. Katara sat on the ground with her newly bruised knee and watched in horror as Zuko punched Aang right in the gut.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted as she stood up. Zuko lifted his hand, ready to hit Aang again when Katara latched herself onto his arm. "Zuko, stop it! He can't even defend himself!"

Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist and glared at her as he brought her face close to his. She looked away from his cold stare and he grabbed her other arm. "You will **never** see him again!" Zuko commanded. "I would kill him now if I was allowed, but I don't want to waste my time waiting for him to be reborn again!" Zuko smirked at Aang as he coughed up a bit of blood on the floor. "But if I catch you in this room again with him, I will beat him until he only has an ounce of life left, you can be assured of that." Zuko threatened.

"Who are you to tell her what she can and cannot do? You aren't her Prince, the Fire Nation has yet to take over this world and they won't be able to until they go through me!" Aang yelled as he glared up at Zuko.

"Aang," Katara whispered as she looked him. He was trying so hard to be brave and strong, but he was only 12. He may have the spirit of a strong, powerful man, but his 12 year old body wouldn't be able to stand up against the punishment his words would cost him.

Zuko frowned at the pitiful boy, after one punch in the gut, a rather hard punch, yes, but still only one punch, he was on his knees and spitting up blood. How could he even act tough after that pitiful excuse of strength? "I'm her fiancé and I am allowed to tell her whatever I want to." Aang's glare left his eyes and was replaced by dread.

"Katara?" Aang's voice cracked as he tried to stop the tears in his eyes from flowing in front of his enemy.

"That's not true!" Katara screamed as she tried to pull her hands free from Zuko's tight grip and run to Aang to comfort him. "I never agreed to marry you!" She glared as Zuko brought her face close to his.

"We're in the Fire Nation now, I'm the Prince here, and what I saw goes. You **will** be my bride, wether you want to or not." Zuko demanded.

"If this is how you're going to act as my husband, then I don't think I'm ever going to marry you! I'd rather die than have a husband that's as self-absorbed as you are!" Katara screamed in Zuko's face. Zuko growled and released Katara's left arm as he dragged her out of the cell.

"Aang!" Katara screamed as she reached her newly freed arm toward him.

"Katara!" Aang screamed in return as the door was slammed shut. He frowned as he tried to hold himself together and not break into sobs. He would be strong, for himself, for the world, and most importantly, for Katara.

* * *

Zuko stepped over his unconscious guard and continued to lead Katara down the hall. Katara dragged her feet, screamed, and scratched to try and free herself, but everything she did only made Zuko tighten his hold on her until her wrists started burning with his anger.

"Ow! Zuko, you're hurting me!" She screamed as pain shot through her arm from her wrist. She was sure she would have a new bruise there in the morning from his tight grip.

"Good," Zuko replied harshly. They were now in their regularly used hallway. Katara's new outfit still laid on the ground where Zuko had dropped it. Zuko ignored it and opened his bedroom door.

"I'm not staying in this room with you any more!" Katara yelled.

Zuko gave her another glare with a bit of disappointment hidden in his eyes, deeply hidden. "Fine, but if you don't stay in this room, then you'll be treated no better than a prisoner in your new room!" Zuko declared as he threatened her.

"That's better than staying with you, you self-centered bastard!" Katara screamed. Zuko growled angrily and slammed his door, he then dragged her three doors down the hallway. He opened the door, revealing a room that had nothing but chains in the corner and a stool in the other corner.

Zuko dragged Katara in and slammed her into the corner with chains, he quickly chained her right arm and she started to hit him with her left as he chained her legs. He was too strong for her and he finished chaining her up within seconds. Her hands were directly to the side of her head. "Zuko! You--" The door slammed, he had left her in this room by herself.

She started to squirm and twist in the chains but it only made the pain of her wrists hurt even more. _That bastard!_ Katara closed her mouth and released a silent scream of frustration. _I'm not in love with him any more and I'm not going to marry him! I'd rather kill myself, no matter how long it will take.

* * *

_

**This chapter moved pretty fast** **but I think it was necessary. I hope you liked it**,** next chapter** **is called A Week of Pain and I will not be giving anything but a friendly reply to the first person who reviews for this chapter, I'd be giving away too much to even give away one paragraph of next chapter!** **So you'll just all have to wait, he he he, I know I'm evil to make you wait, but I just have to! Don't worry, the week will fly by, hopefully!**


	10. A Week of Pain

_**Warning this is a very angsty and dark chapter! Some things will be said that aren't meant and some feelings will be hurt but stay strong! Also remember, I am for Zutara and Zutara only! Just because last chapter had a hint of Aang and Katara, not even Katang, doesn't mean this fic isn't a Zutara any more. It just means Katara is going to pick Zuko over Aang now!**_

_

* * *

Chapter __10 A Week of Pain_

"How could she go and do that to me, Uncle?" Zuko yelled as he paced back and forth in the galley. His uncle had a concerned face on and barely touched his tea. "I'm willing to give her everything I have to offer and she goes off and tells the Avatar that she loves him! Why did she go and do that to me? What am I suppose to do about that?"

Iroh gestured for Zuko to sit down beside him and Zuko did. "Prince Zuko, you are just letting your jealousy getting to the best of you. Of course Katara isn't going to just ignore her feelings for the Avatar and live happily with you, she's still young and she has many feelings that she's uncertain of. She just said what she feels, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore." Iroh explained to his nephew as Zuko gulped down a cup of calming tea, it seemed to have no effect on him for it had been his third cup.

"I'm sure she hates me now after everything I did," Zuko complained as he got up and started to pace around the room again. "It's all that damn Avatar's fault!" Zuko yelled as he curled his fists. Flames shot out through the cracks in his hands.

"Prince Zuko, please calm yourself. Have another glass of calming tea, it will make you feel better and help clear your mind." Iroh suggested.

"I don't want another cup of tea! That tea does nothing for me! I need...I need to go meditate." Zuko left the room and ran to his meditation room, it had been a while sense he had last been in that room. Katara had kept him so calm that his need to meditate to control his anger had ceased for a while.

Iroh sighed and poured himself a glass of tea. "This is going to be very, very bad." Iroh thought out loud.

* * *

Zuko walked into Katara's chamber holding a plate of food and a glass of water. Katara stared at him from her corner and he offered her a small smile. She glared and turned her head. "I brought you your dinner," Zuko offered. Katara glared at him again and he sighed. "What now? You're not going to talk to me?"

"No, I'm going to talk. Knowing you you'll be the only one coming into this room just so I have to talk to you." Katara answered bitterly.

"Yes, I will be the only entering this room so I guess you do have to talk to me." Zuko agreed.

"Or else I'd go insane by the quiet for however long I'll be in this room." Katara sighed.

"How long are you planning on being in this room?" Zuko inquired.

"Aren't you the boss of me now? Then you should make all my decisions." She glowered.

Zuko pondered this idea for a while then smiled. "You're right so you can come out of this room, as soon as you give me a...kiss and an apology." Zuko frowned as Katara was overcome by a look of disgust.

"I will not be apologizing for I did nothing wrong." Katara argued.

"You disobeyed my commands, you ran off and talked to the Avatar and your brother, and when I finally found you, you were in the Avatar's arms!" Zuko shouted, he took a deep breath and remembered that he had to stay calm.

"Only because you were being ridiculous! How can I not see my brother and my best friend?" Katara shouted back as she stood up from her kneed down position.

"Is that all the Avatar really is to you? Just a best friend? You two seemed a lot closer than that when I saw you." Zuko seethed.

"You idiot," Katara whispered as she shook her head. Zuko could keep his temper no longer, he had to get out of that room now before he did something he knew he would regret.

"Here's your dinner Katara, I'm going to unlock one of your hands so you can feed yourself." Zuko placed the dinner in front of Katara and took a ring of keys out from his pocket.

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry." Katara mumbled just as her stomach rumbled lightly.

Zuko stared at Katara in disbelief. "You skipped lunch and now you don't want dinner? What are you trying to do? Starve yourself to death?" Zuko seethed.

Katara looked away and Zuko realized that she was in deed planning to starve herself to death. "What are you thinking, Katara?" Zuko shouted.

"I'm thinking of not eating any food until you apologize!" Katara smirked. "Too bad we're both so stubborn, I wonder which one of us will cave in first."

Zuko could feel his wrath coming as the room's temperature began to rise. "Go ahead and starve yourself then, I don't care!" Zuko shouted as he picked up the food and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Katara went back to the only slightly, comfortable position she could manage to sit with being chained to a wall. She sat on her knees and sighed in the darkness, the moon wasn't shining tonight and the stars' light couldn't compare to the moon.

* * *

"I can give her so much more than he ever could! I just want to make her happy why can't she understand that?" Zuko complained.

"Then prove it to her, Prince Zuko, show her how much you want to make her happy and how much you're willing to give her." Iroh suggested.

"She won't let me, she wouldn't even eat anything I brought her, she wants to die. So, I told her she could and that I wouldn't care." Zuko hit himself in the head. "I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking? Now she'll think I hate her for sure, but I have to stay strong, right Uncle? She wouldn't really starve herself to death, right?" Zuko asked with a slight bit of fear in his voice.

"No, no, of course not! Katara is such a happy girl, she wouldn't starve herself." Iroh soothed.

"Then I'll just wait until she gives up this stupid fight. Then we can go back to being happy." Zuko smiled.

"Prince Zuko, Katara can be as stubborn as you. Are you sure you want to--" Iroh began but Zuko was quick to cut him off.

"Yes, the longer Katara attempts to starve herself the sooner she'll give up. I'll just have to make sure she will give up." Zuko smirked as a plan came to his mind. "I'll be as cruel to her as she is to me. She needs me as much as I need her and we both know it."

* * *

Katara awoke the next morning to a sweet smell of fruit and pastries. She opened her eyes slowly to the morning light and groaned when she remembered where she was and why she was in this uncomfortable sleeping position. She had slept sitting up the entire night and her neck was swore from leaning to the side.

When her eyes finally became cleared of the morning the figure in the middle of the room came into view. Zuko was sitting on a stool holding a glass of apple juice in one hand and a plate that was filled with different fruits and pastries.

"Good morning, Katara." Zuko chirped happily. Katara glared and stood up, she wasn't about to show Zuko how tired she was, or how thirsty she was. She gathered the saliva in her mouth and tried to wash away that awful morning taste, but it wouldn't leave her.

With Aang and Sokka she had gone without much food so she could stand her empty stomach, but she had always have had water and this thirst was killing her. "Morning." She grumbled.

"Are you ready to suck up your pride and apologize?" Zuko asked as he smiled sweetly at her. Katara looked at Zuko skeptically, he was in a good mood when she was irritable and angry. Wasn't he suppose to be miserable without her? _He had said so, guess he lied, big surprise there._

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Katara smirked. Zuko chuckled quietly and stood up.

"I guess it's too soon for you to admit that you were wrong. Well, just know this Katara, when you do apologize, I will take you back because I do love you." Zuko smiled.

"Really? I feel so lucky and to think this is how you tell me you love me, I wonder how our romantic our honeymoon will be!" Katara exclaimed sarcastically. Zuko frowned then took a deep gulp of the apple juice and licked his lips.

Katara's mouth dropped at Zuko's cruelty, he was acting like such a spoiled, selfish, Prince! _Zuko had won today's battle, but he wouldn't win this war. _Katara closed her mouth as Zuko smiled and left the room.

"Until tomorrow then."Zuko smiled as he closed the door.

* * *

Katara was bored the entire day and now she was starving and so thirsty! She tried to keep her mind off of her growling stomach but it was no use, there was nothing else to do. Zuko didn't come back the rest of the day and she didn't allow herself to sleep, but now as the sky grew dark, her room grew dark also. So she allowed herself to fall into sleep's comfort, where she was in a peaceful, happyworld with a giant waterfall of apple juice flowed.

She was awoken in the middle of the night when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Katara, wake up." Came the soothing voice of Iroh.

"Gen...General Uncle?" Katara whispered. _What's he doing here? I thought only Zuko would be seeing me._

"Yes my dear, how are you holding up?" Iroh asked, his voice dripping with worry.

"I'm fine." She smiled, even though it was too dark for Iroh to see.

"I brought you a glass of water, it was the only thing I was able to sneak." Iroh whispered as he found Katara's lips and pressed the glass against them. Katara gulped down the cold refreshing liquid, it had been the best water she had ever tasted! "I'm glad you're doing alright but I fear Prince Zuko is doing terrible." Iroh whispered as he took the empty glass away from her.

"Really? He looked happy enough this morning." Katara grumbled, annoyed.

"It's just an act." Iroh reassured. "He can't stand this fight that you two are having. He really cares about you Katara, his concern for you is causing him to start to act like his old angry self."

"Well he has a bad way of showing his concern and until he apologizes he'll just have to continue being concern as I continue to starve." Katara retorted.

Iroh sighed and nodded his head, until he remembered she couldn't see. "Yes, yes." He whispered. "I must leave you now but Katara, pride is worth nothing if you lose everything."

"I know, but isn't having everything without having pride not worth having?" Katara asked.

Iroh smiled in the darkness. "Your wisdom surpasses your age." Iroh lilted as he started to walk out of the room. "Ow!" He yelled quietly.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I just ran into this stupid stool." Iroh rubbed his swore knee then continued across the room. He opened the door and light from the hallway illuminated the look of concern on Iroh's face as he closed the door tight behind him.

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, Katara." Came the calm voice of Zuko as Katara stirred from her stiff sleep. She opened her eyes slowly then shut them again as she stood. She yawned as she saw that Zuko once again held a plate of food and a glass of water. She smirked at Zuko and he frowned. "What?" He questioned.

"I know something you don't know." Katara sang happily as she stretched to the best of her ability. Zuko placed the breakfast on the floor and rose from his stool. He walked over toward Katara and stopped a few inches away from her.

"What is it?" He inquired. Katara only shook her head no in response. Zuko pondered why she was so happy this morning. "Are you ready to give up?" He smiled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to last it here. You talk big Katara, but you can only do so much."

Katara clenched her teeth together. "I'm not giving up!" She yelled, he had completely ruined her good mood. "In fact, I think I might even last longer then I had planned."

"Is that a good thing? I thought you wanted to die because you hated me so much. So why would lasting longer be a good thing?" Zuko asked as he walked back to the stool and crosse his legs at his heals.

Katara pondered this, he had a point, but she hadn't really wanted to die, no one does. "How about we make a deal?" She asked.

Zuko raised his eyebrow and placed a hand under his chin. "I'm listening." He whispered softly.

"You don't think I can last it in here like this." Katara announced as Zuko nodded his head. "Well, then I say if I can last more then a week like this, you have to let me and my brother go free, I know how you aren't willing to let Aang go." Zuko thought about this as Katara continued. "But if I give in before the week is over, then I will do whatever you tell me to do."

Zuko nodded his head and smiled. "Agreed. That way you at least won't be killing yourself over a stupid fight, you'd just be giving up your freedom." Zuko smiled as he grabbed the plate and glass. "Now I have to tell Uncle that he's not allowed to help you out anymore at night."

All traces of Katara's smile disappeared. "What? You...you knew about that?" Katara couldn't believe it, she had thought that she had an ace up her sleeve when it seemed that Zuko had replaced it with a three without her knowledge.

"You thought I didn't know?" Zuko smiled as he understood that that was why she was so happy. "Of course I knew, in fact, I was in the room while it was happening." Katara couldn't believe it, he had spied on her! "When Uncle ran into that stool, I had merely lost my patients with him and kicked him." Zuko frowned. "He didn't stick to what I had told him to say, but that doesn't matter anymore." Zuko walked to the door and opened it, he stepped out of the room and as he turned around he smiled. "I hope you enjoyed that bit of water Katara, it's all you'll be getting for the rest of the week." Zuko slid the door shut as he left Katara gaping at him with her mouth wide open.

* * *

The next morning, Katara woke up with her throat parched and burning as her stomach moaned and ached. "Good morning, Katara." Zuko smiled. Katara gave him a nasty glare while she stood up, she was not about to show him that she was weak. She then tried to rid her mouth of the awful aftertaste of sleep but was unsuccessful. "Not as happy as you were yesterday?" Zuko asked as he smirked upon her.

She shook her head no. "Do you know how boring it is being chained up like this all day? The only company I get is you in the morning. I don't even hear guards in the hallway!" Katara sighed. "You could at least come back and taunt me with dinner and lunch."

"I could, but being lonely and bored will make you give up faster." Zuko smiled as Katara rolled her eyes. "Don't believe me?"

"No, because I'm not going to give up at all." Katara smirked. Zuko took a sip of the water he brought in and smirked right back. "Oh, I hate you." Katara glared. Zuko chuckled and continued with his known smirk on his face.

"Reminds me of how you acted when you first became my prisoner. Only now, you've gone even farther behind that, now you have chains." Zuko made a 'tsk tsk' noise and rose from the stool shaking his head. He opened and left as Katara fell to her knees.

* * *

On her fourth day, Katara awoke to the same sight as always, Zuko and his teasing grin. She rather have Iroh's grin over Zuko's. "Good morning, Katara." Zuko mused yet again. By the end of the week, she would hate that sentence. She stood up from her position slowly and leaned against the wall.

She was hungry, thirsty, weak, and tired even though she had been doing nothing but sleeping. She was trying to gather energy but she only became stiffer and stiffer each time she slept. She would rather not sleep, but the boredom was driving her insane, so she dreamed of wonderful things.

"Ready to give up? You look like you need a plate of delicious food, a glass of cold juice, a nice hot shower, and big, comfy bed." Zuko smirked as he talked about the items Katara's dreams had been filled with. "I have everything you need right on this ship Katara. And once I return home, I can only offer you more."

"Just leave, please." Katara whispered, desperation drowning her usually calm and peaceful voice. Her throat burned and she was in no mood to talk to him, no matter how desperate she was for company. Right now she just wanted to go back to her wonderful dream.

"Fine." Zuko sighed as he reluctantly left the room, glancing behind him as Katara landed her knees hard on the ground.

* * *

"Good morning, Katara." Katara blinked her eyes open. She saw Zuko and immediately closed her eyes shut again. "Katara?" Zuko questioned as he rose from his stool. He placed the tray of food and glass of juice on the ground and walked toward the quiet, unmoving figure in the corner that use to be known as Katara. "Katara?" Zuko asked again as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Katara opened her eyes again and uttered a 'Huh?' as she stood up. She moaned as she stood. _It hurts,_ she thought as she began to stretch her legs out, slowly.

"Katara, why don't you just apologize already?" Zuko asked. She gave him a glare but didn't respond. _Obviously she doesn't want to waste whatever strength she does have on talking. _Zuko thought as a frown appeared on his scarred face. _Then I'll just do all the talking today._

"I hope you realized what you did and how much you betrayed me and my trust." Zuko walked back over to his stool and sat down. He was going to say everything he had wanted to say and he was going to say it now. "I never did anything that horrible to you, did I? So I chased you around in a desperate hunt for your friend, so what? I never actually hurt any of you, I think as your 'enemy' I've been rather lenient." Zuko rose from his stool and started to pace around the room. He had found out from experience that he thought better and talked better when he paced, also it was a habit he couldn't break when he wasn't sure about what he was saying.

"How long did you plan to betray me? What did you think would happen afterwards? Did you think I wasn't going to catch you? Or even if I did catch you we could just get over it and go back to the way things were before?" Zuko asked as he paced in a line in front of Katara. Katara watched him walk back and forth as she stood there, silent.

Zuko sighed as he didn't get any reply at all from Katara. Her eyes didn't even change by his words, she had changed so much by being treated like a true prisoner, it was as though she wasn't even there. "In the Fire Nation, if someone betrays you, their penalty is suppose to be banishment. Those in the Fire Nation don't care if you had good interests in mind, if you speak out against someone else when you shouldn't have, you pay for it. It doesn't even matter if you're their your friend or relative or even your spouse. If you betray someone you get the punishment, by my father. He is law in the Fire Nation, what he says, goes." Zuko stopped pacing and looked up at Katara as a tear slid down both of her cheeks.

"Then," Katara smiled weakly as her hoarse voice cracked. "I'm even more glad that you're not like your father." Zuko smiled at Katara's compassion. _How could someone be so uncaring? No wonder he's like this way, he has never had a loving family. The only person who has ever loved him has been Iroh and myself and I betrayed his love by loving another. _Katara opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and she knew it was hopeless anyway.

"I'm glad too," Zuko walked up to Katara and placed his hand against her cheek. She gazed up at him as he kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't be able to banish my feelings." He removed his hand from her and placed it on his knee as he leaned toward her. "Will you apologize now?"

Katara gathered up all of the salvia she had left in her mouth as she attempted to speak again. "I did nothing wrong." She spoke sternly. She turned her head to the side as she avoided his gaze.

Zuko's eyes widened with anger as he grinded his teeth. He felt his anger coming from his hands as steam started to shoot from his fingertips. He quickly picked up the plate of food and water, opened the door, and lunged them at the wall. The shattered glass flew everywhere as he slammed the door.

Katara fell to the floor as she lost all of her energy. She had been so frighten right then, she had felt the heat coming from Zuko and had feared he was going to 'mark' her with her 'penalty'. She took a deep breath to stop her shaking body but it didn't help too much, nor did it matter. She was in so much pain and discomfort anyway.

* * *

"Good morning, Katara." Zuko repeated as Katara finally responded. He had said that sentence five times before she opened her eyes. "Katara, are you ready to give up yet?" Zuko frowned. Tomorrow it will be a week from when Katara had been locked up in the chains.

_It hurts, it hurts so much. _Katara closed her eyes as she stood up. Her legs shook and her stomach had gone numb from growling so much. _The pain! It hurts so much, make it go away! _She opened her eyes and looked at Zuko as he sat on his stool. His lips moved and he smirked at her but she couldn't hear anything he said, the world had gone quiet. _The pain is taking over me, I can't take this much longer, but I can't be weak, to give up now when I'm so close. I have to try to be strong, but the pain. _

"Katara, are you okay? You look really bad, just nod your head if you're okay." Zuko asked as he placed the food on the floor next to him. "Katara?" She hadn't moved her head, she just kept staring into space. "Katara?"

_Why is everything so quiet? _Katara thought as she opened her mouth to scream as pain jolted up her legs. No sound came out of her mouth as her legs caved in and she fell hard on her knees, her head jerked and hit the wall. Black dots started to overtake Katara's view. _It hurts so much. _Katara closed her eyes as she succumbed to the pain and the temptation of the darkness.

"Katara!" Zuko shot up from his stool and knelt by Katara's side. "Katara!" He screamed again as he took out his keys from his pocket. He unlocked Katara's chains and her frail body fell into his arms. Zuko picked her up and felt so much guilt overcome him. _She's so light, it's as if I'm holding a pillow. _Zuko grimaced as he ran out of the room, screaming for the ship's doctor, his uncle, and anyone who could possibly help Katara.

* * *

**_I'm sorry but next chapter will get better! Lots of lovely Zutara business in it, some light after storm is needer!_**


	11. The Question

_**Warning! This chapter contains a cliffie at the end and for those who can not stand to be kept in suspense they should read this chapter on Thursday so they only have to wait one day to find out what happens!**_

**_Lol, just kidding of course! I just thought of that and decided to write it here, but it's true, there is a cliffie at the end. This will be a very important chapter in the story. Read and review please!_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 11 The Question_

Katara opened her eyes wearily as she heard a soft tune being hummed next to her. She brought her hands to her head and let out a moan. Her eyes widened as she looked at her hand, there wasn't a chain attached to it! She attempted to sit up only to be pushed down by a strong hand. "No, Miss. Katara, you mustn't try to sit up just yet. You are still too weak," Iroh removed his hand off of her as she gazed at him with a confused face.

"General Uncle," Katara's hoarse voice rose from her mouth as she laid her head back on the pillow. "Where am I?"

"You're in Zuko's bedroom, on his bed to be exact. It's been a full day sense you... you passed out." Iroh reached behind him and held out a glass of water to Katara. He lifted her head up slightly and titled the glass so that the cool liquid slid down her throat. "We've been taking care of you ever sense, especially Prince Zuko, he's been so worried about you. He hasn't eaten or slept enough this week already and so far he's just refused to anything but leave your side. We finally got him away from you for a couple of minutes. He's out on the deck getting some fresh air, I'll go and tell him the good news."

Iroh stood from his chair beside the bed but Katara reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait, not yet. I'm not sure that I understand what you're saying. Explain it better, please." Katara begged. Iroh nodded his head and sat back down. "You're saying Zuko's been worried about me?"

"It's like I told you before, Miss. Katara,Zuko was only trying to act like he didn't care, but he's been causing himself as much pain as he has to you. We had to force him to eat and sleep this week, he's been making himself sick over you." Iroh handed Katara a tray of food and helped her sit up so that she could feed herself. "He's made sure that you got all of our vitamin water that we had left. We had a lot left, no one seems to like it even though it is quite healthy for you. It puts back nutrients and vitamins that most people don't get enough of, especially when they don't get any for a week." Iroh chuckled lightly as he watched Katara scarfed down the chicken that was on the tray.

He stood up and Katara watched him as he pushed stood behind a table that was filled with food. Katara's jaw would had dropped if it wasn't full of precious food. Iroh continued to chuckle as he saw Katara's eyes widen and she swallowed the food in her mouth. "Zuko wanted to make sure that when you woke up, whatever you were hungry for you could have." Iroh motioned his hand over the table filled with pastries, pastas, seafood, meats, fruits, and any other food she had ever seen and even some she never had.

Iroh bowed and walked toward the door. "I'll go and tell Prince Zuko that you're awake now." Katara nodded as she removed the tray off of her lap and stumbled over to the table. She felt herself drooling and she immediately grabbed for the chocolate cake.

* * *

_This is all my fault! _Zuko mentally scorned himself. _If she dies, I will have lost all of my chances for a happy life and I will never be able to forgive myself. _Zuko held on tightly to the railing as his shoulders began to quake as he looked across the ocean. _Oh Katara, please survive, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. _He felt a tear on his right cheek and quickly wiped it away._ I'll be strong for you Katara. I was so close, why did it have to be ruined? Why couldn't you just have been happy with me? _

_What makes me keep taking this? _Zuko pulled out of his pocket Katara's necklace and sighed. _It reminds me of all of the times I watched her in the forest, with **him**. _He glared as he thought of all the time that the Avatar had spent with Katara. He was jealous, he knew it and he was pretty sure Katara knew it too.

He heard the door creak open and he shot a fireball behind him, hitting the left wall to the door. "Fine, if you don't want to hear what I have to say I'll just go back downstairs," He heard his uncle say.

He stood up straight and calmed his nerves as he placed the necklace back into his pocket. "What do you have to say?" Zuko asked as held his breath. _If she's dead I'll throw myself over the side of the ship._

"She's awake and doing fine, Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled as he placed his hands into his sleeves.

"Wha...What?" Zuko turned around and stared at his uncle in disbelief. _Did he say she's fine?_

"She's okay Prince Zuko, she's in your room eating," Iroh repeated as Zuko started to beam and placed a hand on his head to steady himself. _He has such an innocent smile, I'm so glad that that scar wasn't able to ruin that at least. _Iroh thought happily as he stepped to the side as Zuko raced past him down to his room.

_

* * *

_

Zuko slammed open his door and sure enough, there was Katarasitting on the floor eating the food he had left there for her. She looked up at him startled as her mouth was filled with food and she had more in her hand that she was just about to eat. She had some food on her mouth, her hair was a mess, and she looked pale, but he had never seen anything more beautiful.

He stood in the doorway beaming at her as she swallowed her food quickly and placed the food she had in her hand back on the table. She wiped her mouth and cleared her throat, but she didn't have anything to say to him. She just continued to stare into his golden eyes that held a hint of red. _Has he been crying? Over me? _She mentally cursed herself for starting to forgive him. _No, it doesn't matter how much Zuko may have cried, if any, he's the one who caused this in the first place for being so jealous. If he really cared about me, he wouldn't have made me go through all of that just to prove something._

"Katara..." Zuko whispered as he gazed at her blue eyes and took a step into his room. He walked across the room, toward the table that was near his bed, and walked around the table. Katara flinched as she felt Zuko's cold hand on her arm and she closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes as she felt his warm embrace. He wasn't angry with her, he was just happy that she was okay. "Oh Katara..." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her even closer to himself. Katara sat there stunned as Zuko placed his hands behind her head and on her back. "I thought I would never see you again." Zuko's voice cracked as he cooed into her ear.

_He does care, he really does. _Katara felt her guilt as she finally realized how much she had hurt him by what she had said. She placed her head on his shoulder and began to sob. "It's okay now, Katara, nothing like that will ever happen again. We'll be okay from now on, we'll never hurt each other again, never." Zuko rubbed her back and placed his head on top of hers.

Zuko held her in his arms until she stopped sobbing then she pulled away from him and he sat next to her. "Zuko, they told me that you didn't really eat anything this week.You have to be hungry, so eat." She ordered as she motioned to the table.

"I'm fine, Katara,that food is for you, not me. So you eat," He placed his hand on her face and she placed hers on top of his and weakly smiled.

"There's no way I could eat all of this even if I wanted to," She removed his hand from her face and placed it on top of a chicken leg on the table. "So, eat." She grinned as he nodded and began to eat the chicken. "By the way, the ship's not moving anymore, where are we?"

Her question took him by surprise. He didn't realize that she could tell that the ship was docked and when it wasn't. "We're on a small island just east to the Fire Nation's main lands." Zuko retorted as he swallowed.

"Oh," Katara took a sip more of the vitamin water and had a look of disgust on her face as she stuck her tongue out. Zuko chuckled and she chuckled along with him. "So, why are we here?"

Zuko grinned. "You'll see later tonight," He beamed as she stared at him. "It's a surprise and you'll just have to wait because I'm not telling you anything else." He took another bite of the chicken and stood up. He walked to the door, still eating the chicken leg and reached into his pocket. He threw the necklace to Katara and she caught it. She opened her hands and sighed as she looked up at him.

"Why do you keep taking this from me?" She asked, her tone starting to get angry. He shrugged his shoulders and swallowed as she tied the necklace securely around her neck.

"I'm not quite sure myself. Maybe it just bothers me that it blocks your neck," He turned around and took two steps into the hallway before he turned back around and gave her a heart melting smile. "Your neck is just too beautiful to cover up with anything." He walked away and went up to the deck, leaving Katara sitting in his room, blushing.

She raised her hand up and touched her neck then shook her head and took a big bite out of an apple. _I'll remind him of the bet later tonight than, _Katara reminded herself as she wiped a piece of apple off of her face.

* * *

"Oh Miss. Katara!" Iroh sang out as he walked into Zuko's room. He found Katara sitting in a chair and looking out the window, watching the sunset. Oh how she had missed seeing the sunset while she was chained up. She had also missed bathing and was so glad when she had taken a nice long bath in the main bathing room that had consisted of only a large bath with lots of steam. A guard had stood outside of the doorway the entire time of course, under Zuko's orders. She looked into the doorway and raised an eyebrow at Iroh's peculiar grin.

"What are you up to, General Uncle?" She asked as she stood up and stretched her arms. He walked over to Zuko's dresser and pulled open the top drawer. He took out the beautiful red dress Katara had seen before and held it up in front of himself.

"You'd better get dressed. You won't want to be unprepared for Zuko's big surprise in an hour. So hurry up and make yourself even more beautiful than you already are!" Iroh teased as he handed the dress over to Katara. He then left the room and closed the door so she could get ready for Zuko's big surprise.

She gazed at the beauty of the dress and wished that it would only be in blue instead of the red color that it was in. She quickly slipped into the dressed and went to work on her hair and makeup.

* * *

By the time the guards had come to escort her she had been ready for quite a while. It didn't take her that long to do her hair and she had only put on some slight lipstick and blush that Zuko had bought her.

She stepped onto the deck and was surprised to not see Zuko, but Iroh waiting for her. Behind him was a chair and four guards that stood around the chair. "Okay, what's going on here?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Iroh chuckled and motioned to the chair behind him. "Your chariot is waiting to take you to your destination." He bowed as she walked past him and stared at the chair.

"Can't I just walk to where ever we're going?" She asked as Iroh shook his head and pushed her onto the chair.

"No, Prince Zuko has ordered that you don't see anything before it's time to unveil your surroundings to you." Iroh wrapped a blind fold over her eyes. "Hold on tightly to the sides of the chair." He whispered into her ear as the chair was lifted into the air. She immediately clung onto the sides of the chair and heard Iroh chuckle.

After a few minutes of rough travel, she was finally placed back down on solid ground and she let out a sigh of relief. "Can I remove my blindfold now?" She asked as she reached up to her eyes and grabbed onto the blindfold, ready at any moment to pull it down.

"Yes, go ahead." She heard Zuko respond and she tore off her blindfold. She gasped as she looked around at her surroundings. She was underneath a opened red tent and she looked around at the beautiful scenery that surrounded her at all sides.

There was a waterfall to her left in the distance and the gentle rhythm mixed with the sweet chirping of the birds above in the treetops. There were flowers that gave off a lovely scent all around on vines that crawled up trees and on the lush, green ground. A little path lined with rocks led down toward the ocean that was lined with white sand. In front of her was a white clothed table with three candles in the center and two covered plates, one in front of her and the other in front of Zuko who sat across from her.

He was wearing a black tux with white undershirt and black tie. Even though his outfit was rather plain, he looked absolutely handsome beyond belief. He had another heart warming grin on his face as he gazed at her as she turned her head around.

"Zuko, this is so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," He beamed. "I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life and it needs to be perfect." _It's going to be perfect, _Zuko thought as his optimistic side shown through.

"Why? What's going to be so special tonight?" Katara began to feel uneasy. _Does Zuko remember the deal we made or not? He can't possible be celebrating that I won the bet and he can't think that he won the bet. _Katara reached out and grabbed the glass in front of her and took a long sip of water. She felt a bit more relaxed as the cool liquid slipped down her throat but all of her relaxation quickly turned back to tension when she noticed that Zuko was watching her every move with the same smile on his face.

"Tonight, many events will be taking place. Including some that may decide our destiny, Katara," Zuko eyes sparkled from the reflection off of the flames coming from the candles and the torches that surround them.

Katara couldn't hold it in any longer, she wasn't one to let her feelings not go expressed, so she asked the question that had buzzed in her mind since Zuko sat down next to her that afternoon. "Who won the bet?" She blurted out as Zuko grabbed his glass of water. She had never seen his expression change so drastically. No longer did his face hold a grin but instead his lips formed a frown.

_Did she have to bring that up? Well, I suppose it's best that we discuss this now and get it over with so we can move on faster._ "About that, I'm not so sure myself." Zuko cleared his throat. "You see, you didn't exactly last the week since you fainted and came close to death."

"But you unlocked my chains and took me out of the room. You also gave me water and food," Katara stated as she locked her eyes with his.

"Yes, but only after you had fainted," Zuko replied with a matter of fact tone in his voice.

"I never asked you to though,"

"Of course you didn't, you were fainted,"

"Well maybe I could have regained consciousness on my own if you didn't interfere."

"Or maybe you could have died if I didn't react so quickly. A thanks would be in order, you know?"

"A thanks? Okay fine, thank you so much for finally caving in! Now my brother and I get our freedom and we'll take our freedom now." Katara pushed back her chair and stood up. She began to walk down the stone path when Zuko pulled her back.

"I wasn't actually planning on starting a fight tonight and I really wish that this night won't be ruined so fast. Could you please sit back down and listen to what I have to say?" Zuko pleaded as he led Katara back to her seat. Katara stood by her seat and looked up at Zuko then sighed as she reluctantly sat down. _Well, he did say please, _Katara smiled as she remember that she had once called the Fire Nation ill-mannered pigs. Zuko proved her wrong.

"Okay, I'll hear what you have to say, but no matter what you say, you didn't win the bet." Katara argued as she scooted her chair back in. _Good, _Zuko let out a breath of relief, _I even had to say please._

"Now then," Zuko sat back down in his seat. "I don't think that I won, nor do I think you won." Zuko stated as he looked her straight in her deep azure eyes. The candles illuminating in her eyes caused him to stare more deeply at them as she took in his words.

"So...it's a tie?" She asked as she came to the realization of his words. Zuko nodded and she frowned. "So what do we do when it's a tie? We never really thought of this,"

"Exactly, and that's the problem. Since we never decided the outcome of a tie, we have none and to make one up now would be unfair, so I think we shouldn't change anything." Zuko stated as he sat back in his chair. "No one will be forced to do what the other one says, but no one will be let free either. We'll just go on acting before this week happened, we can just have this entire mess be only that of a bad memory and just move on." Katara nodded her head in agreement and Zuko grinned again as he stood up and removed the silver lids from the plates.

Steam arose and filled the air with the smell of fish. Katara looked at the plate before her and could feel herself begin to drool. The fish looked excellent next to the side of steamed rice and cooked carrots. It reminded Katara of the way her mom use to cook, back when her whole family was still around.

Zuko placed the lids on the ground to the side and sat back down. They both began to eat in silence until Zuko spoke up. "Katara," He cleared his throat and she looked at him with questioning eyes. "I want to know, what are your feelings for the Avatar?" Zuko looked at his food.

Katara felt dread overwhelm her as she took a gulp of water. "Well, I'm not exactly sure at the moment," _That was stupid to say!_ Katara mentally scorned herself. _How can you not know what you feel?_

"Are your feelings for him stronger than your feelings for me?" Zuko inquired, his eyes never leaving his plate.

_This must be killing him to ask, but I've got to say how I actually feel. I won't lie about my feelings just because I may have a slight pity for Zuko. _Katara cleared her throat and looked at her own plate. "Well, I'm not sure. I know that he cares about me, that he loves me, and that he would never do anything to hurt me, but I'm not sure how you feel about me. You--"

Zuko cut her off. "How can you not know how I feel?" Zuko yelled. "I have never felt this way about anyone ever before and so I didn't know how to respond to it but now I know." Katara looked up from her plate and stared into his golden eyes as he continued. "I love you, Katara, I love you so much that I want to protect you from everything, I want to give you a life filled with everything, and I want to spend the rest of my life always with you. That's why," Zuko stood up and reached into his pocket and took out a black box. He walked over to Katara and knelt down next to her. "That's why, I'd rather have you chose than be forced to marry me." He opened the box and held it up to her. "It's not like the necklaces your tribe gives out, but it's close enough."

Katara gasped as she stared into the box. Inside contained a ring with a white diamond in the middle of a smaller red diamond and a smaller blue diamond. Zuko took out and ring and grabbed her left hand. He placed the ring on her finger and she could fought her feeling to cry as she held back her tears. "Katara," Zuko whispered up to her. "Will you allow me the privilege to spend the rest of my life with you?" Katara held her breath. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**_What do you think Katara will do? Do you think Zuko was a bit ooc? Was he rushing too much or not? I personally don't think he was, he really loves her and he was close to losing her. He doesn't want that to ever happen again and he was already going to force her to marry him, but he knows shes too stubborn to be forced to do anything shereally doesn't want to do at all. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't flame me for the cliffie, I did warn you guys!_**


	12. Fighting Fiances

_**When I wrote this chapter, I thought of the song Head Over Feet by Alanis Morrisette. It's a good song and I think it fits well to this chapter. Yes I know, I posted this chapter in the morning instead of at night because it's spring break and I'm leaving for my lake house, where there is no computer. Enjoy this chapter and for those on spring break along with myself, enjoy sleeping in!**__

* * *

Chapter 12 __Fighting Fiances _

Chapter 12 

Katara looked at the beauty of the ring on her hand and the look on Zuko's face. She had never seen him this nervous before. It seemed to him like she was deciding whether or not he would continue to live for her answer was as important to him. Katara took a deep breath and retracted her hand from Zuko. She removed the ring and held it out to him.

"I can't accept this, Zuko." He felt a pain in his chest and he bit his lower lip to stop any outbursts he might have. Katara saw his pain but continued none the less. "I can't accept it because I'm not even sure how I feel about you, Zuko. I feel like I don't know you, but then I feel like I don't want anyone to know you better than I do." Katara looked behind Zuko at the small stoned path that was surrounded by lively plants and flowers and led down to the beach.

Zuko reached up his hand and Katara dropped the ring into his palm. "Maybe in time..." Zuko trailed off as he stood up and replaced the ring back into the box.

"No, tonight." Katara stated as she stood up. "Tonight, I'll decide whether or not I know you well enough to know if I want to spend my life with you. I want you to promise though, before we do anything, that you will not hurt Aang after my decision." Katara demanded as she continued to look past Zuko down the path.

Zuko took a deep breath of the fresh air and nodded. "I agree, I will not hurt the Avatar." _But if you pick him over me, I will kill him. It will be a painless death though, no harm done, and I don't care if I have to spend all the time searching for his reincarnation apologizing to you, for I will if it's my only chance with you. _Zuko stared at Katara as she took his hand in hers. She began to lead him down the rocky path that led toward the beach. _What is she doing now? _Zuko reluctantly followed Katara down the path.

"Come on," Katara turned to glance at Zuko. She saw that he was confused of what she was doing. "I'll decide down here."

"How?" Zuko questioned her. _What will make her be able to decide down here? Is it because she's close to her element? Does that help her make decisions or something?_ Zuko mentally asked himself. Many questions kept buzzing around in his head and he didn't know the answers to them all, only Katara did.

"You'll see," Katara replied as stepped off of the last stone step and into the sand. The sand slid into her high heel shoes and in between her toes as she took a couple steps further onto the beach. She let go of Zuko's hand and he stopped a few inches behind her as she continued to walk on the soft sand.

Katara bent down and untied the straps around her ankles that attached her shoes to her feet. She stepped out of her shoes and picked them up with her hand, dumping out all of the sand that had managed to stick to them. She walked back towards Zuko and then passed by him. She set her shoes down on the stone step and looked at Zuko.

"You might want to take off your shoes and jacket." She recommended him. Zuko was now more then ever, really lost and puzzled.

"What?" Zuko asked as he reached up to his jacket. "More importantly, why? What do you have planned, Katara?" Zuko stepped toward her with a soft smirk on his face. _I think I like where this is going, _Zuko thought as his smirk widened from his own thoughts.

"Well, we're going to battle," Katara replied. All traces of Zuko's smirk disappeared from his face and his shoulders sunk as he tilted his head to one side, sighing.

"Why are we going to battle? We've been through this before, Katara, there is no such thing as a friendly Fire bending match." Zuko sighed in disappointment. _Not this again..._

"Well, don't think of it as a friendly match because I'm going all out and you should too." Katara walked past Zuko and began to stretch, her back facing him.

"Katara, I'm not going to fight you." Zuko stated as he folded his hands over his chest and looked at Katara in dismay.

"You'll fight me, Zuko, because after this fight I'll have my answer." Katara replied. "It's not a duel to the death type of fight or anything, Zuko. It's just us bending against each other basically, besides, I'm sure I'll be fine. I do have an advantage you know." Katara pointed over her shoulder at the moon that shone brightly over the ocean. "You know what they say, you can learn every thing you want to know about a person by the way they fight."

"I've never heard that before." Zuko argued. _Might as well just go along with it, she won't give up on this idea of hers._ Zuko shook his head and removed his shoes, his feet sinking into the white sand.

"Okay, so maybe I changed that saying a little bit, but that's what I believe." Katara smiled as she watched Zuko take off his jacket. He folded his jacket and place it on top of his shoes. He then took off his shirt and glanced at Katara. She was staring at his abs with a smile on her face.

_I knew all of those exercises Uncle made me do weren't for nothing. _Zuko grinned and flexed his arms in a manly manner, making Katara laugh as he showed off his muscular upper body. Katara held her stomach as she continued to laugh at Zuko's display. "Zuko, stop that," She ordered in between laughs. "This is a serious fight!" She demanded as she took deep breaths and calmed herself down.

Zuko stopped his poses and walked toward. "If you want a serious fight then we'll have a serious fight. As long as it helps you figure out your feelings," Zuko stopped a foot away from Katara and bent down into a fighting stance.

"It will," Katara responded, bending into her own stance, her feet shoulder length apart from each other. "Now, let this battle decide our future, whether our future is together or not." Katara and Zuko had solemn faces as they began to take careful steps in the sand. Each of them watched each other's footing carefully as they began to circle each other.

_He won't attack first, I have to show him I meant it when I said not to hold back. _Katara moved her hands back behind her and concentrated on the water lapping out of the ocean and onto the beach. She gathered some of the salty water and formed it into two separate whips as she controlled them with her hands. She flicked her fingers toward Zuko and the water whips were hurled forward.

Zuko dodged the attack with slight ease as he took a few steps to the side. _If she's trying to figure me out through my fighting, then I'll show her everything she needs to know. _Zuko threw his hands forward and fire erupted from his palm, aimed at Katara. Katara moved one of her arms in front of her and a water whip blocked Zuko's attack. When the water and fire collided with each other steam emerged from the two attacks and rose into the sky.

Katara spun herself around in a circular motion and sent her other whip at Zuko. Again he dodged and retaliated by sending his fists forward again. Katara quickly gathered more water from the ocean and defended herself, causing more steam from their combined attacks.

Zuko threw his hands to his sides and formed his signature move, his Flame Daggers. He rose his hands in front of his chest and stared at Katara. He raised his eyebrow, challenging her, as a slight smirk traced his lips.

Katara threw both of her hands to her left side and gathered her Water Whip. She flung her weight and hands forward as she launched her attack at Zuko. Zuko's daggers enlarged themselves into swords and he crossed them in front of himself, creating a shield as Katara's attack hit.

Steam hit his face as he charged forward, his daggers to his side, full speed toward Katara. "Let's see how could you're bending skills are when it's up close to you, Katara." Zuko sneered as he ran around her.

Katara gathered enough water for herself to create a long strip of water. She blew on it and it quickly froze into an ice staff. She twirled the staff around in front of herself as she widened her stance and watched Zuko intently.

Zuko continued to run around Katara in a circle as she spun her head around to watch him. He stopped abruptly and jumped into the air, bringing his Fire Daggers down on her staff as she brought it up to block his attack. Water dripped from her staff as his daggers began to melt parts of it. Katara dug her feet into the sand and pushed her staff forward. Zuko jumped back and landed in the sand a few feet from her. He quickly regained himself and rushed at her again, this time he aimed his daggers to her side.

She stuck her staff in the ground by her side to block Zuko's attack. She then pushed against the staff and jumped into the air, her leg extended, as she tried to kick Zuko in the chest. Zuko's eyes widened as he brought back his hands, his daggers disappearing, and crossed his hands against his chest. Katara's foot hit his arms and she bounced back off of them.

She landed in the sand, her back facing Zuko, and she brought her arms and back forward. Zuko composed himself and heated his right hand up, engulfing it in flames, as he rushed toward Katara again, his right hand pulled back.

Katara heard the sand crunch as Zuko ran toward her and she closed her eyes, gathered as much water as she could manage from the ocean, and pulled her arms and back toward Zuko. A huge amount of water followed her motions and struck Zuko. Zuko fell backwards as he was overpowered by the force and intensity of the water.

Katara raised her hands up and the water followed, dragging Zuko up into the sky. Katara pushed her hands down and the water splashed on the beach and merged into the sand. Zuko raised himself up and coughed out the water he had swallowed. He calmed his breathing and looked at Katara from the corner of his eye. She was getting into another stance and her hands were by her sides.

Zuko brushed his wet hand out of his face and stood up. He got into his own stance and glared. "I thought this wasn't a fight to the death." He growled.

"It's not," Katara shot back. "I just thought you could handle that. I'm sorry, I'll go easier on you if you want me to." Katara smirked as Zuko grimaced and rushed toward her again. Katara continued to smirk and stood still as she watched Zuko continue to get closer to her. As he drew nearer, she pushed her hands forward and two water balls were shot at Zuko.

Zuko jumped in the air as the two water balls collided into each other at the spot he was at. He landed back on the ground and brought his hands close to the ground, they dragged across the sand and shot up toward Katara, bringing a stream of flames shooting up towards her.

Katara screamed and brought her hands in front of herself on instinct, a wave was brought forward in front of her and the flames dispersed. The wave fell in front of Katara and merged back into the ocean behind her. Katara smirked as a new idea hit her and she began to through her hands forward frantically.

Multiple waves were being hurdled toward Zuko. Zuko tried blocking them to the best of his speed and ability but Katara kept throwing wave after wave at him. Zuko was hit with one and fell to the ground. Katara pelted him with another one and then stood still, she watched Zuko stand up and get into another stance. She quickly placed her hands in front of her and released a cold breath of wind.

The water around Zuko's legs started to turn into ice and spread up to his mid-torso. Zuko struggled and blasted at the ice that slowly began to encase his body but it was to no prevail and soon enough, Zuko was covered in ice.

Katara smirked at her work and walked over toward the ice sculpture known as Zuko. "So Zuko, how does it feel to be a frozen Fire bender?" Katara joked as she stood a few feet in front of him.

Zuko rolled his eyes at her bad joke. "It's cold." He stated with a smirk of his own. "I think I'll warm it up a bit." Zuko took a deep breath and released it slowly out of his mouth. The ice began to glow red and melt. Katara bit her lower lip as Zuko's hand was freed from it's once icy prison.

"Oh no." Katara grimaced as she slowly started to take steps backward. Her hair was starting to come undone and a strip landed in front of her face.

"Oh yes." Zuko grinned as he completely melted the ice and took a step toward her. "Now then, Katara, are you done getting warmed up? Let's start this fight." Zuko challenged as he took another step toward her. Katara turned around and ran toward the ocean. "I don't think so, this time Katara, I'll be the one with the advantage."

Zuko lunged himself forward into the sand and caught onto Katara's legs, sending her down into the sand in front of him. Zuko released her legs and crawled over top of her and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them to the side of her head and straddled his legs overtop of her torso area. He looked down at her face and shook his head.

"I told you, Katara, there is no friendly battles in the Fire Nation." Zuko stated as he brought both of her hands together and held them with one of his hands, his other hand brushed away a stray strand of her hair off of her face. "Now, as the winner of this battle--"

"Who said you won?" Katara asked. "This is far from over."

"No, it's done." Zuko stated. "Unless, you can attack me right now."

Katara struggled against Zuko's hold of her hands but he overpowered her. "Well," she smirked, "I could knee you right now if I really wanted to. I think I could win if I did that."

"And I think I could win if I decided to burn your hands right now." Zuko threatened. Katara's eyes grew wide. "I won't," Zuko stated, a bit hurt that she thought that he would hurt her like that. "I wouldn't. Now then, as the winner, I get something. It is the way in the Fire Nation." Zuko smiled and bent down over Katara. He pressed his lips against hers and released his grip on her hands. He brought his hands under her head but her hands quickly grabbed his and locked fingers.

Katara pressed against him and pushed him backwards, still kissing him. He fell on his back and she sat on top of him. She pulled away from his lips and took a deep breath. "I like being on top." She smirked as batted her eyelashes.

"Really?" Zuko grunted and rolled his weight over, causing Katara to roll over with him. Zuko was pinned her hands, that were still locked with his, back into the sand and straddled his face over hers. "So do I." He grinned and bent over her, kissing her again.

Zuko slowly released her hands and used his hands to position himself better overtop of her. Katara placed one of her hands on the back of Zuko's neck and the other on his back. She opened her eyes, surprised, when she felt Zuko's hand on her thigh. Katara closed her eyes again and decided that it was okay.

Zuko moved his hand up Katara's leg and under her dress. Katara deepened the kiss and he took it as a signal that it was alright. He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful face that was currently attached to him by the lips. His attention was averted to the side when he saw the sand next to Katara's head move a bit.

Zuko broke off the kiss and Katara opened her eyes to see why he had stopped. "Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed as he looked up at the all too familiar, grinning face of none other than, Iroh. Zuko's face quickly became red, partly from anger and mostly from embarrassment, as he lifted himself off of Katara.

He reached a helping hand down to her and she accepted it as he lifted her up. Katara blushed as she straightened out her dress and fixed her hair a little. Iroh cleared his throat to cover up his laughter.

"Prince Zuko, I thought you only had dinner planned for tonight, not dessert." Iroh cracked at his nephew. Zuko clenched his fists and looked at the sand, the heat in his face rising. "I'm only joking, dear nephew of mine."

Iroh tucked his hands into his sleeves and raised one of his eyebrows. "So I'm guessing this little demonstration of affection I just witnessed here means that you two are promised now?" Iroh grinned slyly.

Zuko scratched the back of his neck and glanced at Katara. "Actually, the reason we were down here--"

"Yes," Katara interrupted. "We are," Zuko's mouth dropped open into a gapping smile. "And we'll soon be married forever." Katara turned and faced Zuko as he pulled her into a loving embrace. He stared into her eyes lovingly and she placed her hand on his unscarred cheek.

"Excellent!" Iroh beamed as he took out one of his hands from his sleeves. He created a fire ball and hurled it into the sky. Katara and Zuko turned to him and gave him a confuse look. "I have had my own plans about this event for quite some time now. So just have fun tonight you two." Iroh started off of the beach and up the stone walk. He stopped and turned back to them. "But not too much fun, save some surprises for your wedding night." He teased as he walked away.

Zuko rolled his eyes and Katara chuckled lightly as she rubbed his cheek. "Now then, where were we?" Katara asked as she leaned up to Zuko. She began to close her eyes when she shot them open again. She stared past Zuko and up at the sky. "What's that?" She asked.

"What's what?" Zuko asked, ignoring her gaze and placing a hand on her cheek, bringing her attention back to him.

She pushed his hand away and broke form his embrace. "I'm serious, what is that?" She pointed to the sky where a flying object was crossing the sky. "Did Aang escape?"

"What!" Zuko turned around and stared at what she was pointing at. _So that got his attention, _Katara rolled her eyes. "No, that's not a flying beast," He paused and a slight grin spread across his face. "That's a firework."

Katara covered her ears as a loud explosion filled the air, along with an array of red color. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "It's so beautiful." She stated as another firework followed after that one, along with another loud crack. "Why must they be so loud though?" She pressed her hands harder on her ears.

Zuko snickered and walked behind her. He removed her hands from her ears and placed them on her waist, his hands over hers. He brought his head down next to hers and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, you'll get use to the sound and soon enough it will just be beautiful." He kissed her cheek and she leaned her head against his chest. More fireworks were sent off into the air and soon enough, Katara stopped flinching at the loud cackling noises.

He began to cascade down her neck with kisses until he got above her necklace. He began to kiss the area above it and Katara felt like she could just melt into him. "That feels so nice." She whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. He grinned and pulled away from her neck for a moment, then he continued to kiss her.

Zuko sat down and Katara sat in his lap, his hands still overtop of hers. More fireworks flashed in the sky, sending off different arrays of blue, red, yellow, and white. They sat on that beach, holding each other, until the fireworks stopped a while later.

* * *

**_Aw, wasn't that cute and filled with plenty of Zutara goodness? Now, I bet you didn't expect Katara to decide that way! Well, I hope you believe it when I say that Katara has a fickle and moody attitude. Chapter 13 will have some more cute moments and also some humor, but don't think the bad times are over between Zuko and Katara. The bad times have yet to come, but they need some good times before the bad or else they won't be able to make it through the bad. _**

**_I think I might had been a bit ooc of Katara in a few moments and maybe a bit on Zuko also. Agree? Disagree? Don't know what I'm talking about? Cool._**


	13. Sokka's Knowledge

_**I know what you're thinking, the chapter of this title, it's an oxymoron. But good news for all of you Sokka lovers, he's back into the story! But for all those Aang fans out there, he won't be with us for a while and what are you doing reading a Zutara anyway? Lol, I'm just kidding! I'm a fan of Aang, he's a goofy kid, (what's not to like?) but not so much of Aang and Katara, so it's cool. **__**There's a bit of a flashback in this chapter, you get to see what happened to Sokka after Katara was chained up.

* * *

**_

_Chapter 13 Sokka's Knowledge _

"Katara, we should head back now before it gets too late. We don't want to give my uncle more of a reason to make fun of us." Zuko brushed her face lightly with the back of his hand. She was sound asleep in his hold and she made a soft sound when she turned over in his lap.

Zuko smiled and picked her up, bridal style. He carried her off the beach and picked up her shoes and his shirt in one hand. He headed up the stone path and down another path that led to the docking spot of his boat. Zuko noticed holes with gunpowder and flame marks to the side of the path. _That's where they must have shot off the fireworks,_ Zuko concluded as he continued on his way.

Zuko took a step on the boat and looked around, no one was on dock. _Perfect, _Zuko thought, _everyone has gone to sleep or is on their shift. _Zuko carefully walked across the dock to the door leading to the lower levels of the ship. Zuko reached for the doorknob, carefully holding onto Katara, when the doorknob started turning on it's own. Zuko backed away before the door swung open and brushed by the spot where he had stood.

Lt. Jee stood in the doorway, two guards were behind him. "Oh, Prince Zuko." Lt. Jee grinned and motioned toward Katara in his arms. "You must have tired her out with all of the 'fun' you two had." Jee cracked. The guards behind him tried their best to stifle their laughs, succeeding slightly as some laughs came out loudly and obnoxiously.

Zuko rolled his eyes. _They've been drinking, _he sighed. "Yes, it would seem so. Now then, if you would please keep your voice down, Lt. Jee. I don't want to wake the entire ship, let alone Katara." Zuko grimaced as Lt. Jee staggered forward toward him.

"Of course sir, no worries about that. No one on the ship is even sleeping. Your uncle has been up the entire night playing pai-sho with the helmsman. In fact, I believe it was Jin's job to tell your uncle when you were back." Lt. Jee looked to one of the guards and he nodded.

"Yes, sir, let me go do that now." The guard took a few uneven steps toward the stairway that led up to the helms area. "I'll just go inform the general that his nephew is back." Jin swayed up a few steps only to fall and make a huge clanking sound as his metal suit hit the metal of the ship. Jin hiccupped and rolled over so he lay on his back. "Sorry, sir," he slurred.

Katara groaned in Zuko's arms and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and brought a hand up to her mouth as she yawned. "Zuko?" She rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"What's all the commotion down there? What are you drunks up to now?" Iroh called out from the window of the helm. Iroh observed the people below him and beamed. "Prince Zuko, Miss. Katara, I'm glad you two managed to come back to the boat while the moon is still in the sky." he chuckled. "Now don't move, I'll be down in a moment to talk to you two." He disappeared from the window.

Zuko focused his attention back on Katara. "You fell asleep on the beach and I carried you back," he stated simply with a little shrug of his shoulders, which caused Katara to move in his hold.

"Oh, well you can put me down now. I think I can walk the rest of the way to the room." Katara smirked. Zuko bent down slightly and Katara jumped from his arms onto the floor of the ship. She stretched her back out and yawned again. "You know Zuko, you're not the most comfortable thing to sleep on," Katara chuckled as Zuko smirked.

"And here I was hoping you'd fall asleep every time I held you from now on." Zuko snapped his fingers in a joking way.

"So, Miss. Katara, Prince Zuko," Iroh interrupted as he finally made it down the stairs. He stepped over Jin, who was still on the ground, and made his way over to them. "I do hope you two enjoyed your romantic night." Zuko and Katara nodded as he continued on. "Good, because tomorrow tonight will be the complete opposite of that!" Iroh tucked his hands into his sleeves as a sly grin spread over his lips.

"Oh no," Zuko placed a hand over his face. "I can't believe I actually forgot that." Katara glanced at Zuko's covered face then back at Iroh's grinning one.

"What? What's going to happen tomorrow tonight?" Katara asked, concern growing in her voice.

"It's an old tradition--" Iroh began.

"A stupid, humiliating tradition," Zuko interrupted as he groaned and slapped his forehead.

"It's an old tradition," Iroh began again, giving Zuko a sideways look but otherwise ignoring his comment. "That the night after a proposal the couple has to act out a certain scene. The scene may be how they met, or what they imagine the other's reaction will be when they find out their pregnant. Some scene like that." Iroh grinned as he pulled out his hand and stroked his grey beard. "I wonder what we should do for you two," he ponderedto himself.

"Well, that doesn't sound that bad." Katara smiled and looked up at Zuko as she wrapped her arm around his.

"But Uncle, you forgot to mention how I'll have to act like Katara and she'll have to act like me," Zuko mocked to his uncle.

"Oh yes, how did I manage to leave that out?" Iroh smirked. "I forgot to mention how you two have to dress and act as each other as you act out the scene."

Katara smirked and glanced up at Zuko. "Do I have to shave my head?" Iroh laughed and she joined in on her joke as Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, very funny," Zuko growled as he gave Katara a soft glare. "But you won't be laughing tomorrow."

"Oh and did I forget to mention that our Prince Zuko here has to wear your dress?" Iroh chipped in.

Katara grinned, her white teeth showing through her open mouth. "Oh, I think I will be laughing tomorrow." She stepped away from Zuko and eyed him up and down. She turned to Iroh and asked, "Does he have to shave his legs as well?" Iroh broke out into hysterical laughter as he wrapped his arms around his sides.

Zuko was infuriated. "I do not and I will not!" he yelled. "I'm wearing your parka and luckily that covers my legs, or else I probably would have to." Zuko crossed his arms as a blush rose to his face. Katara and Iroh stood next to each other, laughing their heads off as Zuko started to steam.

Zuko felt himself losing his patience with his new fiance and his old uncle. "Stop laughing!" he bellowed. "It's not that funny," heseethed as he shot his hands to the side, flames erupting from his closed fists.

Katara and Iroh stifled their laughter and Katara walked next to Zuko. "Calm down Zuko, it is funny if you think of it," she soothed.

"No it's not," he declared. "It's humiliating and pointless, why does the Fire Nation even have such a ridiculous tradition? Do they really expect a Prince to wear a dress and parade around for his crew to mock him?" More flames erupted from his hands and Katara jumped back.

"Relax Zuko! I'm sure there's some hidden meaning behind the tradition." Katara looked at Iroh.

"Oh yes, yes." Iroh nodded and looked at his angered nephew. "Prince Zuko, this tradition is suppose to allow the couple to express themselves fully about what they think of the other. Although it is quite humorous, I'm sure with enough glares and threats from you the crew will stop laughing eventually." Iroh replaced his hands back into his sleeves. "Now, it's getting late and I must finish my game before the sun rises. Have a good night's sleep and don't let these loud drunks disturb you too much." Iroh cocked his head over at the three guards as they sat huddled on the ground, passed out.

"Goodnight, General Uncle," Katara called as Iroh walked back up to the helm, chuckling.

"Goodnight, Uncle." Zuko replied as he slapped his forehead again. Katara chuckled and Zuko gave her another glare. "What are you laughing at now?" he demanded.

"Nothing," She turned and walked toward the door. "It's just that Sokka does that all the time." She stopped at the reminding of her brother.

Zuko flinched at her brother's name and he knew something bad was about to start. "Now Katara, before you ask--"

"I don't know what you mean, Zuko," Katara interrupted as faced him. "I remember your orders, how I'm not allowed to see my brother or my friend." She started walking toward the door again. "Not even to tell them how I'm engaged to the guy who's been chasing us and is now their captor," she sobbed as she tried to hold back the tears. She placed a hand over her face as she wrapped her other arm around her waist.

Zuko walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now, Katara, this is what I wanted to avoid tonight. I'll admit, I was wrong to tell you that you're not allowed to see your brother. That's why you're allowed to see him now, whenever you want. You have my permission."

Katara stopped crying and her sobs softened as she turned around and leaned her head on Zuko's chest. "You know that doesn't fix the problem," she whispered.

"Katara, you know I can't allow you to see the Avatar. After last time--" Zuko stated sternly.

"No, not that." Katara raised her head and stared directly into Zuko's eyes. "How am I supposed to tell my brother that I'm engaged to the Fire Nation's Prince? The prince of the nation that killed our mother. The prince of the nation that my brother has been preparing to battle since he was born. The prince of the nation that has been after our best friend since before any us of us were born. He'll never understand and he'll never agree to it," Katara whined as she brushed her hand over her hair.

"Well does it really matter if he accepts it or not? I mean as long as you and I--" Zuko placed his hands on Katara's shoulders but she brushed them off as she faced him.

"You don't get it. Sokka is my guardian and without his permission, I can't get married to you. Since my father's in the war and we can't find him, my brother has to take my father's place and give me away, so to speak." Katara's shoulders fell, as did Zuko's as they found themselves with a new dilemma.

"Well, your brother and you seem closer than the average brother and sister." Zuko walked behind Katara and wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her into a close embrace. "If your brother really cares about you, he'll do what makes you happy. Your brother may not be that smart, but he does know what's best for you." _I'm finally able to get my say in, _Zuko smirked as he felt Katara lean her head against his chest.

Katara felt relived by Zuko words, he was right. Sokka was always there for her and he has always been a great brother to her, he'd understand everything if she explained it. Zuko leaned down to Katara's neck and kissed her softly. "Let's go to bed," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Katara walked down the hallway, Zuko accompanying her, until she stopped at Sokka's cell door. She turned to Zuko and he nodded as she grinned and opened the door. The room was dank and the only light, except from a small candle hanging in the corner, was brought in from the hallway. 

"Sokka?" Katara asked as she stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind her. The chained figure in the corner stirred as he heard the familiar voice.

"Katara? Is that really you?" Sokka opened his eyes just in time to see his sister fall to the ground next to him and hug him. "Not too rough, alright." Sokka winced as Katara squeezed his weak and skinny body. Katara felt the change in her brother's body, she could tell by his voice alone that he'd gotten weaker.

Katara pulled back from her hug and examined her brother. "Oh, Sokka, you look horrible. How have they been treating you?"

Sokka forced a weak grin as he looked at his sister. "Nice to see you too, Katara. Well, they haven't been treating me that bad, but by the looks of it, worse than you."

Katara was about to remark when a loud animal cry caught her attention. "Momo!" she cried as she walked over to the opposite corner where Momo was in a cage, hooked to the ceiling. Katara stood on her tiptoes as she grabbed Momo's cage off of the hook.

She looked inside the cage at the pitiful site that was the once proud, flying lemur. He stared at her with his once bright green that were now clouded. He flapped his wings, obviously the only movement they could get in the small cage, as she stuck her hand in and patted his head.

She brought the cage over next to Sokka and sat down next to her brother again. Sokka looked at his sister and the way she looked at Momo with such pity in her eyes. _She'll never change, _Sokka smiled as he recalled his previous thoughts.

"So, no rushing out of here this time?" Sokka asked as Katara placed Momo's cage next to him on the ground. "Won't Zuko be here any moment? Or did you knock him out this time?"

Katara smirked at her brother's joke. "No, Sokka. Zuko actually allowed this visit and from now on you'll be seeing me every day. Zuko says I'm allowed to visit you as much as I want, so you'd better get use to me again." Katara looked over her shoulder toward the door than back at Sokka.

"And I'll sneak as much food as I can, I know you can't be enjoying the gruel they're feeding you," Katara whispered as she took out a breakfast biscuit from her sleeve. She ripped off a little corner and stuck it into Momo's cage then she shoved the rest of it into her brother's mouth.

Momo chirped happily as he munched quickly on the delightful food. Sokka seemed to have swallowed the biscuit whole as he grinned at his sister. "Beats your cooking." Sokka gave Katara a toothy grin and she playfully tapped him on the shoulder.

"How could you even tell? You ate that quicker than Momo," Katara snickered as Sokka shrugged the remark off. "So tell me Sokka, have they been treating you alright? Has anyone hurt you at all?"

Sokka shook his head no as he sighed. "They've been treating me like they would a regular prisoner. Except," Sokka paused and looked into his sister's eyes. "Zuko actually replaced his guards for a day. I couldn't believe it at first when he walked into my cell. Of course you know I suspected something was up but I never lost my cool."

* * *

_A week ago_... 

Zuko opened the cell door, a bowl of gruel and a piece of bread in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He walked over to the cage and shoved the bread in, awakening the creature and causing it to take one look at him and start screeching.

Zuko flinched at the loud noise erupting from the tiny creature. "Shut up!" he shouted at the winged beast. It seemed to glare at him but it did what it was told. Zuko sighed and averted his attention toward the quiet laughter of _her_ brother. "I wouldn't be laughing if I was in your predicament," Zuko remarked.

He stopped laughing and glared up at him as he sat down in front of him. "Why are you here? Where's my sister? What did you do to her?" he asked as he attempted to sit up, only to slump back down. _The gruel is keeping him alive, but weak. _Zuko reminded himself as he took a spoonful of gruel out of the bowl and held it out for the boy.

"Shut up and eat," Zuko commanded as he held out the spoon. The boy gave him the same glare but reluctantly ate his spoon fed meal.

He swallowed and continued with his questions, "What are you planning? What are you going to do?" Zuko continued to ignore him as he held out another spoon full of gruel. "Or better yet, what did you do?"

Zuko stared at him as he ate another spoon fill. "What do you mean, what did I do?" Zuko narrowed his eyes. _What's he getting at? _Zuko underestimated this boy's intelligence, it seemed like he knew more than he let on.

"I mean, why are you doing this? You don't have to waste your time taking care of a prisoner like me, you have guards for that. So why would you? Are you trying to ease your conscience, if you have one, by this? Do you think that maybe if you take care of me you can make up not being able to take care of my sister?"

Zuko shoved the spoon into his mouth. "You don't know what you're talking about," he seethed as the boy choked down his food.

"I may not know the entire story, but I do know, from what I was able to understand from what my sister said yesterday, that you're not a bastard." This comment caught Zuko off guard. "Why my sister defended you doesn't make much sense to me. But then again, you having feelings for my sister doesn't make much sense either." He glared at Zuko as he ate another spoonful, swallowing it quickly so he could continue.

"What really confuses me, is that she would like you back, especially when she also likes Aang. She does like Aang, right? I mean I heard you two yelling in the hallway, I didn't hear what you said, but I heard the yelling. I may seem stupid to you, but I'm not dense about my sister. I could tell that she has a little crush on Aang and that Aang likes her too, they could be happy together." Another spoonful shoved roughly into his mouth.

"But Katara only has a crush on Aang and it's not really on Aang, it's just on the hope that Aang brings with him. It makes Katara optimistic and it helps her continue to strive toward world peace someday, but you know that will never happen now. Now that Aang's in chains, along with Katara's hope." He gagged as the spoon was crammed into his mouth. He glared but still continued on with his rant.

"Katara's wise though, she wouldn't fall for someone who's bad for her, so why did she fall for you? Maybe you've been drugging her food or whispering subliminal messages to her while she slept." Zuko rolled his eyes. "Even that wouldn't work on Katara, she's too stubborn to have someone else control anything about her, even if she didn't know about it." Zuko smirked as he fed another spoonful to the boy, a bit less roughly this time.

"But I think if Katara has feelings for you, then you can't be as bad you seem." Zuko raised his eyebrow at the boy. "I know, and you'd better not get used to me saying that. I'll only be thinking of that until you prove me wrong, which you might have already done, if you've done something to Katara. But Katara must have seen a different side of you because there is no other explanation to why she would like you over Aang." Zuko crammed more gruel into his mouth.

"I mean, Aang's an innocent monk that wouldn't hurt a fly even if it bit him. He's just a sweet, fun, joyful, little kid." Zuko glared at him as he fed him another spoonful.

"Then there's you. You're the determined, one tracked minded, angry, prince of a nation that's been the cause of everyone's pain and misery for a hundred years." He gagged as the spoon was shoved past his teeth, down his throat a little.

"Keep wondering boy, because you won't get any answers from me." Zuko stood up and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" the boy called out to him. "Just tell me one thing, do you really love her?" Zuko turned from the door.

"More than you could ever know." He slammed the door and Sokka sat there in the silence, Zuko's words echoing in his head.

* * *

Katara stared at her brother then looked back at the door where she knew Zuko was waiting for her. A soft smile crossed her face and she turned back to Sokka. "So, what do you think of Zuko now?"

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm leaving this weekend for my first head-to-head, spring season crew (rowing)meet! Wish me luck, if you want to, it'd be appreciated. Expect the next few chapters' posting dates to be a bit messed up because of crew meets, but don't worry, they will still be posted each week._**

**_So, who can't wait to read about Zuko in a dress and acting like Katara? And who wants to read about how Katara will be able to manage that heavy armour on her little shoulders and act like Zuko? Trust me, you'll enjoy it as much as Zuko's crew is going to!_**


	14. Tradition

_**A.N. I'm sorry this chapter was posted so late, thereis agood reason why it wasthough. Fanfiction wasn't letting me log in for the entire week so this is the first time I was able to post it. **_

_**As for Friday's episode, I'm glad that Crazy Foaming Mouth Guy came back but sad that Zuko left Iroh, but we know that's not the last we'll see of him! That crazy, old, General Iroh will return!**

* * *

_

Chapter 14 Tradition

Sokka shrugged his shoulders at Katara's question. "I'm not even sure what I thought of him before. Scratch that, I thought he was a self absorbed bastard before, but now I think he's just a regular bastard," Sokka replied with a grin.

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her immature brother. "Sokka, what did I tell you before? Zuko is not a bastard."

"Maybe not to you, but that's only because you're too caught up on him to notice the truth." Sokka lowered his voice and glanced at the door. He wanted to make sure Zuko couldn't hear him. "He's trying to change you Katara, he wants to turn you into one of those stuck up Fire Nation citizens or maybe even worse. I know he's really in love with you, Katara, and I only hope that you're crush on him will end soon before he does something rash."

Katara rolled her eyes. "And what do you think he's going to do?" Katara asked in a mock-concern voice.

"He's crazy about you Katara, I can tell because he's already crazy about everything else. He might get too serious about you and even ask you to marry him." Sokka frowned. "I've overheard some guards the other day as they passed by the door, they mentioned a ring and dinner plans. If I was you I'd refuse to eat dinner with him Katara, be wise and make up some excuse. Then he won't be able to get a chance to ask you."

Katara sighed and shook her head. "Sokka," she held out her hand and he stared at the ring now on her finger. "He already--"

"Get out." Sokka's voice was stern and his gaze went to the floor.

Katara pulled back her hand. "But Sokka, you don't understand. He--"

"Get out." Sokka raised his voice but kept it stern and angry. "Get out now."

"Sokka, please listen to reason," Katara begged.

"How could you do that Katara?" Sokka shot at her. His hate filled eyes set upon her quivering, sad ones. "I always thought you knew better, that you wouldn't let him deceive you with lies about he's just misunderstood." Sokka paused. "But I guess I was wrong. I should have known you're not good at choosing the right guys, ever since that incident with Jet." Sokka shook his head and stared at her, his eyes calming down. "And here I was thinking you'd find a way to free us and we could go back to helping Aang save the world. Instead, you joined their side."

"Sokka--" Katara held back her tears.

"No, I want you to leave, and I hope you're happy being a princess of the nation that will destroy us all, just like they already did to our family." Sokka's gaze returned to the floor as Katara stood up. She grabbed Momo's cage and hung it back up in the corner.

She opened the door and as she stepped into the hallway she heard her brother mumble 'traitor'. She gasped then she turned around and slammed the door shut as hard as she could manage.

Zuko, who had been standing to the side of the door, looked up at her with a concerned look on his face. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

Katara shot him a death glare and he raised his hands in front of himself in defense. She turned and stormed down the hallway up to the deck. "Sorry I asked," he mumbled to himself as he followed her onto the deck.

She had her arms folded over her chest and she had an angry expression on her face. _This isn't looking good,_ Zuko took a deep breath and reassured himself that he'd make it through this conversation. "Katara?" He walked toward her.

"He didn't even give me a chance to let me explain myself, he just started telling me to leave and that I was making a huge mistake." Katara balled her hands into tight fists and clenched her teeth.

Zuko chuckled at the sight but stopped when Katara gave him a warning glare. "Relax, Katara, like you said, if you think about it, it's funny." He placed his hands on her shoulders in a supportive way and she tensed down a little.

"What do you mean? What's so funny?" Katara took several deep breaths to try to calm herself down.

"Just the fact that you already seem in character for tonight," Zuko kissed Katara on the top of her head and she patted his hand.

"Are you saying I'm acting just like you?" She asked, a bit insulted.

"If you could Firebend, you would have shot flames out of your mouth by now," Zuko declared as he started gently rubbing her shoulders and neck.

"It feels like I still could," Katara mumbled. She closed her eyes and allowed a soft moan to escape her throat. "That feels so wonderful." Zuko grinned as he heated his hands up to a certain degree that was warm and felt good to the skin.

"There's a certain trick to it. You have to get your hands to the perfect temperature, then you're able to make the girls melt into your hand." Iroh walked up next to them, his hands in his sleeves. Zuko retracted his hands off of Katara.

"Hello, General Uncle." Katara frowned. _Why did he have to ruin that? I was enjoying myself, _Katara rubbed her shoulder.

"My brother knows the trick and that's why he's able to get the girls." Iroh shook his head from side to side. Katara hadn't heard anyone mention anything about the Fire Lord and was surprised Iroh would actually be the first to say something about him.

"Doesn't it help that he's able to order them around?" She wanted to try to keep the conversation on him. "I mean, he is the Fire Lord after all."

"Why yes, I suppose that would help too. All I know is that he didn't have charm with the ladies like I did." Zuko rolled his eyes. "But enough about the old days, it's about time you start thinking about tonight. I shouldn't tell you, but I wanted to give you a little warning anyway, which ever one of you is a worse actor than the other gets a certain punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" Zuko looked at his uncle with an annoyed face. _Who on this ship would even think of punishing either one of us?_ Zuko growled with annoyance. "Uncle, are any of the crew members thinking traitorous thoughts?"

Iroh's eyes widened and then they closed and he grinned as he shook his head. "No, no, Prince Zuko, far from that. The punishment isn't punishing, more of embarrassing moment. If Katara is a better you than you are her," Iroh paused as he stroked his beard. "Then you would have to sleep with the rest of the crew tonight."

Zuko had a look of disgust on his face. "You mean I have to sleep in that hot, smelly, tiny room with the rest of the crew?" Iroh nodded and Zuko smirked. "Then I'll just have to win."

"But the punishment for Katara is just as bad," he turned to Katara. "You would have to clean the room where the crew sleeps."

Katara chuckled. "So either way the crew gets some sort of satisfaction out of this new rule they made up? Sounds fair enough I suppose, they are a hard working bunch of disgusting men." Katara brushed off her hands and extended one to Zuko. "May the best woman have the best acting skills."

Zuko took her hand and shook it. "Don't worry Katara, I plan to." Zuko paused as he realized he had just said that he was a woman and Katara began to grin as she realized too. "Well, I will be acting like you." Zuko stated as he took his hand back.

Katara rolled her eyes and walked along the railing, laughing quietly to herself. "Well, at least that cheered her up, I do hate to see her in a bad mood and I suppose you do as well?" Iroh looked at Zuko and he nodded.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko quickly bowed his head to show his gratitude to his uncle.

"Don't be thanking me just yet, Prince Zuko. By tonight you'll be taking back every nice word you may have ever said to me." Iroh walked away, leaving Zuko standing speechless.

* * *

Iroh looked as the door swung open harshly. "If you laugh, I will cut your ration of tea in half." Zuko threatened as he stood in the doorway, his hand still on the door.

"Prince Zuko, why would I laugh? You look wonderful in blue, it suits you well." Iroh chuckled slightly as he looked his nephew up and down. "Even though your shoes don't really go with that outfit,"

Zuko was still wearing his shoes for he didn't fit into any of Katara's. The crew was upset that they wouldn't see him in heels, but they decided that the dress would be good enough.

"How can she wear this while doing anything?" Zuko pulled the parka's neck away from him. "This thing is incredibly hot," he complained.

"Then take it off, Ms. Katara usually does only wear the dress under anyway." Iroh stepped forward to help take off the parka when Zuko stepped back and shot his hands up in protest.

"No, I'd rather be hot than just wear the dress. This thing at least isn't too bad." Zuko rolled up the sleeves.

"Why, Prince Zuko, are you afraid that you don't have the figure to wear Katara's outfit?" Iroh stroked his beard with a grin on his face.

Zuko began to become enraged._ I can't let him get to me; I won't allow any of their comments tonight shame my honor. _A thought popped into his mind, _I'll do what Katara usually does and respond sarcastically, she's always good at that. _

"Not really, I'm just afraid they'll like what they see too much to control themselves." Zuko batted his painted eyes and flipped his braided hair. Katara had spent all afternoon doing his hair and makeup. He had hated every moment and he was sure to hate every moment of tonight.

Iroh held his sides as he roared with laughter. When he calmed himself down after a moment or so, the entire time Zuko had to clench his fists, he looked Zuko up and down again and smiled. "Getting into your character already, Prince Zuko?" Zuko rolled his eyes and continued clenching his fists.

"Prince Zuko, if you're going to be angry the entire night, you really might want to take off that parka or else you could overheat. What's worse is you'll lose your acting contest. I'm sure Katara has never overheated in her own outfit," Iroh snickered as Zuko agreed and began to take off the parka.

Iroh's grin touched his ears as he stared at the blue dress on his nephew. Katara's sleeves barely past over his elbows and the dress fell just below his knees. Zuko began to fume as his uncle grabbed his arm and started dragging up to the deck. "Time to start, Ms. Katara is already waiting for you up there." Iroh pushed Zuko through the door and closed it behind him as he walked out behind Zuko.

The entire deck, filled with the entire crew, went silent as Zuko came through the door. "Princess Zuko has finally arrived!" One of the crew men shouted out from the crowd. Laughter broke out as the crew fell to their knees, pointed, held their sides, and cried at the sight of the teenager.

Katara stepped out of the crowd and walked up to Zuko. He examined her as she walked and he could tell she was trying her hardest not to lose her balance. _My armor must be too heavy for her_, Zuko smirked, _she won't be able to win wearing that._

His clothes were baggy on her and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her steps were caustious at first but it seemed like she was begining to get use to the armor's weight.

Katara eyed him up and down while she tried her best not to burst into laughter like the rest of the men had. "Aren't you glad that I wear pants?" Katara snickered as Zuko smirked at her.

"To tell you the truth," he paused. "I really am." Iroh walked up in front of them and held up his hands for silence. The crew quickly stifeled their laughter as Iroh cleared his throat.

"We all gather here tonight to wish Prince Zuko and Ms. Katara good luck and a long, happy relationship." Iroh proclaimed. "Now, as a tradition of the Fire Nation, they must first perform a demonstration of how well they know how the other person acts. Tonight they will switch positions, as well as genders," a few men laughed. "While they act outa scenethat never happened, but takes place back when these two hated each other. The setting will be a forest, they're both lost and alone, when poor Ms. Katara, exhausted from running away from Prince Zuko already, loses her balance." Iroh bowed and joined in with the crowd.

Zuko laid down on his stomach and then pushed himself up. "I must keep running, I have to return to my friend and brother before that strong Zuko catches up with me again." Zuko announced in a mocking high-pitched voice.

Katara grabbed Zuko's shoulder and spun him around. "Where is the Avatar?" Katara asked in a low-pitched voice. "I know this is basically what I always say, and that no one ever tells me, but I feel the need to keep asking anyway."

Lt. Jee bent down next to Iroh. "It seems like they're not doing a good job of acting like each other, they're kind of just mocking each other." Iroh nodded.

"Still, it will be fun to watch." Iroh tucked his hands into his sleeves and chuckled as Zuko batted his eyes and placed his arm over his forehead.

"Oh no! What ever will I do? Now that Zuko has caught me I have no chance of escaping, but I will anyway, just to be stubborn and to keep him busy."Zuko held out his finger to Katara. "One moment,"Katara let go of Zuko and he ran off to the lower decks. He returned minutes later with a glass of water. "Water attack!" Zuko screamed as he splashed the water on Katara.

Katara gasped and then smirked. "Stupid water peasant, water can't defeat me. Now face my wrath!" Katara ran past Zuko to the lower areas then returned shortly after with one of Zuko's red pillows. "Fire blast!" Katara threw the pillow at Zuko and hit him in the chest. Zuko flung himself backwards and did a fake, girly scream.

"No!" Zuko fell to the ground. "It seems like Zuko was too much of a match for me." Katara walked over to Zuko and glared down at him.

"Where is the Avatar?" Katara demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. "Tell me or else!"

"Do your worst for I will never betray my friends, I am too much of a trusty person to do that." Zuko closed his eyes and held his hands up in front of him.

"I would never hurt you," Katara turned her back to Zuko. "Oh no, what am I saying? I can't let my guard down because of this beautiful and wise girl. I never let my guard down and I'm not about to show my feelings now." She faced Zuko again. "I mean, I won't hurt you because I'll use you as bait to catch the Avatar." She placed her hands on her hips and turned to the crew. "Oh yeah, I am so original for thinking of this plan of kidnapping people close to others to make them do what I want them to do." Katara did a fake evil laugh as she held her hands up.

Zuko stood up and then took a few slow steps away. "I have suddenly gotten the strength to try to outrun him again, even though that never works I'll still try." Zuko walked slowly in a circle as Katara began to slowly chase him, both of them pumping their arms and legs to imitate running. "If I make it through these woods and get even more lost, maybe I'll be able to outrun Zuko at least and not be supplied a warm and suitable living environment by becoming Zuko's prisoner."_ Zuko fell slowly to the ground again. _"Maybe if I didn't wear such a tight outfit, I would have been able to have longer strides and I wouldn't trip all the time. Oh well, it seems I'll just have to go with this devishly handsome Fire Nation Prince."

Katara stood over Zuko and glared down at him. "Don't try running again, I'd just catch up to you again because my ego makes me faster." she stated. "Excellent, now that I have her as a prisoner I can start using my misunderstood charm and make her fall deeply in love with me."Katara bent down and grabbed Zuko's wrists. "Now then I'll take you to my ship."

Katara lifted her legs and pretended to drag Zuko to the crowd. "Uncle, I have just come up with another plan to capture the Avatar."

Iroh walked up to Katara and chuckled as he knew that he had just been dragged into the act. "Oh really, Prince Zuko? Tell me of this ingenious plan of yours."

"I captured his friend and left a note with him while he was sleeping and defenseless." Katara grinned as she held up Zuko's wrist. "Now, Lt. Jee,get over here right away, I need to order you to do many things that I could easily do, but just don't want to."

Lt. Jee walked up to Katara and bowed. "Yes, sir, what do you wish for me to do?"

Katara shoved Zuko into Lt. Jee's arms. "Take this prisoner and make sure she's more comfortable than you are. I need her to enjoy her stay so she'll never want to leave. I'm going to my room and I don't want to see anyone until we're close to when the Avatar will meet up with us for my plan to take action."Katara stepped behind them to indicate that she was no longer a part of the act.

"Lt. Jee, ignore my nephew's orders, I will take the young lady and we will have a nice talk over some tea." Iroh grinned as he placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Lt. Jee bowed and rejoined the rest of the crew.

Iroh sat on the ground and Zuko sat down across from him. "Now then, Ms. Katara, what do you think of my nephew?"

Zuko flicked back his hair and shuffled his shoulders. "Well," he started in an annoyed tone. He looked around and then moved in closer to Iroh. "To tell you, a total stranger that I barely know, how I feel does seem rash, but I will anyway. I'm madly in love with him!"

Katara stood behind Zuko and placed her hands on his shoulder. "I'm madly in love with you too, Katara, even though I just learned your name, I know we can always be happy!"

Zuko stood up and placed his hands folded over his heart. "Oh, Zuko!"

Katara opened her arms and embraced Zuko. "Oh, Katara!" They stared into each other's eyes, smiled and kissed.

Iroh stood up and stepped in front of them as the crew started to cheer. "I declare this over." Zuko and Katara pulled away from each other and Katara placed her hand on his chest.

"How can you stand wearing this thing on your shoulders all the time?" Katara asked as Zuko helped her out of his armor. He shrugged his shoulders and turned toward his crew.

"I hope that you all enjoyed this, but know this, if you bring the memory of this event up in front of me, you will be punished severly." Zuko turned to Iroh. "So Uncle, how do we know who won?"

Iroh grinned sheepishly. "No one wins," he paused. "Because I made it up." Zuko slapped his forehead and smirked.

"I should have seen this." He rolled his eyes as his uncle walked away. Katara wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Can we change now?" she asked him as he faced her.

He nodded his head, _that would be great._ He smiled to himself at the thought of being able to breath again. "You know," they began walking to their room. "You have a really tiny waist."

"What did you think, I was fat or something?" Katara smirked as Zuko's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't say that. I meant–" Zuko began when Katara cut him off.

"I know what you mean, Zuko, now just take this thing off of me. My aching shoulders!" Katara smiled as Zuko lifted the armor over her head and down next to their bed.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be posted two weeks from now because my dog is dying some disease called PDE and I have to take care of her which means less time on the computer._**


	15. Decisions

_**I love you guys so much! I have 250 reviews from you all and we're only on chapter 15! You make me smile, not like my editor Claire though, she's a big meanie!**_

_**Claire: Hey, Jordan, it's not my fault you get things wrong, it's my big, red marker's fault.**_

_**Me: Sigh **

* * *

_

Chapter 15 _Desicions_

_Where am I? I can't see anything and it's so quiet here, why am I here? _All at once a spotlight above her was turned on. Katara squinted in the harsh light. "Why are you here?" She turned as another spotlight was turned on across from her.

A cloacked figure stepped into the light, his eyes glowing under the hood at her as he walked. "Why did you do it?" The strange figure pointed at her with an accusing finger. "This is your entire fault, you did it all!"

Katara whirled around as a wall of fire rose from behind her. She took a step away from the towering flames. "He lies; it wasn't all of your fault." A shadowed figure started walking toward her, out from the flames.

"Zu...Zuko?" Her voice was hushed, barely above a whisper.

"It's alright, Katara." Zuko stepped in front of the wall, blood dripping from his hands as a small grin spread over his lips. "It wasn't your entire fault, I helped too." He wrapped his arms around her and touched his hand to her face. Upon removing his hand, he left a blood print. "It's alright, Katara, now the world is a better place. See, I told you, you don't need the Avatar, you have me. You don't need anyone, you...have...me."

He backed away and was egulfed in the flames. "Now, Katara, join me." He reached his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment and slowly started to reach her hand toward him. "Join me." She retracted her hand as his eyes started glowing. "That's okay, Katara, you'll join me eventually."

* * *

Katara shot up in bed, causing Zuko to stop and look at her as he adjusted his armor. "Katara, are you okay?" 

She looked at him, beads of sweat on her brow and her eyes wide from fear. She began to take deep breaths and she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bad dream I suppose," she stuttered.

He leaned over her and kissed her on top of her head. "Go back to sleep, I'll come wake you after I'm finished with my morning training session with Uncle." He walked across the room and opened the door. Turning around, he looked back at her and smiled. "Get some rest, Katara, you'll need all the rest you can get before you meet with my father tomorrow."

* * *

"It's about time you two finished your training." Katara blew on her steaming cup of tea. Iroh sat down next to her and poured himself a cup. "So," she looked at Zuko, meeting his gaze with her own "I'll be meeting your father tomorrow?" 

"Yes, we're close to the capital now. We should be able to make it there by noon tomorrow." Zuko reached for a cup and filled it up with tea. Iroh and Katara both eyed him awkwardly. "What/"

"You're drinking tea." Iroh stated.

"So?" Zuko blew steam away from the cup.

"You only drink tea when you're really frustrated or agitated and usually need to relax." Katara shuffled in her seat.

Zuko sighed, causing more steam to be blown away from his tea. "What's wrong?" Iroh asked. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment then opwned them again. He looked around the table at the two people who loved him more than anyone else. They were concerned about him, they always were, and they always would be, even if he didn't know it.

"My father wouldn't approve of any of my decisions, he won't approve of Katara, and he won't approve of us." Zuko felt Katara's hand on his knee. He felt comforted to know that she would be by his side with him when he faced his father.

"Zuko, I'm sure once your father sees how much we care about each other, he won't care that I'm from the Water Tribe." Katara gave a reasurring smile as she continued with her lies. "Your father will just be glad that you've found someone to make you happy for the rest of your life." _I hate lying to Zuko, but if he's nervous about seeing his father then I'll be even more nervous than I already am._

Zuko nodded his head. "You're right, Katara, I mean, he;s my father. Any father would be thrilled to hear that his son has decided to get married. Also, with our marriage, maybe we can unite the Water tribes and the Fire Nation, my father would certainly approve of that." Zuko grinned as he placed his hand on top of Katara's.

"I'm afraid not, Prince Zuko. You should know by now that your father only cares about himself." Iroh decided that Zuko should hear the truth, whether he wanted to or not. "Your father hadn't had anyone's best interest in his mind since he was your age. If you tell him that your marriage might combine the Water Tribe with the Fire Nation that would only further his discourgae him from your decision."

Zuko's and Katara's faces were parallel to the floor. "Not everything is bad though," Iroh proclaimed. _I mustn't make them too unhappy today._ "Once you get your honor back, Prince Zuko, then no matter how much your father disagrees with your decision, he won't be able to stop you, you'll be free to do what you please."

Katara squeezed Zuko's hand. "See, we don't even need your father's permission. Too bad we still need Sokka's. In the Water Tribe, no matter what the circumstance may be, a bride will not be married to anyone unless her guardian agrees." Katara forced a grin onto her face as Zuko looked up at her.

Zuko nodded his head. "But how will we be able to make your brother change his mind? Now that he knows we need him, he probably knows we won't hurt him." Zuko removed his hand from Katara's and took a small sip of his drink. _I won't beleive what they might say about my father, I know my father, he does care about others, he does. He cares about me, I know he does, he's my father._

"Actually, if anything he'll think just the opposite." Katara retorted. "He probably thinks that you're planning on killing him, because if you do, then I'm free to marry you. If my guardian dies and I don't know where my father is, it's my duty to get married as soon as possible so someone may care for me if something were ever to happen to me, as is the way of the Water Tribe." Katara recited from memory one of her tribe's most ancient rules.

"Is that so? So, if your brother just so happened to die before we got to the Fire Nation's capital, then I suppose there wouldn't be any problems." Zuko stroked his chin.

"Zuko, you wouldn't! You can't! If you did I...I'd..._" _Katara placed her hand on her head to steady herself and gather her thoughts.

"I wouldn't, Katara, you know that. I don't want to do anything that would hurt you, physically or mentally." Zuko smiled softly. Katara returned his smile and nodded her head.

"I know that," she paused. "But Sokka doesn't."

Iroh glanced at Katara and grinned. "You have a plan, don't you?" Iroh asked. Katara nodded and tapped her fingers on the table. "That's one thing you two have in common, a most cunning and devious mind."

Zuko beamed. "Isn't it great?" he joked. "Now, Katara, what do you have in mind?"

"Well," Katara began her explanation.

_

* * *

_

"If he won't compromise then we'll go with the only other option." Sokka could hear Zuko's booming voice.

"Zuko, please, he's my brother!" Sokka sat up straight. Something was about to happen and he didn't have a good feeling.

The door slammed open, Zuko stood in the doorway. Sokka could see Katara and an old man behind her. "What's going on?" Sokka demanded.

"Sokka, you need to know that--" Katara walked toward her brother but was stopped when Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Katara, you don't need to see this." Zuko looked back at the old man. "Uncle, make sure Katara doesn't enter this room." Iroh nodded. 'Zuko's uncle?' Sokka thought about it and decided it made sense.

Zuko pushed Katara out of the room and shut the door behind him. Darkness overcame everything. "Zuko! Zuko, don't do this! Zuko, don't hurt him!" Sokka's eyes grew wide at Katara's cries.

"I guess...You know about the rules of the Water Tribe?" Sokka stuttered as Zuko slowly made his way over toward him, ignoring Katara's pleas, one steady step at a time.

"Yes, I do. Will you reconsider your decision now?" Zuko stood in front of Sokka. Momo started screaming and rocking his cage on the hook. Zuko turned his head around and lit a fireball in his right hand, glaring at Momo. "Silence," he demanded.

Momo quickly quieted down and Zuko looked down at Sokka, holding his hand in front of him so that both of their faces were illuminated. "What is your new decision?" he demanded.

"After you kill me, Katara will never agree to marry you. She'd never marry the murder of her own family," Sokka challenaged.

"Then it's a good thing that I don't plan on killing you." Zuko smirked as he knelt down, eye level, to Sokka.

Sokka's eye grew wide again at the thought or torture now arose in his mind. "Do what you will, but it will only make my decision final. You're not right for my sister and I will never let you marry her, she's too good for you." Sokka choked down his fear.

"You're right," he nodded. "Katara is too good for me, but I'm willing to do anything to prove to you and everyone else if I have to, how much I appreciate her love for me." Sokka couldn't beleive what he was hearing. "That's why, I've come down here to ask you for your premision to marry your sister." Zuko sat in a kneeling posistion and cocked his head.

'Did the torture already begin?' Sokka blinked several times. _It must have and I have to be going delirious._ He shook his head roughly and looked back at Zuko.

"You're asking me if you can marry Katara? You're asking me if I'll allow you to marry her?" Zuko nodded his head. "And you have the option to just kill me now and then do whatever you want, but you're choosing to ask me?" He nodded again.

Sokka leaned against the wall. He remained quiet for a long time, allowing all of his thoughts to piece together in his mind. It seemed like hours when it was really only a minute before Sokka looked at Zuko.

"Zuko, I could tell already that you do care for Katara, and if she's really in love with you, then I'll trust her judgement. Also, Aang said before that you can't be all bad and if my sister can confirm that, which she did, then it must be true. You have to have some reason to be doing all of this, I don't know what and truthfully, I don't want to hear it, at least not now from you. Maybe once all of this is over and when you're my brother-in-law, then we can talk, and I won't be in chains." Sokka smiled.

The door opened and Katara ran in with Iroh behind her. Zuko stood up and opened his arms and embraced Katara. "Oh, Zuko, we can get married," she whispered into him as she placed her head on his armoured chest. Katara looked down at her brother and beamed. "I'm so glad you changed your mind. You're not that stubborn after all it seems."

Sokka chuckled. "Zuko, would you mind if I spoke to Katara, in private?" he asked. Zuko nodded.

"I'll be in my room, Katara, find me after you're done here." He kissed her top of her head and walked out of the room, Iroh following behind him.

Iroh grabbed the doorknob but before he closed the door, he turned around and grinned at them. "Don't be planning anything now," he teased as he closed the door behind him.

"Katara, it's dark," Sokka comented.

"That's because there aren't any windows in this room and they just closed the door." She paused. "Hold on a second." She opened the door, walked out of the room and returned a moment later with a lit torch. "Now we'll have some light."

Katara placed the torch in one of the wall torch holders. She sat next to her brother and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sokka. You don't know what this means to me."

"Well, I truely think he means everything he said, Katara. Also, I know you'd never forgive me if I kept babying you for the rest of your life. You're wise enough to make your own desicions, no matter what our tribe's rules are." Sokka yawned. 'I'm so tired, even though all I do is sleep, I'm still not able to get enough energy. Also, I think it might be that I'm not getting comfortable sleep. Oh, how I miss sleeping on that big, fluffy bison.'

Katara stopped hugging her brother and looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Sokka, when did you get so philosophical?"

"I've been locked in this cell with nothing to do but think and think. It's been awful!" he whined. Katara laughed.

"Oh no! Sokka's learning!" she teased. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious though," Sokka stared into her eyes. "You promised me that you'd bring food for me foor every day, so what did you bring me?"

"Sokka!"

"I'm hungry and that gruel is not good! Katara, I need food, real food," Sokka whined. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I didn't bring anything today, I'll bring you something later tonight." Katara kissed her brother on his forehead and stood up. "I'll be back and again, thank you." She walked out of the room, leaving the torch. 'Finally,' Sokka smiled to himself._ The light over takes the darkness._

* * *

"I told you it would work and it did." Katara beamed as Zuko held her in his toned arms. 

"I know, I know, you planned everyhting out perfectly and your brother never expected any of it. You do know that I meant what I said though, that wasn't part of the plan." Zuko ran his fingers through her hair as he started kissing her neck.

"I know." She let out a soft moan as he kissed her, hard, above her necklace.

"Prince Zuko, I suggest you have dinner first, then you can have some dessert." Iroh commented as he trotted out of the room.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Sokka proclaimed as he licked his lips. "You're so lucky, you get to eat that every night!" 

"Like I was saying, I'll have to ask Zuko, but I think that you'll be treated well at the capital. You are, after all, the brother of the bride, not to mention my only family." Katara grimanced at her brother. "How did you get some on your chin?" she laughed as Sokka tried licking his chin; he succeeded and grinned.

"I'm not going to miss a crumb of that! That was the best chicken I ever had." Sokka breathed deeply and beamed. "Do you think you'll be able to nag to Zuko about stopping the war?"

"I know he doesn't like this war any more than we do. He did get banished because of a problem involving the war." Katara placed her hands over her mouth.

"No way! Zuko was banished?" Sokka paused. "But he's the prince, doesn't that mean that his father would have to be the one to banish him?"

Katara nodded solemny. "Yes, Zuko's father isn't like ours." She frowned.

"Hey," Sokka gasped. "That means he'll be my brother-out-law!" Silence. "You know, because he'll be my brother-in-law, but only he's outlawed in the Fire Nation, so it's brother-out law. Get it?" More silence. "Never mind."

Katara sighed. "At least your sense of humor hasen't changed, Sokka."

* * *

_**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I'll have to decide, but I will, sometime soon, be posting a chapter for two weeks. I have so many Crew races in May, it's crazy!**_


	16. Docking

_Chapter 16 Docking_

"Are you ready?" Iroh walked behind Zuko up onto the deck. Zuko nodded his head.

"Yes, we're finally going home, Uncle" Zuko nodded his head as Lt. Jee bowed past them. "I've been ready for this day for the past two years."

"Just don't be expecting too much, Prince Zuko," Iroh fretted.

"Uncle, we're going to be heroes now. We captured the only threat to the Fire Nation. It will make everyone forget about my disobedience and about the battle at Bai-Seng-Sei. Everything can finally go back to the way things were before, maybe even better," Zuko remarked optimistically.

Iroh sighed. "Prince Zuko, things will never be like before and they certainly won't be getting better soon." Iroh looked over the railing at the roaring sea below. "Your father--"

"I won't listen to your lies about my father again, Uncle." Zuko growled, "My father will welcome me home with open arms. He'll be glad and proud of me, of my success."

"Prince Zuko, you can't believe--"

"I must believe. Uncle, I am my father's loyal son, I always will be and I always have been. I may have spoken against my father once but I never will again. After all this time out on sea I will show my father that I am truly loyal to him, so don't say anything traitorous like you did last night," Zuko raged.

Iroh bowed. "Yes, Prince Zuko. If you'll excuse me now." Iroh walked away as Zuko gripped the railing.

"Good morning, General Uncle." Zuko heard Katara's voice behind him. "What's wrong with him?" She stood next to Zuko.

"Nothing," Zuko barked. Katara nodded her head slowly as she came to a conclusion. _They must of had a disagreement over something. _Katara quickly decided to try to cheer Zuko up.

"So," she paused and looked around on the deck. On discovering that they were alone she grinned and slid closer to Zuko. "What's your home like?"

Zuko lifted his head up to the bright sky and smiled as the memories came rushing back to him. "The market place is always filled with busy people and the fields are luscious. The city is rich, prosperous, and filled with so much life. Everyone is filled with nationalism and they celebrate every victory with huge parties that overrun the streets." Zuko gleamed at his illustration.

"But the palace is the best part. The entire city is built on a huge slope and the palace sits on the top of the slope. It has three layers of walls surrounding it and different gardens all around in the grounds. There's a huge forest that seems to go through the walls, but it really just stops and continues growing on the other side of the wall. The palace itself though has so many different rooms, I don't think I've even been in all of them. But each and every one is decorated in the most extraordinary ways." Zuko's eyes were intense with joy.

Katara placed her hand on top of Zuko's hand on the railing. "It sounds beautiful through your eyes, Zuko."

"It is beautiful, Katara, you're going to love being there." Zuko seemed to be growing happier the longer he talked about his home.

"You're really excited about returning home, aren't you?" Zuko nodded his head. "Don't expect too much, Zuko. I may not personally know your father but I know what he's done to our world and to you." Katara reached to Zuko's scarred cheek. He quickly turned around before she was able to touch him. She recoiled her hand, a hurt expression on her face.

Zuko felt guilty, he knew Katara was only trying to help. "Katara." He refaced her. "Please, promise me that when you do meet my father you just follow the rules."

"What are the rules?" Katara slid her foot across the floor in a circular motion.

"Don't speak unless spoken to and when you do speak, make sure you add 'My Lord' to each of your sentences and watch your words."

Katara eyed Zuko. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He scratched his neck. "Just...don't be too open minded like you always are."

"Are you asking me to not be me?" she raised an eyebrow as shefolded herarms over her chest.

"Yes. Wait I mean, no," he protested.

"What do you mean, Zuko?" she demanded as she moved closer to him. "And watch your words, Zuko," she stated dryly.

"I just meant that certain things that you may say can cause trouble with my father and you don't want that." He averted his gaze. "Trust me, the last thing I want is for you to not be yourself, I just don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Zuko," she whispered as she placed her shoulders on his shoulders and directed him back at her. "I'll be careful and if anything did happen to me, I know you'd be there with me. We'll always be there for each other, that's what you do when you're in love."

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara and brought her into a passionate embrace. She rested her head on his chest. "When I promised to marry you I promised to see you through everything, good times and bad times. Now, I want us both to make a promise to each other." She stepped out of the embrace. "First, promise that this promise will last forever."

"I promise," Zuko repeated.

"Now, promise that we will see everything through together, no matter what it takes."

"I promise."

"And that we can always depend on the other to help us with anything we may need help with and even with things we might not need help with. Promise that you'll still help me."

Zuko raised his right hand to the sky and placed his other hand on Katara's shoulder. "I promise that I will do whatever you need me to do and even more, that I will see everything through with you, and that our love will only grow stronger as we grow older."

Katara felt tears stinging at the sides of her eyes. She held them back and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She knew that he meant every word, that he loved her as much as he possibly could, and she felt that same way.

She copied his hand positions and returned the promise. "I promise to always hold you in my heart, to put up with you no matter what," He chuckled, "And to always love you," she pledged.

They stood, staring at each other, motionlessly for minutes until Katara could no longer hold back her tears of joy. She ran back into Zuko's arms and he gently placed his head on hers. _It feels so great to be this loved. _Katara smiled as Zuko started caressing her back..

_So, this is what it feels like to be loved?_ Zuko lifted his head and looked down at the warm figure in his hold. _It's wonderful, _he thought proudly to himself.

* * *

"Ready?" He looked down at her. They stood together, side by side, in front of the door. 

She gripped his hand tightly and he gave a reassuring squeeze. "I'm ready," she breathed. Hand in hand, they opened the door and stepped out into the blinding light.

"Sir, we're closing in on the capital now," Lt. Jee stated. "We'll be docking in a matter of minutes."

"Excellent," Zuko responded. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. Katara straightened her dress out with her free hand. "Will you stop fidgeting? You look great," She wore the most elegant dress Zuko had purchased for her. The fine silk felt abnormal to her skin that was normally only used to cotton and wool. The sleeves ran past the back of her hands but opened up so she could still use her hands. The dress was, of course, red but it had black trimmings that ran down the right side of her body. The right side of the dress ended at her ankles and sliced up to her left knee.

"These shoes are killing me," she complained. "How can girls actually wear these? I think they're cutting off my circulation." The tight, black shoes were opened heeled and top of the foot but pointed at the toes.

Zuko chuckled and placed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Katara glared at him until he stopped. "You'd better get use to shoes like that; it's all you'll be wearing. Those shoes are the most fashionable right now."

"Why can't they make shoes fashionable and comfortable?" Katara suggested. "Then I wouldn't mind wearing them." She sighed hopelessly. "I don't think I'll be able to get use to the palace life."

"Don't worry, you'll fit it fine. It may take a bit of time, but after your lessons I'm sure you'll--"

"What lessons?" Katara interrupted.

"Lessons that will help you become a proper lady of the court, of course. They'll teach you everything you'll need to know from your duties to walking up straight so that a book would be able to balance on your head." Zuko declared as he moved Katara to the side so they could continue their conversation without getting in the way of the crew.

"If you think I'm going to become one of those do nothing, stuck-up Princesses, you're dead wrong, Zuko." Katara closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"I think you have the wrong impression." He stated simply. "Fire Nation Princesses are also excellently well trained in all types of fighting. Besides the Fire Nation manners, you'll also be learning hand-to-hand contact, swordsmanship, archery, and stealth."

Katara smiled. "I think there's hope for me after all." She paused for a moment, lost in her thoughts, as she decided whether or not to ask Zuko a question that had been on her mind for a while now. She decided she would.

"Will I still be allowed to Water Bend?" she questioned.

Zuko flinched at the question; he knew this would be brought up eventually. "No, I'm afraid Fire Nation laws forbid Water bending."

Katara felt miserable. _How can I not water bend?_

"But when we're alone, I promise you can water bend as much as you want." She smiled. "And I won't even tell my dad on you."

Katara playfully elbowed Zuko in the ribs. "I know you won't tell your dad, you'd lose your favorite toy if you did." Zuko growled playfully and grabbed her around the waist.

"I'd hate to lose this toy, they're so unique and this one's already broken in to fit me." He pulled her in closer to him. "Well, not yet,"

"I won't be broken in until after our wedding." Katara giggled. "You'll just have to wait until you can fully break me in."

"But I hate waiting," he whispered in her ear. "I just want to play a little now." He started kissing her neck.

"Zuko," she tried to pull out of his grasp but was overcome by the sensation on her flesh. "Zuko, stop it, you know what that does to me," she whispered.

"Exactly." Zuko stopped momentarily only to continue.

"Prince Zuko, Miss. Katara," Lt. Jee bowed his head politely as he approached them.

"What is it now, Lt.?" Zuko hated being disturbed, especially when he was starting to calm down and forget about all of the tension that was about to happen.

"The Fire Nation is right ahead and we've just recieved permission to dock, sir."

"Excellent," Zuko broke the embrace, leaving Katara still beaming and a bit ebarrassed. _Zuko may not care about his men watching us but I certainly do. I wish he woulddo these things in the privacy of our own room only._ Katara rolled her eyes, a new smirk spreading across her lips.

"Go and bring up the prisoners." All traces of joy faded from her face. "And make sure that everything is in place. I don't want any surprises today, especially coming from either one of them," Zuko commanded. Lt. Jee quickly bowed and headed to the cells.

* * *

Aang didn't feel like moving, he didn't have any energy left and he could hardly breath with the contraption around his neck. Too bad he didn't have a choice in the matter as he was dragged to his feet and forced to walk. Five guards surrounded him, four making a box around him, each of them had a chain that connected to his hands or feet, and one walked in front of him directly. 

"What's...going on?" his voice was dry and his throat burned.

The guards gave each other nervous glances but kept silent. _They must not be allowed to talk to me. _Aang supposed it was for the best anyway, he didn't really feel like having a conversation with anyone from the Fire Nation right now. He placed one foot in front of the other, trying to keep focused on walking and ignoring his sore body's complaints with each movement.

He walked up a few stairs and raised his hands in front of his eyes in an attempt to block out the blinding sun light. It seemed like he hadn't seen the sun in years.

"Aang!" He opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. _Katara!_ He blinked several times as he finally adjusted to the light. He looked around frantically and finally spotted her. _She looks beautiful, _a sigh of relief escaped his throat. He had been so worried about her since their last meeting and he was happy to see that she wasn't hurt.

Zuko held Katara's hand. "Katara, I already told you that--hey!"

Katara wiggled her hand free from Zuko and attempted to run to Aang in her heels. "Aang!" she ran through the guards square defense and gave him a big hug. The guards stopped and just stared, they didn't want to get in trouble for touching Zuko's bride and she was so nice to them that they didn't want to have to get her in trouble.

"Katara!" Zuko tore Katara away from Aang. "I told you--"

"You told me I couldn't see Aang until we got to the capital and we're at the capital."

"No, I told you that you would see him when we got to the capital but I didn't say anything about touching him or talking to him."

"Zuko, do you really want to start a fight with me right before I meet your father?"

"No, I don't and I know you don't either so don't start one!" He started dragging her back to the side of the ship when she stomped her foot on Zuko's and he stopped and turned to her. "Ow," he yelped, obviously pissed off now.

"I didn't start the fight, your jealousy did! You have nothing to worry about," Katara protested. She gently rubbed her free hand over Zuko's hand that held her other hand. "Aang--"

"Katara, here's another rule you should know for the Fire Nation, whatever royalty says, goes. Right now, I say stop fussing over seeing the Avatar and listen to--"

"Zuko, you jerk, I think I might just have to knock down your ego before--" she stopped when she heard the laughter if a 12 year old boy, it warmed her heart to hear his laugh again. Zuko however, did not find his laughter amusing.

"What are you laughing at Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

"You two sound like a bickering married couple," Aang chuckled, his voice still hoarse.

Zuko smirked. "Fits the part as Katara and I are to be married soon."

Aang's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He looked to Katara, hoping that she'd be throwing a fit and calling Zuko a liar, but she wasn't. She scratched her arm nervously and wouldn't meet his glance.

"I wanted to tell you, not like this of course, and I wanted to--"

"It's okay, Katara, I understand." Aang smiled weakly at her.

"You do?" Katara was a bit surprised. She knew Aang was understanding but she didn't know he was **_this_** understanding.

"Sure, Zuko's forcing you to marry him or else he'll hurt Sokka." Aang gave Zuko his coldest stare for he never glared. "Don't worry, I'll free myself before your 'wedding'."

"No chance, Avatar, you'll never be able to escape once we hit land and you're too weak to escape now. Besides, Katara's marrying me because she wants to not because she has to." Zuko returned his stare with his best glare.

"Such a comotion out here," Iroh stated dryly as he walked in between the conversation. He held Momo's cage and a chain that was attached to both of Sokka's hands. Momo started screeching when he noticed Aang, a happy screech.

"Hey, Aang." Sokka grinned at his now solem friend. He glanced at the condition Aang was in. "So he gets five guards surrounding him and I get one old man? Why do I suddenly feel so unimportant?"

"You can have some of my guards if you'd like," Aang offered in a sad tone.

"Aang, what's the matter?" Sokka slapped himself in the forehead. "Besides being a prisoner and all of that,"

"Katara's marrying Zuko," Aang replied melanchonly.

"Yeah, I know but don't worry Aang, you'll find another girl and there's still hope in Katara if her marriage with Zuko ends up not working."

"Hey!" Zuko growled.

"No offense, Zuko." Sokka grinned.

Zuko was really irratated now. His prisoners had absolutely no fear of him, his father wouldn't be too pleased with that. "Prince Zuko, my name is Prince Zuko to you!" he roared. "Call me by my title, prisoner!"

"Fine, Prince Zuko, I will. But you should know that now that I know you do have a good side to you, I'm no longer intimidated by you." Sokka grinned as Iroh held back his laughter.

Zuko's face was bright red with frustration and anger. "Do you want me to break your spine? Will that make you intimidated by me again?" he threatened.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Zuko, can't you just be happy with making peace with my brother?"

"Katara, if your brother doesn't learn his place now, he'll have to have my father as his teacher." Zuko frowned. "Now, if we're going to get through all of this we should know our places before we dock."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh called.

"What Uncle?" Zuko asked, angrier than he had intended to sound.

"We've docked."

* * *

**_Next chapter will be posted in about two weeks. I'm sorry but Crew is ending soon so after that it will go back to being normal. Also, I need to get a bit ahead in the story so that I'm not rushing my work. Whenever I rush, I feel like the chapter isn't as good as it can reallybe._**


	17. Meeting With Father

**_I'd like to give a special shoutout to Mykittywinson_** _**for her 13th Birthday today! Happy Birthday from me, (while I have the power in this are to control all of the Avatar characters) Aang, Sokka, Katara, Iroh, and Zuko! We wish you a wonderful day filled with cake and fun memories!**

* * *

_

_Chapter 17 Meeting With Father_

_Shit,_ Zuko grimaced as the stern lowered and two officials walked onto his ship. They looked around the ship and when their eyes landed on him they walked toward him without bowing.

"Prince Zuko, by order of the Lord, your father, if you are to ever dock in this port without the Avatar on board your fate, as he had made so very clear, is to be burned alive. Now explain yourself." One of the officials demanded as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's a very bad habit." Iroh commented to the official.

"I know," he stated in a low, irritated voice as he sent a quick glare Iroh's way. He turned his glare back on Zuko which Zuko returned.

"You should watch your tongue and manners as I have returned to my birth right and my home with the Avatar as my prisioner." Zuko pointed to Aang. Aang looked up, glanced at the official, then lowered his gaze once again.

The official paled upon looking at the young Avatar. "I'm so sorry, Prince Zuko, for this misunderstanding. Please allow me to announce your success to your father."

"I'd rather have it that I would tell my father of my success." Zuko declared. "But you can escort me and the rest of us up to the castle."

"If you wish it, sir." he and the other official bowed in unison. Zuko smirked as he felt the power of his title returning. He had felt that for over the past two years, close to three, that his title's worth had disappeared sense he had been banished.

"Now then men," Zuko glanced around his ship. "We're finally home." A loud cheer came from his men. A few of them threw their helmets into the air and others even sent off fire blasts as they paraded around happily on the ship.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Zuko interrupted their joyous occasion to receive total stillness on the ship. "We still have to deliver the Avatar to my father. Then we'll celebrate!" Zuko proclaimed, sending more cheers uproaring into the sky from the men.

Zuko waited until the cheers died down until he made his next statement. "Now then, let's start up to the castle and finally end this journey once and for all." Zuko linked arms with Katara and glanced around the ship for what he hoped as his last look of it.

Half of Zuko's men walked off of the ship behind the two officials. Zuko, Katara, Iroh, Sokka, Aang, Lt. Jee, and the guards that kept track of Aang came after them. Following behind every one were the rest of Zuko's men.

They stepped off of the dock and made even rows of three as they started to parade up the sloping road that led to the Fire Lord's castle. Iroh walked on Katara's right, Sokka being pulled behind Iroh, and Zuko still had his arm entwined with Katara's left one.

_Settle down now, Katara,_ she told herself as she returned Zuko's anxious grin. She already felt pressure as citizens whispered around the side of the road, many pointing at her and Zuko._ They must find it strange that he's locking arms with me, let alone that I'm not in chains. _

_They're pointing. Of course they're pointing! We're parading up the street with prisoners, a lot of men, and of course they probably are surprised to see me, if they even know who I am. _Zuko kept his grin on his face, it was firm and dignified he decided. Also, he couldn't help but smile as he kept glancing at the passing houses and shops.

_This is worst than I thought it would be,_ Iroh grimaced as he looked to his side at the surrounding homes. Most of them were in need of repair and when the doors opened to oncoming onlookers, Iroh was able to observed the poor living conditions inside. The children that clung to their mother's side were skinny, pale, and covered in dirt. Iroh also noted that there wasn't any young, healthy men around. _What has my brother been doing to our Nation while we were away?_

When they finally made it to the first set of walls three guards ran up to talk to the officials. After a moment the guards sent off a signal to the guards inside the first layer of the wall and the gates began to open. They opened slowly with a loud grinding noise until they finally stood completely outstretched. Zuko peered inside and noticed that the other gates had started to open as well.

Zuko, his men, his prisoners, his future wife, and his uncle walked slowly into the castle. Each of them seemed unwilling to make a sound, yet aloud breath loudly. Many servants that wandered past them in halls had to take double glances as they saw Iroh and Zuko.

The two officials stopped in front of what Zuko remembered to be the Fire Lord's main room. The door touched the ceiling and was designed in red and gold paintings of the Fire Nation's symbol and different decorations.

"One second, sir, while we inform your father that you wish to meet with him." The official explained to Zuko as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came a roaring voice from behind the door. The officials opened the door wide enough for them to squeeze past. They quickly closed the door behind them and then left an eerie silence behind them.

"What!" A harsh yell came from the door. Zuko began to fret as he could tell his father wasn't going to be as pleased as he had imagined. "Get them in here now and then head back to your posts!" The order was shouted through the door.

The two officials came scurrying out of the room and opened the door as wide as it could possibly go. "The Fire Lord, your father, will see you all now." the officials announced in unison as they bowed and trotted away.

No one moved for a moment as everyone stared at the door. Some of the guards were anxious to get this over with, others were nervous about it, others still were kind of excited, but everyone was scared.

Katara gripped Zuko's arm some more, breaking Zuko of his state of awe. Zuko cleared his throat to signal to the guards to start moving. The first line of guards slowly moved their legs as they started to walk into the room.

_This is finally it, _Zuko swallowed as he looked around the room. _Nothing has changed, it looks the same as it did the last time I saw it, but that was two years ago. That was the day I was banished. It's ironic that this would be the same room that I'm now ending my banishment. _

_Wow, this room is beautiful._ Katara scanned the room, keeping her head straight and unmoving. _This room alone must have cost more money than my entire tribe has!_

Pillars kept the room structured as they lined the ceiling and walls. Elegant designs of red and gold shapes were painted on the ceiling and different paintings were hung around the wall. Some of the paintings displayed different victories by great warriors of the Fire Nations. Others displayed calm scenery of peaceful areas filled with wildflowers, mountains, and valleys.

Katara noticed that the entire floor was tiled except for one long carpet, of which they currently walk on. The carpet was wide as well as being red and what appeared to be wool. It lined the floor and lead up to a wall of flame on top of a slightly risen platform.

Behind the wall, in shadows, was an elegant throne where the Fire Lord himself sat as he watched the group walk down before him.

The first group of guards stopped a few feet before the platform and kneeled before him. Zuko detached his arm from Katara and stood in front of the group, directly behind the platform.

Iroh grabbed Katara's hand lightly and directed her into a kneeling position. Sokka and Aang were harshly thrown to the ground and forced to kneel.

Ozai tapped his fingers lightly on his armrest as he peered out at the crowd before him. _My son designed their kneeling positions in order of rank, as he should. Then why is that girl beside Iroh like that? I've never seen her before and surely a concubine is not higher ranked than the group of men I gave to Zuko, even if they are the worst of soldiers._

"Father," Zuko finally spoke up, breaking Ozai of his thoughts and disrupting the silence. "After two years of struggling and traveling I have finally succeeded in the capture of the Avatar."

_That girl couldn't possibly be the Avatar, could she?_ Ozai leaned against the back of the chair and brought his hand onto his masculine chin as he began to ponder the identity of this girl. _If she was the Avatar, then Zuko would have her in chains, she can't be from the Fire Nation for she has too dark of skin, and Iroh had vowed to never love again after his wife's passing. Who can she be?_

"Father," Zuko broke Ozai's thought process again. "I bring the Avatar to you, as a gift from your loyal son and as a way to help the Fire Nation in the war."

"The year that Sozen's Comet returns to help us concurre this world and finish this foolish war once and for all. The only thing that gave us any threat was the Avatar who is now completely at my mercy!" Ozai stood from his throne and slowly made his way down the platform.

The wall of fire parted as Ozai passed then quickly recovered. "Rise, Prince Zuko, for you have succeeded in your goal." Zuko stood, pride and joy inscribed on his face as he stood a mere few inches from his father.

"Arise all," Ozai bellowed throughout the room. "The journey is over and you will be rewarded." In complete unison, all in the room rose to their feet and stood straight.

"Which one of the two in chains is the Avatar? Let me see him." Ozai demanded.

Aang was brought forward by the four guards. "Father, this is the Avatar and also the last Airbender." Zuko announced as he glared at his defeated foe.

Aang shuddered as the Fire Lord brought his gaze on him. "How did you evade us for so many years? You're just a child!"

Aang wanted to respond that he was just an adult, but he found himself unable to respond at all.  
Ozai smirked. "Guards, take him to the dungeons."

Katara watched in horror as Aang was lead out of the room. She watched him until he went around the bend and he kept his eyes on her as long as he could.

_Why was I cursed with being the Avatar? Haven't I lost enough already? Now, I have to lose my friends,_ Aang gloomed. _No, I have to stay strong, if not for me, then for my friends. Guys, I want you to keep safe because this will not be the last time we meet. I just hope that we meet again in this life and not my next one._

_Aang,_ Katara felt her guilt again. _He still has faith in me and I promise I won't let him down again. I will find a way to make us all end up happy, I swear._

"You've done an excellent job, Prince Zuko." Ozai congratulated as he walked past him to where Iroh and Katara stood.

"Thank you, father," Zuko fell silent. _Why am I only Prince Zuko to him? Why won't he call me son again? Haven't I proven myself enough to him?_

"Welcome back, my brother. I'm glad to see that you are well and I hope that you have taught Zuko well over the past two years." Ozai cocked his head to Iroh.

"It's good to be back, brother, and your son is an excellent student, he has the will of a warrior. Not once did he give up his goal, he remained determined even when the rest of us seemed distraught. He trained hard and long every day and demanded perfection from himself at everything that he did, even with new techniques." Iroh praised.

"If he was as determined as you say he was then there might be hope for him after all." Ozai considered. "Now then, who is this young lady that stands beside you?"

"Her name is Katara and I'm sure that you'll find her to be quite polite, brother."

Ozai walked in front of Katara and stood over her. His large shadow loomed over her and her shadow completely. "Well then, say something polite, little Katara."

Katara felt herself become lightheaded, she unbuckled her legs so that she wouldn't faint and she gathered all of her nerves. "It's an honor," she stuttered. "To meet you, my Lord." _The first sentence she ever says to him and it has to be one of the biggest lies she ever told,_ Iroh held in his laughs at his thoughts.

"What makes you so special?" Ozai glared down at her. "You look just like every other littler Water Tribe peasant to me." He reached forward and ripped off her prized necklace.

"My mother's necklace!" She reacted subconsciously as she grabbed his arm. She stopped in motion as she touched his burning flesh, she retracted her arms and slowly looked up to his eyes.

"You dare to touch me?" he boomed.

Katara directed her eyes to Zuko. He motioned with his hands for her to get down quickly, she did. She fell to her knees and placed her forehead to the floor. "It...It was an accident, my Lord, I didn't mean to touch you. It was just out of my self control that it happened. That necklace is the only item I have to remind me of my mother."

"If only this item can keep your mother's memory then maybe your mother was worth remembering!" The flames behind rose to the ceiling, flickering like wild.

Zuko quickly moved in front of Katara. "Father, it wasn't her fault. It was her reflexes, you can't punish someone for their reflexes."

"I can punish someone for whatever I see fit to." Flames shot through his balled up fists. "Who are you to defend this girl?"

"Father, please, she is my fiance." Zuko defended.

The flames slowly began to die down back to their original calm state. "You're getting married to this peasant from the Water Tribe?" his face of anger quickly turned to not showing any emotion.

"I don't care where she's from or what her status may be, that doesn't matter to me.What matters to me is that she's safe and I'll do anything to keep it that way. Even if I have to defend her from my own father." Zuko held his hands to his side and kept himself from showing any signs of fear or weakness. This was chance to show his father that when he had a goal, he kept it no matter the cost.

Iroh couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight. _I always knew that Zuko would make the right choices and stand up to his father. Even if my brother never saw it, I always knew Zuko had potential to become something great. I'm so proud of him and I always will be._

Ozai stroked his beard for a moment until he finally smirked. "I'm glad to see that you're so serious about this. It's about time you found a reason to fight for, even if it is as cliche as fighting for a woman. She may rise, she is forgiven."

Katara lifted her head and grabbed Zuko's outstretched hand to help her stand. As she stood back on her feet she embraced Zuko. "I love you so much." she whispered into his ear.

He nodded but broke away from the embrace. He faced his father again and his father nodded to him. "Let's finish this little chat up now, I bet you're all tired and wish to see your family, friends, and homes again." The Fire Lord walked back to his throne and positioned himself in it.

"The Water Tribe prisoner is to be given to Princess Azula as she, yet again, needs a new personal slave. A festival in Prince Zuko honor will be held in three days for all of you to celebrate and be welcomed back efficiently as heroes. Prince Zuko, your bride-to-be will stay in your old room with you and you two will meet in the dining room for a family dinner in four hours. Iroh, you are to also meet in four hours for dinner and you may pick the tea for tonight. So it is said by me, so it shall be done by you. You're all dismissed." Ozai waved them out.

They left the way they came except Iroh and Sokka went down a different corridor then the rest of them. They headed toward the Princess's chambers so she could get her new slave delivered.

Sokka glanced behind himself at his sister, her arms locked tightly around Zuko's. How he desperately longed for the old lifestyle of his tribe. He knew Katara felt guilty, he could tell by the way her unblinking eyes kept staring at him until he had gone out of her viewpoint.

Katara had never imagine any of this could have ever happened. That she would never see Aang's happy face again, that she'd be walking around freely in the Fire Nation, that she'd be sucking up to the Fire Lord in an attempt to please him, and that she would be seeking comfort in Zuko.

* * *

**_Sorry about not updating in two weeks but at least Crew finally died down now. I have about three weeks without Crew until the season starts up again in Summer, there is no off season. _**

**_In the next chapter Azula will show up and maybe even Zhao because we all know that he's the guy you love to hate. I know how some people may think that Katara was a bit ooc for being so scarred, but if you think about meeting a man so cruel that he burns and banishes his own son, a man so huge his shadow engulfs you, and a man so visious that he would gladly do anything to anyone who stands in his way, I bet you'd be scarred too!_**


	18. Dealing With Dinner

_**Last week's episode was horrible! I absolutely hate Azula now for what she did to Iroh. But he's a main character so he is going to be okay, even if I have to stay in denial. If he doesn't appear in the show anymore though, he will always remain in my story!**__

* * *

_

Chapter 18 Dealing With Dinner

Zuko opened the door and looked around the familiar room. _My room hasn't been touched by anyone but the maids it seems. Everything looks the same as before, at least to me._

A glass door on the left side of the room led out onto a small balcony, which was the only source of sunlight in the room. A bed, the size of half of Katara's old room back in her tribe, sat in the middle of the room, it's headboard against the wall. A red bedspread with gold and black pillows covered the bed. The floor had black carpeting that matched the black candle holders sitting on the wooden nightstand beside the bed. A large mirror stood against a wall on top of a short, wide, wooden desk. Two closets were on the opposing sides of the door and then a small bathroom equipped with a toilet, sink, and shower had a sliding door beside the desk.

"Is this were you spent your childhood sleeping?" Katara asked as she finished observing the room.

"Yeah, why?" Zuko walked into his room and sat on his bed. It feels good to be home.

"It's such a dark room." she opened the closets. One was empty the other was filled with black and red outfits. She sighed; "I guess it explains you." she cracked as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Very funny, remind me of that joke the next time we meet with my father." Zuko laid back on the bed. Katara furrowed her brow in distress. She laid back on her side and looked at him with a sad smile on her face. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?"

"I'm really thankful for what you did back there for me. You stood up to your father for me and I really owe you one." she picked up his arm and wrapped it around herself as she continued to hold onto it.

"What can I say? I always stand up for what I believe is right it's just that most of the times I get in trouble for it. I'm surprised I didn't this time." Zuko placed his other arm behind his head.

"Maybe it was because your father just was glad to have you back home." she knew it was a lie, but she did owe him. The least she could do is encourage him a bit.

"Maybe," Zuko pondered. "Maybe it was something else though. My father usually isn't a forgiving man, he might have some other sort of punishment in mind for me."

"Aren't you being just a little paranoid? You're home now, you should enjoy it." _While you can,_ Katara grimaced as she snuggled closer to Zuko.

"You're right," Zuko twirled a strand of her hair in between his index finger and thumb. "I want to enjoy being home as much as I can now because I know that things will get worse before they get better and I want you to enjoy being here also. Maybe later I'll give you a small tour of some of the rooms around here that I know you'll enjoy. Also the gardens are quite a sight at sunset and there's a perfect spot just along--"

The door swung open and a figure along with two others stood in the doorway. "Knock knock," Zhao stepped into the room with a smirk on his face as his eyes fell on the bed. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" He looked to his hand and twirled around the two chains he held.

"What do you want Zhao?" Zuko sat up, pulling his arm away from Katara.

"I'm just here to make a little delivery, Prince Zuko." Zhao yanked his hand forward sending the two forms behind him sprawling in. "These two are your new personal slaves, well, one for each of you two. That's all," he handed the chains to Zuko and stepped out of the room. "See you later." He slammed the door.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "A lot of times, I wish he didn't survive that attack from the Water Spirit." Zuko looked down at the kneeling beings in front of him. "What are your names?"

A muscular teenager, not older than Zuko, brought his gaze to Zuko. "My name is Vincent, I'm an Earth bender." He had thick brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail with bangs that covered his forehead.

"And I am Mika; I'm not a bender of any kind." She had soft hazel eyes with dirty blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders. Shackles were placed on her wrists and matched the shackles on Vincent's wrists.

Zuko nodded and handed the chain attacked to Vincent's shackles to Katara. "He's yours," Zuko offered.

Katara fidgeted before she took a hold of the chain. "What if I don't want a slave?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't want to use him you don't have to but he can only be used by you."

Katara bit her lower lip, "My name's Katara and I'm really sorry about all of this. I personally don't believe in slavery because humans aren't objects that can be owned." She undid his shackles and they fell to the floor with a loud clang. "You can leave and be free now, if any of the guards ask you were you're going, say I sent you on a task."

Vincent rubbed his sore wrists. "I'm sorry, mistress--"

"Please, just call me Katara."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Katara but I can't leave. It's better to be a slave then on the run. If I were to leave the castle I would be hunted down and I'd rather stay with Mika. We have an agreement that if I don't bend then we can work together so that I'm able to protect her if need be. See, Mika is my little sister and I'm not about to leave her alone here to be punished if I were to run." Vincent bowed his head.

Zuko unlocked Mika's chains. "Both of you are to return to the slave's quarters until further notice. You are dismissed,"

Vincent and Mika stood and bowed. "Thank you," they closed the door quietly as they left.

"Katara, don't try to be a savior, they really are better off here." Zuko walked out onto the balcony.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Katara walked out behind him. "I'm only trying to give these people a chance to have their freedom. Is freedom so bad that now I look like a horrible person for valuing another person's life? I only want to help, Zuko." Katara pouted against the railing.

"I know you do," he wrapped his arms around her. "You're a good person, Katara. You fight for what you believe is right and you always try your hardest."

"And in that way she's just like you, Prince Zuko." Iroh stepped out onto the balcony beside them.

"I didn't hear you knock, Uncle." Zuko sighed as a gap grew in between himself and Katara. Katara chuckled lightly.

"It seems like we'll have to put a lock on your door if we ever want to be alone, Zuko." Katara suggested as she leaned back against the railing.

"There's one there already but it broke along time ago when Prince Zuko threw a tantrum and broke it. As a punishment, his mom said he wouldn't get another lock on the door. He didn't really care when he was young but she said that he'd regret it when he was older and by the look on his face right now, I'd say that he does." Iroh laughed at Zuko. Zuko growled as he wished for the ability to scold his younger self.

Katara laughed. "I agree with you, General Uncle, I'd say Zuko does regret his ways as a child." she brushed her fingers across her bare neck. She was aware that Zuko's father held her necklace, but she didn't want to cause more trouble asking for it back so she decided that no harm would come to it until he gave it back to her. "So, what's your mom like Zuko? I can't wait until I meet with her at diner tonight."

Iroh frowned, closed his eyes, and turned his head to the side. "You won't be meeting her tonight," Zuko paused. "Or ever. She left in the middle of the night when I was still young. No one has heard from her or seen her sense then."

Katara patted the top of Zuko's hand. "At least there's hope that she's still alive out there." she encouraged.

Zuko nodded his head slowly and looked toward his uncle. Iroh also nodded, an encouraging smile placed firmly on his face as he agreed. "I just hope that she's safe and happy." Zuko looked at the horizon as the sun neared closer to it.

"And I'm sure that she wishes the same about you, Prince Zuko." Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I bet that what ever the reason your mother left, it was the only choice she had and that it was still hard. It's hard to lose a son, whether you leave them or they leave you. One thing is for sure though, the love between a mother and a son will always remain."

"And between a father and a son." Zuko forced a gentle smile as the retired General nodded and stepped back into the room.

"I want to remind you two that dinner is in ten minutes, I'd start to head down in about five. Now, I suppose you'd want a few minutes alone so I'm going to head down now." Iroh grinned. A soft bang of the door signaled that he had left.

After a moment of quite as, Zuko and Katara returned to their original position, Katara finally spoke up. "What happened to his son?" she asked.

"My cousin, Liu Ten, died in the failed battle of Bai Se Shing, when he came back from the battle, he was marked as a failure. My grandfather died soon after and then my father was named the new Fire Lord instead of Uncle. He never questioned it, he didn't really seem to care, but after that, Uncle and I became rather close for a while. I had just lost my mother and he had lost his son. We seemed to just be trying to find a replacement fot them and found each other."

"Zuko," Katara turned around in Zuko's arms so that she could look him in the eyes. "I know that you love your Uncle for him just being himself and that he loves you for you just being yourself. He knows that his son is gone and he knows that he can never be replaced, no one can ever be replaced, and that he's not trying to have you replace him. He may think of you like a son, but never as Liu Ten." Katara smiled. "Now, we should head down to dinner." Zuko nodded, a smile brushing past his lips. "Tell me, what should I expect your sister to be like?"

* * *

Azula nodded pleasingly as she looked him up and down, she had to admit that he was a much needed improvement from all of her other slaves. His intense eyes stated that he was smart and studied his surroundings, his haircut showed that he was a warrior and she always had fun breaking warriors, and his dark skin told her that he wasn't from the Earth Kingdom.

"What's your name?" she asked in her sweetest voice. _No point in breaking him just yet, might as well use him to just have some fun first._ She licked her teeth and flashed him a wide grin. _Then I'll have some real fun once I get bored with him._

"My name is Sokka and I am a warrior from the Southern Water Tribe." he stated proudly. He held his shackled hands to his sides as much as the bond allowed him to.

"Southern Water Tribe? They have one of those? I always thought it was just the Northern Water Tribe that exsisted, never heard of any warriors from the Soutern one." she circled him slowly. Placing one foot precisly in front of the other. "You know what that makes you?" she twirled his short ponytail aound her finger. "It makes you rare, special, valuable." she whispered enchantingly into his ear.

Sokka felt his face grow hot for a moment and quickly snapped himself out of it. _No,_ he scolded, _This is the enemy's Princess._ His mind drifted to thoughts of Yue when he thought of Princess. _Maybe I have a thing for Princesses._

She circled around him again until she was face to face with him. She batted her eyelashes and curled her lips back into a grin. "I hope you don't think badly of me because I'm your new mistress. I don't really have a choice, I have to take you as a slave or else you'll be put to your death." she stroked the open 'v' shaped part of his shirt with the back of her index finger. "And I don't want that to happen."

Sokka gulped as she pulled on his chains. "I'll leave you here for now while I go to stupid 'family dinner'." She tied his chains around the corner post of her bed. "After that, maybe we can get to know each other better?" she winked and left the room.

Sokka blushed as he slowly slid down to the floor. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He placed his hands on his head as he sat on the floor, surprised at himself.

* * *

Katara sat across from Zuko and next to Iroh. Azula, Zuko's sister, sat next to Zuko and on the left side of Ozai who sat at the head of the table. The awkward silence that hung around them in the air was starting to bother her but she knew that she'd be the last person to speak first. '_Our family dinners were never silent._ She was homesick already. Of course she had been away from her home for a while as she had traveled with Aang, but being in this new environment that was meant to be her new home just made her long for her old home even more.

"So, when are you two planning the wedding?" Azula finally spoke up. She spooned another mouthful of food into her mouth while she awaited an answer. 'I still don't see why a decently looking girl would want to marry Zuko. It can't be for personality or looks and she must know that he isn't going to inherit the throne, he's too much of a failure for dad to let him.'

"We haven't picked out a day yet." Zuko replied.

"Well, you should hurry up if you want to actually get married to her. If she gets to know you too much she won't want to marry you anymore." Azula sipped her tea.

Zuko growled as he sent a glare at his sister and he looked to his father to see if Azula would get scolded. He was smiling and continued to eat peacefully.

"You won't need to worry about that, Princess Azula." Katara commented in a collective voice. "I already know enough about Prince Zuko to keep me in love with him, no matter what I may learn." _If I just keep a cool head I can get through this._ Katara finished her salad and wiped her mouth with the black cloth napkin. _Poor Sokka, I can't imagine what she'll do to you if she's this mean to her own blood._

Zuko smirked as Azula glared at Katara. _She doesn't know how to respond when someone doesn't get offended by her insults. If it's possible, I think I just fell even more in love with Katara._

Iroh smiled as he saw the look on his brother's face. _Ozai must not appreciate his 'perfect' daughter to be showed up like that._ Iroh waved his hand over his tea, swaying the steam in a back and forth motion. _He'll have to get use to it because Katara won't be going anywhere. Ozai isn't going to ruin this for Zuko. Agni knows that Zuko deserves to be happy after everything he has been through already in his short life and Katara makes him happy._

The dinner continued in silence until the dessert was brought out by servants. Katara looked down at the fluffly pastry in front of her. A strawberry sat perfectly in the middle on top of the square dessert. Katara watched as Zuko ate his by eating the strawberry first and then spooning one piece at a time with his fork.

She noticed that Iroh was eating it by dipping his pieces into milk, making them soggy and melt in his mouth. Katara decided that there wasn't any fancy way to eating royal desserts after all but she still went with Zuko's tactic of eating it.

The rich vanilia flavor made her grin with delight. She only had dessert once a month back in her tribe and then when she was on Zuko's boat and she had every night it was a treat. But nothing she had ever tasted could compare to this.

"Did you enjoy the meal, Ms. Katara?" When Lord Ozai's loud voice envaded the stillness of the room, Katara was startled and choked down her last bite of dessert.

"Yes, my Lord, it was delicious. Like nothing I have ever had the pleasure of tasting before." she nodded her head slightly.

He laughed. "Of course, I would be greatly surprised if you did." he pushed his chair back and stood. "Enough with these pleasantries, I have work to do." he continued. "I declare this meal finished."

Zuko, Azula, and Iroh scooted their chairs back across the hardwood floor, creating a rather annoying scratching, and stood facing Ozai. Katara followed their example and did the same a moment after.

Ozai nodded his head in acknowledgement and they bowed to him, Katara being the last. He walked out of the room and Azula followed shortly after but hid behind the corner while the rest of them sat down again and chatted. Iroh decided to have another cup of tea and Katara and Zuko complimented each other about how the dinner went well. Zuko praised Katara on the way she 'put Azula in her place' and kept a poliet and civil tone at his father's ridicules.

Katara and Iroh both agreed that Zuko kept a colective head during the dinner and that they were proud of him in the way that he lept his temper. "It will take some time before we feel at home here." Iroh commented in between sips.

Azula rolled her eyes and started to head back to her room. _They are all a bunch of babbeling idiots._ She turned the corner around the corridor when a hand shot out from behind a side pillar and grabbed her wrist. "How did dinner go?" asked a voice from behind the pillar.

"Not well at all," she sighed and allowed him to hold her against his armored body. "I only got one insult in and then that stupid pesant made me look like an idiot in front of everyone, I saw their faces. I also saw the way Zuko and her kept making lovey eyes at each other from across the table. I don't know why they don't just get servents to stand behind them and shout all the time how much they love each other." she ranted.

"People act strange when they're in love." he gestured.

"Yeah, I guess so, but promise me that we'll never get that pathetic with our relationship." Azula brought her hand up to his cheek and gently felt his sideburns.

"Don't worry," Zhao leaned down and brought her closer to him. "We'll never be as pathetic as anyone here. Especially once our plan goes into action and we share the thrown." She smirked with an evil twinkle in her eye that he found adorable as he brought her into a kiss. _Such a naive girl, tell her that you love her and she turns intoclay for you to mold. Once our plan kicks into action and gets me on the throne, there really won't be any more of a need for her._ He ended the kiss as footsteps approached. They quickly said their goodbyes and she was on her way back to her room.

_Too bad she has to die like the rest of her family, she really is a good fighter._ He licked his lips as he made his way out of the castle and back to his own home. _A good kisser too.

* * *

_

**We seem to have a few evil people with some evil plans that are, well, planned for our couple and others. Don't leave Ozai out of those evil people either, just because he might not have mentioned an evil plan that doesn't mean that he isn't evil or that he doesn't have a plan.**


	19. The Garden

_I'm sad that there wasn't a new episode of Avatar tonight, but that Danny Phantom special was cool! Last week's episode of Avatar was great too. I'm so glad Iroh is okay and now I know the anwser to one of my many questions about Zuko, he can only cry in his one eye. __

* * *

Chapter 19 The Garden_

Katara stared at the strange room as she woke up in Zuko's arm. _Where am I?_ she thought as she shifted slightly in his arms. It took her a moment to finally remember that she was in the palace. "Katara," Zuko whispered in her ear. She turned and stared at him, it wasn't a surprise to her anymore that he was alwyas awake when and before she was. "What's wrong?" he kissed her on the forehead as she snuggeled closer to him. _Why is he always so warm?_ She smiled as she laid her head against his chest. _It must have something to do with Firebending,_ she considered as she listened to the soothing sound of his heart.

"It's nothing," she replied. "It's just that moment after I wake up and I don't releize where I am. It happened to me a couple of times before, usually when I'm in a new place. It happened to me a lot on your ship and when I was traveling with Aang."

He nodded. "Why did it happen to you know though? You've been here for a week by now, shouldn't that had happened the first morning when the castle was still strange and new to you?"

"Zuko, the castle is still strange and new to me. I've only seen about 20 rooms here and I'm still getting use to the customs." she paused as she was reminded of the past week. "Even the way you celebrate her is different from the way we did. The 'welcomeing home' party seemed so loud, we could hear the citizens on the streets and then those fireworks."

Zuko laughed, "You still don't like fireworks? I thought you got use to them on the beach."

"Oh on the beach I did, but these ones were so different from those ones and back then I was surrounded by a romantic night to help calm them down and the soft sound of the ocean. Instead, at the party there were just the intoxicated rants of your drunk soilders." she rolled her eyes.

Zuko nodded and threw his feet over the side of the bed. "You'll get use to everything soon." He stood and stretched his arm and back. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Don't tell me that you're going to leave me alone again today to go train." she moaned as she lifted her upper torso up on the bed. She threw the sheets off of herself and rolled to the edge of the bed. "I do love this bed, it's so huge!" she happily stretched her arms and legs to the corners of the bed, still not touching them all.

Zuko slid the door open and stepped out in his loose, black training outfit. "You know I have to train. My father claims that I haven't trained enough yet because I still don't know as much as Azula." he rubbed his neck as he prepared for the long strain of the day that laid before him. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I'm kind of getting tired of just playing games with your Uncle all afternoon and wandering around the castle in the mornings, even though I no longer get lost and know my way preatty well, it's boring. Also, I'm always worried I'll run into Zhao or Azula or even worse, your father." she stood and opened the balcony door. "It's a beautiful day and the slight breeze makes it perfect for a stroll. I might take a walk in the gardens that you showed me, I could actually stop and sniff the flowers this time." she mocked as she mis-quoted his earlier words.

"We were in a rush, I told you that it was going to be a quick tour." he pulled his hair back and tied the black ribbon to hold it up.

"Correction, you were in a rush. I only have my lessons three times a week and then I spend my other four days alone and bored out of my mind." she complained as she stood behind him in the mirror. She looked into his reflection's eyes, he smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "One month," she whispered seductively into his ear. "We'll be married."

"I'm counting away the days," he whispered back as he brushed her hair behind her ears. "Then we'll spend two weeks back on the beach. When I'm Fire Lord, what should I name that island?"

"I don't know, maybe something like First Date Isle," she joked. "Or even better, Betrovel Beach."

"That's actually a good name," he considered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his. "I have to go now."

"If I hold you here then you won't be able to leave." She tried to stop him from moving but failed as he easily broke free of her hold.

"Nice try," he laughed as he gently pushed her to the side of the doorway so that she no longer blocked the door.

"I think I'll work out a bit today also, I'm sick of not having to run for my life all the time." Katara stepped into the hallway and called out to Zuko.

"Very funny," he replied with a flick of his wrist toward her as he walked away. "That is a good idea though. I wouldn't want you to be getting lazy on my account." He stepped around the corner and was out of her sight.

"I kept in shape on your account," she grumbeled as she folded her arms. _He was the one who was constantly fighting and chasing us._

She walked back into the room and grabbed one of Zuko's spare workout outfits. _And I thought these were baggy on Zuko,_ she laughed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. _I'm afriad that this outfit is going to eat me. They're so large!_

She quickly fixed her hair into her regular style and stepped out into the hallway. _No one around,_ she looked around to her left and to her right. _Perfect._

She turned the corner and headed down to the private workout area on that level. She looked around, once inside the open room, and noticed a reconizable face. _That's that Zhao character that Zuko told me about. The one who attacked the Water Tribe and killed the Moon Spirit. I can't beleieve he survived that attack from the Water Spirit. _She turned around and decided that she'd head back to the room before he noticed her. "Excuse me Ms.," she cringed at his voice. It was too late to turn around now and head back to the room, he had spotted her.

She turned back around and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I just came here to get a little exercise in but I can always come back later." She made another attempt to leave when he threw down his weights and caused the room to shake.

"No need," he walked toward her. "There's plenty of room for you too." He smiled as he eyed her up and down. "You must be Prince Zuko's bride-to-be, am I correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, that's why I'm wearing his outfit." _The one you keep eyeing,_ she thought.

"I see," he smirked. _Too bad, what a waste._ He headed back to his weights and took off his shirt that was stain with sweat. "Did you come in here to weight lift or were you planning on practising something else?" he asked.

"I was planning on doing a bit of jump roping," she watched his eyes as they sparkled at the idea. "But then I changed my mind and decided to do some weight lifting as well." _I am not about to jump up and down while he watches,_ she felt sick to her stomach at the thought.

"Whatever you wish to do, you are free to make your own decisions." he smirked. _Until I'm the Fire Lord, then you'll be free to do whatever I say just like the rest of this world._

* * *

Katara grimiced as she combed her hair. _That had to be the most awkward situation I have ever been in._ She had ended her exercise session rather short and headed back to her room. _At least I'm able to take a nice, long, hot shower to wash away that feeling._ She let her hair down and tucked all the strands behind her ears. _Might as well do something different with my hair as well as my outfit._ She wore a lose, red dress that reminded her alot of her old outfit, especially the black pants she wore underneith them. _Zuko must have had this outift specially made to act like my old clothes._

She examinded herself once more in the mirror before she headed out of the room and two stories down. _Why is Zuko's room on the third floor? Nothing is really up there and most of the other bedrooms are on the second floor._ Katara opened the third door on the left of the hallway she just turned into. "May I help you Madame?" A small girl greated her on the inside.

"Yes, I am searching for Vincent and Mika please." Katara requested as the girl nodded her head and headed toward the back of the dark and cramped room.

Moments later, Vincent and Mika arose from the crowd of the other servants and bowed to Katara. "How may we be of a service to you?" they asked in unison.

"I want to have some company while I take a stroll through the gardens. Would you two mind going with me?" she questioned. They both looked startled at her for more than one reason. First off, she was asking and not commanding, then she was poliet to them, and also she thought of them as company to her, as real people.

"Of course," Mika anwsered exctiedly. "We'd be honored to." she bowed, remembering her rank in the castle.

"I'm not sure if we really should," Vincent shifted his weight to one foot. "We appreciate your kindness and all, but I don't think it would be best if we became more than servant and mistress."

"Oh Vincent, stop always being so reluctant and gloomy. She's a really nice person and if she wanted to she could just order us to take a walk with her." she winked at Katara, hinting.

Katara grinned and nodded her head in a sign that she understood. "Vincent, I order to come take a walk with your sister and me."

Vincent attempted a smile at their schemed plan. "If that is your wish, Mistress." he placed a hand over his abdomen and bowed, throwing his other hand out to the side of him.

"I thought I told you to call me Katara. I want both of you to call me Katara." she corrected him and herself. "Calling me a mistress will start making me sound mean, old, and rich, none of which I am." she giggled, Mika joining in with her as the three of them started walking out to the gardens.

Vincent walked ahead of them and pulled the door open, a blinding light made them shield their eyes as they stepped out into the warm day. "This is so nice," Katara stretched in the sun. "The weather is beautiful, it's warm and a bit breezy, while the scene is just as gorgeous." She smiled and inhaled deeply the aromas that cascaded off of the flowers. "Oh and those scents!" She ran toward a patch of yellow tulips and quickly plucked one from the group.

"This is perfect," Mika agreed as she bent down next to Katara and sniffed the tulips. "See Vincent, isn't it nice to get out once and a while? I know you can't say that you enjoy staying in that room all day, every day."

"I wasn't going to say that." he replied, monotoned as he walked toward them. "Now are we going for a walk or are we just going to stop and spend time smelling the flowers?"

Mika stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "What's the rush, Vincent? You want to hurry and return to the cramp, stiff, hot, and most uncomfortable room?"

Katara laughed. "You remind me of Zuko. He said the same thing just the other day when he was showing me a 'quick tour' of everything." She caught his gaze and continued. "You also seem to have his attitude about most things and basically his personality."

Vincent turned around and rubbed his neck. "Thank you," he stuttered. "Should we continue now?"

"Sure," Katara continued to walk, Mika beside her, as Vincent trailed along behind. Katara leaned in close to Mika. "I left one thing out about your brother's description, he's much more polite then Zuko will ever be." she whispered.

Mika placed a hand over her mouth to hind her giggles. "Too bad that's what makes him such a pain all of the time."

"You can't mean that, he's your brother, and I can tell just by looking at him that's he willing and able to give up anything for you." _Just like my brother for me._ Katara's thoughts made her depressed.

"You're right," Mika nodded. "I take back what I said. He's only a pain most of the time." She turned around and walked backward while she grinned at her brother. "Isn't that right Vincent?"

Vincent, who was obviously elsewhere in his mind, looked at her with a confused face. "Yeah," he reluctantly answered. "Whatever." he sighed. _Why must me sister be so care free during a time of war? Why can't she see what is really going on around us? Why can't she..._ His mind rummaged for the words he was looking for. _Why can't she be more like Katara?_

"Oh, Katara! Look at those flowers!" Mika grabbed Katara gently by the arm and led her toward a bush that had sprouted purple flowers.

"What a coincidence meeting you here, Katara." Azula walked gracefully down the pathway, accompanied by two other girls. One girl was dressed in bright pink and had her hair braided down one side. She had a huge smile on her face. While the other girl was the complete opposite. She wore a black dress that matched her hair. Her face showed no sign of her ever smiling.

"Katara," Azula grinned her fake attempt of kindness. "I'd like to introduce my friends. This is Mai and Ty Lee."

"It's very nice to meet you both." Katara bowed. "I'm--"

"Oh, we know all about you already." Ty Lee giggled. "Princess Azula happened to mention your name and your brother couldn't help but join in on our little conversation." She bounded up to Katara and whispered in her ear, "Your brother is very cute."

Katara smiled at her words. 'Sokka should be happy to hear that.' "Where is my brother?" she asked Azula.

"He's back in my room, I gave him a simple task to fold my clothes neatly and put them away. It shouldn't be too hard, even for someone from the Water Tribe. Oh, I'm sorry about that. I almost forgot that you're from the Water Tribe too. Well, you just happen to be living proof that your society isn't as un-educated as we thought." Azula smirked. _Let's see her reply to that politely._

Katara cracked a smile and squinted her eyes. "So, Ty Lee, Mai, what brings you two to the castle?"

"I received a letter from Princess Azula that said she wanted us to come up for a month so that we'd be able to see yours and Zuko's wedding. I asked some time off from the circus and here I am." Ty Lee shrugged her shoulders.

"Same for me except at the time I was with my family at what was once Omashu. The Fire Nation had just taken control over the once great city and my father was put in control over it. I was so glad to get the message, that city was so boring." Mai droned.

_Omashu had been taken over! Aang's going to be so upset about that. I just hope King Bumi is alright._ Katara continued to smile and nod her head while her mind spun with different thoughts and questions.

"Yes it had been a while sense we have seen our childhood friend, Princess Azula. It's been even longer sense we last saw Prince Zuko too. Right Mai?" Ty Lee teased. "Katara you are so lucky that you got to him before he returned from being banished, or else I think someone else would have tried to." Ty Lee and Azula laughed as Mai's face grew red.

"I think it's best if we kept moving now." Mai grumbled as she stomped off ahead of the other two.

"Mai, it was just a joke!" Ty Lee called as she ran after her friend. "Nice meeting you, Katara!" she waved back at her.

"I'll see you later," Azula hissed as she walked by.

"Goodbye, nice meeting you two." Katara waved as she smirked. "It's a real pleasure to meet more people who despise me." she whispered to Mika and Vincent.

Mika laughed. "I think that Ty Lee girl seemed nice enough, but I wonder how that Mai girl and her became friends, they seem like they have nothing in common." she paused. "But I can't stand that Princess Azula." Mika stomped her foot on the ground. "She's such a spoiled, rotten, no-good, little– "

"Mika!" Vincent yelled to stop his sister's rampage. "That is no way to talk about people who happen to be the Princess of the very castle we are slaves to." he scolded.

"But Vincent, you know what she does to people like us." she frowned.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can say things about her." Vincent smiled. "Even if every word you said is true." Mika and Katara grinned.

"That's the spirit brother!" Mika teased as she grabbed her brother's arm and Katara's arm and continued down the path.

* * *

"So, like I was saying, that's how we will get Katara and Zuko out of the picture." she smirked as she smoothed her shirt out.

"But Azula, are you sure that you can persway your dad like that?" Ty Lee asked, not liking what she had heard.

"Don't worry about that," Mai broke in. "It seems to me, by what my father had said, that your dad has his own ideas about their wedding plans."

"Excellent," Azula continued. "Then we're all set. We'll cause that peasant to run off and Zuko will chase after her like the fool he is. After that, it will only be a matter of time and paticeints until Zhao and I get on the throne." Azula bent down and picked a yellow tulip by the steam. "Everything is going as planned." She laughed as she slowly burnt the flower until it was nothing but mere ashes in the wind.


	20. Eavesdropping

_Chapter 20 Eavesdropping_

"I've been in this palace with you for at least a month now. Our wedding is planned for next week exactly and I feel like I haven't seen you since we were back on the boat." Katara paced around the room. "How does that sound?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Mika and Vincent.

"Well," Mika pondered as she let her feet dangle to the ground while she sat on the edge of the bed. "It sounds good and you did get to the point, but you need to add some detail to it. Maybe something like; I know you're busy learning everything to inherit the throne and bla, but we still have so much to learn about each other and it feels like I barely know you."

"Or," Vincent suggested as he leaned against the wall. "You could just tell him that you love him so much and you miss spending time with him. You should mention how you understand how busy he is though, he really is you know. He has been away from the castle for two years."

"But that doesn't give him any right to start being away from his fiance, especially so close to their wedding day." Mika corrected her brother.

Katara bit her nail, a nasty habit that she couldn't help when she was concerned. "He's changed so much over this month." Mika and Vincent starred at her, their full attentions directed at her. "It's as if I don't even know him anymore. He's become so nervous, so doubtful, and so self conscious. It's as if now all he is living for is to try and please his father. I mean, his father is just so demanding and cruel, why would he even try to make a man like him proud? It seems like no matter how hard he tries his father will never accept him, but he is still so determined to do so."

"Poor Prince Zuko, he must be so confused." Mika mumbled to no one in particular.

"No, he's absolutely not confused. He knows what he's doing, he's just remains in denial about his father. I don't know when he'll see the truth, but I hope that I can help him see through it some way." Katara sat in front of the mirror and messed with her hair. She had been trying different styles with it all week but had decided that she would just keep her hair the same as always. It fitted her better that way.

"Well, I think that over time he will. He can't stay in denial for long, you'd think he would have learned about his father after that day." Vincent closed the balcony door. "How could you still love someone when they did something so horrible to you like that? He still loves his father even after he--"

"Katara," Zuko walked through the door and glared at Vincent. Vincent paled and lowered to his knees in a servant position. Mika quickly jumped off of the bed and followed her brother's actions. Katara got to her feet and greeted him in the doorway.

"Yes?" She felt the need to bite her nails. _Did he over hear us? How long was he standing in the doorway before he decided to enter? Oh Sedia, how am I going to get through this now?_

"My father has wished for a sudden 'family meeting', as he had called it. We are to report to the throne room immediantly." Zuko sullumely told.

"Alright," Katara nodded. She turned and looked at Vincent and Mika. "You two are dismissed until needed again. You may now return to your room." Mika and Vincent nodded that they understood her order. They both walked around Zuko and out of the room, their eyes on the floor.

"I see you've become rather friendly with the slaves." Zuko commented. Katara opened her mouth to reply but Zuko didn't allow her the chance. "Shall we head down now?"

"Yes," she frowned as she followed him out. They continued down the hallway in complete silence. _Not even small talk,_ she sighed aloud and he glanced at her, only for a moment before he looked away again. _What has happened to us Zuko? Maybe,_ she paused her thoughts before she continued her terrified thoughts. _Maybe we really shouldn't be getting married. We might not be right for each other after all. I know I still love Zuko but he's changed so much now. Does he still love me?_

_...Does she still love me?_ Zuko stopped his own thoughts as they entered the hall. Azula and Iroh were already kneeling in front of Ozai while he sat on his throne safely behind his wall of fire.

Zuko and Katara kneeled next to Iroh and Ozai stood. "Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Ozai stepped off of the platform and stood in front of them. Azula rose to her feet, then Iroh, Zuko followed after, and Katara was the last to stand, as she was the lowest in rank in the room.

"Seeing as next week Prince Zuko is to married to Katara of the Water Tribe, I figured it was about time I tested her." A sly grin spread across his lips. "She will receive the test to see if she is worthy or not of joining our family. I will assign the test personally to her." Ozai strolled in front of Katara. "Come to my room by sunset tonight to hear what your challenge is." He smirked as he stepped back onto the platform and sat back down on his throne. "Oh and also, if she is not kept a virgin or is no longer one, she is forbidden to marry into the family. She is not allowed to loose her virginity until the wedding night. That is all." he waved them out.

* * *

Iroh, Katara, and Zuko sat in Iroh's room in silence, each with their own thoughts and worries. Iroh sipped his tea as he pondered about his brother and what he had planned for that innocent girl and his sweet nephew.

Zuko's fingers tapped on the table in the middle of the room. _That Vincent slave,_ he thought angrily as he clenched his teeth together. _What thoughts has he been putting into my sweet Katara's head? She never said anything like that before now, or at least not to me. Maybe we haven't been spending enough time together._

_Did he hear us? He did, I know he did._ Katara glanced across the table at Zuko. _He's clenching his teeth together. He knows, he heard, and he is pissed, I can tell. At least I still know him like that._ She sighed aloud and both Iroh and Zuko looked at her. "What are we going to do?" she asked, feeling like any moment she could be on the verge of tears.

"I know my brother is up to no good," Iroh stroked his beard as he thought. "He probably hates the idea of you two getting married."

"Why would you say that Uncle?" Zuko stood and looked at Iroh. "Father couldn't be happier that I'm getting married. He might not exactly like Katara too much, but that doesn't mean he hates her. Besides, he only hates that she's from the Water Tribe."

"That's exactly what I mean, Prince Zuko." Iroh motioned with his hand for Zuko to sit again and he complied so. "Your father hates the idea that the Fire Nation royal blood will be mixed with Water Tribe scum. Forgive me for saying that Ms. Katara, I don't feel that way in the least bit but that is how Ozai would best put it."

"It's alright General Uncle, I understand." Katara reached for one of the cups that sat in the middle of the table and poured herself a small amount of tea. It was Jasmine, Iroh's favorite, and she hadn't grown much of a taste for it yet but decided she needed something to try and calm herself down. "What do you think he's going to ask me? How am I suppose to show that I am worthy of being Zuko's wife? What if I don't meet up with his standards and he won't let me marry Zuko? What--"

"Katara," Zuko reached across the table and placed a hand over hers, settleing her down with his gentle touch. "Don't worry about it, you'll do fine."

"But how do you know?" She needed more reasurence.

"Because, you are worthy enough for me, you're more than worthy. If anything, I should be the one tested." he chuckled, trying to make lightly of the conversation. "My father just can't see that, that much I know about him." He didn't mean to say that last sentence, it just had slipped out of his mouth. He didn't want her to know that he knew what she had said, at least not yet.

Katara slid her hand away from his and into her lap. Her right hand gripped the, now empty, tea cup. "You heard?" she reuctantly asked. _That was a dumb question,_ she scolded herself.

"Yes, the whole thing." he paused. "Is that what you really think of me?"

"You really have changed Zuko, you never are aggressive or even bossy any more. You've become so paranoid and reluctant about everything you do. And the only time I see you is at meals and when we go to sleep or wake up." she lowered her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at his.

"I have to learn so much in such a short time, I've been gone for two years and my studying needs improving on. In order for me to inherit the throne I have to be trained and well educated, I'd love to spend more time with you but I can't fit everything in. I'm just really busy right now, but things will slowly start to calm down and once it does we can do more things together. But that doesn't mean I don't still feel the same way I did before about you, I still love you. And I promise, I won't change, I'll--"

"But you already have!" Katara turned her head to the side. "You've changed so much already and the more that you're with your father the more you will continue to change. Until you become exactly what your father wants you to be, you'll keep changing and once he's finished with you, you won't be the same in any way."

"Well, maybe some change is for the best then." Zuko growled. "And what my father has planned for me will only make me a better person."

"Zuko--"

"And I'll think about my father the way I want to for how ever long I want to. I don't need your help with it and I don't want your help with it because it's fine. I'm not in denial about anything!" Zuko glared as he pounded his fist on the table. The cups clattered together and once they settled down the room became quite. Katara nodded and stood, keeping her head down.

"I'd better go to your father now, it's about sunset." she bowed as she left the room in a rush, slamming the door behind her as she went.

"I need help Uncle," Zuko placed his hands on the sides of his head as he leaned forward on the table. "I really messed things up, didn't I?"

"Yes, you certainly did, Prince Zuko." Iroh sipped his tea. "But if you want my help, you'd have to start at the beginning of the problem. Now then, please explain to me what has happened."

"It started when I heard Katara talking while I was outside the room this morning..."

* * *

"It's simple, I'll tell her that to be able to marry Zuko she has to renounce her family, religion, blood, anything that has to do with the Water Tribe. She'll say that she won't be able to do that for some reason or another and then she won't be able to marry him. It's as easy as that." Ozai smirked as he revealed his plan to Commander Zhao. Since Zhao was one of Ozai's relatives, his cousin's son, he had always trusted him.

Katara stood behind the closed door in the hallway as she arrived earlier than she had expected. _I shouldn't interrupt, I'll just stay out here until they're finished in there._

"But Lord Ozai," Zhao spoke up. "What of she does renounce her old ways? Then how will you be able to stop her from marrying your son?"

"I've told you before, don't call him my son!" Ozai growled. Zhao bowed apologetically and Ozai nodded. "But I understand your concern, that's why I have another plan if this one back fires. I'll simply have Zuko killed before the marriage."

"My Lord, why would you not simply kill the girl?" Zhao sounded intrigued.

"Why waste someone who would make an excellent concubine? Zuko, on the other hand, serves no purpose. He died to me a long time ago. When he was eight, I had decided that Azula would serve as a better heir then him. Zuko is worthless and if she doesn't leave we can just blame the whole murder on her." Ozai laughed and Zhao added in. "Now get out, that girl is suppose to be here in any minute now."

Katara quickly ran down the hallway and hid behind one of the pillars. _He's a monster, they both are. They're far worst then I had thought._

Zhao, still chuckling, walked past her without so much as a glance in her direction. Once he was out of sight and out of the hallway, Katara calmed herself down and crept back down toward Ozai's room.

She knocked on the door softly. "Come in," Ozai bellowed. Katara walked into the room, it was hot and the room was basically bare besides from a couple of bookshelves on the wall and a desk with two chairs on opposite sides. "I thought Prince Zuko would tell you this was my room. It use to be my room, two years ago, but then I moved into a bigger and better room. But Prince Zuko wouldn't know about that." he grinned. "Please, come in and sit down." He pointed across the desk at the empty chair.

Katara sat down. "May we please just get down to business Lord Ozai? I'm rather tired tonight and the sooner I can prove to you that I am worthy for your son," she emphasized. "The sooner I could go lie down."

He laughed. "I like girls who rush into things, but sometimes they rush too fast and aren't able to see what they've missed." He gazed into her eyes and found them to be intense and angry, although they were beautiful. "Very well then, if you wish to marry Prince Zuko you must renounce your home."

"What?" Katara played her part. "My Lord, I don't think I'd be able to renounce my home. What does that have to do with my love for Prince Zuko anyways?"

"It shows that you are willing to give up and do anything for Prince Zuko. It shows your loyalty to him and our nation." Ozai tapped his finger on the desk. "You have until the morning of the wedding date to give me your answer. Think it over carefully." He gave her another grin and eyed her up and down. "You are dismissed."

Katara bowed and quickly left. _That disgusting pig! _She opened the door to Zuko's and her room to find it empty. _Zuko must still be with Iroh. _She laid down on her side of the bed and looked out through the balcony. _What am I going to do? Even if I do tell Zuko_ _what I heard he wouldn't believe me. _She felt tears beginning to creep down her cheek. _I'm not going to let that bastard kill Zuko, even if that means I can't be with him._

She walked out onto the balcony and wiped away the tears. _I know what I'm going to do.

* * *

_

**Now, this is where the real story begins. Mostly everything before this wasn't really important. Chapter 21 will be posted on June 23, but chapter 22 will be posted July 13 or 14. I'm away at camp Kon-O-Kwee through June 26-July 8. Just giving you all a little heads up of my schedule for the summer. I'll post these dates again next chapter.**


	21. It's Not Goodbye

_**I have good news for those who love a long read, this chapter is twice the size of my normal ones! From now on, all chapters that I post will be longer than my old normal chapters. When I was writing this chapter, two songs came to mymind, for writing Katara's part in this chapter Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne inspired it and for Zuko's part, If You're Gone by Matchbox 20. Two great songs and if you know how they go, you'll know what this chapter is all about.**_

* * *

_Chapter 21 It's Not Goodbye_

"Katara?" The room was dark except for the light shining through the glass door. _She must be asleep, _Zuko deduced as he grabbed his night clothes from his drawer and went into the bathroom to change.

Katara sat eyes wide open in the bed, watching the stars and the moon shine. She heard the sliding door re-open and felt the blankets move as Zuko crawled into bed beside her. She turned and faced him, he was staring intensely at her.

For a moment or so they just looked at each other. _She thinks I'm the only one who has changed? She has changed too._ _She's so polite and scared all the time_,_ not to mention her change in clothes, but I guess that's not her choice._ Zuko cleared his throat. "Katara, about tonight," he paused as he searched for the correct words. "I'm sorry I--"

"Don't worry about it Zuko, it's my fault really. I shouldn't be talking about you behind your back, especially not to the servants. I don't know why but I just seem to put all of my trust into them because they're my friends. I've just been so lonely and I looked to you for help but I couldn't find you. I'm still not really use to this kind of life but I'll get a hang of it and everything will be alright." she moved closer to him and snuggled up against him. "I'm just not use to you not giving all of your attention to me. I'm a bit jealous of your father, I think you love him more then me." They both laughed, an uncertain, awkward laugh.

Zuko cleared his throat again and placed a hand around her back. "But Katara, you do have a point and you were right to say it. I'm just--"

"Can we just forget everything that happened today? Let's not dwell on the past and just look forward to the future. Now, let's get some sleep." Katara nuzzled herself against Zuko's chest.

"That sounds like a good idea." He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on top of Katara's head. "Oh wait," he opened his eyes and sat up in bed, knocking Katara off of himself. "What did my father say to you? How did you prove that you were worthy?"

"Oh, he just asked me a couple of questions and I gave him my opinion on them and he said I was worthy. Everything is taken care of, don't worry about it." Katara smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. "Now let's get some sleep, I'm so tired."

Zuko nodded and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer into him. "Can you imagine it Katara? By next week at this time exactly, we'll be married." _And we won't be sleeping either. _He grinned at his own dirty thoughts.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Katara quickly wiped away a tear.

"Yes, I only wish that this week will go by faster." Zuko took a deep breath and made himself comfortable. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight," she turned in his arms. _This week will go too fast for me, _she quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"It's been great Uncle," Zuko sat next to Iroh on a stone bench in the garden. "Katara and I have been talking more and we haven't fought once since six days ago in your room."

"Did my advise really help you that much, Prince Zuko?" Iroh watched as flower petals fell off of the trees while the wind blew by.

"No, it wasn't that. Katara just seems to be in such a good mood lately, she's become more agreeable and really adaptive." Zuko grinned. "And tomorrow, we'll be married."

Iroh stroked his beard. "That is great news." Iroh glanced down the pathway to were he saw three figures moving toward them. "Isn't that Ms. Katara now?"

Zuko looked up at the figures ahead. "Yeah, that's her and our servants. I don't particularly like that male one, I think he was putting rumors and bad ideas into Katara's head."

"Now why would he do that?" Iroh stood and started walking toward them.

"Because," Zuko followed closely behind. "He wants to start an uproar in the court. He's just like the rest of those Earthbending slaves."

"Hello, Prince Zuko, General Uncle." Katara smiled as she bowed her head to them. Mika and Vincent stood to her sides and followed her motion. Iroh smiled and bowed his head back at them all. He stared at Mika and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"May I help you?" she asked, her voice showing her confusion and a bit of fear.

"Why were you crying my dear?" Iroh asked as he examined her red eyes.

Mika quickly began to wipe her eyes. "Oh, it's just that I, um, well, I--"

"My sister has allergies and it tends to make her eyes watery and red. Nothing to worry about though, she'll get over it soon." Vincent replied, covering up for his sister.

"That explains it." Zuko glared at Vincent. _I don't trust you with Katara alone. I'll be watching you very closely and tomorrow, I'm getting Katara a new personal slave._

"Prince Zuko, General Uncle, I'll see you two in a little bit for lunch. I believe I need to go practice the wedding ceremony one more time. Vincent, Mika, if you two would please come along." Katara quietly stepped around Iroh and Zuko as she bid them a goodbye. Mika and Vincent walked after her.

"See what I mean Uncle? She fits in so well now." Zuko continued walking. Iroh glanced behind at the three as they walked farther away.

"Yes, Prince Zuko, I see."

* * *

"Mika, Vincent, I really appreciate all the help you guys have been to me over the past month or so. And thank you so much for being such great friends." Katara tied the bundle of clothes and money together and handed them to Mika.

"Are you sure this is the only choice you have?" Vincent asked as he used all of his might to not cry.

"Yes, this is the only way everything can be alright. It's not going to be goodbye though. I may be leaving tonight, but I'll see you guys again when I return along side Aang. He'll stop Ozai and then Zuko and I can get married and you two can be free. I'll even make you two part of the new court." Katara smiled as she brushed away a couple of tears.

"Katara, don't go!" Mika hugged her around the waist. "You're my only friend, besides Vincent, but I don't want to see you go!"

"I told you, Mika, I'll be back. Please stop crying, you have to be strong and act normal or else you might blow my cover." Katara hugged her back.

"I will, for you, I will be strong." Mika backed away. She looked up at Katara and smiled. "When you return, I wish you all the luck in the world."

"So do I." Vincent placed a comforting arm on Katara's shoulder. "You really are different from these people, Katara. And you will always be a friend to those who need it the most, that's just who you are."

Katara smiled. "Thank you, both of you. I'll see you one last time tonight. I'll knock three times, remember, three times."

Mika and Vincent nodded as they walked out of the room. Katara turned around and sat down on the bed. _When I'm sleeping on Appa again, I think I'm going to miss this bed._ She looked around the room one last time.

* * *

"Dinner went really well tonight. Azula didn't even try to insult anyone." Katara dangled her legs over the bed and swung them back and forth.

"Yeah, I think that's because she knows that she's not going to be the only girl in the family from now on." Zuko called out from the bathroom. He slid open the door and looked at Katara. "Why aren't you in your night gown yet?"

"I was thinking I'd go visit Iroh, I have some questions I'd like to ask him." Katara stood up and folded her figures over one another as she locked her hands.

"Nervous?" Zuko eyed her as he went to her closet. He pushed it open and looked at the elegant clothes that were inside. "Where's your dress?"

"The dress is being kept in another room, something about you not even allowed to just see it. They said you might picture me in it and that's as unlucky as seeing me in it before the wedding. But yes, I am a bit nervous, that's why I need to go ask your uncle for advise." she wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood behind him.

He turned around and held her in his arms, hers still around him as well. "I love you." he smiled down at her.

"I love you too," she kissed him and pulled away. "So much, and I always will." Another short kiss. "Always." She kissed him and this time waited until he pulled away.

"Before I forget," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. Both were silver but had a small stone in the middle. The stone was small but swirled with different colors. Zuko placed one on Katara's right fingure, her left fingure still holding his engagement ring, and did the same with the other on his own hand. "These stones are enchanted. Our people call them Lover's Mood stones. Your ring shows you my emotions while my stone shows yours." Both of the stones shined a bright pink.

"What does pink mean?" Katara asked as she gazed down at her gift.

"It stands for in love." Zuko smiled. "Red means anger, blue means sadness, green means peaceful, yellow means happy, black means scared, and purple means neutral."

"It's so beautiful." Katara embraced him, not wanting to ever let go.

"Alright, if you want to visit Uncle you should go now before he goes to sleep." Zuko suggested. Katara nodded and pulled out of his arms. She watched as he sat down on the bed. She turned the door knob and stepped out into the hallway. She looked back and watched as he watched her. "Katara, go now or else it will be too late." Zuko called to her.

"You're right," she closed the door. "If I don't leave you now, I never will be able to. Goodbye, my sweet Prince Zuko." she whispered as she walked away.

* * *

Iroh opened his bedroom door after he heard a light knock. "Ah, I was wondering when you would get here." He grinned. "Please come in. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please," she sat down across from him as he took his usual spot. "How did you know I was coming?"

"You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me first would you?" he poured her a cup of tea and passed it to her.

"How do you know I'm leaving?" she took the cup and drank it all. She sat the empty container back on the table.

"Ms. Katara, you've been acting different all week and your personal servants have been crying all day. Also, I happened to literally run into them and knock all of your packed belongings out of their hands." he chuckled. She smiled and seemed satisfied with his answer.

"No one else has suspected a thing, right?" she hoped.

"No one else is aware. Now, before I let you leave, you have to first tell me why you are leaving." Iroh frowned. "Prince Zuko won't take this well and I'd like to be able to help reassure him that he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't do anything wrong did he?"

Katara chuckled softly. "No, it wasn't him, it was--"

"Ozai," Iroh finished her sentence.

She nodded. "Yes, he--"

"Asked you to disown your tribe." Iroh nodded. "Yes, I heard Commander Zhao talking about it to Princess Azula."

"No, it's not only that though." Katara looked into her empty cup, a stern look on her face. "He's planning on having Zuko killed before the wedding."

Iroh gasped. "I didn't know my brother could go that low but it seems like I have misjudged him. He will not get away with it."

Katara agreed. "Exactly, that's why I have to leave. It's the only way to stop it from happening. If there is no wedding, there's no reason for him to kill Zuko. That way, he can still be safe."

"But he will be so miserable without you. It will be as though he did die, or at least that is how he will act." Iroh sighed. "You are the real reason why he is so happy now."

"I know," Katara watched as a teardrop landed in her cup. "But it's the only way. We can't accuse Ozai of planning Zuko's murder and even if we could, no one would care. He's the Fire Lord, while Zuko, he's not even the true heir anymore, Azula is."

Iroh placed a hand on top of Katara's. "I will tell him that it wasn't easy for you to leave, but you had to, for his own good."

"Please do," They both stood up and Iroh walked her to the door. He opened it up for her and she stepped into the hallway. She handed him a small box and he tugged it into his pocket. "Give it back to Zuko, and tell him, if he still wants to, to keep it safe for me when I come back some day."

Iroh nodded, he didn't need to check, he knew what was inside the box. She hugged him and he smiled as she pulled away from him. He waved goodbye as she ran down the hallway, toward the slave quarters. _She's a good girl, no wonder Zuko loves her so much. _He sighed and headed back into his room to wait until everything erupted.

* * *

_Three knocks, that's her,_ Vincent opened the door to the now empty library area. The walls were full of different books and scrolls on different shelves and bookcases.

Katara walked in and looked around the enclosed room. "Where's Mika?"

"She decided she couldn't come. She claimed that she wouldn't be able to handle it so I left her back in the room." he handed her her change of clothes and turned around as she quickly slid into a black outfit and cloak.

"How do I look?" He turned around and laughed.

"Like the Blue Spirit himself." Vincent joked as Katara put her hood up.

"Shut up," she laughed, confused. _Who's the Blue Spirit? _She tied her water pouch around her waist and was set to go.

"Don't forget this," Vincent handed her the bundle of stuff. "I'll tie it to your back, move your cloak for a second." When he finished he spun her around. "You're ready now."

"Remember, this isn't goodbye, I'll be back." Katara promised.

"I know," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Just be safe." For a moment, Katara was surprised by the hug, Vincent never seemed like the kind of guy to hug someone. Katara smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt safe and cared for. Vincent reminded her of Sokka, but she couldn't enjoy this moment any longer. She owed it to herself and everyone else to keep moving.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered as she pulled out of his comforting arms.

"I know," he smiled as she closed the door softly. _I just hope that in time, my feelings for you might change. _

* * *

Katara opened the door a crack and looked inside the dark room. _There he is! _She smiled as she opened the door enough so that she could squeeze through.

"Katara?" Sokka squinted through the darkness. _I'm surprised I still recognize her figure._

"Shhh!" Katara placed her finger to her mouth. "Are you trying to get us both killed?" she whispered. _That's it, we're both dead already! Azula is awake and just waiting to light us both on fire._

"Azula isn't here if that's what you're worried about." Sokka rolled his eyes, even though Katara couldn't see them. "How stupid do you think I am? If she was here I wouldn't have said anything! Besides, she would have been aware of you the moment you touched her door." He replied smugly.

"Stop contradicting me! We're leaving, all of us. Come on," She tugged on his arm.

"What? Why? What about Zuko? Isn't your wedding tomorrow?" Sokka stood and groaned as pain shot up through his back.

"I'll explain everything later, on Appa. What happened to your back?" Katara asked, worry dripping with every word.

"Azula had me whipped. I'm okay though, it's healed by now, just a bit sore." Sokka rubbed his back.

"She'll pay for that when we come back with a fully trained Aang." Katara grinned as she reached toward her pack and withdrew Sokka's weapons. "Miss these?"

Sokka grabbed his precious weapons and started kissing them. "It's okay, daddy's here now and he's never letting those bad Fire Nation people touch you again. Katara, how did you get these?"

"The same way I got these keys," she dangled them in front of Sokka. "From Zuko."

"Katara, you haven't changed a bit."

* * *

"Katara, there's three guards out there. Should we take them out now?" Sokka leaned on the wall and quickly glanced around the corner.

"No need, just stay here and when I come running out, be prepared to help Aang and me." Katara flicked her hood back and wrapped the breezy cloak around herself. She walked out of the shadows and toward the guards. "Excuse me," she stopped when she noticed one of the familiar guards. "Lt. Jee?"

"Ms. Katara?" Lt. Jee was surprised and lowered his weapon. The other two guards followed his example, noticing who the 'intruder' was. They didn't know her like Jee did, they weren't a part of Zuko's old crew, but they did see this girl walking around in the arms of Prince Zuko.

"What are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be getting your rest for the big day tomorrow?" Jee asked as he smiled down at her.

"I couldn't sleep, too excited. Also, Lord Ozai has given me special permission to see the Avatar. He said it was a wedding gift for me to talk to my old friend." she smiled innocently. _Just like back on the ship. Seems like I'm repeating my ways. I just hope this time, I can actually succeed with my plan and not have Zuko barge in on me at the worst moment._

"That sounds acceptable." Lt. Jee started opening the door.

"Hold on a minute." Another guard grabbed his wrist. "How can we be so sure of her?"

"Would you like to go wake Lord Ozai up and ask him?" Jee asked.

"No way!" the guard retorted. "That would mean instant death!"

"Exactly," Jee opened the door and handed Katara one of the two torches that hung on the wall. "Walk all the way down the hall. He's the last room on the right."

"Thank you." Katara bowed her head as she took the torch and headed down the dark hall. As she walked she heard different wails and cries coming from the cells. She quickened her pace and made it down to the last cell. "Aang?" she peaked inside to see a small figure chained up on the wall.

"Wh...Who's there?" came the muffled reply of her close friend. A squeal from inside the room reassured her that Momo was with him.

"Aang, it's Katara. I've come to get you and Momo. I have Sokka and we're all ready to leave. I'll explain everything to you guys when we get safely on Appa." After a moment of fumbling with the keys, she unlocked the door and ran inside.

Aang was strapped against the wall, two feet off the ground. He still wore the choking collar that Zuko had put on him. She quickly unlocked his feet and then stood on her tiptoes as she unlocked his arms. He fell against her and she braced herself for the impact, only to be surprised by how light he was.

"Aang, haven't they been feeding you?" she felt his ribs as she helped him to his feet.

"Barely, just enough to keep me alive." Aang stretched out his arms and legs while Katara unlocked the collar.

"Now for you, Momo." she unlocked Momo's cage and the small mammal flew out of the cage and around the room until he landed securely on her shoulder. "Aang, where's your staff?"

"They never got it. It's with Appa, on his saddle." Aang smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "So what's the plan?"

"Can you run?" she patted Momo on the head.

"Sure I can! I've been dying to do something then be a wall poster." he grinned as he chuckled softly.

"Good, then get ready to do a lot of it. Follow me." She walked into the hallway, Aang stayed close behind her. She started off slowly but then quickly turned into a sprint as she headed down the hallway and threw her weight against the door, slamming it open against a guard.

"Sokka, now!" she screamed as the guards tried to grab for her and Aang. Sokka ran around the corner and threw his trusty boomerang, knocking two guards unconsiouce.

"What are you doing?" Jee cried as he pushed the door away from his damaged body.

"Sorry! Please don't try to stop us or else we'll have to use force." Katara yelled as she continued to run, Sokka, Aang, and Momo following behind her as she navigated through the hallways.

"I won't try to stop you, but I do have to sound the alarm. Katara, what ever you're planning, it better be good enough for you to just ruin everything you have." Lt. Jee frowned as he blew on the conch shell, waking everyone in the castle who was sleeping.

* * *

Zuko woke up suddeny from his disturbing sleep. He had a bad feeling when he looked around the room and noticed that Katara wasn't there. _She couldn't still be talking to Uncle, could she? They must have lost track of time. I'd better go down there and get her, she'll need her rest for tomorrow._

He glanced down at his hand and noticed the glowing mix of black and blue escalating from it. _Something is wrong. _He shot out of bed and out of the room, not even bothering to throw a shirt or shoes on and took off running down the hallway. _Please, Agni please, let me find Katara in Uncle's room. Please, don't let this be what I fear!_

Zuko slammed open Iroh's door, a cold sweat of worry dripping down his brow when he found no Katara in the room. "Uncle, don't tell me she...she..."

"She's very sorry, Prince Zuko, but she had to, for your sake." he stood up and held the box for Zuko to take. He reluctantly did and when he slowly opened it and found his engagement ring in it he placed a hand over his forehead and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Please, sit down, I can answer any questions you may have. She explained everything to me and I think you should--" Iroh was interrupted when a loud whistle was blown. "Oh dear." he sighed.

"Uncle, did she," Zuko stopped when he heard loud footsteps and heavy breathing in the hallway. He poked his head out of the doorway and saw three figures and a flying lemur hurry out of the doors. He immediately took off after them.

_Why? Why! WHY! _He couldn't get the repeated word from his mind as he stormed out of the doors and into the cold, crisp air of the night. His feet grew cold and scolded himself for not putting shoes on. He caught sight of the three figures, one placed a key in the contraption that opened the gates and they flung open.

_She even stole my keys! _Zuko curled his hands into tight fists, almost crushing the small box he held in his hand. "Katara!" he shouted, surprised at himself for how loud he could be.

Katara stopped where she ran and looked behind her at the stilled figure standing before the castle. "Zuko," she whispered in agony. Aang and Sokka quickly ran back and grabbed her hands, urging her to keep running. She turned away from Zuko and kept focus on the task beforehand.

Zuko growled and dashed after them, sprinting at top speed. They began to run down the slope toward the docks. Everyone with their own thoughts buzzing through their heads.

_Have to keep running. That crazy bastard will kill us all if we don't continue to run. _One foot after another. _We're coming Appa, be prepared to fly again! _The pounding rhythm of their footsteps evaded the quite city's slumber. _Please Zuko, don't chase after us. Don't make this any harder then it already is! _Each of their hearts pounding in their chests. _Stop now Katara, stop now before you go too far. You'll regret it if you don't stop now! _

They made it to the dock area and flew past the guards standing in front of one of the ports. "Hey!" they shouted but their voices quickly faded away as they all ran past them and continued into the darkness.

"Where's Appa?" Aang shouted as he ran next to Katara.

"I'm not sure," she yelled back.

"You don't know! How are we going to elude that crazy Prince if we don't have a way to travel? My legs can't go too much farther." Sokka complained.

"I'm pretty sure they're keeping him in that hut." she pointed ahead. "If not, then he's still in the lower parts of Zuko's ship." she pointed to her left at the small ship docked.

"You two try the hut, I'll check the ship." Aang suggested.

"No, Aang. We need to stay together and besides, you'd get lost on his ship." Katara screamed. "Follow me to the hut." She banged her side against the door and it fell off of it's hinges. They looked around the hut for any sign of a giant bison but found none. "They have him in Zuko's ship then."

They turned around once they reached the back and she froze when she saw him in the doorway. He was panting rapidly and his eyes were a mixture of furiousness, pain, and confusion. "None of you are going anywhere!" he demanded as he slowly advanced forward.

"This place is rotten, break down the wall!" Sokka commanded as he pulled out his weapon and started banging it against the wall. Pieces of rotten wood were hurled from their original places and onto the ground as Aang and Sokka clawed and banged against it.

Zuko continued to slowly advance toward them, his eyes were connected with Katara's. Their rings, along with the moonlight, illuminated the room. A bright red seeped from hers and a dark black from his. Katara pressed herself tightly against the wall, pushing back on it with all of her weight.

"Ah!" she screamed, startled, as the wall gave in and she fell backwards back into the open night. Sokka and Aang jumped through the hole and helped her up. Zuko growled and leaped through the hole just in time to see the three of them running up the plank to his old ship.

"How do we close this thing?" Sokka asked as he stopped once he was on the deck.

"Forget it, just follow me and don't get lost!" Katara opened the door down to the lower decks and took the first left.

_They're heading for the beast. I know a shortcut that I know Katara doesn't know. _He smirked for only a moment as he turned the first and second rights.

"Appa!" Aang shouted as he jumped onto his furry friend and grabbed the reigns.

"Sokka, press that red button!" she shouted and pointed to the wall. He hurried over and slammed his open palm on it. The back of the ship slowly started to open. "Now help me close this door. It's rusted and really heavy!" she complained as she pushed against it.

"Sure thing!" Sokka ran over to help her when a fireball was hurdled through the door at him. He quickly dodged to the side. "Zuko's coming!" he shouted as he looked down the hall at the angry Prince sprinting toward the room.

"Sokka! Help!" Katara cried desperately as the door slowly started to budge. Sokka rushed at the door and almost closed it fully. Zuko banged against the door as he started pushing it open, gaining an inch every hard push.

"Guys, the door's open. Let's go!" Aang shouted to his friends.

"Sokka, you first." Katara yelled to her brother.

"Are you sure you can hold the door closed long enough--"

"Just go, Sokka!" she pushed him toward the giant bison. He quickly stumbled up Appa's tail and sat in the saddle. Katara used every ounce of energy she had and pressed used it to press against the door one last time. She quickly turned and ran over to Appa, running up his tail and making it into the saddle before the door was slammed open and an angry Prince emerged from it.

"Yip yip!" Aang cried and they were off. Zuko hurled himself toward the furry beast but it was too late, it had taken off and was now over the water. Fireballs were thrown at them from him and many different guards on the ports. Appa was able to easily dodge them and while he did, Katara glanced at the open boat below them.

He fell to his knees as the animal took off high into the sky. He pounded his fists at cruel, metal floor. He looked up at the sky, still in his kneeling position. His chest was cold from the night air, his feet dirty from the streets, and his emotions were running wild. He opened the small, and partly crushed, box in his hand. "This isn't the last you've seen of me Katara. I'll chase you and the Avatar down again and I'll catch you both. I did it once, I can do it again!" he vowed as he slowly stood and headed back to the palace.

* * *

"I hope you understand how disgraceful this situation is!" Ozai banged his fist against his throne's arm.

"Yes father, I understand." Zuko bowed before him. "That's why I'm asking permission to recapture the Avatar and bring back Katara."

Ozai pondered this for a moment before he spoke again. "Are you sure she wants to come back? Maybe she ran away for a good reason. Prince Zuko, do you not think she ran away with her friends because she believes that she doesn't fit in with this life, your life."

"I don't care!" Zuko exclaimed. "If I really have too, I'll drag her back her in chains next to the Avatar." Iroh frowned at his nephew's outrage. He had really hoped for a chance to talk with him privately but everyone was called to the throne room before he had the chance.

Ozai grinned at his son's proposel. "Father," Azula rose from her position. "Are you really go to allow him to go after the Avatar again? It took him two years before and I don't think that girl deserves another chance to join our family."

"Silence, Princess Azula, although you may have some points, I don't remember asking for your opinion on the matter." Ozai scolded. Azula's mouth dropped open but she quickly regained herself and dropped back into position next to Iroh, who couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Prince Zuko, you shall take your old crew and ship after the Avatar again and your run away bride. This time though, you will have a limit for catching the Avatar. If you do not return with him by a month before Sozen's Comet hits, never return." Ozai declared as he folded his hands.

"I understand," Zuko bowed and stood. His old crew and Iroh did the same as they followed his example.

"But before you go I have some advise and a gift for you." he calmed the wall of fire down to a low simmer and threw an object to Zuko. He caught it and knew what it was by the familiar feel of the blue material and the smooth, carved stone attached on it. It was Katara's treasured necklace. "Show her some tough love and she'll be too afraid to leave. Don't make the same mistake as I did and give her too much freedom or else she'll leave you forever." Ozai frowned as his son bowed and left the room, his men followed after him. _Make me proud, my son._

* * *

Katara was able to finish her explanation without going into a sobbing fit but as soon as she finished she allowed it all to come out. Her sobs shook her entire body and her tears streamed down her face and stained her clothes. She sat in between her brother and Aang, both of them tried their hardest to comfort her.

Her tears finally stopped when her head went limp and leaned against Aang. This was the second time in a week that she had cried herself to sleep only this time, there was no Zuko to hide her tears from.

* * *

As Zuko walked down through the streets of the still sleeping city he clenched the two most important items he had with him, neither of which right fully belonged to him. _These are Katara's and when I see her, she'll get them both back. _He stood tall and kept a cold expression on his face.

He stepped on his ship and ordered his men to get a move on it. He told them that the Avatar and Katara are their top priorities at the time and that they were both to be brought back to the Fire Nation, Katara un-harmed but the Avatar was a different case. "Now get to work!" Zuko shouted, "They have a head start on us but I won't allow that to keep me from achieving my goal."

_This is not goodbye, this is only the beginning of a whole different story._

_

* * *

_

**I don't think Zuko could have worded it any better, okay maybe he could have. He's right when he thought that this isn't goodbye for our two lovers, but this isn't a new story. In the last chapter I said that all chapters up to this one weren't important, I really worded that wrong. So I'll explain it again, with help wording it correctly from Summerstar042, that chapters 1-21 were part I of this 2 part story and that chapters 22-? will be part II. So, I'm figuring that this will be a long story, maybe around 40 chapters and then a sequel. But I promise you all, and you have my word on this to hold me by, I will keep up the quality of this story and I will continue to keep your interest in the story and not have the plot drag on. But now I must say goodbye to you all for two weeks because I'm going to camp where thereare no computers. I'll be back July 14 with chapter 22.**


	22. Running Again

**_I was kind of surprised that only one person asked me this about the last chapter. So Zutara Lover_****_gets a virtual cookie from me for asking if Vincent had feelings for Katara or not. He he, I know my hints were sly, but they were there! Also, yes if you ask me questions that I like I will post your question here next to your name. Who knows? Maybe you could get a cookie too._**

**_For this chapter, I really think that one of my favorite songs, Mr. Lonely by Akon, fits well for the way Zuko is currently feeling. He's confused, a bit betrayed, hurt, and really lonely. I won't hold this chapter any longer, since I was gone for two weeks, here it is, chapter 22!_**

* * *

Chapter 22 Running Again

Katara was awake but she hadn't opened her eyes yet. She felt really warm by all of the heat sources that surrounded her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the bright blue sky that replaced the dull black ceiling. She felt the soft material of Appa's saddle underneath her that made her appreciate the once soft bed she had slept in. She propped herself up just enough to see that she had fallen asleep in between Aang and Sokka not next to Zuko.

She sighed as she laid back down on her back, she really did miss Zuko and the lifestyle he had given her. But it was for the best that she had left and now there was no turning back from it. She had made up her mind to leave and she had planned out everything so perfectly. She sat back up and wiggled her way out of the warm embrace of her two companions.

Momo lifted his head up from behind Aang's curled up body. He stretched and jumped over the resting Avatar. Momo bonded over and chirped when he landed next to Katara. She smiled and pat his head but never removed her stare from the water below. Momo swished his tail back and forth until he made up his decision to jump on the edge of the saddle in front of her.

She chuckled softly and scratched behind his ear as he purred softly. "I guess you've been worried about ever seeing me again, huh Momo?" he pricked up his ears as she continued. "I hope you kept Aang company down there in that dark, uncomfortable cell." she chocked down a sob. "I'm so sorry, I've been so selfish. While I was living the life of a Princess you had to live the life of a prisoner. I didn't deserve to be happy if it meant that you guys had to be miserable. I guess it's good that I left after all or else I might have actually forgotten about you guys."

"No you wouldn't, you'd never forget about us Katara, you're too kind of a person to just forget about your friends like that." Katara turned to the 12 year old monk that stood beside her. "And I know that you didn't have that good of a life there, you weren't really happy." Katara stared at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

"You won't be happy until everything is fixed and we're all happy too." he smiled as he knelt down next to her. "You're not a selfish kind of person and you never will be, you're always looking out for the well beings of others before yourself. Even if it means you have to suffer, that's why you left Zuko, because you love him and I know he really loves you too."

Katara smiled and rested her head on the Avatar's shoulder. "Thank you, Aang. That really helps make me feel better." Aang blushed and remained smiling as they sat in silence, looking out over the ocean.

Sokka rolled over and sat up as he stretched out his arms. He smirked as he looked over at his sister and friend. _Now those two belong together, _he quietly sat back down and closed his eyes. _I'll just have to make sure that Katara sees that as well. I know Aang would appreciate it if I made sure that they have great times together that Katara won't think about Zuko. She's better off with Aang anyways, she'll see that some day._

_

* * *

_"Prince Zuko," Iroh walked up quietly behind his nephew. "Haven't you gone to bed yet? It's already morning and I know you didn't get enough sleep." No reply came from Zuko and so he continued. "A man needs his-" 

"I know," he barked angrily. "I know, Uncle." he relaxed and said with a gentler tone of voice. "Thank you for your concern but I couldn't sleep even if I tried. I just need to know why she ran off, wasn't she happy with me? Did I do something wrong?"

Iroh walked up and placed a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. Normally, he would have shrugged it off but he really needed it at the moment and so he allowed his uncle to keep his hand there. "She was very happy with you, Prince Zuko she had to make a hard decision when it came to leaving. She was forced to. She found that it was the only possible solution to help you and so she--"

"Help me? How is this helping me?" Zuko backed away from him and placed his hands on the sides of his head. "If she really wanted to help me then she should have stayed! She should have made this the most wonderful day by becoming my wife. She shouldn't have ran away! She shouldn't have made this one of the most frustrating days in my life! But she did, she ran and she didn't even tell me why."

"She told me," Iroh paused as he tucked his hands inside his sleeves. "And she told me to try to explain it to you. She--"

"She told you? She told you and you just let her go?" Zuko turned away from Iroh and shot out fireballs with his fists as he growled in anger.

"Prince Zuko, please, you need to understand. Ms. Katara had to leave, it was a life or death situation for her." Iroh pulled his hands out of his sleeves as he used them as a shield in front of himself in case his nephew got too out of control.

Zuko stopped firing and looked his uncle in the eye. "Who was threatening her? Was it Azula?"

"No one was threatening to kill her, it was you they threatened to kill." Iroh frowned. Zuko blinked, his expression showed how shocked he was. "She over heard your father talking to Zhao about how he planned on killing you before the wedding. Ms. Katara decided that if there wasn't a wedding then he'd have no reason to kill you so she had to run away. Now she's going to go find an Earthbending and a Firebending master for the Avatar and then come back and defeat your father. That's her plan."

"Wow," Zuko placed his hand over his forehead as he took in the information. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"Prince Zuko? Are you okay?" Iroh squinted as he tried to determine whether his nephew was actually smiling after hearing that his father had planned his death or if he had himself just gone insane.

"Yes, Uncle, I'm fine. I'm just trying to get over the fact that you are still trying to convince me that my father 'hates me', as you keep saying. I mean, for you to make up such a story and the tell me it. Wow, you're really something." Zuko chuckled as he faced the railing and rubbed his hand back and forth across the smooth metal.

"Prince Zuko, I can assure you that it isn't a lie. I didn't make up this story and Ms. Katara did overhear such a plan. I also heard Zhao talking to your sister about 'the plan to get rid of you'. I heard him say so with my own ears." Iroh emphasized. "Please, Prince Zuko, you have to believe me, I would never lie about something as important as this!"

Zuko shook his head. "You're just saying that so you can turn me against my own father. You've never liked my father and now you're trying to use Katara as a way to get me on your side and see 'how wrong my father is'. Well I won't believe it! Never!"

"Prince Zuko--"

"No!" Zuko turned and engulfed his palm in flame as he shot a single fireball over the railing into the ocean. "I don't want to hear any more of this. I'll hear the truth from Katara and no more lies from you! Now if you'll excuse me, Uncle, I need to talk to the helmsman. I have to inform him to head to the closest Earth Kingdom port." Zuko stomped off.

Iroh sighed and shook his head. _When will he stop denying the truth?_

* * *

"Finally! We can get something to eat now, I'm starved!" Sokka smiled as he stepped out of the forest and looked down the hill at the busy port. 

"Wait a minute, Sokka." Katara walked out behind him followed by Aang and Momo.

"Why wait? Appa safely hidden and no one spotted him, we have money, and I haven't eaten since yesterday and it's already mid-day. Besides, look at Aang and Momo! They're must be starved too!" Sokka pointed out. At that moment Aang's stomach growled. He placed a hand over his stomach and grinned.

"Sokka's right, we'll be okay Katara. There's nothing to worry about." Aang reassured as he twirled his staff.

"Aang, this isn't an Earth Kingdom port. The Fire Nation took it over early back in the war and have been since. We can't just barge in there. There's bound to be soldiers everywhere and word about your escape probably already hit." Katara sighed as Aang lifted collar over his head. "That won't work, Aang. Here," she took out her cloak and tied it around him. "Keep the hood up and please, let's just stay out of trouble."

"Food!" Sokka took off down the hill.

"Relax, Katara, everything will be alright." Aang grinned as he charged down the hill after Sokka.

Katara sighed and looked toward the ports. "I hope you're right Aang, I hope you're right."

* * *

"Look at that!" Aang pointed at a booth that sold small, carved figures. 

"No way, Aang,. We're only buying food with this money. You already have a bison whistle, why do you need another wooden creature?" Sokka asked as he examined the little animals that were carved from stone and wood.

"But this one's a lemur! It wouldn't be fair to Momo if I didn't have a lemur too." Aang patted Momo on his shoulder.

"No, I'm buying food with this money and food only." Sokka walked away from the booth toward another that Katara was standing in front of. "Where's the meat?"

"No meat here, only cabbages. Splendid, beautiful, healthy cabbages!" The small owner turned around. "You two!" he shouted as he pointed at them. "You two are always hanging around with the Avatar and ruining my precious cabbages!" the cabbage man yelled. "Help guards! Guards! Get them away from my cabbages! Guards!" he continued screaming as Sokka grabbed Katara and started running. Fire Nation soldiers came running around the corner and headed after them.

"Run Aang!" Sokka shouted as he passed by him.

"Huh?" Aang watched as Katara and Sokka ran past him and looked behind him at the guards running after them. Aang's eyes widened and he hurried to catch up with his friends. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing! It's that crazy cabbage man. He just started screaming at us!" Katara insisted as she looked behind them. "There's not too many of them, we could take them out."

"Can we take him out too?" Sokka asked as he stared at the opposing force in front of them.

"Who?" Katara looked straight again and gasped as she saw who was standing in their way. "Zuko." she whispered as they all stopped. They were surrounded. Guards stood behind them, holing their spears and swords out, ready to attack. Zuko and his Firebenders in front of them, ready in Firebending positions.

"If all of you come quietly then no one gets hurt, otherwise will have no other choice then using force." Zuko lit his palms as he took another step out in front of his men.

"We aren't giving up. If you want to take us back, you'll just have to do it the hard way." Sokka claimed as he took his boomerang out of it's sheath.

"Fine. Make sure the girl is left unharmed and don't kill the Avatar but do whatever is necessary to attain him." Zuko shouted to inform the other guards. They nodded as they all advanced forward.

"This looks bad," Katara whispered as Aang, Sokka, and her stood back to back. Katara faced the group of strange guards so that she wouldn't have to look into Zuko's burning eyes. "Aang, do some Airbending toward them quickly and we could have a straight path back to Appa."

Aang nodded and jumped over Katara and Sokka bringing his staff down and bending the air to send the guards flying into different carts and booths.

"After them!" Zuko shouted as he charged toward them. Aang flicked open his glider and Katara and Sokka grabbed onto him as he took off into the sky. Momo led their way as he flew in front of them. "Don't stop chasing them until we fully have them!" Zuko shouted at his men as him ran through the crowds of bystanders. He watched as the trio landed into the forest and he quickly sprinted toward them.

_I won't let them fly away this time, this time I'm going to stop them. _Zuko pushed the branches aside as he spotted Appa in the clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Hurry, we have to leave now!" Aang insisted as he quickly threw their supplies onto Appa.

"We have to gather our stuff!" Sokka grabbed his sleeping bag from the ground. "Whose idea was it to unpack before we checked everything out?"

"Yours!" Katara and Aang shouted in unison.

"Oh, yeah." Sokka threw his sleeping bad to Aang.

"I'll check to see how far away Zuko is from us." Katara ran to the edge of the clearing and brushed away a couple of branches before she backed away and gasped. "He's here!" she shouted as she spotted him dashing through the forest toward them.

Zuko turned his sprint into a sort of running frenzy as he darted through the woods and literally jumped into the clearing, landing next to Katara as she ran toward Appa. He quickly grabbed her by the wrists and spun her around to face him. He panted as he looked into her eyes. She didn't try to struggle but refused to meet his gaze. She looked away to the ground and he spun her around again so that she now faced her friends. He held her close to him and gripped her left wrist on top of her left hip as he grasped her right waist against her left shoulder, making sure that he was able to hold onto her tightly.

"Give it up, Avatar!" he shouted. Shivers crept up Katara's back as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. "You can either come now or else I'll just bring Katara back with me and go after you later. The choice is yours completely, I'm in no rush to capture you yet. You can either come back now with Katara, or she'll come back with me by herself. I personally wouldn't mind just taking her back now alone, that way we could have some peace on the walk back to my ship. We do have a few things to disguise." he looked at Aang and then at Katara as she continued to look at the ground, avoiding his gaze. "You have a lot to explain about." he whispered into her ear. He loved feeling her soft, delicate body in his arms again.

Katara kept quiet and continued to keep her eyes off of him. "No way, Zuko! You're not taking any of us back with you!" Aang stood on top of Appa, holding his staff out in front of himself, as Sokka held out his boomerang and glared at the Fire Prince.

"Really? Because it seems like Katara isn't willing to fight today and I doubt that you'd attack me when she's in harms way so I believe I am taking at least one person back with me." Zuko smirked as he positioned himself directly behind Katara and softly stroked her hands. Katara looked up at Sokka and Aang and then turned her head to Zuko.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he met her gaze.

"Sorry for what?" he asked as his intense, golden orbs dug deeply down into her soul at an attempt to figure her out. "Sorry for running away? For ruining this suppose to be special day? For what?" he demanded as his voice quickly rose to a yell with each word that passed by his dry mouth.

"For that," she paused as she took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of his hands on hers for a moment longer. "And for this." She picked her leg up and brought it down, hard, onto his foot.

Zuko screamed and flinched as he let go of her wrists. She ran over to Sokka and Aang and quickly pulled on Sokka's arm, dragging him up onto Appa. Zuko picked up his leg and held his foot in his hands. He cursed to himself as he hopped around on one foot while trying to keep his balance as he continued to rub his foot.

"Let's go!" Katara shouted as she pulled Sokka into a sitting position on Appa's saddle.

"But Zuko--" Sokka motioned at the jumping teenager.

"There's no need to fight him when we can run. Now let's go!" Katara screamed. Sokka nodded and whimpered as he cringed away from his frightening sister.

"Yip yip!" Aang whipped the reigns and sent the bison flying off into the afternoon sky. Zuko growled as his soldiers appeared out of the woods behind him. He pushed them out of his way and stomped through the forest as he made his way back to his lonely ship.

* * *

Iroh smiled to himself as he leaned back in his chair and basked in the afternoon sun. He reached beside his chair to the small table that stood beside him. He picked up his teacup and filled one of the two cups he had taken out along with the table, the chair he was sitting in, and an extra chair. He knew that Zuko was still depressed about Katara leaving and didn't mean what he had said before so he was prepared for him to come back from an unsuccessful mission, ready to talk. 

"No success, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked as Zuko walked onto the ship, followed by the men that had gone out with him. Zuko shook his head and sat down in the extra chair that Iroh had pulled out onto the deck. Iroh scooted his chair closer and offered a friendly grin to his nephew. "I had a great time here! I got this type of tea that I've only had once before. Here try it," he picked up his spare cup and offered it to Zuko. Zuko took it and sipped it down all at once without even really tasting it.

"That's good, what's in it?" Zuko wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It has a special type of herb in it that helps rejuvenate the body and mind. Boosts up your energy and makes you happier. Tea can be very magical." Iroh poured Zuko another cup. "So, did you get a chance to talk to Ms. Katara at all?"

"No," Zuko sighed. "All she said was that she was sorry and then stopped on my foot. I have to start wearing my better boots again. There so annoying and heavy, it feels like they slow me down, these ones are so much lighter, but I don't want Katara getting away from me again."

"Prince Zuko, even if you won't believe what I may have to tell you, at least listen. Ms. Katara was happy with you and her decision to leave was a very hard and noble choice that she had to make." he stopped to sip his tea before he continued. "She's a very wonderful girl and I hope that you won't let this ruin your feelings for her because she still has the same feelings for you."

Zuko stared into his full cup, he suddenly had a strange hate for everything that contained water in it. _It's because it reminds me of her._ He swirled the calming drink around in his hold and then placed it back down on the small table. "My feelings haven't changed it's just that," he paused as his crew came out and started shoving out. After they left he sighed and picked up from where he left off, not feeling the need to repeat himself.

"I've never noticed how lonely I am without her here by my side. She put up with all of my bullshit and then as I stopped she left. I mean, I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that she wasn't in sight. I could have sworn I was dreaming but I wasn't and then she wouldn't even explain it to me, she just ran. I've been thinking of everything that we've been through, she always seemed happy. Well, maybe not always, but after we got over the few fights we had at the beginning..." he picked the full cup back up and sipped it dry.

"Ever since she left, my whole world has just been crashing down on me, again. First it was when she left," he paused. "Then Katara left me too."

"Your mother--"

"I don't want to talk anymore, Uncle. I'll be in my room, meditating. Contact me on first sign of Katara." Zuko placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. His heart felt so heavy, too heavy, he didn't think he'd have the strength to carry it.

* * *

"Why didn't we get any meat when we had the chance?" Sokka complained as he held his stomach. "We need to stop again and buy meat." 

"We have other supplies, I know I bought some fruit and I only ate a little of it." Aang opened the food bag to reveal an empty bag. "You ate all of it? It's only been a short amount of time and you ate all of the food we bought with 10 copper pieces? By this rate we'll be scavenging for food again in no time. Get use to nuts again!" Aang fell over on his back, the empty sack landing over him as he spread himself out over the saddle. "Well, what do you say Katara? Should we land at the next port or town?" he turned his head so that he could look at her.

"If we really have to then I guess we should. But if we meet up with Zuko again, we should leave as soon as possible. It's obvious enough to me that he didn't listen to Iroh when he tried to explain the situation but still, I wish he would have just sent someone after us. Why did he have to come himself? I wasn't planning on seeing him again until I was ready to and I know I'm not ready to yet." she sighed and pulled her knees up, hugging them as she laid her head on top of them.

"Katara?" Sokka asked as he sat down next to her. "Are you going to be okay? Maybe this time you should stay with Appa while we go and buy food? Or better yet, you and Aang can both stay and I'll take care of the food."

"No way," Katara laughed. "You'd come back with only meat and then how will we feed Aang? He is a vegetarian, remember?"

"Ha ha, right." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. _It was worth a shot._

"But I think I will stay behind, that way in case you guys do see Zuko again, I won't feel so guilty and tempted to stop and explain myself." Katara nodded as she followed Aang's example and stretched herself out as she looked up at the darkening sky.

* * *

"Sir," Lt. Jee pushed the door open and stepped inside. "We've spotted the bison that Ms. Katara and the Avatar are riding on. It just landed in a small field on the outskirts of the port just ahead." He looked into the dark room and wondered if the prince was even in there. "Sir?" 

"Thank you, Lt. Jee. I'll be up in a minute. Prepare the men, this time, I have a plan." Zuko lit the candles in his room. Jee bowed and closed the door behind him as he left. _General Iroh was right, Prince Zuko is either going insane or at least getting a bad case of depression. I hope we catch Katara tonight, he won't last long without her._

Zuko finished dressing himself appropriately, making sure to wear his good boots but not wearing his heavy armor. He decided that he would be better off wearing his light armor for the plan that he had in mind. _If I know Katara as well as I think I do, then she'll try to make sure that there isn't any confrontation. _He stepped out onto the deck and into the night, a plan in his mind and a bribe in his pocket.

* * *

"Now while you're there, make sure you stay in the center of the town. If you go on the outsides someone is bound to spot you and we don't want that happening this time. I'm going to take a short bath. I saw a pond not far from here when we landed and I'm sure I'll have some time to actually take one. Now go, and remember, keep a low profile." Katara offered as Sokka and Aang waved goodbye and headed into the small town. 

She grabbed her soaps, oils, and a change of clothes as she headed into the small wooded area that surrounded the small pond. _I'll change into my spring clothes, that should keep me cool. _She beamed as she spotted the quaint pond. A couple of large rocks surrounded it on one side and she placed her clothes on them as she quickly stripped and entered.

_Now this is what I need to do, relax, finally practise some waterbending, and keep my mind off of Zuko. _She frowned as she reminded herself of him. _These oils will soothe me, at least_ _they did at the palace._ She continued to frown as she yet again, reminded herself of the reasons why she felt so guilty. She rubbed the sweet scented oils on her skin and in her hair as she tried to keep her mind occupied with thoughts of anything but Zuko. As she finished with the oils and made sure that she was clean enough, she started calming down. She lifted her hands and began moving the water around her and through the air.

* * *

"Now, split up and go on the outsides of the town and work your way in. I'll take you four up with me to where we spot the beast landing. If they're up there or when they return, we'll surprise them." Zuko planned as he ordered his men out. 

As he spotted Appa, alone, he motioned his men to the woods. "We'll search in there in case they're hiding." he whispered as they crept, far away and out of sight, by Appa. As they headed in the small forest, Zuko noticed a scent that he recognized. "Alright, I'll continue here. Go back and wait for the Avatar and the stupid boy to come running to their beast. Make sure you keep them distracted as long as you can." he waved them away and they ran to go wait for their arrival.

He smirked as he noticed branches that were already bent out of the way. _Katara is definitely here. This is perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better chance to talk to her. This way, we can be alone and she won't have to put up any act. _

As he continued deeper in, he heard the sound of splashing water. _She's practicing her Waterbending. She probably thought that if she stayed out of the village area that she wouldn't have to see me. _He frowned and grew angry with his thoughts. _Stop that, _he coxed himself. _This is Katara you're talking about, she loves you, she does._

"Katara," he called out as he entered a little clearing with a pond in the middle.

"Zuko?" Katara called as she turned around, only half of her body covered by the water.

"Katara?" Zuko blushed as he stared at her naked upper body.

"Zuko!" Katara turned away and sunk deep into the water.

Zuko turned around and placed a hand over his eyes, a bright blush still across his face._ If we had gotten married today, then tonight I would be..._ "I'm...I'm sorry!" he stuttered as his face glowed a dark red that matched his armour.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katara shouted as she quickly waded over to her clothes and hopped out of the water as she quickly got dressed.

"I thought you were merely Waterbending! I didn't realize that you actually would bathe like this, in a little pond, in the middle of a forest, at night." he explained as he kept his back to her and his eyes covered.

"Of course I bathe like this, I always use to! It's the only choice I have and it's not so bad. Usually it's calming, if you don't have any interruptions." she rolled her eyes as she quickly finished getting dressed.

"Well I'm so--" he started turning around.

"I'm not fully dressed yet!" she shouted, covering herself up with her arms and making it appear as though she was still partly naked. He blushed and turned around again.

"Katara, I was hoping we could get a chance to talk." Zuko claimed as Katara quickly gathered her items up and walked quietly toward the woods. _Sorry, Zuko, I can't talk, it would take too much time and I'd feel so tempted to return with you and I just can't do that._ She sighed and pushed back a couple of branches as she took a few steps through the trees. _I'll just have to go the long way around to get back to Appa and warn Aang and Sokka._

"You done yet?" Zuko smirked as he turned around in time to see Katara dash off. "Damn you!" he cursed under his breath as he took off after her.

"You can't keep running from me Katara!" he called as he caught up to her. He grabbed her around the waist and she dropped her bathing supplies and pushed against him. "But I can keep chasing you. I've chased your Avatar friend long enough and adding you to my list will only make it more personal then it was before." He grabbed her wrists and held them with one hand as he kept his other arm wrapped around her waist. "Now will you listen to me or do I have to tie you to a tree to make you stay still?"

She stopped struggling for a moment and stared at him. She lifted her foot and brought it down on top of his left foot again. Zuko frowned and pulled her closer against him. "I'm wearing my good boots this time." he claimed as she looked down at his boots. "And I guess that the only way that I'm going to get an explanation from you is if I tie you up."

"You wouldn't dare." she spat.

Moments later, she glared at him as she was tied to a tree. He stood in front of her, sighing. She felt guilty, she knew why he was so miserable, it was because of her. _Maybe I could try to cheer him up with some dry humor, he usually makes those kinds of jokes but I wonder if he likes hearing them too._ Katara cleared her throat. "What are you so sad about? You aren't the one tied to a tree."

Zuko glanced at her then looked up through the trees to the night sky. "I don't want to treat you like this, but I can't have you running away from me." he walked around the tree and stopped when he came to her side. He lightly placed his hand on her cheek and traveled down to her neck. "Please come back with me, Katara. Whatever made you run, I can fix it. We can be so happy together."

"Zuko, I can't. I--"

"But I feel so incomplete!" he blurted in a childish yell. "So empty," he whispered into her ear as he closed the distance between heir faces. "Don't you know how bad this feeling is? Like a piece of you is missing? Because I know a piece of you is missing." Katara turned her head to stare at him. "Your missing your," he trailed off as he dug into his pocket until he pulled out what he was searching for and dangled it in front of her.

"My mother's necklace!" she gasped. _He had it the entire time?_

"Please, Katara, just tell me why you left? Don't I have a right to know why you left without so much as saying a word to me?" Katara sighed and lowered her head. Zuko placed a hand under her chin and lifted it so he could look into her eyes. "I thought you were happy with me. I thought you wanted to become my bride. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Zuko, I told you that I did and I always will. That's what made it so hard on me to leave you. Maybe I wasn't happy in the palace, but I was happy with you. And if it wasn't for your father, then I would have stayed but because of that bastard I--"

"Watch what you call my father!" he yelled. "That 'bastard', is still willing to give you a chance and allow you entrance to our family and our life when you come back with me and so--"

"What!" she pulled on her ropes again and stopped her foot into the ground. "Zuko, have gone insane? You're father planned on killing you and--"

"Oh, please," he grumbled as he turned and place his weight on one foot. "Not that again." He stuffed her necklace back into his pocket.

"You don't believe me?" he shook his head no. "Well, if you won't believe it then I'll just have to take care of the problem on my own. I'm not returning to the palace until Aang takes care of your father, once and for all."

"The Avatar won't be doing such a thing and you're coming back whether you want to or not! I told my father that if I had to I'd drag you pack in chains next to the Avatar and so be it I will!" he hurled his fists back to his sides, shooting fire out behind him.

Katara stared at him, her mouth agape in disbelief. "You jerk! If you're willing to treat me like that then I'll never return to that awful place with you and I'll never become your wife!"

"I already told you," he growled as he lowered his face closer to hers. She felt the heat coming off of him and it made her a bit scared as memories of what Zuko could do when he was angry enough came rushing back to her. "You don't have a choice." he declared in a powerful whisper that sent chills down her spine. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

**I swear this is the last time I leave this summer! Yes, I'm gone again for two weeks. Chapter 23 will be posted on Aug. 4 so until then, make this chapter last and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!**_


	23. Burned

**_This chapter is a bit...detailed, yes that seems to be the right word for it. Well, Zuko and Katara hit first base and if you don't like reading things like that, I'm very sorry and just tell me that you don't like it so that I know in my further episodes to be less detailed in that area. _**

**_Anyway, I had a great time at the beach and came back with so much cool stuff and no sun burn! Yay! This chapter also has a song that I like that goes along with it. The song is called I'm Falling Even More In Love With You and it's by Lifehouse. If you want to here it, look it up on for free! I love that site, it's super awesome like a opossum!_**

* * *

Chapter 23 Burned 

Katara walked behind Zuko, her arms bond behind her and attached to a longer rope that Zuko held tightly onto in his left hand. "Watch your head," he broke the silence as he ducked underneath a low, hanging branch.

"What?" she looked up just as she ran into the tree's limb. "Ow," she moaned as Zuko snickered ahead of her.

"I told you to watch out." He looked back at her and stopped. "I think you got scratched on your forehead." he wrapped the rope around his arm as he started walking towards her, closing the already little distance between them.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked as Zuko brushed her damp and unbraided hair away from her face.

"I'm just checking to make sure that you're not bleeding." he commented as he brought his face closer to hers. She felt a blush, though slight, grow in her face and hoped that he didn't catch it. He did. A thin smile spread across his face. He quickly planted a soft kiss atop of her forehead and pulled away to stare into her deep azure eyes. "No, you're alright. Nothing to worry about," he whispered as he caressed her cheek lightly with his right hand.

She blushed even more and pulled away so that her back faced him. _I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I have to stay focus on escaping._ She scolded herself as her blush quickly morphed into an anger.

_Never turn your back on me,_ Zuko smirked and tugged on her rope, causing her to stumble back over a branch and falling against him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back until he sat on the ground, bringing her along with him. He sat Indian style so that her shoulders rested on his thighs and her head was propped up against his lightly armored abs. He tilted his head down and a bit to one side as he looked down at her bright, frightened eyes.

She quickly started to squirm and bent her knees as close to her chest as she could until she had her bound arms in front of her and rested on her stomach. She wiggled her fingers and rubbed her wrists together as she attempted to remove the rope.

Zuko laughed at her futile attempt and placed his hands over hers. She sat up and he quickly pushed her back down and positioned his elbows on her shoulders so she would stay put under his force. He smiled and locked his hands with hers, weaving his fingers through hers. She looked up at him and blushed once again. "Katara," she loved it when he whispered her name in such a loving manner. _Stay determined_, she scolded herself, closing her eyes and starting to kick her legs around. "Why struggle?" he asked in the same calm and loving tone, just above a whisper. "All I want is your love."

He gently placed a kiss atop of her forehead and she lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. Zuko pulled away, he didn't like kissing her upside down, it felt too strange. He unlocked his hands from hers and moved himself until he was adjusted above her. Her head remained in between his hands, which were planted firmly on the ground, and his head loomed above hers. The stared into each other's eyes until a bright pink glow from the ring on Zuko's hand drew their attention.

"It stands for love," Katara quoted as she smiled at the mood ring. She reached around her neck for a small silver chain and pulled it out from under her shirt to reveal a matching ring that glowed the same bright color. "Our feelings haven't changed for each other."

"And they never will," Zuko lowered his head until his lips were in contact with hers. His legs were bent and his knees were planted on the ground beside her hips. He kept his torso elevated and his back as a smooth slope down to his head which now connected with hers, flat on the forest floor with the rest of her. Katara's eyes remained closed as she kept her mind on the task that laid ahead of her, untying the rope around her hands and freeing herself.

She felt his tongue brush against her lips and parted them for his tongue to enter. Her tongue and his gently took turn to explore each other's mouth before they started playing with each other. He brushed his tongue along her teeth and when he stopped she gently bit his lower lip.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes opened again as she realized that she had finished part of her task. She subconsciously pulled away from him and he opened his eyes as she started pushing him. Katara acted fast as she used her weight and strength to push him onto his back.

Zuko opened his mouth, prepared to say something, when his mouth was quickly covered by her own. She placed her hand lovingly on his left side of his face, her other hand still holding onto the rope that once held her.

"Zuko," she stroked his face. "I want you to know that--"

"I already know what you're going to say, Katara." he interrupted. Katara sat down onto of his armor and placed her hands on his, moving them onto her hips. He smiled and continued, "I know that you didn't like the way I acted when I was at home, how I wasn't in charge of everything and tense. I have to admit, I didn't feel completely 'at home' either, but now I understand what you were trying to do. It bugged you and you wanted things back to the way it was before we came to the palace, the way things were on the ship." Katara nodded her head. "I knew it, you liked it better when I run everything and when you get to play the part of the damsel in distress."

"What!" her mouth hung open and she slapped her forehead, much like the way her brother did. "You idiot Zuko." she shook her head back and forth.

"Admit it, Katara, you like the feeling you get whenever you realize that I'm in charge. The thrill that I'm in control of you and that I hold your fate in my hands, it makes you feel dangerous, doesn't it?" he smirked.

"Do you really think that's it?" she replied calmly. "That this is just some game and that I'm playing hard to get so that you'll tie me up and have your way with me?" she placed her hand under his chin and shook his head from side to side. "No!" she smiled sarcastically. She sighed and let go of his chin. "You poor thing, you really don't get it. Ask Iroh, he'll explain everything for you as many times as you need to hear it to finally understand. After all, he has common sense. Until then," she tugged tightly on the rope behind her back. Zuko's hands banged into each other behind her. She stood up so he could see that his hands were now bond in a fashion that her hands were once in.

As his mouth opened she jumped over him and tied the remaining rope end to a nearby tree. "Katara!" he stood up and she tugged with all of her strength on the rope. Zuko lost control as he was sent up against the tree.

"Until you understand the real situation going on around you," she gently caressed his scarred face. "Don't follow me, wait until I come back to you."

She stepped back, leaving him stunned and leaning against the tree. "Oh, and being held against my will is actually a big turn off!" she called out behind her as she dashed off through the thick forest.

Zuko closed his mouth and lightly knocked his head against the tree. He looked up through the forest top at the bright half moon above and smiled. _I think I'm falling even more in love with you._ He sung his head around until his hair fell back behind his head.

_Maybe she does have a good reason for why she ran off, I mean she does still love me, that's plain enough to see. But I can't let her go, I can't just wait for her, I lover her too much. I want her to be with me, she has to be with me. _He easily burned the rope to ashes and took off after her._ I need her to be with me and I'm not going to let anything happen to stop that._

_

* * *

_

_That won't hold him for long but maybe he'll think about what I said for a while._ She panted as she wrapped her shirt tighter around herself _Great idea Katara, change into your summer outfit during the middle of a really cold night, it will keep you cool! _

She lifted her arms over her face as she crashed through branches and made her way out of the woods. "Appa!" she cried as she ran towards the 10 ton magical beast. Appa growled and turned to face her, revealing Zuko's guards that stood to his side.

Katara grinded her teeth and sprinted up Appa's tail. "Yip, yip!" she cried as she gripped his reigns. She pulled on them and sped off just above the town. "We have to find Aang and Sokka before we're ready to leave Appa." he growled in an agreeable manner.

Katara surveyed the town, looking for any sign of firebending or airbending that may be happening. "Appa, over there!" she pointed as she watched as orange figure run through the empty streets. Appa shifted toward the direction and growled loudly."Aang!" she cupped her hands around her mouth as she shouted so that she would get a microphone effect.

Aang looked up at the sky when he heard her voice and spotted Appa easily. He spread out his glider and took into the air. "Katara!" he shouted as he landed on Appa's saddle. He closed his glider and placed it safely back on his back.

"Aang, where's Sok--"

"They got Sokka!" he blurted before she could even ask. "They took him on the ship. We have to go rescue him!"

"How did you get away?" Katara asked as she handed the reigns over to him.

"Firebenders started closing in on us so we decided to split up. I ran toward the docks and by the time I reached them I saw Sokka being lead up a ramp onto Zuko's ship. I jumped on top of a storage box and he saw me before anyone else did and yelled at me to just go find you." Aang directed Appa further up into the sky.

"Wait, Aang. Land Appa in the water just off to the side of all of the docks, that way, Zuko won't see us." Katara pointed to the sea.

"But how is that going to help us save Sokka?" Aang asked as he followed her directions anyways and headed Appa toward the side docks.

"Don't worry, you'll see."

* * *

"Would you like some more tea and biscuits?" Iroh asked to his newest friend, gesturing with the tea pot in his hand. 

"Of course! Thank you," Sokka grabbed two more biscuits and placed them on the dish set in front of him. He pat Momo on the head as the little lemur grabbed one of the biscuits and gnawed on it. Sokka looked around at the galley he was now in and noticed a small stone statue of a monkey with glowing red eyes in the corner. He grimaced at the statue and then turned back to his host. "It's hard to believe that someone as nice as you are could be related to Zuko in any way."

Iroh placed a hand over his bouncing stomach as he laughed. "It was quite different for me to tell who you were related to though. You look just like Ms. Katara, only in a strapping young man form." Sokka grinned and shoved more food into his mouth. "Although your appetite far exceeds hers." They laughed, crumbs flying from Sokka's stuffed mouth.

Suddenly, Momo started hissing at the door. Sokka and Iroh stopped laughing and watched the lemur. His back curved and his hair standing up, Momo lunged at the door while it slowly opened to reveal an angry Prince Zuko standing in the doorway. Momo landed in front of Zuko and hissed. Zuko rolled his eyes and pushed Momo away with his foot.

"Uncle," Zuko's eyes glared at Sokka then met with Iroh's. "I had heard from the crew that we had captured the Water Tribe yokel,"

"Hey!" Sokka shouted, insulted. "I am not a yokel!"

Zuko continued, ignoring Sokka's complaint. "So I immediately ran down and checked all of the cells, they were all empty. Then when I caught up with another guard, he informed me that you had taken charge over the prisoner. So I came right here and sure enough, here you are treating the prisoner like some honored guest!" Zuko stormed.

"Relax, Prince Zuko." Iroh grinned and motioned for him to take a seat. Zuko remained standing and crossed his arms. "I was simply trying to be hospitable and have a nice conversation with Sokka. We have the same type of appetite!"

"Sokka?" Zuko raised his brow.

"It's my name." Sokka replied, pouring himself another cup of hot Jasmine tea.

Zuko slapped his forehead and glared at Sokka. "I know that. Since when did you start calling people by their first names only, Uncle?"

"Oh, Sokka and I agreed that if I were to call him Sokka, he'd call me Uncle Iroh!" he beamed, obviously quite proud of their little agreement.

Zuko's mouth fell open for a second but he quickly redeemed himself before Sokka had a chance to notice his shock. "And when did you become his uncle?"

"Well, if you're planning to marry his sister that means Sokka would become part of the family. So I figured that he might as well call me uncle because I'm use to everyone calling me that by now." he chuckled as Momo jumped back onto the table and took another biscuit.

"Why is that thing on the table? We eat on that!" Zuko shouted as he tried to wave Momo away. Momo hissed and jumped down to one of the pillows on the ground that they used for chairs.

"Don't get so upset Prince Zuko, Momo doesn't mean any harm. Isn't that right Momo?" Iroh asked as he gently patted Momo on the head. Momo chirped happily and continued eating. Sokka chuckled and slurped down another glass of tea.

"Uncle, I'm relieving you of your charge over the prisoner." Zuko growled.

"It's really no trouble, I'd rather he just stay and keep me company. Now that Ms. Katara is no longer here to, I thought her brother might be just as nice to talk to and I was right." Iroh grinned.

Zuko balled his fists. "I don't care if you want someone to talk to, go find the helmsman and talk to him if you're so lonely! The prisoner--"

"Sokka!" Sokka interrupted. Zuko looked at him, baffled. "My name is Sokka, I'm a person just like you and I have an identity, so don't keep calling me 'the prisoner', call me by my name."

"I'll call you whatever I want to!" Zuko challenged. "Don't think that just because you're related to Katara that I'm going to treat you any differently then I have to any of my other prisoners!"

"Well you might want to treat me better, or else I might have to tell Katara, once she and Aang come rescue me, about the way you have been treating me." A sly smile crossed his lips.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Zuko said through clenched teeth. "Or is that just some sort of a pathetic threat?"

"Neither or both, it really depends on how you look at it. All I'm doing is giving you some helpful and good advise." Sokka flashed a toothy grin toward Zuko.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I was you. If Katara and the Avatar are planning on rescuing you it will take them a while. By the time I got back to the ship that beast wasn't anywhere in sight and we've already took off. They'll have to come find you, if they even want you back." Zuko smirked as he leaned against the door.

"You know, Katara still does like Aang, I mean, what's not to like about him? He's the Avatar after all, destined for greatness and to be the most powerful being. Not to mention he has a wonderful personality, he's so innocent, and has a great sense of humor." Sokka picked up a spoon and grinned into it. "If I was you, I'd be worried about how long it takes them to come for me."

"I'd hold your tongue if I was in your position. You never know when I might lose my temper and just burn you to ashes. Then if Katara shows up, I'll simply say you jumped over board and was lost in the sea." Zuko's hand lit up.

"All I'm saying is now that I'm here, it means they're alone, together." Sokka placed the spoon back on the table.

"That's it!" Zuko jumped on top of Sokka and pinned him to the floor. They locked hands and glared down each other. "You're completely defenseless, you have no bending powers and no weapons, I warned you to keep your mouth shut but you wouldn't stop!"

"I guess I just don't know how to shut up! Want to try and teach me, your highness?" he said in insult as he pushed Zuko up. They both stood up, hands locked, attempting to push the other back but not succeeding, their strengths seeming to be matched.

Zuko smirked. "You will learn while you're on my ship." He heated his hands and held tightly onto Sokka's. Sokka began to cry out in pain and struggled to release his hands from Zuko's grasp. Zuko dug his fingers into Sokka's skin and continued to burn his palms. Sokka screamed louder and pulled harder.

"That is quite enough!" Iroh yelled. He quickly pulled Zuko apart from Sokka and pushed him into the wall. A yell escaped from Zuko as he connected with the hard metal.

"Uncle! Why did--"

"Prince Zuko you should be ashamed!" Iroh shouted, disgust hanging on his voice. "What I had just witnessed here I would have never expected from you, your sister maybe, but I thought you were better then that. You viciously attacked and burned someone completely defenseless! You said so yourself but you didn't stop, you went on and took advantage of the situation. Dishonorable." Iroh shook his head and turned to Sokka.

"It hurts," Sokka moaned as he rocked on the floor, shaking his hands in the air in an attempt to stop the burning pain that shot up from his hands.

"Come with me Sokka, I'll take you to the hospital wing and we'll get that bandaged and put some nice creme to help heal on it." Iroh gently wrapped an arm around Sokka's shoulder and helped him stand. Momo jumped on Sokka's shoulder as Iroh opened the door and left, but not before he sent one more disappointing look at his nephew.

Zuko leaned against the cold wall and slid down until he was seated on the floor. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. _You idiot, what have you done now?_

_

* * *

_

"Alright Katara, I don't think they see us at all." Aang grinned as he directed Appa to swim closer behind the ship. "This is such a great plan! They'll never think to look for us in the water." he laughed. "Won't they be surprised when we sneak onto their ship."

"Yeah," Katara reached into her shirt and grabbed the mood ring that was attached around her neck. She stared down at the stone in the ring as it swirled a red and blue color. _Anger and sadness, that's how I expected him to feel after what happened tonight. _She sighed but continued to stare at the swirling colors. _Red and blue looks so beautiful together, maybe there's hope for Zuko and me after all. _

"Katara?" Aang interrupted her thoughts. "Are you worrying about Sokka?"

Katara smiled and tucked the ring back into her shirt. "Sokka will be fine. Zuko knows he's my brother and wouldn't dare hurt him because he knows how much Sokka means to me, and Zuko doesn't want to upset me."

Aang nodded. "You're right." he paused and scratched his neck. "It's kind of a good thing that Zuko likes you, that way you and Sokka are protected from him."

"Aang, Zuko really is a good person and he never would have pursued you in the first place if it wasn't for that wretched father of his. I'm sure once you put a stop to this stupid war, you and Zuko will become close friends. Maybe, if Zuko ever stops being in denial, he'll help us stop his father. Iroh could even teach you firebending, provided that we keep lots of tea around us." she chuckled.

"You're right Katara, I really do think Zuko is a good guy." Aang smiled. _He did save me after all,_ Aang thought as he recalled the event of Zuko being the Blue Spirit and saving him from Zhao.

"Ready Aang?" Katara asked as she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get Sokka and Momo."

"Right," Aang dropped the reigns and grabbed his slider and attached it to his back. "Appa stay behind the ship, if we need you, I'll blow my whistle, otherwise we'll just land on you!" Appa groaned. "Good boy, we'll be back soon."

Aang picked Katara up in his arms and airbended the air underneath his feet, skyrocketing him and Katara up until they fell onto the ship's deck. Katara jumped to the ground and grabbed Aang's hand. "Quickly, follow me. First we'll find Lt. Jee or Iroh."

"Why them? Aren't we searching for Sokka?" Aang asked as he followed her down to the lower decks.

"Yes, but they'll know where Sokka is and will actually be willing to tell me." Katara smiled. "It's nice having friends on the inside of this ship." Aang laughed as he continued running after Katara.

* * *

"I'm afraid that's all we can do for you now Sokka," Iroh finished wrapping his hand. "Until you see Ms. Katara again, she can heal you, right?" 

"Yeah," Sokka stared blankly at his bandaged hands. "But who knows how long it will be until she comes."

"It won't be too long. Knowing her, she had a plan in her head to come rescue you the second she heard you were captured. She and you Avatar Aang are probably already putting that plan in action and who knows, they may be on the ship already." Iroh put the unused wrap back into it's rightful place.

"You're right," Sokka smiled. "And the second she sees what Zuko did to me she'll never want to see him again."

Iroh sighed. "I can understand how you might think Zuko is perfectly right for your sister, but did you ever stop to think how she might be affecting his life?"

"What?" Sokka asked, slowly taking his words into account.

"Prince Zuko didn't grow up in a loving family, the only ones that actually cared for him were his mother, my son, and me. His sister was cruel at a very young age and learned her ways from observing the way her father treated him. His mother and my son were taken away from him and I'm now the only one in his family who doesn't want to see him dead. He really needs Ms. Katara to be there for him and show him that there are people who still care for him." Iroh insisted.

Sokka sighed. "I understand how he doesn't have a great family, Katara has explained that to me. But I still don't like him being around her, she's the only family I have left and I'm not about to let him hurt her."

"He would never hurt her." Iroh pressed on.

"You don't know that!" Sokka shouted. "He could lose his temper to her like he did to me! And what if he does one night and you aren't around to stop him? When will he stop on his own? When Katara's begging for mercy? When she's unconscious from the pain? When she's dead! I'm not going to let him do that to her, I'm not going to let someone from the Fire Nation take anyone else away from me!" Iroh nodded and closed his eyes. After Sokka calmed down he cringed as he realized that he might have gone a bit too far. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean everything that I said."

"It's understandable," Iroh offered. "But I suggest we not meddle into their relationship. If Ms. Katara and Prince Zuko are to be, then it is fated as so, if not, then that is fate as well."

"Not meddle into my sister's relationship? That would make me a bad big brother." Sokka smiled.

Iroh chuckled. "Yes and I believe I may have a few match making tricks up my sleeve I have yet to try out on them."

"Then it's agreed," Sokka announced joyfully. "I'll keep pushing Katara toward Aang,"

"And I'll be pulling her back to Zuko." Iroh beamed. "Good thing it's fate for us not to mind our own business." Iroh and Sokka laughed until they were interrupted by Zuko in the doorway.

Zuko coughed uncomfortably as the two stared at him. "I've um...come to...apologize." Zuko shifted his weight.

Iroh smiled and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Then go ahead, no one will stop you and I'm sure Sokka will appreciate it."

"Right," Zuko stepped in front of Sokka. "Sokka," he cleared his throat. "I...went too far tonight." Sokka smiled and nodded his head. "I'm...sorry." Zuko bowed his head.

"If you really wanted me to forgive you, you'd get on your knees." Sokka grinned. Iroh stood behind Zuko and motioned for Sokka to stop and that he was going in a direction of a bad situation.

"Don't push it," Zuko glared.

"Why? Are you going to burn me again if I don't stop mouthing back to you?" Sokka asked, lightly crossing his arms in front of him.

Zuko growled. "I know Katara can heal you in an instant so it's not like I did any lasting damage!" Zuko took a deep breath and a step away from Sokka. "Also, I already decided that when Katara and the Avatar come to save you, I'm not going to put up a fight against it." Sokka rolled his eyes. "And," he continued. "I won't try to capture the Avatar either."

"Now that sounds like you're really sorry about all of this, Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled and placed a hand on each of the teenager's shoulder.

"Yeah, I except your apology." Sokka smirked. "But I still want to see you on you knees."

Zuko smirked back. "You will, I'll be eating breakfast with you two tomorrow and I'll stay on them the entire meal if you want me to." Iroh chuckled as the boys nodded.

"Sokka!" Katara smiled as she ran into the room followed by Aang.

"Katara!" Sokka and Zuko said in unison.

"Sokka," Katara frowned and pointed to the bandages. "What happened to your hands?"

* * *

_**I know, you guys hate me for the cliffie! I'm so sorry, but I was behind on this chapter becauseI'm still on vacation mode, so I had to end it here. At least I'll be updating next week, that way you guys won't hate me as much, right? Now that I'm back to stay and will be posting a new chapter each week, we can just put the whole 'you guys hating me because I left you with a cliffie for you to hang onto fora couple ofweeks', right? Guys? ...Anyone want a virtual cookie? ;**_


	24. Peaceful

**_In case you guys forget, when Katara's and Zuko's ring turns yellow it means they're peaceful and that's where I got the title for this chapter from. _**

* * *

Chapter 24 Peaceful

_My world is going to start crashing down on me, _Zuko felt his heart speed up and his breath slow down. _Katara will never be able to forgive me for this, she'll hate me for sure! If I lose her, then I'll have no reason to continue living. As soon as she says she hates me, I'll just head straight for the dock and jump overboard_.

"Sokka?" Katara asked again. _Why isn't he telling me what happened? _She looked down at his bandages, securely wrapped around his hands, then back into his eyes. _He's having a dilemma about telling me, his eyes told me so._

"Well," Sokka started to explain. _Why am I holding back? The more I make Zuko look bad the better Aang looks for Katara. Come on, Sokka! Just do it already, say it now! _"Zuko burned me." he stated blankly.

"What?" Katara's voice came out choked. Zuko's head sulked down as he avoided eye contact.

"But he did the right thing and apologized." Iroh stepped in. He placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and he glanced at his uncle. "It's true that Prince Zuko lost his temper after Sokka bothered him a bit with what he had said, but in the end Sokka excepted Prince Zuko's apology and I'm sure that they have both learned a new lesson."

"What's that?" Aang asked as he popped his head over Katara's shoulder so he could see everyone in the room.

"Prince Zuko has learned that he makes very stupid mistakes when he loses his temper," Zuko nodded in agreement to his uncle's words. "And Sokka has learned to wear some sort of hand protection whenever he shakes an angry Firebender's hand." Iroh laughed very loudly at his joke but quickly stopped after he noticed that no one was laughing with him and Katara and Sokka were sending him not amusing looks. "Maybe it's too soon for jokes." Iroh shrugged.

"It's true Katara, I burned your brother's hands." Zuko spoke up. "But I'm very sorry for it and I was stupid to act on my temper."

"Yeah you were stupid," Katara folded her hands over her chest. "But I don't expect you to be perfect."

"What! Katara, you're going to forgive him, just like that?" Sokka asked in bewilderment.

"Sokka, I have to admit you do get on people's nerves easily and Zuko did apologize which he rarely does so he's obviously sorry. Also, I can heal your hands, it's not like he did lasting damage to you. Remember whenever Aang started learning Firebending and burned my hands?" Aang cringed behind her. "I didn't stop liking Aang just because of that mistake that he made."

"That's true, Sokka." Aang chirped. "People do make mistakes and fire is really hard to control." he chuckled uncomfortably.

"I guess," Sokka mumbled.

"And Prince Zuko promised that you and the Avatar can leave without him causing a fight. Remember?" Iroh asked as he patted Zuko on the back. Zuko nodded his head as he rolled his eyes.

"See Sokka? Zuko really is sorry, especially if he's willing to just let us leave peacefully." Katara smiled as she walked past Zuko to her brother. "Now, let's heal those hands of yours." She unwrapped his bandages and placed them in the garbage. Katara looked at the near by sink and coaxed the water out with her bending until she had enough of it to make two gloves over her hands. She slowly exhaled and her hands glowed blue. She carefully placed her hands on top of her brother's and watched as the glowing water disappeared along with Sokka's scars.

"Amazing!" Iroh gleefully shouted once Katara had finished. "Simply wonderful Ms. Katara! I knew healing is a gift that talented Waterbenders have but I have never seen it preformed in front of me."

"Thank you, General Uncle." Katara placed a hand on her head and stumbled backwards. Zuko immediately placed his hands out and helped steady her. "It just takes a lot out of me when I heal someone else. It's easy enough to heal myself and a small scrape on someone else, but that was just a bit too much. I need to practice healing more." she mumbled the last part.

"Well if I ever get hurt I'll let you heal me!" Iroh grinned as he tucked his hands into his sleeves. "But please, if you're tired, maybe you should rest here for a while. No need to go rushing off now." Iroh met Zuko's gaze and smirked as Zuko did.

"Yes that's an excellent idea. In fact, I think you three should join me for dinner." Zuko suggested.

"That's very hospitable of you Zuko," Katara's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?"

"Katara," Zuko grabbed her hand and walked behind her. He placed his free hand on her shoulder and met her eye to eye. "Just because I'm acting nice you suspect me for something? Can't I just do something kind for the people that I'm forced to chase?" Katara continued to eye him suspiciously.

"Okay," she smirked as she leaned away from him. "Now what's the real reason?" Aang covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter.

Zuko sighed. "I'm willing to put up with having your brother and the Avatar join me for dinner if it means that you'll be there too." Zuko let go and started walking out the door but stopped in the doorway. "So if you do want a good dinner, because I know you can't be having too many good meals on that bison,"

"Appa," Aang quipped.

"Then," Zuko continued. "Join me for dinner. Uncle and I will be waiting in the galley, you three can discuss it. I promise, this isn't some sort of trick this is more as part of my apology still." Zuko bowed his head and left. Iroh followed, a wide grin on his face.

"Do you guys want to have dinner with Zuko?" Katara asked as she looked out the doorway to make sure that they had left.

"Sure, I don't think Zuko will try anything and this is part of his apology to Sokka." Aang beamed as Momo jumped on his shoulder. He happily pet the lemur's head. "I think Momo wants to have dinner here too."

"Sokka?" Katara asked as she left the decision up to her brother.

"Okay, we'll have dinner here." Sokka rubbed his hands together. "They do have really good food here!"

Aang laughed. "You mean when we're guests and not prisoners."

"Right, but to Zuko they can sometimes be the same thing. So it really depends on how much he likes you for how well you're treated here. Luckily, Iroh likes me and Zuko owes me so I'm sure to be fed well tonight. I wonder what kind of meats they have here" Sokka started drooling at the thought of meat.

Katara and Aang laughed. "Sokka, you're hopeless." Katara smiled as she led the way to the galley.

* * *

"I hope the meal was to everyone's liking?" Zuko asked as a couple of servants finished clearing the table.

"Oh yeah," Sokka laid on his side. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Knowing you, somehow you'd manage to." Katara smirked. "Thank you for having us for dinner Zuko, it was wonderful."

"Yeah, your cook really knows how to make a good vegetarian dish!" Aang beamed as he handed his finished plate to a servant.

"I'm glad to hear that everyone liked the meal." Zuko smiled softly.

"We really should get going though," Sokka stood up. "Aang we need to find you an Earthbending master by the end of this week if we even want to kid ourselves about ending this war." Aang and Katara nodded as they stood up along with Iroh.

"Yes, that's understandable. I suppose you three do have a lot of traveling to do." Iroh bowed. "This won't be the last time we see you though it might be the last friendly time you see Prince Zuko." Iroh teased.

"You're right," Sokka rubbed his chin. "So while you are still friendly, how about you give us some food for the rode? What do you say Zuko?"

"I say no," Zuko folded his hands as he sat with his legs folded under himself at the head of the low table.

"It would benefit Katara as well." Sokka insisted. Zuko shook his head no. "Do you want her to starve or something?"

"Or course not," Zuko sneered. "And that's why she's not leaving." As if on cue the door slid open and four guards and Lt. Jee stepped in. Iroh rolled his eyes and sat down again. He poured himself another cup of tea and settled on his cushion seat.

"You promised we were free to go!" Aang glared as two guards grabbed him.

"I promised that you and Sokka could go freely, I never said Katara could and I wasn't about to just let her." Zuko smirked as he stood up. "Guards, escort those two out and Katara to my room. Make sure that they leave on their bison and that they take the lemur too. Oh and don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Zuko stated as he mockingly waved goodbye.

The four guards holding Aang, Sokka, and Momo bowed and left the room with the screaming boys. Lt. Jee held Katara's forearm and began to lead her out. "Right this way, Ms. Katara."

"Right," she sighed as she followed. Lt. Jee closed the door behind her and let go of her arm as she reluctantly walked in front of him down toward Zuko's room. "Why does he always have to be like this?" she asked.

"People do foolish and desperate things when they're in love." Jee suggested. "I think it's kind of sweet though," Katara stopped and stared at him in disbelief. "Well, not the whole holding you against your will thing." she continued to walk. "I meant that he's willing to chase you across the entire world and travel the seas looking for you. He really does have to love you a lot to be willing to do that."

"That's true," Katara's pace slowed down as the new thought entered her mind.

"I'm kind of glad that you're back though, Ms. Katara." Lt. Jee smiled as they stopped in front of Zuko's door.

"I'm happy to see you as well." Katara smiled as she opened the familiar door.

"Well, there's that but it's mostly because Prince Zuko just hasn't been the same since you've left. He seemed more depressed and angry but now that you're here he'll be happy again." Lt. Jee bowed and left in the same direction that they had just came from.

Katara's mouth hung open for a second and she closed the door. She sat down in the same chair and faced the sea like she had done so many times before. Only this time, she had a smile on her face and a new plan not involving an escape plan.

* * *

"Oof!" Sokka grunted as he was shoved out of the hall and onto the dock. "Hey--" Aang lost his balance from his shove and accidently hit Sokka in his attempt to not fall. "We're not leaving unless Katara leaves with us!" Sokka demanded.

"You'll leave now or else we'll throw you two in chains and lock you in the dungeon!" One of the guards threatened as they stood in front of the door.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe--" Sokka stopped when he felt Aang's hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka," Aang whispered in his ear. "We'll come back for her, it's better if we don't fight. We'll sneak back at night and save her." Sokka reluctantly nodded and followed Aang back down to Appa. "Yip, yip!"

* * *

"She's going to hate me for this." Zuko rubbed his forehead, trying to smooth out his stressed mind. "I invited her to a nice meal as an apology and used it to trick her into being held here again. I should have just let her go, then at least she would have left thinking kindly of me!"

Iroh sipped his tea. "Maybe Lt. Jee's words got to her." he suggested.

"What?" Zuko placed his hands in his lap. "What does Lt. Jee have to do with any of this?"

Iroh chuckled and placed his cup down. "I gave Lt. Jee permission to speak truthfully to Katara about how different everything is when she's here and when she's gone. Lt. Jee can be quite gentle, I can tell by the way he sings on Music Night. Speaking of Music Night, I'm starting it back up again now that Ms. Katara is back and there's joy on the ship. It will be held tomorrow night, I better go tell everyone to get prepared." Iroh slowly stood up and stretched.

"Does Katara really affect everyone on the ship? That when she's gone everyone becomes sad and when she's back there's joy?" Zuko leaned against the table.

"In a way, yes." Iroh slid his hands inside his sleeves. "You see, when Ms. Katara does leave, you become sad and when you're sad the entire crew is sad also. Prince Zuko, whatever you feel is what the crew feels because they trust you. You're a great leader because they know that you're human, you have emotions and you show them. For that the crew shows respect and has faith in you. They all believe that when you're on the throne, the war will end. I agree with them." Iroh smiled and walked to the door. "Just as Ms. Katara gives you hope for a better and happier future you give us hope for a happier and better world."

"Uncle," Zuko smiled. "Remind me that the first thing I should do when I become Lord is to promote Lt. Jee." Iroh grinned and bowed as he left the room.

* * *

"Katara?" Zuko peaked his head into the dark room. _I hope she's still in here._ He waited until his eyes adjusted to the light and then looked around the room. He spotted Katara asleep in the chair that she seemed to always sit in. He smiled to himself and headed for his dresser. He quickly got dressed for bed and quietly walked over to Katara.

_That must be what angels look like when they sleep,_ he thought as she slept peacefully. He carefully picked her up, so as not to disturb her slumber, and placed her under the covers of his bed. He laid down next to her and rolled over so he could watch her. As he rolled over she opened her eyes and giggled.

"I wasn't really asleep," she kissed him on the forehead. "But it was sweet of you to carry me to bed."

"If you weren't asleep then why didn't you answer me? And why were your eyes closed?" Zuko asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her closer to him. _She's not mad, _he decided.

"I wanted to see what you would do." Katara placed her head on his chest. "I have an idea, Zuko, an idea that will benefit everyone."

"Really? What is this idea of yours, Katara?" he rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair.

"My idea is that I'm not going to make you chase me anymore. I'm going to stay by your side always from now on." _Lt. Jee is going to be an Admiral at this rate, I owe him that much at least!_ Zuko grinned as she continued.

"But you're not going to chase Aang anymore because there's no reason to. Next time I see Aang and my brother, I'll explain to them how I'm happy with you and that Aang should just finish his training without me. That way, when he's finished he can take down your father and then you can take your place on the throne. Aang and you can end the war and we can live happily ever after in the palace that way. I'll be happy with you, you'll be happy in the palace, and everyone else will be happy without the war, everyone wins." Katara snuggled closer to him.

"That's a brilliant idea Katara." he kissed her on her neck. "We'll tell that to the Avatar and your brother the next time we cross paths and go from there." she yawned. "Now, no more talk about the future, for now, you'd better get to sleep."

"Goodnight Zuko, I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too," he listened to her breathing get deeper as she fell asleep. His eyes were fully open and he looked at the wall as her idea ran threw his head. _I couldn't betray my father like that, could I? Would it really just be better that way? _

* * *

"Katara? Aren't you awake yet?"

"Wha...What?" she sat straight up, knocking the warm covers off of her. She yawned and wiped the morning out of her eyes. "How long was I asleep?" she asked as she looked over at him.

"Long enough for me to eat breakfast, train, and take a shower. Also we've landed at a port because Uncle has a need to go bargain hunting before Music Night." he rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. "Hurry up and get dressed then you can grab a bite to eat and we'll head into town." he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Katara smiled and laid back down on the bed. _I'm so happy to be back in a comfy bed! _She rolled under the covers until she accidently fell off. _Good thing Zuko wasn't in here to see that_, she blushed as she laughed at herself.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Zuko held out his arm which Katara took.

"I'm ready, but why did I have to wear this?" she looked down at the red gown she was in. It was sleeveless and fell to her knees. The high collar stopped at where her necklace once was worn. She didn't mind the gown, it was comfortable and she liked the gold lace outlining it and the simple gold design on the left bottom side. What really bothered her about the dress was the gold Fire Nation crest on the top right.

"What's wrong with it? You look beautiful." Zuko kissed her hand as they walked down the ramp. "Besides, this town is owned by the Fire Nation and I just want you to get use to the way everyone will treat you when they realize you're royalty."

"Okay, so what's with all of the guards then?" she asked as she looked at the guards surrounding them in a complete circle as they walked.

"It's been a known fact that a certain bride keeps running away so they'll be set up near us at different areas just to keep an eye on you. I'm not going to have you slip away now." he smirked as she blushed. "But don't worry about them, just focus on having a good visit and getting something nice." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, red pouch. "Here," he placed it in her palm. "Maybe you can find a nice blue dress."

"Maybe I will," Katara hugged his arm.

One of the nearby corn merchants watched as the entourage of walked past him and his cart. "Who is that on the Prince's arm?" he asked the cabbage man next to him.

"Who?" the cabbage man looked up just in time as they passed by. "I'm not quite sure but I have the strangest feeling that I've met those two before."

"No way have you met Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and his new bride from the Water Tribe." the carrot merchant giggled. "They do make such a cute pair though they're opposites from birth." she smiled as she arranged her carrots. "That's some true love there."

"Yeah, yeah." the cabbage man went back to his cart.

* * *

"Prince Zuko," Zuko and Katara looked up from the craft cart to see Lt. Jee bowing in front of them. "I'm very sorry to be disturbing you and Ms. Katara but I must speak with you privately."

Zuko nodded and turned to Katara. "I'll be in that store over there." she pointed to a dress shop. "I'm going to find me a nice blue dress with matching accessories." She dangled the pouch of coins as she headed to the store.

Zuko chuckled and looked back at Lt. Jee. "First Lt., I have something to say. I'd like to commend you for a fine job. Whatever you had said to Katara really seemed to get through to her and I'd just like to thank you for that."

"Thank you, sir." Lt. Jee spoke in awe. "I was just telling her the truth. The rest of the crew and I know how much she means to you and she really is such a sweet girl and all. Oh! But now I'm getting off of topic. Sir, it's rumored that there's going to be a rebel attack on this town very soon."

"Rebels?" Zuko asked. _I seem to recall Katara telling me about a group of rebels she knew._ "Who are these rebels?"

* * *

"That's beautiful!" Katara exclaimed as she held up the blue silk gown. "I'll take it!"

"Madame are you sure?" the lady shopkeeper asked. "It looks a lot like the one you're wearing now except blue and without the Fire Nation crest."

"That makes it all the better. I'm from the Water Tribe after all and I'm not yet use to all of this red I've been seeing." she caressed the soft white lace on the edge of the gown. "How much do I owe you?"

"2 gold coins." the shopkeeper smiled as she folded the dress and placed it in a box. Katara untied the pouch and picked out two of the coins from inside. "You will look very lovely in this gown but I'm afraid it won't match that green ring of yours."

Katara looked at her hand at the ring she was wearing. "Oh don't worry, it's a mood ring and it should change colors eventually." she held out the two coins. "Here you are, two gold coins."

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for this one." A hand shot past hers and placed two gold coins in the lady's open hand. "After all, what kind of fiancé doesn't pay for his bride to be?" Katara's mouth dropped a bit as she looked up at the familiar face. "Don't forget your box now, honey. We'd better get going now." Katara nodded and grabbed the box.

"Thanks again." she told the shopkeeper as she walked out of the store with her fake fiancé. "I hope you know there's guards from the Fire Nation watching me." she whispered as they stepped out of the store.

"That's exactly why I'm rescuing you. Now just play it cool and follow me, I'll take you back to the rebels hideout. Good thing for you I saw you enter that store." he directed her down an empty alleyway that led out of town.

"Wait I can't go with you, Zuko will be looking for me and I'm not about to leave him." Katara stopped and backed up.

"What are you talking about Katara? You have to come with me now or else it will be too late! Come on!" he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her.

"Let go of me, Haru!"

* * *

**_I bet you all thought it was going to be Jet! How will Haru affect Zuko and Katara now that he's showed up? You'll just have to wait until thenext chapter!_**


	25. Old and New

I'm really sorry but they're will be different lines for this chapter because my computer is messed up! Also, I'm just really sorry for those who hate this chapter, I promise that I'll apologize as much as you need me to, that's all. Enjoy!

----------

Chapter 25 An Old Friend and A New Hate

"Haru, you don't understand. I'm in love with Zuko!" Katara pleaded as she dropped the box with her dress and struggled with Haru's grasp. Haru stopped dragging her but tightened his hold.

"The rumors are true then, you love him." Haru turned around to face her. He pulled her closer to him and grabbed onto her other wrist. "How could you love him, Katara? He's from the Fire Nation? The Fire Nation doesn't feel love they only know the pain and misery that they cause the world. They killed your mother, you told me that yourself!"

"Zuko didn't have anything to do with my mother's death and he's human just like you and me, he feels! You're starting to sound just like Jet!" Katara screamed.

Haru laughed. "I guess when you hang out with a guy for a couple of months you start to act like them."

"You've been hanging around Jet?" Katara gasped. "Haru, you can't listen to Jet, his actions are too extreme! He'll kill 10 innocent people if it means being able to kill 5 Firebenders."

"Jet is a brilliant man Katara. Maybe he is a bit extreme but isn't the Fire Nation extreme for wanting to rule the world? Sometimes you have to act like your enemy to be able to defeat your enemy." Haru started dragging her again. "Let's head back to the hideout. Jet will be happy to see you again." he smirked.

"No, Haru! Let me go!" Katara screamed as she kicked her heels into the dirt and tugged on her arm. She grunted and cursed under her breath as she used all of her strength in trying to free herself.

"Alright Katara," Haru let go of her wrist. "If you really want to go back to him go ahead, I'm not going to force you into freedom."

"You don't know what you're talking about Haru," Katara rubbed her wrist, he had gripped it too tight for her. "I'm not Zuko's prisoner, I might have been at a time, but not anymore. I'm here of my own free will because he's a good person. When he becomes the Fire Lord, he'll end this war once and for all. You'll see."

"But he's been lying to you Katara." Haru sighed and walked away from her a bit. "I'm really sorry for you."

"Wait," she ran behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean he's been lying to me?"

"You really think you're not his prisoner still? He might tell you that he loves you and maybe he really does, but he's still using you to hunt Aang." Haru sighed. "You still are bait to him, but now bait with benefits." he smirked.

"What!" Katara was appalled. "He doesn't think that way of me! He wanted to marry me--"

"And why didn't you get married then? Because you ran away, I have my connections Katara, I know everything you've been doing since you were captured by Zuko. You ran away from him because you wanted Aang and Sokka to be free. He chased after you because he knew that if he caught you again he could get Aang again too."

"No, you're...But he said..." thoughts whirled through Katara's mind as Haru reached his hand towards her.

"Come with me, Katara. Zuko will only end up hurting you and I don't want to see that happen. His kind are all murderers and I won't let them get you too. He won't be able to use you anymore Katara." Haru smiled that warm, gentle smile he had. Katara remembered when she first saw Haru give her that smile, it had melted her heart completely. Now it barely fazed her.

_Haru may be right though, _she thought. _Zuko never did say that he liked my idea or that he would go along with it._ _Could that be because he has an idea for his own already? Is he still thinking of me as just bait?_

"Alright Haru, I'll go with you but I'm not going to stay there. I want to hear what you have to say though." she grabbed his hand. He grinned and started to lead her away.

"Hey!" a voice boomed off of the alley walls. "You're not going anywhere with her." Zuko stepped forward, a guard and Lt. Jee by his side.

"Let her go, rebel! She's of no importance to you." Zuko fired up his hand and kept advancing slowly toward them.

"Stay back!" Haru warned. He grabbed Katara and held her against himself, using her as a human shield. "Take one step closer and she dies!" Katara felt numb and she froze.

"Hurt her and I promise your death will be slow and painful!" Zuko stood still but kept his flame at hand. "You have no weapon, how do you plan on killing her?"

"I'm an Earthbender." Haru informed. "I'll have the Earth swallow us." Haru took a step back and pulled Katara with him."If you don't believe me," Haru bended three stones off of the ground.

"I believe you," Zuko clenched his teeth. "Why kill yourself over her? She's innocent in all of this! She hasn't done anything wrong in fact she's been helping the Avatar. She's just my prisoner, why do you want her?"

Haru chuckled as he dropped the stones to the ground. "Don't try pulling that on me. I know that Katara means the world to you, everyone knows about Prince Zuko and how he feel in love with a Waterbender. So listen up, here's how it's going to be. Either Katara and I both leave here quietly and unharmed together, or we both die. It's up to you Zuko, will you watch as Katara leaves with another man? Or would you rather watch as she gets swallowed by the Earth with me? We'll be crushed or run out of oxygen, either way we'll die together and become part of the Earth." Haru took another step back. "What's your choice?"

"Why won't you let her go? I'll let you leave here without a scratch and I won't try looking for you. In fact, I'd leave this port now and never come back as long as you just hand Katara over to me." Zuko put out his hand fire and extended his arm toward them as a gesture to allow Katara to come towards him.

"It's not going to happen. I gave you you're options, now choose!" Katara tensed under Haru's arms that wrapped around her body like ivy on a wall. He wasn't going to watch her leave with Zuko, he didn't want to see her die either but he was willing to die with her if must be. "I'm not going to let you take Katara away from me, you already killed my parents!" Katara gasped.

"That's right Katara," Haru continued. "The Fire Nation killed my parents when we were trying to free a town from their grasp. The Fire Nation killed them, they killed Jet's parents, they killed yours, they'll kill everyone's parents. The Fire Nation will stop at nothing, they'll kill everything! They'll even kill you if they have the chance. So I won't give them that chance, I'm going to take you with me."

Zuko's arm feel limp at his side as he stood frozen in place. "You," he cleared his throat. "You love her also, don't you?"

"Yes," Haru nodded his head. "She the most daring and perfect girl in the world. How you tricked her into liking you I'll never know but I'm not going to let her leave me again. Last time was a mistake, but she had a duty to do. Now she's abandoned her duty and I'm not going to let her abandon me! We'll either leave together or die together, you would do the same if you really loved her."

"I know what you mean." Zuko nodded as he fooled around with his mood ring. It was black as night, so was Katara's, he knew it would be for he had never been so scared in his life. He was scared for Katara's life.

"When Katara left you, you weren't able to stop thinking about her and once you got her back you knew you would never say goodbye to her again, you'd make sure of it. That's exactly how I thought when Katara left me. I do love her, I've never loved anyone as much as I love her, my life seems incomplete without her." Zuko nodded slowly as he continued. "That's why I would rather die also then see Katara with another man. Because you feel the same way, that's why you must die."

Katara froze as she felt Haru's grip tighten on her, then suddenly his arms weren't around her anymore. She heard Haru choke as a warm liquid feel on her bare shoulder and rolled down her arm. She looked at her shoulder as the blood continued to roll off of her skin. She spun around and met Haru's pain struck eyes. Blood leaked out of the side of his mouth and his hands feel limply to his side. He didn't blink, he just kept staring at her until his knees grew weak and toppled over.

Katara screamed as he hit the dirt face forward. A knife was stuck in Haru's back, his shirt around the gash was stained red and the blood was draining onto the ground. One of Zuko's guards, the one that had snuck around the buildings and had stabbed Haru in the back, retrieved his sword out of Haru's back and wiped the blood off using his shirt.

Katara's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. She took a step back from Haru's lifeless husk of a body. Her world was growing black until she felt a pair of strong hands hold her. "It's okay Katara, I got you." she heard Zuko whisper in her ears. The blackness quickly left her as she pulled out of his arms.

"No, don't touch me! I might be able to save him! I just need to get some water, then I can save him." tears were streaming down her cheeks as she frantically headed out of the alley.

"Katara, no!" Zuko grabbed her and embraced her lovingly. "He's already dead, it's useless."

"No, don't touch me!" she pulled out of his grasp and stumbled against the wall. She leaned against it to help support herself. "You're a murderer! You had him killed, you ordered it, didn't you? Didn't you!" she yelled hysterically.

"He was going to kill you, it was the only way that I could make sure that you were safe. I wasn't about to let him hurt you, Katara." Zuko and Lt. Jee stepped towards her.

"No! Get away from me! You're all a bunch of murderers!" she sobbed as she slumped down the wall until she was in a fetal position. She held her face in her hands as she continued to bawl for her old friend. "Haru was right, he was right about all of you!"

Zuko gestured to Jee to get the rest of his guards. Jee bowed and quickly obeyed. He stood in the alley watching Katara cry until his guards came. "Katara, we have to go back to the ship now." he kneeled next to her as her sobs began to even out with her breathing. "Do you need help standing up?"

"He was my friend and you killed him." she said through her muffled mouth. She kept her hands over her face as Zuko spoke to her, he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Do you want me to get Uncle and have him escort you back to the ship?" Zuko offered as his heart began to ache in his chest. Katara shook her head.

"He's just like all of you, he's killed and ordered to kill before." she continued to weep. Zuko sighed and stood up. He looked at his guards and nodded his head.

"Escort Katara back to my room on the ship." Two guards bowed and grabbed onto Katara's arm, helping her up.

"Let me go!" she yelled as they ignored her wishes. Zuko's guards surrounded Katara and walked her back to the ship as she yelled for her freedom.

Zuko placed a hand over his heart and sighed. _She doesn't even want to look at me, _he felt as though he could die. He looked over at the guard who still stood beside the dead rebel. "Burn the body," Zuko ordered as he felt like he shouldn't leave the port leaving a boy's corpse in his own pool of blood. He was still from the Fire Nation and he didn't like to leave evidence of bad deeds committed by him. The guard obeyed and quickly lit the body on fire. _The smell of burning flesh, _Zuko concluded as the scent flew from the flames and met his nose. _I've smelled that once before_ _only that time, it was my flesh that was burning._

Zuko nodded to the guard as he finished his job and noticed a small wooden box left in the alley. Zuko walked over to the small box and picked it up. Zuko walked out of the alley, leaving behind only the blood stained ground as any proof that a boy named Haru was once there.

Lt. Jee and some of the guards that weren't needed for escorting Katara followed behind their silent Prince they all headed solemnly back to the ship.

-------

Zuko slowly opened the door to his room. No surprise to him was that he found Katara looking out the window from the chair in the room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He opened the small box that he had been holding and looked at the dress inside it. "I'm guessing you bought this dress?" he asked as he attempted to make small talk. He knew Katara probably didn't want to talk about what had happened earlier that day. He would ask her a couple questions about who exactly that guy was and how she knew him later.

"No," she answered. "Haru bought it for me while he was acting like my husband in the shop." Zuko closed the box and placed it on the table in front of the mirror.

"Why didn't you use the money I gave you?" he asked as he silently cringed at the mention of the rebel. He was trying to not bring him up and ended up doing it.

"Haru handed the lady the money before I had time to while he was acting as my husband. He just did it then dragged me into the alley. We talked, he started to say some stuff, then you showed up. You know the rest." she sighed as she hugged her knees in the chair.

"Right," Zuko rubbed his neck. _Might as well just talk about it now and get it over with. _"So how did you feel about this guy Katara?" he moved the other chair in the room next to Katara and sat down.

"How did I feel about him?" she repeated. "He was my friend Zuko, nothing more, nothing less. He was a good person who cared a lot about the good of his people. He just wanted freedom and to live with his family in peace. But he never got a chance to."

"Katara, he was going to kill you. I did the only thing I could to keep you out of harm's way." he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

She jerked her head away from him. "There were other options, you could have had your guard just knock him out. Or you could have just let him take me to the rebel's hideout. I could have escaped and I would have come back to you. I can take care of myself." _Haru was right about them, they're all murderers. Why didn't I believe him earlier? If I did, he'd still be alive. _Her thoughts raced through her head.

"The guards that were supposed to be watching you, when they noticed you had left they said you had been gone for a good five minutes at least. What were you two talking about?" Zuko asked, he hated to have to do this, but he needed to get any information about the rebels out of Katara that she might know.

"We just talked." her voice revealed that she was getting angry.

"About?" Zuko pressed on. He knew he was starting to annoy her but if there were more rebels then he needed to stop them before a similar situation happens.

"Why do you want to know?" Katara yelled. She was angry now, Zuko knew it.

"I just need to know if you heard anything about any of the rebels' plans. I thought he might have mentioned something to you." Zuko finally just came out with it. He figured she would have gotten the truth out of him one way or another.

She collected all of her thoughts before she spoke again. "You're interrogating me, aren't you? You're just trying to get information out of me. You're using me." she glared. He didn't see the glare as her back was still to him, but it made her feel a little bit better when she glared. "Well, you should know we only talked about you."

"About me?" Zuko had never suspected that.

"Yes and now I see what Haru was saying and how he was right about you. You're just using me!" Katara stood up and stormed toward the door.

"Katara, where do you think you're going?" Zuko stood up and went after her. Katara was still in the same outfit but she was barefoot now and as soon as she stepped onto the cold metal of the dock she shivered. "Katara!" she heard Zuko, he was behind her now and had wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she ran out of his arms and to the railing. She looked over at the cold, moving water below.

"We left the port over 2 hours ago, you wouldn't be able to swim or even use you Waterbending to get back there. So where are you going to go Katara?" he spun her around and she closed her eyes. "You can't run away from what happened today, just accept that I did what I had to to save you."

"You weren't saving me," she slowly opened her eyes. "I had agreed to go with him."

"What?" Zuko's eyes narrowed. "You promised that you were done running."

"And you promised you'd stop hunting Aang but I know you're still following after him!" Katara accused.

"Because when I find him and your brother I'd tell them that I'm not holding you prisoner, that you've decided to stay with me." Zuko crossed his arms.

"You told me that you would find them and tell them my idea. Remember my idea? You don't care about it, do you? You're just going to go ahead with your own idea! You're going to use me as bait and lure Aang into a false security around you and then capture him, you did it to me a few days ago why wouldn't you do it to him when you saw him again? I'm still just bait to you, I bet even the marriage was just a hoax to you. You never truly loved me, you probably planned to have me killed right after the marriage!" Katara ranted as she matched the glare that Zuko was sending her.

"How could you think I don't love you? If I didn't love you I would have just let that bastard rebel take you away and fake that I still had you with me to capture the Avatar. Explain why I didn't do that if I don't love you?" Zuko yelled as his glare intensified.

"Maybe because that thought just occurred to you now and so you're kicking yourself for not doing that now. I wish you did just let me go with Haru, he was going to tell me the truth about you because I obviously have been lied to about who you really are!" Katara stopped glaring and looked over Zuko's shoulder. A crowd had grew behind them. Her expression grew sad as she saw Iroh and Jee sighing from the crowd.

Zuko turned around and grabbed Katara's wrist. "What are you all staring at?" he yelled at the group, no one moved or said a word. "Get back to work!" he started to drag Katara back to his room. He made sure to slam all of the doors he came by.

"Katara I hope you know what you said out there was unforgivable. How could you trust this Haru guy more then me? How could you think that I don't love you?" Zuko acted furious but truthfully he was just hurt. Really hurt. A raging fire was kindling inside of himself and he knew he was going to explode if he didn't get rid of his anger.

"Haru told me things about you, things that I didn't believe at first. Didn't want to believe." she paused and sat back in her chair. "He told me that you had been lying to me, that you've hurt people, and that you were a murderer."

"I'm telling you that I'm not." Zuko started to calm himself down and sat next to her. "Who do you believe? Do you still think I don't love you?" Katara looked at her hands and remained silent. "What if I told you that I'm willing to prove that I love you?" Katara looked at him and smiled. "Tell me what you want me to do, I'll do it."

Katara thought about what it would take for Zuko to prove that he loved her, that he wasn't using her. "Promise me that when you're Fire Lord, you'll end the war."

Zuko nodded. "I'll promise if you promise to never try to leave me again." Katara nodded.

"I promise." she smiled as Zuko placed his hand on hers.

"So do I." he kissed her on her forehead.


	26. Punishment

**_Hey everyone, I want you guys to know that school for me is starting next week and it might get hectic but I'll try my best to update each week! Also, a belated happy birthday shout out to Beverly Vulcan Princess! Now I won't keep you waiting any longer, here it is, chapter 26!_**

Chapter 26 Punishment

Two days after Haru's death came and went. Katara and Zuko barely talked during the time, for fear that their conversation might turn ugly. Zuko was busy keeping the crew in tact and trying to track down the Avatar and Katara's brother for reasons that are debatable. While Zuko was doing that Katara was being comforted by Iroh and practicing her Waterbending while Iroh watched and would sometimes join in.

Katara suddenly woke up alone in bed. Sweat beads were forming on her brow and she wiped them away with one movement of her sleeve. _That was a horrible dream_, she recalled as part of her dream stayed fresh in her head. She remembered how in her dream, Zuko had strangled Haru and then had tried to strangle her. That's when she had woke up and she was thankful that she did. _It was just a dream, probably over my mixed feelings about yesterday._ She decided that the dream would get out of her mind once she did something. She quickly got dressed and headed up to the dock.

She stepped on the deck and gasped as she saw what lied ahead of her in the ocean. "Katara!" Zuko sounded surprised and shocked when he say her in the doorway. "When did you wake up?" Iroh and Lt. Jee stood next to him. Lt. Jee quickly rolled up at scroll that he had been showing to Zuko and placed it in his belt.

"Those are ships from my tribe!" she announced as she pointed at the three small boats ahead.

"Yes, I had figured that much." Zuko sighed as he handed her a small scroll. "They just sent us the message, they're going to attack us before noon." Katara quickly red over the terms of surrendering and plans of attacks that had been written on the parchment.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. She didn't want to hear what his answer would be, she just knew that she was going to be fighting against her own tribe.

"Katara, you should go back to the room." Zuko ignored her question and started to lead her to his room.

"Wait, Zuko. What if I talk to them? I'm from their tribe, they'd listen to me!" Katara pleaded as she grabbed a hold of Zuko's hand.

"I had already thought of that, in fact I had told the messenger that you were on my ship. He said he knew and that that was the reason that they are attacking. They've come to take you away Katara. They briefly informed me that they had spoken to your brother and the Avatar. Those two went looking for an Earthbending master and had told these ships to come get you from me."

_4 Days Ago..._

"Aang, we lost sight of Zuko's boat again, didn't we?" Sokka sighed as he dumped out the few remaining crumbs of their food supply.

"I'm afraid we did but look at that down there!" Aang pointed at the ships below them. "They look like that ship Bato had docked!"

"That's because they're our ships!" Sokka beamed as he peered over Appa's saddle. "Aang, go down, I have to talk to them!"

"Sokka! It's Sokka! And he's with the Avatar!" the men cheered as Appa landed in the water next to them.

"Where's my father? Is he here?" Sokka looked around eagerly for his father's familiar face.

"I'm sorry Sokka," one of his tribe members informed him. "You're father is with the others from our tribe heading into the Earth Nation."

"Oh, I understand. But did you guys see a Fire Nation ship past by here a while ago?" Sokka asked, trying to learn any information about his sister.

"Actually we did but it didn't see us. We were just heading out now after it passed by us about an hour ago to try and sneak up behind it and attack. Why, are you searching for it?" they asked.

"Yes, that boat belongs to Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and he has my sister, Katara, as his prisoner. We need to rescue her," Sokka paused and placed his hand under his chin. "And I think I just got the perfect idea!"

The battle was about to begin when Prince Zuko's catapult was set up and ready to fire. He told his men to aim at the center boat and then be prepared, he knew they would only get one shot. He held his arm out in the air, pointing forward at their target. The men on board held their breath and were ready to do what they had been trained to.

Zuko's hand dropped to his side and the trigger was pulled. The giant mass of fire formed into a ball was hurled through the air toward the opposing ships and hit their target dead on. One ship was down, now two furious ones bent on revenge remained and started to charge toward them. _They're coming to take her away,_ Zuko gritted his teeth as he took out his dual swords. _But I won't let them touch her, I won't let anyone touch her except for me._

Katara paced around the room, worried and upset about the battle that was going on above her. Iroh sat in one of the chairs in the room and sipped his tea. He had been ordered to personally and closely watch over Katara. Also, Katara wasn't too thrilled when Zuko had locked her in his room with his uncle and had grinned saying that 'It was wise of me to get that lock attached on the door when we went into port'.

Katara growled and sat down in her chair next to Iroh. "Relax, Ms. Katara, Zuko is sure that this battle won't take long. We discovered that we have the same number of men but from what you've told us, none of them are benders." He laughed as he remembered Zuko's words as he was told to stay in with Katara. "'We don't even need the old Dragon of the West for this battle', Zuko told me. I just hope Zuko isn't being too sure of himself."

Katara frowned and placed her head in her hands. "That didn't help, General Uncle. Now I know that my people are about to be massacred all because of me!"

Iroh furrowed his brow and looked at his tea set. His brow then smoothed and he grinned as an idea came into his mind. "You should really try some of this tea Ms. Katara, it always relaxes me so. I sometimes fall asleep and drop my cup on the ground, shattering it to pieces. Then when I wake up I find that Zuko had just replaced it because we have so many extra tea cups on this ship." he yawned and sat back in his chair. "I don't think I'd notice if any of these cups just disappeared." his eyes slowly closed.

Katara looked at Iroh in confusion until she understood what he had been saying to her. She picked up one of the and hurled it at the small window, making a loud crashing noise but that didn't seem to disturb the General's peaceful sleep. Katara shook her head as a smile formed on her face. She calmly got into a Waterbending stance and called the water up through the now broken window.

She guided the water onto the hinges on the door and took a deep breath as she gently exhaled on the wet metal, freezing it. She kissed Iroh on the forehead and he smiled in his 'sleep'. She then ran at full pace toward the door, bracing herself for the collision. She hit the door head on with her side and broke it the way she had expected it to, completely knocking it off of it's hinges and having it fall to the ground fully on it's front. She rubbed her side but was startled when she heard the commotion to her right.

There were screams of men and the clanging of metal against metal as she knew the battle was commencing and maybe was almost over. She didn't know what she was planning on doing exactly but she knew she had to try and stop it. She jumped up the couple of stairs and pulled open the dock door to the slaughter that lied ahead of her.

Iroh opened his eyes when he was sure that Katara had left. He sighed and scratched his balding head. _Zuko's not going to be happy about what I just did and he won't buy that I'm a heavy sleeper. _Iroh shrugged his shoulders and gathered his tea set. _Lost another cup today, _he chuckled as he started to walk down to his room.

_Zuko needs to learn some new lessens though, _Iroh turned down the corridor. _He needs to learn that he won't always be able to just lock Katara up and expect her to just let her tribe down, especially when she's so miserable like that. How he can stand to see his loved ones miserable is beyond me, I know I never enjoyed seeing my loved ones like that._

Iroh felt his hand slipping on one of his cups so he stopped and stacked them on top of another. He grinned at his tower of tea cups and started on his corseback to his room._ Zuko, if anyone, should know that Katara won't give up without a fight. Who she happens to be fighting for right now, well, we'll just have to wait and see to figure that out. _

He opened his door and sat down on his small bed, his room on the ship always seemed empty to him. He placed his tea set down on the floor beside him and laid on his back. He rested his head against his pillow and focused on his breathing. _Might as well try and get some peaceful sleep before Zuko comes down and gives me hell for what I did. _Iroh scratched his grey beard. _Maybe he'll believe that I'm going senile, he always did accuse me of being crazy._ Iroh slowly started to drift to sleep with a smile on his face.

Katara's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she stared at the gruesome sight. She saw blood on the ground and over corpses of those she once knew but now wouldn't dare try to recognize. The battle kept mostly in the middle of the deck and she was thankful for that as she ran over to the railing, leaned over it, and puked her dinner from last night over the side.

She wiped her mouth after she was finished and looked to her left at the battle. _I have to find a way to stop this!_ She ran to the front of the boat, keeping one hand on the railing incase she felt an urge to puke again. She stopped running when she saw a body covered in red and blue laying against the railing. "Are you alright?" she ran over and held the figure's hand. He turned his head slowly and cringed. He had a deep wound that ran from his shoulder to his hand.

"Katara? It's so good to see you again. Katara quickly you have to," He went into a sudden spasm of coughing during which blood flew from his mouth. "To the side, jump over it, your brother is waiting."

"What are you talking about?" she held his hand. "Just hold still, I can heal you if..." her eyes widened as a dagger was thrown from the crowd into the man's throat. More blood flew from his mouth and drizzled down to his chin.

A solider ran from the fight over to Katara and the corpse. "Ms. Katara, Prince Zuko doesn't want you up here." he reached over to the corpse and grabbed the dagger out of the man's throat and wiped it on his sleeve. Blood spirted out of the wound and Katara screamed as her hands covered her mouth. She panicked and quickly ran to the opposite side of the ship. _I'm going to puke again, I know it!_

She leaned over the railing and her eyes lit up with joy. Below her she saw Appa with Aang and Sokka on top of him. "Sokka! Aang!" she screamed as she jumped over the railing and into the water just behind the bison.

"Katara, grab my staff!" Aang held his staff out toward's her. She grabbed onto it and Aang pulled her in. She quickly embraced the monk, soaking him as well.

"Oh Aang!" She felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Wait! Aang you have to save my people!"

"Don't worry Katara, I will, our plan of rescuing you is still going on." Aang smiled as he pulled slightly out of her arms. Sokka whipped Appa's reigns and 'yip yiped'. Appa floated directly upward and Aang smiled at Katara. "I'll be right back!" He jumped to Zuko's ship and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Now!" he shouted over top of the clanging of the metal weapons. Suddenly, each water tribe member pulled out a smoke bomb and simultaneously through it to the ground. The Firebenders were sent into a coughing fit as the Water Tribe exited the area. Aang grabbed his staff and shifted into his Airbending form. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

_Moments before..._

Zuko's face was filled with his determination of keeping Katara with him while he went sword to sword with his opponent. He could have easily burned the pathetic fool to a crisp but he had told his men only to use Firebending as a last resort, he didn't want Katara to have to smell the scent of her tribe mates' burning flesh.

When his opponent left himself open Zuko went for the spot and sliced his sword through him. _You won't be taking Katara anywhere. _He stared down at the mutilated body and pulled his sword out. A high pitch scream filled the air and Zuko instantly recognized it as Katara's. Without thinking Zuko darted through the crowd of fighters and ran down to his room.

His eyes widened as he stared at the broken down door. _They took her, _he looked in the empty room. _Where's Uncle? He was suppose to watch her!_ He noticed the broken window and he cursed to himself. _They didn't break in, _his fists lit up as he quickly grew furious. _She broke out._

He quickly ran back up and was faced with the last thing he wanted to see. _The Avatar. _He glared as he stared at the smoke covered, coughing group and knew that the Water Tribe members had this planned the entire time. He watched as the Water warriors cheered and returned to their ships. He knew that they were planning on having the Avatar rescue them when they were losing. But they didn't plan on him not being blinded by their smoke trick.

He growled and lunged himself at the Avatar before he had a chance to Airbend. He tackled Aang to the ground and pinned his arms to his back. "You're not getting away this time, Avatar!"

"Aang!" Katara shouted from on top of Appa. "Sokka, I need to help Aang. Now don't try to stop me because I know this is rash but you have to leave when I tell you to. Understand?"

"Katara, what are you planning?" Sokka reached out to try and contain his sister but it was too late. She had taken off back onto Zuko's ship and had tackled Zuko from behind off of Aang. She sat on Zuko's stomach and he stared up at her in disbelief.

Her own eyes widened and she turned back to Aang. "Get out of here, Aang! You have to leave now!"

"But you have to come back with us!" Aang protested. Katara looked at Zuko's still stunned face and then back to Aang. She nodded and rushed off of Zuko. Zuko snapped out of it and growled as he jumped up off of her. Aang hopped onto Appa and Sokka leaned over the saddle to offer a hand to his sister.

Zuko was right behind Katara and before her fingers barely touched Sokka's he grabbed her waist and spun her around. With his free hand he pulled out a dagger from his pocket and jabbed it through Sokka's hand. Sokka screamed and recoiled his hand, the dagger still in and sticking out of the other side of his hand.

"We'll be back for you Katara." Aang shouted as they flew off. The Water Tribe ships quickly followed after them from below.

"Katara!" Zuko glared. She fell to her knees and started to cry hysterically.

"You stabbed my brother's hand and I don't think I can heal that!" she rocked back and forth as she covered her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about him, you'll never see them again." he picked her up around the waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Zuko!" she pelted her hands against his back. "Dammit put me down!" He ignored her cries and unaffecting hits and continued to carry her to his room. He stared at the door still on the ground and clenched his fists.

He continued to carry her past his room down the hall. He went to the room where she had once stayed in for a night and literally threw her in. She landed roughly in a corner, her head hitting against the wall. "Zuko, you bastard! How could you--"

She stopped as he hit her in the face with his fist. "Don't you ever try any bullshit act like that again or else I swear I'll put a dagger through your hand!" he screamed at her. "Now stay in here until I get my room fixed and find out how much trouble this fight caused us." he steamed as he left the room.

Katara's hand raised to her face and she gently rubbed her stinging cheek. _He actually hit me and it hurt so much more then it should have._ _But that strike wasn't just at my face, it also struck my heart._ Silent tears streamed from her as she curled herself into a ball in the corner.

Zuko sat on the newly washed deck, his hand on his forehead as he contemplated his actions that he had taken with Katara. His Uncle walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Prince Zuko, have you seen Ms. Katara? I can't seem to find her."

"No Uncle, I haven't seen her but maybe if you had kept an eye on her..." he let himself trail off. Iroh sat down next to him.

"Prince Zuko, is there something you wish to discuss with me?" _No, _Zuko thought, _I don't want to talk about it to anyone. I don't want anyone to know what I did. _

"It's nothing Uncle, just from now on I'm going to keep a closer watch on Katara." _While she's locked up in my room, away from everyone and everything. No one will be able to touch her except for me, only me._

"Alright, Prince Zuko." Iroh stood up. "The crew repaired your room's window and door. Would you like me to get Ms. Katara and move her back in there? I'll even lock the door."

"No, I'll do it. Later I'll do it, much later." he mumbled. Iroh sighed and headed to the helms. _Zuko, you can't keep her locked away from the world forever. A caged bird only wants to fly all the more because it never had the chance to._

Zuko crept into Katara's room later that night. He kneeled next to her in the same corner he had dropped her in. She was fast asleep with a trail of tears drying on her face. It hinted to him that she had cried herself to sleep because of what he did. He kissed her forehead lightly and carefully picked her up. He carried her out of the room bridal style and when he saw her face in the moonlight of his room, he winced. A large bruise had begun to form on her cheek where he had hit her.

He placed her under the covers and crawled in next to her. _Katara, I am so sorry. I promise you from this moment on, I will not let anyone hurt you again. _He pulled her sleeping form closer to himself and held her in his arms until he fell asleep.

**_If you're wondering what exactly Sokka's plan was I'll explain it because it was a bit confusing. Sokka wanted his tribe to attack Zuko from the front so they followed him and passed him when they docked at the port. Then they waited for Zuko to catch up and set a tiny rowboat over to infrom Zuko of the surrunderment policy. The Tribe members purposely lied to Zuko and told him that Sokka and Aang weren't around when they actually were beside him the entire time. Then they would go in for battle and if it looked bad for them Aang was suppose to jump in and help. Then they'd sink Zuko's ship and leave with Katara. It just didn't work out that way._**


	27. Paths

**_Alright I was so lazy this week, I'm sorry! But because of this sudden laziness, that I have a good reason for but I won't get into reason, this chapter was shorter then I wanted. I also think it's kind of uneventful but it's deep and I like the dream, it was fun to write and has so much meaning behind it. Again, I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter then some of my others, but hopefully I'll get out of this slump next week._**

Chapter 27 Paths

Zuko groaned as he woke up and looked around his bed. A heated spot next to him indicated that Katara was just next to him. "Katara!" he shot up out of bed and looked around the room. Katara sat in her chair looking out the window. He settled down once he was assured that she hadn't left the room.

"I want my own room." She quietly requested as she kept her bruise side of her face hidden as she continued to look out the window.

"I can't allow that. You're not trusted by yourself anymore." Zuko pushed the covers off of himself and walked over to his closet.

"Then lock me in a room without any windows." Katara remained where she sat. "I just think it will help if we both have some time off from each other."

"I'm not going to let you see other people." Zuko removed his shirt and threw it to the side.

"I understand that, you'd kill them anyway." Katara focused on the outside world. She bit her lip to try and control the sudden urge to cry that she had.

Zuko laughed halfheartedly. "No, I meant that I'm going to be the one to bring you food and stuff if I did lock you in a room." She nodded as she saw his reflection behind her own in the mirror. "But I'm not going to lock you in any room except this one. Only this time there will be two guards outside, neither of them will ever be Lt. Jee or Uncle." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she sprung up from the chair and stood close to the window, still keeping her gaze out on the horizon.

Zuko sulked to the door and stood out in the hallway, he left the door part way open and whispered through it. "You're right though, I will kill any other guy that you try to see." With that said he closed the door and locked it. He placed the key on a chain and wore it around his neck.

Katara shuddered as she listened to his heavy footsteps walking further and further away. "I heard that," she sat back in her chair and began to sob.

"Prince Zuko, you seemed a bit distracted during your training lesson today. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Iroh walked over to his nephew who was panting against the railing.

"What are you talking about Uncle? I did everything just as you said and the others didn't even get close to hitting me." Zuko gestured at the two guards limping away from the deck, leaning on each other.

"Exactly," Iroh stroked his beard. "You had so much energy and focus in your training today, as if you were trying to escape something by not thinking about it."

"You're contradicting yourself Uncle." Zuko stood up and grabbed a towel from an offering guard. He wiped the sweat off of his brow. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright then, Prince Zuko. But would you mind if I took Katara out of your room for some lunch with me? I promise I'll keep a very close eye on her this time and I'll give you back your new necklace once we're finished." Iroh grinned as he stared at the key around Zuko's bare neck.

"Actually I want Katara to eat in my room from now on. Just as a precaution." Zuko stared back at his uncle as he made his way toward the door.

"Oh, then I could take her food to her, if you wanted me to." Iroh eyed Zuko cautiously.

"No, it's okay Uncle, I'll do it once I finish with my shower. It's a bit early for lunch now anyways." Zuko walked down the stairs, past the two guards in front of his room, and quickly into his personal bathroom.

"Hm," Iroh stared after his nephew. _He has become, I fear, like his father_. _He wishes to hide her from the entire world, even from me. He knows he has done something wrong and he won't let anyone see his mistake. I fear that Zuko may be turning into the son his father always wanted._

Zuko set Katara's tray of dinner down next to her tray of lunch. He had delivered her lunch silently but now as he looked at the full tray he had to speak, she was beginning to concern him. "You should really eat your dinner." She had almost starved to death once because of her stubbornness, he knew she would attempt to do so again if he didn't give in. He walked up behind her in her chair.

She jumped up and ran to the wall, never moving her eyes from the window. Zuko began to wonder if she had even blinked at all during the day. She didn't want him touching her, that was obvious, she was angry at him, that was obvious too, but what really gnawed at his heart was that she was scared of him, and it was far too obvious.

"Katara," he walked behind her and realized that he sounded frustrated. She had tensed when he called her name and again his heart was gnawed at. He lowered himself to the ground and sat on his knees. He bent his head down until it touched the ground and placed his hands on his lap.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Katara. I'm sorry that I lost control of my temper. I'm sorry that I let my anger get the better of me. I'm sorry that I got so jealous of letting even your own brother touch you. I'm sorry for stabbing him in the hand. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong! I'll apologize as much as I need to and I'll promise you anything if it will allow me to see your happy face again. I'm so sorry Katara, please, tell me how I can make up for this. Please Katara, you know I've never meant to hurt you, I just want to make you happy and hear your voice again."

"Can you protect me?" her eyes remained at the horizon. She still wasn't ready to look at him. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to.

Her question caught him off guard for a moment but he regained himself and rose to a regular standing position. "You know I can and I will. Do you want personal guards? I can assign you as many as you need, I can--"

"But can you protect me from yourself? Can anyone? Will you give anyone the chance to?" Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes in her reflection were as cold as they were blue.

Zuko opened his mouth to give an answer but knew he didn't have the right one. If he told her he could he's only be lying, they both knew that. And if he told her the truth, then what? He couldn't protect her from himself, but he wanted to, how could he tell her that. _Maybe I'll find the right words, but for now all I can give her is the space she wants. _Zuko picked up the full lunch tray and walked silently out of the room.

He re-entered his room when the moon was full and high in the sky. He hadn't been able to stay on the deck as long as he wanted to, his mind kept wandering back to Katara. It accord to him that everything reminded him of her. He simply glanced at the untouched tray of dinner and sighed when he spotted her asleep in the chair. He picked her up and carefully placed her in bed.

_It seems like this is now the only time I'm able to touch you now, when you're unknown to it. _He kissed her on the forehead and gently rubbed her bruised cheek. She cringed and he grimaced. _I don't deserve you to forgive me again, you already have so many times. No matter how hard I try it seems like I keep messing up with you Katara. _He walked to his closet and grabbed his night wear. He quietly changed and then reached for his clothes that he would ware tomorrow. Zuko walked out of his room and locked the door behind him.

He walked down the hallway into the room where everything had gone wrong in and dropped his attire in the same corner she had cried herself to sleep in. He laid down on the uncomfortable bed and began to think of ways he could possibly show Katara that he truly meant that he was sorry. They never came to him that night and before his eyes closed, it was already morning.

Katara moaned and opened her eyes. "Sorry about waking you, I just wanted to make sure you had breakfast waiting for you." Zuko sat the tray down on the table and walked out of the room. Katara placed a hand to her head and sat up, knocking the covers to her waist only. _How long has he been up? I don't feel any sign that he was even in bed at all last night. Did he sleep in a different room of just not sleep at all?_

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts and she jumped off of the bed. "Ms. Katara? It's Iroh." the voice on the other side of the door called.

"Just a minute," she started toward the door. "Wait, I'm sorry but I can't let you in. Zuko locked the door."

"That's alright Ms. Katara, I know he did. I asked him if I was allowed to visit with you this morning and he granted me the right to talk to you but I'm not allowed in the same room with you. Would you mind if we just talked like this?" Iroh sat down and leaned his back against the door, he already knew that she would want to talk. She had been in almost complete solitaire for a day now.

"I don't mind, in fact I could use some company even if I can't see them." She sat down and leaned her back against the door. "But tell me, did Zuko only allow you to talk to me because he's out there next to you?" Iroh chuckled and Katara heard footsteps walk away and a door slam shut.

"You know him well." Iroh grinned and shook his head as he softly laughed at Zuko's foiled plan. _He should know better then to try a trick on Katara more than once. _

"I don't know him any more." Katara tucked her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"What exactly happened, Ms. Katara? Would you please tell me what Prince Zuko did? I hate to be kept out of events that happen around me and involve the people I care about. You know I hate to see Prince Zuko miserable and," he paused. "Hear you sounding miserable as well."

"Don't worry about it General Uncle, it's something that Zuko and I just have to deal with and hope that someday we can just forget it ever happened. It's easier to forget things when the amount of people who know about it is small, you understand?" Katara bonked her head softly on the door.

"I understand what you mean Ms. Katara, but what if it happens again or if you two aren't able to get over it? I know you and Prince Zuko would both come to me for advise, because you normally do, but I wouldn't be able to help if I don't know what the problem is. I also know for a fact that half the time when someone says it doesn't concern someone else they really just want that someone else to help." Iroh flipped his lucky lotus tile in the air and caught it with his other hand. He then placed the tile back into the safe spot of his sleeve.

"I wish Zuko was half as wise and collected as you are, then none of this would have happened. But you're right about everything. I desperately do want your help but I don't want to start to rely on your advise to help fix up Zuko's and mine relationship. If we can't fix our problems on our own then we don't deserve having a relationship together. It's time we learn to fend for ourselves and Zuko will have to learn to except how I feel." Katara pressed her knees closer to herself.

"But you're lying to yourself about the way you feel. You do love Prince Zuko and you don't want to lose him or everything that you have with him." Iroh turned his head to the side and pressed his ear against the door. He heard her light sobs that she was trying so hard to conceal.

"I know, you're right again." Katara wiped the tears from her eyes on her sleeve. "But I don't know if I'll be able to trust Zuko again, he really betrayed my thoughts and he seems to change so much when he loses his temper. When he gets angry or frustrated with me, I become very scared. The room begins to get really hot because he's beginning to get overwhelmed by the rage inside of him and he needs to release some of the inferno. When I look at him like that, I don't see any signs of the Zuko I fell in love with, I only see his cruel father's success in making him as evil as he is."

Iroh sighed and nodded his head, then he remembered that she wasn't in sight. "I agree with you, and I fear that Zuko is becoming like his father wanted, just like him. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree and it takes time before that apple truly ripens to it's greatest flavor but the apple can become rotten very easily with enough bruises on it."

Katara understood. "Uncle General, I'm really tired I just want to go back to sleep. If Zuko will allow it, could you come back and talk to me later in the afternoon?"

"Sure I will Katara, and we don't have to talk about Zuko then if you don't want to." Iroh leaned on his knee and grunted as he slowly stood up.

"Thanks," Katara quickly got up and strolled over to the bed and laid down on top of the covers.

"Oh but before I leave, Ms. Katara, I know you don't want my advise but I really want to...Actually, I think I need to give it this time. The Prince Zuko you know and love is still here and even though there may be signs of him fading, you can always make his kinder side stronger by showing that you like him better that way. If you keep rejecting both sides of him, his angrier side will prevail and the Zuko we like may slip away forever." She sat up on the bed while she heard Iroh's gentle footsteps drifting off.

She looked over at the tray of food sat on the table. She stood up and went over to it. There were scrambled eggs with cheese mixed in, a piece of toast with jam, a banana, and orange juice. Also to the side was a small scrape of paper that held three words on it;

_With love,_

_Zuko._

Katara smiled and picked up the toast and happily began to eat her specially made breakfast. She looked over to the mirror at herself and at the large black and blue bruise on her face. _It won't last forever, I can even heal it if I really wanted to. I'm surprised Zuko hasn't even asked me if I wanted to or not, but I don't think I will. I'll let this one heal on it's own because, this may be cruel, but I want to remind Zuko of what he did. _

She looked away from the mirror and placed the half eaten toast pay on the dish. She picked up and peeled the banana halfway down. _Too bad scars can never heal because the one on my heart hurts the most. _She gulped down a third of the orange juice in one sip. _But maybe scars can be made smaller with love. Love is suppose to be able to mend a broken heart and make even the worst situations look brighter. _She took a couple of bites of the egg and laid back down, under the covers, and fell asleep.

"_Where am I?" Katara looked around at the dark, looming forest that completely surrounded her._ _"I'm lost, please someone find me!" she called out desperately. She heard her echo reply back to her. She sat down and tucked her knees against her chest as she started to cry silently._

"_I can help you, I know the way but it's not simple and it will take a while." Aang stepped in front of her. "But if you come with me, you and me both will end up hurt in a very physical way and myself emotionally. I know the path, Katara, but you'll stray from it and may not be able to come back to anything that you once knew."_

"_Aang, what are you talking about?" She stopped crying and looked at her friend. "You're not making any sense. Where's Sokka?"_

"_You can come with me Katara, I know a different path." She spun around and saw Zuko, shirtless behind her. _

"_Zuko?" she cried out in surprise. "What happened to your shirt?" He grinned and kneeled down next to her._

"_My path is short and simple, we can leave this place easily. You won't have to stray away either," he chuckled deeply. "Even if you wanted to stray I wouldn't let you, I don't ant you to get lost or hurt."_

"_Don't go with him, it's not what you want to do Katara." Aang grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her to her feet. "His path is short but it leads to a painful ending to you in every way possible, mine might too but it's longer and we can enjoy the time spent on our journey."_

_Zuko grabbed her other hand and pulled her away from Aang's touch. "You don't really want to go with him, do you Katara? Because if you do, I will make sure I follow your every footstep that you take farther from my path, then you'll have to retrace those steps and come back with me. Only that will cause my journey with you to shrink but our path might become smoother. My path is the one you want to go on Katara, his path doesn't interest you anymore, right?" _

_His eyes gleamed brightly into hers and she couldn't pull away from them. They seemed to be entrancing, almost hypnotizing_ _her. "You're right Zuko, I only have interest in your path." He leaned over her and began to kiss her passionately. _

"_Katara, you're pathway will be dangerous and Zuko can't help you anymore. No one can." she heard Aang preach as she continued to kiss Zuko. She suddenly screamed and pulled away from Zuko. Her lips were on fire. She yelled and called Aang and Zuko to help._

_Zuko laughed. "Your friend is gone, you chose my path. About the fire, it won't be able to go out once it started but it will take a while before it causes you serious harm. My touch causes it but it only happened because I got too carried away. Sorry I forgot to mention that but I didn't really remember that part. So it's not my fault, right?"_

Katara screamed and woke up on the floor. "Ow," she rubbed her side. "Stupid bed." she muttered as she stood up and placed the covers that she had taken with her when she fell off of the bed back on it.

"Katara," Zuko knocked. She heard the locks clicking and the door swung open. "Katara," he looked guilty. "I've decided that I really don't want to lie to you anymore so from now on I'm going to tell you the truth about everything."

"Okay," Katara didn't understand what he was talking about. What has he been lying about? Why this sudden confession anyway?

"Alright, so I'm going to tell you, we just capture your brother and the Avatar." Katara's expression was completely stunned. "I didn't want to hide anything from you and I knew you'd be angry but I thought it would be better if I just told you instead of trying to hide it."

**_Next chapter is going to be eventful, we'll have how Aang and Sokka was caught and we'll have a certain couple make up. What couple am I talking about? Aang and Katara? Or Zuko and Katara? Oh no, did I say Aang and Katara? _**

**_Also, there's going to be a very important letter sent soon to our friends on the sea. I'm not sure if it will arrive to them in chapter 28 or 29, but I thought I should mention this exculsive and very important letter. See you guys next week!_**


	28. Captured

**_I have Crew tryouts this week and I want to make sure that my next chapter is really good so I'm not sure if it will be posted this week or the week after. I have to think about that. It seems like a lot of people liked the dream sequence that I had with Katara so I might have one with Zuko, would you like that? Also, a lot of you will think that Aang seems OOC but in a way he's not because I'm using his personality that he has right before he goes into spirit form. So he's just really, super mad. He might be OOC anyway though, if so, my bad and I'm sorry. I have to perfect Aang's personality still, but I don't really like him too much to do it. Now I'm sorry to all the Aang fans out there._**

--------

Chapter 28 Captured

Katara placed a hand on her head to steady herself. "Zuko, you're not making any sense. Why did you catch Aang again if you know it would make me upset? But then, why did you tell me so suddenly? You're not acting like yourself. Usually you'd try to hide it from me because you always keep me from those types of things."

"I had a dream a few nights ago and I've been trying to forget it, Katara." he closed the door behind him and advanced toward her. "More like a nightmare actually but it keeps returning and I've decided to change because I know it's more than a nightmare and it has meaning behind it. You should sit down because I need to tell you what happened up on the deck right now." Katara frowned and shuffled to her chair. She sat down and he began to talk.

------

_Earlier that morning..._

Zuko strolled around on the deck, trying to erase the horror of the dream he had woken from, the same dream he had been having for the past three nights. He heard the door behind him shut and he looked behind his shoulder at the two figures in the doorway, his uncle and Lt. Jee. They both had very peculiar looks on their faces.

"If you two want to nag to me about the way Katara and I have been acting and everything just drop it now. I'm really in no mood for any of that today. I just dropped off her breakfast tray and I've decided that, for a while, we won't be staying in the same room together." Iroh and Jee nodded as they walked toward him.

"We understand that, Prince Zuko, but we didn't come here to nag you." Iroh nudged Jee in the shoulder. Jee cleared his throat and stepped in front of Iroh. He pulled a scroll out in front of him and handed it to Zuko.

"What's this?" Zuko asked as he grabbed the scroll out of Jee's hand. "A message of some sort?"

"No, sir, it's a map." Jee corrected. "The Avatar has been spotted close to our position and since you are still chasing after him, we thought you may want to know."

Zuko nodded and looked to the sky. "Make sure you have the men on full alert from any sort of the Avatar's tricks. Remember, they have been attacking us from the water lately so keep track of that too."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh smiled. "Why don't you come to the helms with me and play a nice game of--"

"No thank you, Uncle." Zuko interrupted before he even let Iroh finish.

"Alright," Iroh stroked his beard and looked at Jee. Jee coughed and quickly left the area to go alert the men. "Can I talk with Ms. Katara? I won't go into her room, but I thought I could still get a nice conversation with her."

"That's an excellent idea Uncle. You can stand in the hallway and talk to her while I stand next to you silently but still able to listen." Zuko rubbed his chin as he started to plan.

"Prince Zuko, eavesdropping isn't polite." Iroh scolded gently.

"But this is the only way I'm able to hear her voice and I really need to hear it right now." Zuko sighed and looked into his uncle's eyes. Iroh gave up and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go along with this little plan of yours but it's hard to try and fool Ms. Katara. You know how smart she is." Iroh walked down to Zuko's room and knocked on the door. "Ms. Katara? It's Iroh."

"Just a minute," she called from the other side of the door. "Wait, I'm sorry but I can't let you in. Zuko locked the door."

"That's alright Ms. Katara, I know he did. I asked him if I was allowed to visit with you this morning and he granted me the right to talk to you but I'm not allowed in the same room with you. Would you mind if we just talked like this?" Iroh sat down and leaned against the door.

"I don't mind, in fact I could use some company even if I can't see them." he heard her shuffle around in her room. "But tell me, did Zuko only allow you to talk to me because he's out there next to you?" Zuko sighed and walked back up to the deck. He heard his uncle chuckling and he knew that he was due for a 'I told you so' lecture later that day.

Zuko yawned loudly and caused some of the guards that were set up on watch duty to stare at him. "You never heard of a tired teenager before? Get back to work and watch for the Avatar." he barked as he walked up the stairs to the helms. "Helmsman," he opened the door and found Lt. Jee instead. "Lt. Jee?"

"The helmsman is on his lunch break now, sir." Jee bowed and went back to taking over the helmsman duties.

"Oh, right. It is about lunch now I suppose." Zuko scratched the back of his neck. "Carry on then."

"Wait sir," Zuko stopped and looked back at Jee.

"Yes?" he pressed.

"I was wondering sir, I mean I know it's not really my business or anything, but is there something I could possibly do to help you and Ms. Katara out? I hate this predicament that you're in and I just wish that I could do something instead of just hope and pray to Agni." Jee shifted his weight uncomfortably. Zuko smiled but shortly returned to his frowning state.

"I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do right now. My uncle is talking to Katara now but I doubt if even he can persuade her this time, she's really stubborn about this and I can understand why." Zuko opened the door and placed his feet firmly on the first step. "Thanks for your concern though."

"No problem, sir." Lt. Jee stared ahead at the horizon as he listened intently to Zuko's dispersing steps.

When Zuko stepped back onto the deck he was startled to see the Avatar and Katara's brother. _His name is Sokka, _he reminded himself. His guards had them enclosed tightly in a circle and they were both giving him a menacing glare. _What am I to expect from them? A nice 'how have you been since you last tried to kill us' or something?_

"Zuko, we're sick of this entire affair." the Avatar held his staff out in front of himself. "Either we're going to take Katara back with us or we're going to go along with her as your prisoners."

"If that's your way of saying that you surrender, Avatar, I accept." Zuko smirked as he folded his arms over his armored chest.

"No, Zuko, it's my way of saying that even though I'm against violence, this fight will end all of this stupid chasing and plotting against each other." Aang banged the bottom of his staff on the deck. A breeze kicked up and blew Zuko's ponytail around.

"This will hardly be called a fight. You and a one handed boomerang thrower against my guards and myself, I say this is already over." Zuko laughed scornfully.

"I wouldn't be one handed if it wasn't for you!" Sokka growled as he gripped his boomerang tightly and made a fist with his bandaged hand.

"I'm so sorry for your pain." Zuko glared and motioned for his guards to advanced. Each guard slowly started to close in tighter on Aang and Sokka. Aang kept his eyes matched with Zuko's and swung his staff around wildly, knocking the soldier away and some onto their backs.

"I'll keep these guys off of you while you take down Zuko." Sokka whispered to Aang as he threw his boomerang at a guard's head.

Aang lengthened his stance and held his staff in front of him, aiming at Zuko as if it was a sword. Zuko drew into a wide and sturdy stance. He kept his gaze with the Avatar's and then struck his fist out. He wasn't going to wait for the Avatar to make the first move. He knew that the Airbender's spun around in circles to gain momentum and power so if he could somehow find a way to shrink the Avatar's attacking area he would have the advantage. _The Avatar couldn't last with confrontation. I'll take this match to a fist fight, there's no way a small child could beat me head to head._

Aang easily blocked Zuko's attack with a quick wave of his staff. Zuko took two steps and a leap closer to Aang, each movement sending out a blast of fire. Aang twirled around and quickly dispersed the fire with his staff. Aang gripped his staff tightly and brought it around into Zuko's side. Zuko was caught off balance when the staff collided with him. He tumbled to the ground but caught himself before he landed on his arm and turned himself to fall on his side.

Aang quickly took the opportunity to bring his staff upon Zuko again, aiming toward his gut. He struck Zuko once, twice, three times in a row, using all of his strength and putting in all the anger that he felt toward Zuko for taking away Katara. Zuko grimaced as each blow hit and with the third strike he rolled over onto his knees and forearms and coughed up blood. Zuko wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared up at Aang. Aang glared back as he panted and gripped his hands around his staff again.

"You'll regret everything you've done to my friends. I heard about what you did back in that town with Haru. You killed him and then you continued to hold Katara against her will. You have burned and stabbed Sokka's hands and for all of that, I will make you regret your actions." Aang lifted his staff high above his head and aimed for Zuko's back.

Zuko quickly moved his arm and blocked his back. He grimaced again as the pain surged up his arm. _The only day I forget to wear my armor._ "You're wrong Avatar; you will be the one who regrets. You'll regret ever trying to take Katara away from me, you'll regret making her like you, you'll regret trying to defeat me, and you'll regret thinking that she still loves you too." With his other hand, Zuko quickly grabbed onto Aang's staff before he had a chance to withdraw it away.

Aang gripped his staff and tried to tug Zuko's hold off of it. Zuko grabbed a hold of it with both hands and stood up. Aang and Zuko went into a tug of war as they each pulled on the staff. With each yank from the other they would call an insult out.

"Just because you still have feelings for her it doesn't mean she does for you!"

"I could say the same thing to you and in fact, I will! You're in denial!"

"You don't know me!"

"Once again, I feel the same."

"You don't know what it's like to be in love, you're just a child!"

"I'm older than you by almost 100 years! Besides, love has no age limit."

"She doesn't love you and she never did, she only loved the idea that you might free the world from the war!"

"She might feel that way about you too! Ever think about that?"

"Shut up!" Zuko shouted and let go of the staff. Aang sprawled backward at his own force of pulling but regained his balance before he fell. "She loves me, I know she does, and when we get married that will be proof enough!"

"Didn't you already try to get married? Didn't she run away?" Aang smirked as he knew he was starting to get to Zuko. _He's a cold blooded killer, how could I have thought he wasn't such a bad guy? I even thought he could have become my friend. I give people too much credit sometimes._

"She only ran because you convinced her too! She just felt guilty about having a great time while you were suffering. She devised a plan to free you and let you leave but you tricked her into going along with you because you didn't want her to be happy with me!" Zuko panted as he finished his rant. He lowered into a stance and advanced toward Aang, firing off two blasts of fire.

Aang jumped into the air, twirling his staff like a propeller above himself and then quickly brought it down upon where Zuko was. Zuko quickly rolled out of the way of the air strike and leapt onto Aang, pining him on his back and pushing his staff against his neck. Aang struggled to push his staff and Zuko off of him but Zuko's force was too overwhelming. Aang's breath was becoming shorter and he now gasped for air with each breath. Darkness began to overcome his sight until he heard a voice and the pressure was lifted off of him.

"Get off of him!" the voice had screamed as Zuko was tackled at the side by Sokka. He pined Zuko to the ground and aimed two punches at his face. Zuko growled and caught both of Sokka's fists in his hands. He began squeezing each hand, applying more pressure to the bandaged one. Sokka began to wince and tried to regain his hands. Zuko smirked and gripped tighter which only caused Sokka to cry out in pain.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Aang cried out as he started to run to Sokka's aid but was intercepted by three of Zuko's guards. They tackled Aang to the ground and hit him over the head hard enough to knock him out but not hard enough to cause any marks more than a slight bruising or so.

"Aan--" Sokka began to cry out but was cut short by his own blow to the head by none other than Lt. Jee.

Sokka's limp body fell on top of Zuko. Zuko grimaced and quickly pushed him to the side, sat up, and dusted himself off. "Nice work." Jee offered Zuko a hand up and he accepted.

"I came down while you and had the Avatar pinned down. I saw the boy run at you and quickly got some of the other guards that weren't unconscious by the boy's attacks. I told them that we should just try to knock them out, seeing that it would end this ridiculous fight without anyone being hurt. I though Ms. Katara would like knowing that we didn't hurt them too much in their capture." Jee explained his thoughts to his Prince.

"Katara," Zuko mumbled. "Lt. Jee, after you put these two back into the holding cells they were in once before, I want you to get more guards and my uncle. He ended his discussion with Katara a while ago and should be in the galley drinking tea. Tell the guards to help escort the injured ones to the hospital wing and get bandaged up or whatever they need. Then tell my uncle to make me a glass of the most calming tea he has and wait for me in the galley."

"Yes sir," Lt. Jee bowed. "But why do you need a strong cup of tea? What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to do what I think I should do, confront Katara." Zuko swallowed and walked away from a slightly baffled Jee.

Zuko unlocked his door and looked inside to find Katara sleeping. Sweat was beginning to form on her brow and he discovered some was on his as well. _I don't even know what I'm going to say to her. I should think this out better. If I just try to talk to her I know I'll screw up and say something stupid that I'll regret._ He sighed and backed out of the room, closing and relocking the door behind him.

Zuko paced up and down the hallway, thinking about what he was going to say and waiting for the time to say it. _After I tell her that I want to be truthful, then I should tell her that I captured her brother and the Avatar._ He lost his thoughts as he heard Katara scream and a thump as she landed on the floor.

He pressed his ear against the door and held his breath as he listened. "Stupid bed," he heard her mutter on the other side of the door.

"Katara," he knocked on the door. _Brace yourself Zuko. _  
----------

"There you have it Katara, that's how it happened." Zuko shifted his weight as he continued to sit on his bed. He looked up at her and saw her eyes closed and her chin resting in the palm of her hand. "Katara?" She azure eyes snapped open at him and a slight look crossed her face. The look wasn't any normal look he usually got from her, it was a more content look.

"I understand Zuko, thank you for telling me." She briefly forced a smile and then strode over to her gazing window.

Zuko's mouth gapped open a bit and he stood up. "Is that all you have to say to me?" he felt hurt. "That blasted Avatar just punctured my ribs while I defended you and all you have to say is 'thank you for telling me'?"

"Well what do you want me to say Zuko?" she turned, an angry expression replacing the once content one. "Thank you so much for beating up my friend as he tried to save me from what has now become the ruins of our relationship?"

"Our relationship is not ruined and I didn't want you to thank me at all, I just wanted to hear that you forgive me and still love me!" His hands were open at his sides, his palms toward the ceiling. "I mean what is it going to take for you to see that all I want in my miserable excuse for this life is for you to be with me? That everything I do, I do for you? When will you se--"

"Everything you do for me, effects me in some way Zuko. I never ask you to do most what you 'do for me' and I usually don't ever want you to do it. Now I can see that you love me because if you did you wouldn't keep wasting your breath on me. Clearly, what you can't see is the bruise on my face! You abused me Zuko, and I will not take abuse lightly. You can't just say that you're sorry and expect me to forgive you. I need time to think everything through." Katara folded her arms. "But if I'm not worth the wait to you then I already made up my mind."

Zuko's arms lowered and limped at his sides. "You can have your entire lifetime to think if you forgive me or not, as long as you're still here, with me. But could you please just answer me one question?"

"Depends," she waited for him to ask. He didn't. "What's the question?"

"Do you still love me?" He felt as though he would shrivel up and die in a corner if she told him no.

"Of course I do," she turned back to the window. Zuko lifted his head up high and a huge smile broadened his face. "If I didn't then I wouldn't be having such a hard time making up my mind to forgive you or not." She tried to stifle her smile but it was to no success as she grinned brilliantly. Zuko felt the happiest he had been for the past few days.

He left his room smiling and locked the door on his way down to the galley. The wide grin remained on his face as he walked and every solider he passed had a confused look as they bowed and continued walking the opposite way. When Zuko entered the galley he looked at his uncle, who's concerned face lit up when he saw Zuko's expression. "Thanks for making the tea but I don't need it after all."


	29. Message

**_I've decided that it will be better for me and my schedule if I post a chapter every other week. I'm sorry for those who will be upset about that but I have too much this year going on and this isn't the most important thing from my parent's point of view. _**

**_This chapter though, we finally hear about that little message also, we see a little bit of the dream that has been bothering Zuko lately. Now I won't say anymore to keep you from reading except for; enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 29 Message

"_Not again," Zuko screamed into the darkness. "Not this nightmare again, please no!" He stared at the ghastly sight in front of his dream self, the same sight he had seen every night for the past week or so. He knew this nightmare was almost over though, any minute he would wake up, sweating and fall off of the bed with the force of sitting up so fast, just like he had all the other times. _

"_Why!" His dream self called out in hysterical sobs. "Why did this happen? Why does it have to end like this?" He broke down upon the unmoving form below himself and wept more than he ever had before. "I'm so sorry Katara, I'm so sorry!"_

Zuko shot up in his bed and immediately fell off. _Dammit! _He rubbed his side and as he stood up he messily threw his sheet back on top of the bed. _This dream is starting to get to me, I think I even memorized it. It must mean something, maybe I'll ask Uncle about it._

He yawned and stretched as he cracked his back. _Damn bed, I want to go back to my comfy bed, next to Katara; it's so warm and soft. _He sighed and pulled his fresh shirt on over his bruised and battered body. He stared at his armor in the corner of the room and debated about whether or not he should wear it.

_I didn't wear it yesterday and I regret it so I might as well wear it today. But since the Avatar and that idiot have been captured it's not like I need protection anymore. Might as well, they might escape. They can't escape, they're locked up tight and so is Katara, none of them are going anywhere. I guess I shouldn't wear it, my body's too sore from that damn fight yesterday to be able to carry around the extra weight anyway._ He yawned again and walked out of the room without the protection of his armor.

He walked in the opposite direction of the deck. _Time to make my appearance to my very special prisoner. _He smirked as he walked down the halls to the lower holding cells. The guard bowed and unlocked the door that he had been guarding.

Zuko entered the room quietly but knew that it was futile to try and trick the glaring prisoner. Aang had known by the moment the door started to creak open that Zuko was entering the room. All he could do was glare as Zuko started to circle his chained up body, he was in the exact predicament he was the last time he had been held prisoner by Zuko. "What do you want? Come to gloat about how you defeated me with the help of your guards and sneaking up behind me?"

Zuko remained silent as he continued to prowl around him in a slow matter. The steady beat of his shoes clomping against the metal floor echoed throughout the room. Aang was nothing more than a mouse whose tail had been caught in a mousetrap and had awoken the cat that now paced toward him.

He began to get frustrated with this silent act that Zuko was treating him with. "Well, go on then. Brag about how happy you are with Katara by your side, how you're going to hand me over to your father; regain your rightful place on the throne, and everything else you usually say to me when you have the chance." Silence followed his words as Zuko stopped circling and stood in front of Aang. Aang glared but Zuko's face was unmoved and emotionless. "Say something!" Aang lunged at Zuko only to be held back by the chains and break into an uncontrollable cough as the neck piece tightened when he screamed.

Aang continued with his coughing fit and when he finished and felt the ability to breath again he looked up at Zuko to see him smiling. The smile wasn't friendly nor was it quite a smirk; it was more of a look of achievement. Zuko didn't have to say anything because his smile gave it away. It seemed to be screaming at Aang "I won, you're not going anywhere this time and I'll be the one to end up happy."

Zuko continued his bragging smile as he slowly walked out of the room backwards. Aang lunged at him again and tried to claw at the air. The chains held him tightly and he grunted with pain as they rubbed against his skin. He knew that it was a useless attempt and that if he continued his flesh would become weak, marked, and possibly begin to bleed by the holding chains.

Aang sighed and lowered his head in self pity and allowed a slow depression to kick in. He heard laughter outside his door that slowly started to fade away. "Zuko." he growled.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh as he started to walk up to the galley to get Katara's breakfast. He knew he was finally triumphant and the laughter flown out of him. He was having an extraordinary time since Katara had told him that she still loved him. _Except for that damn dream! _He cursed himself for ruining the glorious moment with the reminder of his nightmare.

_I definitely have to talk to Uncle about this dream today. I think I heard from somewhere that it does suppose to help if you talk about them_. Zuko shuffled into the galley and the chef bowed and left immediately. Zuko smiled to himself as he grabbed four eggs and placed the frying pan over the fire.

_Who would have thought that I'd end up loving someone so much that I'd cook their meals for them._ He brushed the thought aside and cracked the eggs into the pan. They started to sizzle and he grabbed a spatula and some already graded cheese. He sprinkled the cheese into the eggs and flipped them over. _Maybe I should ask Katara if she'd like anything different for her meals tomorrow. I have only been cooking her basic things that I know over and over again. Maybe I should make her a cup of tea._

He finished with the eggs and divided them into evenly on two different plates. He placed one of the plates on a tray, added a glass of water, and an apple. He quickly ate the other set of eggs and then picked up the tray and headed toward Katara's room.

He carefully balanced the tray in one hand as he unlocked the door and slowly creaked it open. Katara laid unmoving in bed and as Zuko placed the tray beside the dinner tray he watched her as she slept. _An angle, _he smiled as he watched her deep breathing move the sheets on her stomach up and down with each steady breath.

He looked at her peaceful expression and saw with glee that her bruise had faded and looked ready to completely heal soon. He strolled over next to her, bent down slowly, and planted a soft kiss on top of her brow. "You've stayed with me, even after every stupid thing that I put you through. Still, when I anger you, you always seem to find someway to forgive me. You have such a big heart and you deserve someone who doesn't take you for granted like I do. I'm sorry but I'm so thankful that you, for some odd reason, fell in love with me. If you hadn't entered my life when you did Katara, I would have lost myself by now. Thank you for being the beautiful, gentle, caring, concerned, outgoing, kind, smart,--"

"Zuko, you can stop now." She interrupted. He smiled and shook his head.

"But I meant everything Katara, even if you weren't awake to hear it." She opened her eyes slowly and softly smiled at him. "My list could go on if you want me to continue."

"No, I don't want to start blushing or get a big head." She sat up and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her in a bit of a calmed shock expression. "I missed kissing you." she reasoned. "But that doesn't mean I've truly forgiven you yet. Although if you want, you can move back into the room."

"So you haven't forgiven me yet, but I can still get in bed with you?" he smirked. She lightly pushed his shoulder as she stood up off the bed.

"It means that I feel kind of guilty for kicking you out of your room in the first place." she looked at the new tray set on the table. "And it's been lonely in that bed by myself." he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and she threw her hands back around his neck and gently rubbed them around the top of his shoulders and back to his neck. "Also it's cold in that bed." she remarked gently as she spun around in his arms.

He ran his hands through her hair and down her back. "I've been rather cold lately too." He kissed her neck and she ran her hands over his back, down his shoulders, and stopped on his rib area. She rested her hands there as he continued to kiss her neck tenderly. "Zuko," she moaned into his chest as he caressed her hip and continued his work on her neck. "Zuko, we should stop this." She moaned weakly as her passion started to overpower her.

A knock on the door interrupted them both. They stared wide eyed at the door, still in each other's embrace. "Ms. Katara? It's Iroh; would you like to chat again? I can't find Prince Zuko any where but I suppose he wouldn't mind if we talked again."

Katara looked at Zuko, a big smile and blush on her face. "Ms. Katara?" Iroh asked after a moment. "Are you awake yet?"

"Sort of," Katara finally replied.

"It's almost mid-day Ms. Katara, you shouldn't spend the entire day sleeping." Iroh paused and listened to a snicker on the other side of the door. He noticed that the door was unlocked and he beamed. "Never mind Ms. Katara, I don't exactly think that you're really up to talking to me right now. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye Ms. Katara, Prince Zuko, I'll talk to you later." He chuckled as he left.

"How is he so smart?" Katara asked as Zuko laughed. She felt the vibration through his arms that still sat upon her hips.

"I don't know but it seems like he knows everything." Katara grinned and broke into a laugh as well."Still, it might have to do with experience." Zuko remarked after they had finished with their laughing moment.

"That's true, he has been through a lot," she paused. "So have you."

"We all have, everyone in the world has because of this stupid war." Zuko pulled Katara closer and pressed her head against his chest. He stroked her hair and she wrapped her hands around his lower back. "I'll end this war Katara. When I become the Fire Lord, the war will be over, once and for all."

"You're a great man Zuko," she gently rubbed her hand on his collarbone. "And you will make a great Fire Lord."

"And you will make an excellent Fire Lady."

"Zuko," she pushed away from him.

"I thought you said you still love me, that you will always love me." Zuko protested.

"I did, I do, and I will." She remarked.

"Then why do you hate this talk about marriage? It's not that big of a thing, Katara." She turned and scowled at him.

"Marriage is the most important thing. It's a ceremony of love, commitment, of a new life, and of your future. It's everything and I want to make sure that when I marry I will never regret it."

"You'll regret marrying me?" He sounded hurt but kept a steady face. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her from behind. "Do you regret falling in love with me?" he whispered sweetly in her ear.

"At some times I do," She refused to give into him, if she was going to make this relationship last and be better than it has been, she had to remain strong headed.

"Do you now?" he kissed her neck. "Do you?" He pressed his lips harder against her neck and began to suck on it.

"No," she released a long, relaxed exhale of air. "But you should stop that. You're going to leave a mark." He didn't care.

"It's been too long since we last touched." He took a break off of sucking on her neck to speak. "Way too long since I felt the softness of your skin under my lips." He went back to kissing her neck. "Way too long and from now on, I'm not going to take moment of you being in my arms for granted." He talked again after a short break from kissing her. "I've missed you for way too long." Before he had a chance to kiss her neck again she placed her hand over his lips.

"Zuko," she faced him. "You don't have to miss me anymore. I'm right here."

"But you might leave me again." He frowned. She grabbed the chain around her neck and pulled it out of her shirt to show him the ring on it.

"I never left you Zuko, I had a piece of you with me at all times." She grabbed his hand that held the matching ring. "And you had a piece of me."

"I want more than just a piece of you though," He held her hand and rubbed her palm with his thumb. "I want all of you, forever, and I don't want to share." He kissed her hand.

"Zuko," she recoiled her hand. "I'll promise to stay with you forever, if you promise me something first."

"Anything,"

"I'll marry you and never leave you again but only if one, I can marry you after you become Fire Lord." He nodded his head. _That way you're father can't do anything about it,_ she thought silently. "But when you're Fire Lord, you must never have Aang or my brother as prisoners. Aang will be free to help you restore order to the world during your reign and I'm allowed to see them every now and again."

Zuko paused for a moment and then took her hands into his. "If that's what it will take to make you stay with me forever, I'll do it. Now, you have to keep your promise this time, if you break yours, I can break mine."

"Agreed." Katara smiled and threw her arms around his neck as she embraced him in a hug.

"Now, to seal this promise with a kiss." He spun her around until her feet lost balance under herself. She held her arms wrapped on his neck as he slowly tipped her over. He supported her with his arms, that were gently placed against her back, and when she was diagonal enough for his liking, he gently kissed her.

The door banged open and Zuko stood straight up, causing Katara to lose her grip on him and his grip on her. "Uncle!" he screamed at the figure panting in the doorway. Katara hit the ground with a larger 'thud'. "I'm so sorry Katara." Zuko offered her a hand off the ground. She accepted it and rubbed the back of her head with her other hand.

"Prince Zuko, Ms. Katara, I'm so sorry about intruding on you two, especially when you were just making up but a very important message has just come from the Fire Nation and I believe you both should read..." he stopped and stared at Katara. This was the first time he, or anyone besides Zuko, had seen her in days. "How did you get that bruise on your face?" he asked, concerned as always.

"Never mind that," Katara fidgeted behind Zuko. "I just hit something, it was a stupid accident."

"Uncle, the very important message that we should both read. Could we read it?" Zuko held out his hand for the scroll that his uncle held.

"Oh, right," he handed it over to Zuko.

Zuko unrolled the scroll and cleared his throat as he prepared to read out loud the message. "To Prince Zuko and former Great General Iroh. We are truly saddened for you to be hearing about something as great importance in a matter of a message. Though you must know as soon as possible and this is the only manner of a message system that we are able to resort to, seeing as you are out to sea and not on land or else we would have sent a messenger at least. It has come to our attention that since you two had sent out on your journey to re-capture the Avatar and Prince Zuko's runaway bride that Fire Lord Ozai had been stricken ill."

"For close to a month he had been undergoing treatment from the best healers. We now know that his illness was caused by a rare and very poisonous flower called the Flame Lily. We are very sorry to inform you but the Flame Lily had caused the great Fire Lord Ozai to die after he had struggled with all his might to hold on. We are sorry for the lost of your brother and your father. The Council of Fire." Zuko finished reading and his mouth felt as dry as a desert.

Everyone in the room was silent. Iroh bowed his head in respect to his now dead brother, Zuko re-read the message silently, and Katara's mouth hung open. Zuko rolled the message up and dropped it to the ground. "Zuko," Katara spoke up. "You know what this means?"

"That my father is dead?" Zuko clenched his fists close to the side of his body and stared down at the ground

Iroh grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That you're the Fire Lord now." Zuko lifted his head at his uncle's words.

"What?" he asked, speechless and dumbstruck.

"You're the Fire Lord!" Katara cheered and tackled Zuko from behind with a giant hug. They toppled over to the ground and Katara laid on top of him. "Oh Zuko, you must be stunned by your excitement!" She sat up and wide-mouthed grinned at him. He blinked and continued to stare off into space. "Zuko? Are you okay?" she sounded concern when he remained silent.

"Yes, I'm fine." he didn't sound like it. "I think we'd better tell the rest of the crew about this." Katara stood up and Zuko did the same.

"You're correct, we should tell the crew for this is an excellent time for a celebration!" Iroh claimed as he happily started out of the room.

"Take Katara with you Uncle, I just want a moment to myself." Zuko nudged Katara toward the door.

"Okay Zuko, whatever you want." Katara followed Iroh to find the crew. "He doesn't seem to be as happy about this as I would imagine."

"That's because he achieved one of his goals but failed the other. He got his throne, but he never got and now will never receive his father's love and respect." Iroh sighed. "Hopefully it won't bother him too much, the party should help take his mind off of it."

* * *

Zuko stuck his head into the hallway and checked to make sure the cost was clear. He dashed out of his room and headed onto the deck and luckily found just the man he was looking for. "Lt. Jee, I need you to do a very important deed for me."

"Yes, sir" Lt. Jee bowed.

"Follow me," Zuko directed as he headed toward the bow of the boat. "Just as I expected." He glanced over the railing at the two animals trailing behind his ship. "That's what the Avatar did with his creature's."

"Sir?" Lt. Jee spoke up.

"The Avatar was planning on 'rescuing' Katara when he had challenged me and I had been wondering what he did with the giant beast he flew around on. Looks like he had ordered it to follow my boat until he came back out." Zuko rubbed his chin. "Lt., place those beasts in with the rhinos immediately. Make sure Katara doesn't spot them, if she does then my little plan won't work as well as I hope it will."

* * *

**_Zuko's up to his old tricks as always. Find out in two weeks what plan he has rolling around in his mind._**


	30. Perfect

**_The song sung in this chapter is not mine but Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls, I just changed like three words._** **_Also the beginning of this chapter was inspired by the song Perfect by Simple Plan; some of the lyrics were made into Zuko's thoughts and feelings._**

**_Also, I liked last weeks new episode except that Zuko was OOC by far. I think there's a Momo and Appa relationship in the show, did anyone else get that from watching that drabble?

* * *

_**

Chapter 30 Perfect

_He's gone, _Zuko leaned against the smooth, metal railing and sighed. He felt as though he would cry but he knew that he mustn't, his dad wouldn't approve of it. _Katara says that I should be happy because I can be myself now but I'm not happy, in fact I feel practically miserable. This is the same feeling I got when Katara left me._

He pressed his head against his hands. _My dad was my hero and even though it felt like for the longest time he didn't care about me or what happened to me, I still just wanted to make him proud. I know he had a plan for me but I failed him, I didn't grow up according to his plan. _

Zuko looked up to the cloudy sky. _I'm sorry I'm not perfect dad and I'm also sorry that I wasn't able to make you proud, I just wasn't good enough for you. I remember a time when I was perfect in your eyes; we can't go back to that time though, it's too far away. Nothing will be able to make things between us right again, nothing will be able to change what you said to me, and nothing will make me change the way that I am._

_It hurt a lot when you disapproved my life, but that's made me stronger and that's what you wanted. _He coughed to get the chocked up feeling he had away; it didn't work. _I just wanted to make you proud but I was never going to be good enough for you no matter how hard I tried to make it. _

_You turned your back on me in my time of need, you wouldn't look at me, you would barely talk to me. I tried to pretend that I was alright but nothing was. I couldn't stand all of the fights we had and the pain inside of me. _He gripped his hands into tight fists by his side._ It was so hard just to talk to you but even when I did you didn't understand._

Zuko sighed and touched his scar. _We lost everything dad, we can't go back to the times when I was proud by your status._ _Nothing lasts forever, you taught me that lesson dad, you taught it to me in the toughest way possible. But now you can't change me. I'm sorry I can't be perfect and I'm sorry that I'm never going to be good enough for you. _

"Zuko!" Katara called out. He turned from his thoughts and looked at her blankly. "What are you doing by yourself at the back of the ship? Don't you hear the party going on at the front of the ship? Come on, this party is for you after all, it'd be rude if you didn't show up!" _In her eyes, dad, I am perfect. That's what makes me right again and I'm glad._

Zuko grinned and went with her while she led him toward the noise. When he stepped out of the shadows of the night and into the bright party atmosphere, everyone began to cheer. "There he is!" someone shouted from the crowd. "Yeah, there's our new Fire Lord!" They all clapped and yelled out happily, waving their hands in the air and slapping each other on the back.

"Why are you acting so grim Zuko? This is your party, you should be happy! You're finally going to get your throne; that's what you've been working towards for all of these years." Katara beamed. "Zuko, we're having this party because we're so hopeful and we believe in you. Because of you our future is looking brighter than it ever has. You're the new Fire Lord tonight and so tonight marks a peaceful future and an end to the war." Katara shouted and extended her arm into the air. The crowd cheered again.

"I'm not the Fire Lord yet," Zuko corrected, he began to feel quite modest; he didn't want all this attention going to his head.

"Who cares if it's not 'official' we all know that soon enough you will be the Fire Lord." He grinned at her optimism and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just like we all know that you'll be my Fire Lady." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him.

"Exactly."

As they kissed the crowd cheered even louder. Shouts of "Here's to the new Lord and Lady!" and "When's the heir to the throne expected?" could be heard over the crowd.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely affair," Iroh cried out above the cheers as Zuko's and Katara's lips dispersed from one another. "But I have a special song I'd like to dedicate to tonight." Everyone quieted down and had their full attention on the old general. Iroh turned to the crew members behind him and they held their instruments at the ready.

"If you ask me what I want this year,

I'd try to make it good and clear,

Just a chance, maybe, we'll find some better days.

'Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings,

Or any of those empty things,

Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days.

So take these words,  
And sing out loud,  
'Cuz everyone is forgiven now,  
'Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again.

And it's someplace simple where we could live,  
And something only you can give,  
And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive.  
And the one poor child that saved this world,  
And there's 10 million more who probably could,  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them.

So take these words,  
And sing out loud,  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now,  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again.  
I wish everyone was loved tonight,  
And somehow stop this endless fight,  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days.  
So take these words,  
And sing out loud,  
'Cuz everyone is forgiven now,'Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again.  
'Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again."

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly as Iroh finished his out of tune, yet simply wonderful song. Iroh bowed modestly and motioned for his instrument players to take a bow as well.

"Uncle, that was amazing." Zuko praised as he continued to clap and walked to his uncle.

"See Prince Zuko, you should join Music Night some nights." Iroh beamed. Katara chuckled and hugged Iroh.

"General Uncle, that song was so beautiful and you sang it really well. I could tell that you really put your heart into the song." Katara complimented as she broke from her hug.

"Thank you my dear, but you must stop with all of this praise or else my face will go bright red." He beamed. "Now, I think I've earned myself a cup of tea tonight. I'll be right back up so don't stop this party until after I'm back."

Zuko and Katara chuckled quietly to themselves as Iroh made his way through the crowd. "This was a great idea Katara, it really cheered me up. Thank you." Zuko whispered as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"It was the least I could do," she playfully swept herself back into a bow. "My Lord." Zuko grinned and played along as he twirled his hand in the air and bowed back to her.

* * *

"That really was a nice party." Katara commented as she finished changing. Zuko nodded his head and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. "And not all of the guards got drunk tonight, that's a good thing." _I'll leave out that I had stolen a couple of the guys' drinks to help prevent that, not to mention a couple of sips for the experience. _She stretched her back and yawned.

"Yes," He mumbled and sat down on the bed.

"What has been up with you all night?" she sat down next to him and began to rub his shoulders. "Don't tell me you're already getting stressed about being Fire Lord."

"No way, I was born ready to be Fire Lord. I've just been thinking about what I did tonight and whether or not it was the right choice." She stopped rubbing his shoulders to gawk at him. "Don't stop please, that felt really good."

"Okay," she started. "But you better tell me what you did."

He sighed. "I was going to tell you, eventually, I have to tell everyone." He rested his head on his hands. "I released your brother and the Avatar."

She stopped rubbing his shoulders out of shock. "You did what?"

"And I told them that I was now to be Fire Lord and that you would eventually become my Fire Lady." He turned around and grabbed her hands. "I also told them that they shouldn't say goodbye to you because they are free to visit you whenever they want to from now on." Katara's mouth hung open and she blinked a couple of times before closing it. "They left Katara, but they promised that they would be back in less than a month and if you weren't happy with me then they would take you away. I said that was alright."

"You're lying," She stated and he froze. "You're not Zuko, but I think I could keep this a secret because I'm already falling in love with this imposter." She slid her arms over his shoulder and down his back. "This is the nicest thing you could have done for me." She kissed him but quickly pulled away. "And it actually makes sense. This must be the only thing you've ever done for me that actually makes any sense."

"I'm glad that you're happy. I thought it would make you sad but I'm glad to see that I'm wrong." He placed his hands on her hips.

"Why would this make me sad? This is great news, in fact, your turning over a new leaf already Zuko, you're already using your brain. I always knew you were smart, but there had always been a fog covering your mind." She giggled softly and pressed against him as she kissed him again.

He pulled away from her; practically gasping for breath. "I thought that you'd be sad that you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to them. I thought you would have been sad if you did say goodbye to them also. Either way, I thought you were going to be sad tonight so I had prepared a gift to cheer you up." He dug into his pockets and fished a familiar item out and handed it to her.

"My mother's necklace!" She gasped and quickly clasped the collar around her neck. She touched the all too familiar pendent and gleamed.

"My father's rules no longer apply to us, you're free to wear your necklace whenever you want, even if it does mean I can no longer kiss your neck." He playfully pouted; making a childish face and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're right Zuko, all of your father's rules are now in void. They no longer restrict us from anything." She softly smirked and batted her eyelashes. Zuko stopped 'pouting' and looked at her questioningly.

"What are you getting at Katara?" He asked as she sat on his lap and ran her hands over his abs and up his open shirt.

"What's the one thing you've wanted to do but weren't allowed to because your father forbidden it until we were married at least?" His eyes widened and his jaw dropped but he quickly regained himself.

"Are you sure? I won't pressure you but I won't lie to you either, I've been dying for this moment. We've had so many chances but Uncle kept up the silly tradition and has had a close eye on us for a while."

"Zuko, I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't think we were ready. Two people that truely love each other are ready, so if your truely love me and if I truely love you, then we're ready." She ran her hands through his sleeves and quickly brushed the shirt completely off of him. "I'm ready, are you?"

"Katara, I already told you that I was born ready." He placed his hands on her love handles and gently pushed her down on the bed.

* * *

**_Don't read if you're not mature enough._**

He panted as he stretched above her. She moaned softly and placed a hand against her sweating brow. "I love you so much, Katara." His breath came out steamy and brushed passed her face.

She moaned again, a bit louder this time. She reached up and grabbed his shoulders; to position herself better and to have something to hold onto. "Oh, Zuko." He leaned over her and kissed her softly on her collar bone. "Zuko, oh, Zuko." Her cries were nothing more than a mere whisper but it sent him off than he ever had thought.

"Katara." He moaned as the pressure of his member was released with one more cry from her. She arched her back against the bed and moaned louder than any of the other times. They both panted out long, exhausted breaths. Zuko slowly lowered himself next to her and pulled her closer to him.

They panted in each other's arms and as the night drifted away so did they into a deep slumber.

**_Skip to here and start reading, you don't miss anything important if you skip to here, above was just fun and a bit 'detailed'._**

* * *

The sun swept passed his eyes as they slowly lifted and closed again. He moaned; a satisfactory groan as he stretched in his bed. He was careful as to not wake his sleeping lover next to him. Zuko gently traced his hand over her sheet covered body. He wanted to memorize the curves of her body as she slept beside him.

She slowly opened and closed her eyes a few times as he outlined her slowly. She fully opened her eyes and left them open as his soft touch fell on her check. She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"Good morning beautiful. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Katara shook her head no and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "Zuko, I love you so much." She whispered quietly in his hold.

Zuko opened his mouth to reply but a bang on the door interrupted him. "Prince Zuko? Ms. Katara? It's your favorite Uncle!" called the voice.

"Isn't it always?" Zuko rolled his eyes as he called back to his uncle. He heard laughter from the other side of the door.

"I'm glad to hear that you're up. It's getting late and I want to talk to you before we get to the capital tonight." Iroh commented.

"Tonight!" Katara sat up, knocking the only covering off of herself. "Zuko, we'd better start getting prepared now. Thank you General Uncle, we'll see you later." Katara walked over to the pile of clothes that she had so sloppily taken off last night. She retrieved her undergarments and quickly put them on.

Zuko followed her example and got his own underclothes back on. He decided that he was going to have to get all spiffy eventually so it would wait until later. He threw on a pair of work out clothes, kissed Katara on her forehead once again, and left to find his uncle.

When he walked onto the deck all eyes were quickly focused towards him. Everyone was smiling at him and he himself had a huge grin on also. He had woken up in the best mood ever and he didn't care who knew it. Nothing was going to ruin this great day for him. He had lost his virginity to the only girl he had ever, or will ever, have true feelings for. Also, later that night he was to return home and as soon as he does he will have control over the throne that had avoided him for so long.

He found his uncle, like always, talking to Lt. Jee. "Good morning Uncle, good morning Lt. Jee." He greeted as he joyfully approached them.

"Good morning, sir." Lt. Jee bowed his head. When he raised his head a smile was spread across his face. "I will leave you two to talk in private."

"Prince Zuko, you seem overly happy today, did something occur last night?" Iroh grinned and nudged his nephew softly in the ribs.

"I'm not quite sure what you're saying Uncle. Don't you have something you wish to talk to me about though?" Zuko kept his smile up. He knew that he and Katara were probably loud last night, especially for a boat with thin walls.

"Prince Zuko, I heard some strange noises coming from yours and Ms. Katara's room last night." Iroh's grin seemed too large for his face. "I'm just wondering if you two are alright after a rough night like that."

Although a slight brush rose to his cheeks, Zuko nodded but his grin seemed to be planted on his face this morning; nothing was going to ruin this day for him, especially when it had started out perfectly. Iroh chuckled as only one word came to his mind; Grandchildren.  
"Uncle, do you have something to tell me or not?" He wasn't going to stand there all day while his uncle mocked him.

Iroh shuffled his hands in his sleeves; they had been there since Zuko walked up to him. "Yes Prince Zuko, I'm afraid I do." His face grew solemn. "Another note from the Fire Nation was just received, it doesn't say who it is from, but it allows me some joy to know that we have friends back home that are looking out for us."

"What are you talking about Uncle?" Zuko kept his smile but it was weakening by the moment.

Iroh sighed and took the scroll out from his sleeves and handed it slowly to Zuko. "I didn't want to ruin your good mood but I'm afraid you have to know as soon as you can. It's for the best that you learn now that your throne isn't exactly empty and waiting patiently for you to get back home."

Zuko opened the scroll and quietly read it to himself. Zuko finished reading the note, and his grin had completely disappeared; he was now raging mad and burned the note to ashes. His indestructible day was just ruined.

* * *

**_I wonder what the note said? Yes, a lot of events took place in this chapter and some of you might think I was rushing some of it and that Katara was OOC, well I put a little hint in there to explain that. See you guys in two weeks with chapter 31!_**


	31. Sneaky

Chapter 31 Sneaky

"Be weary when you arrive home for there is a bounty for Ms. Katara, General Iroh, and Prince Zuko. This was brought on by the direct orders of Fire Lord Zhao." Zuko repeated the now burnt note out loud as he released more of his anger in flame form. "Fire Lord Zhao! I'm going to make sure that Zhao's rule is the shortest in the history of the Fire Nation!" Zuko shot off 7 consecutive blasts into the air. "I bet my loving sister is now Lady Azula and by his side as I speak!" he continued to kick and punch flames into the air. "Those two are always scheming and it seems that every time they do my plans are screwed up even worse!" He threw one massive flame with both hands into the sky and then fell to the ground; panting and finished with his outburst.

Iroh nodded. "I couldn't agree more with you Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked up at his uncle in shock. "You agree with me? What about all the times you tell me I should try and get along with Azula and not let her get to me?"

"Although I have said that many times before, I believe she has gone a bit too far this time. Also I agree that Princess Azula and Zhao do make a fitting couple." Iroh grinned. "I wonder if I should be expecting any grandchildren from them soon."

"Uncle!" Zuko made a disgusted look. "I don't want to think about that, neither should you! They stole my throne and I'm going to get it back by any ways necessary!"

"Luckily for you Prince Zuko, I will settle on waiting for grandchildren from you and Katara." Zuko opened his mouth but Iroh held out a hand to stifle him before his outburst. "Also, I have a plan on how to sneak into the castle and retrieve your throne." He leaned down and whispered his idea to Zuko. Zuko grinned and stood up; fully recharged and ready to take his throne back.

"Uncle, you are a crazy genius." Iroh beamed and headed to inform the men of the changes in plans.

* * *

"Katara, you look beautiful!" Zuko stared in wonder at how much better she looked in a form fitting outfit than her usual parka and other choices of clothes.

"Thank you Zuko, now when are you going to get prepared?" It had taken her so long just to get the long, binding gown on and her makeup properly placed on, but she still needed to add the final touches of jewelry and style her hair.

"There's been a change in plans Katara, but you don't need to change anything. Just be prepared to be captured and brought to the throne in binds." Zuko smirked as Katara gave him the most confusing look.

* * *

The sun had just began to set and the illuminated sky loomed over the city. Shadows from the castle cast over the homes of the simple people. They pulled quietly into the port and guards immediately approached.

"Are you ready for this?" Zuko gripped Katara by the shoulder. She nodded and brushed dirt onto her knee and leg. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and pushed her forward.

"Keep your hands off of me!" She yelled at the approaching guards. "Lord Zuko wouldn't appreciate it if you laid a finger on his future lady." She stood on the ramp with her hands over her chest. "When he finds out that you're stupid retrieval group had treated me in such a way you'll be in so much--"

"Quiet girl, Zuko no longer has any power in this land. Lord Zhao now makes the rules here. Zuko is defenseless." A guard scoffed as he approached Katara. "Now where is he hiding?"

"Zuko doesn't hide like a coward! He got away and he and his uncle are planning to rescue me as we speak. It won't be long until he returns with his faithful followers and dethrones Zhao. When he gets back on the throne, you'll all be sorry for--" The guard grabbed Katara under the chin and thrust her face upward.

"You have a smart tongue and you know how to use it well. Let's hope for your sake that your tongue can talk you out of punishment. Maybe Lord Zhao will be merciful on a pretty face like you, but it all depends on that tongue of yours." He let go of her and she glared at him. The guards behind her from Zuko's ship tied her hands behind her back and she was lead down the ramp and toward the castle.

As she left the post area she looked back at a familiar, abandoned building. The same building Aang, Sokka, and herself had thought once stored Appa. Back when they were escaping this place. _They don't have to escape this time, they're already free. I hope they're happy, wherever they are. _"Keep moving!" A guard pushed her forward to keep her eyes averted on the path ahead of her.

"I am, I am!" She growled as she slowly placed one foot ahead of another. _This plan better work Zuko. _She angrily sighed and quickened her pace a bit. She saw that the guards that had greeted them had been too stupid not to noticed the other group of soldiers. Disguised as fellow guards they followed them but had made sure that a gap was between them.

Katara smirked as she was lead into the castle and through the hallways towards the throne room. The double doors were already opened. She walked down the same carpeted path to the risen throne, between the same pillars, and was forced to bow just like before. Only this time, a different feeling was in the air.

There was no longer the same feeling of suffering and pain in the air that she had once felt before. Although a new feeling had arisen, it was unknown to her. "Look who we have here." Zhao commented, breaking her thoughts. He stood up from the throne and dismissed the three women that had been around him.

"Katara, it's a pleasure to see you again. Too bad Zuko wasn't able to make it with you, nevertheless, he'll be here soon enough." he strolled toward here. Two guards grabbed her forearms and lifted her to her feet. She tried to pull from them but they held firm.

"You've stolen a lot of things that belong to Zuko, Zhao." She glared as he placed a finger under her chin. He smirked in her face and moved her head from side to side.

"It's Lord Zhao now." He removed his finger and motioned for a woman to come forward and stand next to him. She bowed as she stood and quickly strode to his side.

"You stole that title from Zuko, you stole the crown from him, you stole the throne from him, and you..." She paused as she thought of something more that should rightfully be Zuko's.

"And I'm stealing you from him." Zhao smirked and motioned to the girl beside him. "You'll become one of favorites fast enough, virgins usually do." He grinned widely.

Katara smirked. "I don't think Azula will appreciate that. I heard that she liked you and that she hated me."

Zhao laughed a deep, short laugh. "Surprise, surprise. I knew she liked me, that's why I used her to get to where I am now. But her say in the matter of everything no longer matters, in fact, she no longer has a say in anything. It is quite a tragedy that not only did Lord Ozai pass away than soon after his daughter followed. She couldn't handle the death of her father and decided that there was nothing left to live for." He tsked softly while he slowly shook his head. "Such a shame. Though, I had to step in for the good of the nation when it came to who was to be the next ruler. I am the only royal blood around that isn't a traitor."

"Liar!" Katara cried out. "Zuko has never been a traitor to his nation and neither has Iroh!" Zhao remained quite and stared at her. She calmed down from her outburst and glared up at him. "How did Azula 'suicide'?" she asked.

"It was a very depressing way. She had began to suffer from a depression when her father died, thinking that it was somehow her fault. She began to imagine that she was hearing his voice in her head and that she couldn't take it any longer. She jumped from her balcony in the middle of the night. Very tragic, our nation will morn the loss of our beloved Princess." He placed a sad expression on his face but it quickly transformed into a devious smirk.

* * *

He was draped only in a robe and a lose pair of pants as he walked down the long hall. The Fire Lord had just passed off into Agni's land and he was woken immediately, as was ordered when there was news on the Lord's conditions.

He stopped at the door and tapped three times, as was planned when the occasion came. "Come in," a voice replied after the final knock. He opened the door to find the room dark except for the moonlight that shown through the open balcony. "So, it's finally happened. After so long, after all of our hard work and planning every detail out, it's finally about to come together." Azula stepped inside from the balcony and slid the glass door closed behind her.

She wore a lose red robe and didn't bother to tie it tightly. She walked toward Zhao and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Now it's our time to rule this nation. We will be the ones to end the war with the Fire Nation coming out on top. When the time comes, we'll use the power brought on by Sozen's comet and, finish the puny Earth Kingdom off once and for all."

"It will be as easy to rule these lands as it was for me to slip that poison into my father's food for the past week." Azula grinned as she continued with her rant. "It took long enough for the damn thing to work, but I suppose you can't argue with the results."

"It was a close call when your brother returned with the Avatar. Luckily they took care of our plan of making them leave again or else we would of had to wait even longer and risk having them return again." Zhao wrapped his arms around her and moved her closer to himself. "Now once you're placed on the throne, you'll be able to decide whatever you want. You'll make your brother and uncle out as traitors and place a reward on their heads."

"Then I'll name you my Fire Lord and we'll rule this nation with iron fists! No one will dare defy or challenge us and anyone who does, we'll make an example of." She grinned evilly as deadly thoughts came into her mind.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Zhao brought Azula's face up to his and kissed her, hard, just like she liked it.

Three days later after the passing of Ozai, Zhao walked down the same long hallway again. This time when he stopped at the door, he didn't knock, he barged in and silently looked at the figure before him. She was in a long flowing robe and stood on the balcony. She leaned on the railings and didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"Tomorrow is the day. I'll be named the new Fire Lady officially, as I am the only true blood around." She smirked and gripped the railings tighter. "Then soon after I'll declare that I got a threatening letter from Zuko and that there is evidence pointing to Zuko poisoning my father and causing his death."

"That wouldn't be wise. The people might want to see this evidence if we tell them that there is some. The guards might even start looking for it and find some real evidence that would point to us, ruining everything we've worked for." Zhao stepped beside her on the balcony and narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you really think it would be wise to risk the lovely future that lies before us?"

"No one will question my authority, not the people when I tell them about the evidence, and I will tell them, not the guards, and not you, Zhao. Learn your place and don't question me, I'm the one in charge and even when you're named Fire Lord I will still be the one in charge." She turned toward him and stroked his sideburns. "Understand, Love?" She smirked.

"Azula, do you remember what you told me when you first 'expressed' your feelings toward me?" Zhao straightened his posture, looming over the shorter girl.

"Of course I do. My exact words were I like you and if you play along you'll be my Fire Lord one day. I'm about to make that promise come true. Aren't I such a girl to my word?" She slid her hand to the back of his neck and began to bring his face closer to hers.

He resisted and pulled her hand off of his neck. "Yes, well that day I made a little vow to myself and I plan on keeping it as well." He smirked and started to squeeze her arm.

"Let go of me," she hissed. Her eyes narrowed and she smelt betrayal in the air.

"I had vowed that I would play with your emotions and use you to get what I wanted. I did and I no longer see what the use of you is. Your brother is gone, your father and uncle also. With you out of the picture too I'll be the only remaining blood close enough to take over the throne." He slid her hand to the railing. "It's nice to be your cousin."

She screamed and lunched at his neck with her free hand. He blocked it and quickly pushed his weight against her. She stumbled and her back hit the railing. He grabbed her face and she grabbed at his hand. "Goodbye, Love." A sheer blinding pain struck her directly in the face, but she wasn't sure if it hurt more than the ripping of her heart. She had been betrayed and she now knew what it felt like to be the one betrayed instead of her normal role of betraying.

Azula felt herself beginning to feel light headed, as well as just plain light. She knew she was falling but it seemed like it was taking forever to hit the ground. Her face felt like it was burning and she supposed that it was. She now knew the pain that her brother had once endured. _Ironic,_ she thought as she continued to fall.

She didn't know why but instead of her mind turning to thoughts of anger and hatred toward Zhao, she only felt disappointed in herself and thought of her once happy family and her so called 'friends'. She had always been so mean to everyone around herself, but she never had a real reason as to why she had acted in such a manner. She had really forced her 'friends' into so many different activities, she wondered if they even considered her a friend as well. She had never really given her actions a second thought but maybe she should have.

She felt more solid now, but the back of her head felt like something warm was running over it. Darkness was starting to descend on her vision. She knew she had finally contacted the ground and it lay beneath her. She knew her time was running thin and that she was about to die but she couldn't help but wonder if anyone would miss her when she was gone. Would they even have a reason to miss her?

Her last thought before she was overcame into the darkness of death was something that surprised even herself. She knew that deep down inside that she had wished for a more practical family and that she had bottled up many of her emotions to be seen as strong in her father's eyes. But as she laid on the grass underneath her balcony, her eyes closed and a puddle of blood oozing from her head, tears came from the corners of her eyes. _Mom, help me._

_

* * *

_

The memory flashed by his mind as his smirk widened. "You're a horrible person!" Katara yelled at him as she struggled against her holders. "You toyed with her emotions, didn't you? You used her love for you against her. How could you do something like that to someone who loves you?" She stopped struggling and shook her head from side to side. "You're not even human."

"You're correct." Zhao lifted her face so she would see him eye to eye. "I am a God, or at least I will be soon enough. I'll end this war with the Fire Nation being victorious and the people of my  
nation will adore me as I so rightfully deserve. I'll wipe out the rest of the Water Tribes just like we did with the Air nomads, and put the Earth Kingdom in shackles." He grinned. "As for you my dear, don't look so bleak. Although I might destroy your pathetic tribe and people, you can be the last of your kind and that will make you rare and valuable. That's why I'll keep you by my side as my rare little prize, for which I can do anything to." He pulled her face closer to his own. "And I mean everything."

"That is far enough!" The guard holding onto Katara let go and dashed out at Zhao. Zhao received a hard punch in the face and stumbled backwards a few steps. He placed a hand over his face and rubbed the sore spot.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zhao's face was red with anger and from the punch. "How dare you hit your Fire Lord!"

"You're not the real Fire Lord, you don't deserve to be." The guard reached for his helmet and in one swift movement he removed it to show his identity. "But I do and I've come to claim it."

"Zuko!" Zhao gasped in shock. "I should have known you would have tried to plan something so stupid as to attack me in my own palace." He looked around the room at the guards around him. They stood unmoving as though an intruder wasn't in the room after all. "Put him in chains immediately you fools!"

The three guards that had 'greeted' their ship began to move toward Zuko but others stepped into their path. "This is mutiny!" Zhao cried out. "I'll see to it that anyone helping Zuko is named a traitor and I'll see them die!" The soldiers loyal to Zuko blocked the doorway and overpowered Zhao's guards easily.

"You don't get it do you Zhao?" Zuko untied Katara's wrists from the rope that had bound her. "You're not the Lord anymore, I am. You can either hand over the title and throne peacefully, or else I'll take it by force. It doesn't matter to me, either way I'm the one to come out on top." Zuko started walking slowly but menacingly toward Zhao. With each step Zuko took forward, Zhao took one backward. The girls in the room started to cry out and Zhao smirked.

"Do you really think I'm going to just give up and let you put me under your watch for the rest of my life?" Zhao laughed and Zuko stopped in his tracks. Zhao pulled out two circular objects out from his pocket and continued his laugh.

Zuko's eyes widened as he recognized that they were the same objects used by the pirates who he had hired before. Zuko started on a full dash toward Zhao but with a swift movement Zhao had already thrown the objects onto the ground. Two giant puffs of smoke appeared from the broken capsules and quickly filled the area and spread to fill the rest of the room.

Zhao's laughter could still be heard but coughing from Katara started to overcome his hearing. "Katara!" Zuko called out as he moved towards the coughing sound.

"I'm over here!" She gasped as she went into another coughing fit. Zuko followed her voice and grabbed onto her hands as he found her in the smoke.

"Guards open the doors and let this smoke out now; I want this room cleared of this smoke!" Zuko called over the smoke.

"But sir, what about Zhao?" Zuko heard Lt. Jee ask.

"Zhao's already gone, rats tend to have a secret hole for which they can use to escape in dire times." Zuko responded. He heard the doors being pushed open and the room started to slowly be cleared up of the smoke.

Katara stopped coughing and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be fine but staring at her. _My eyes are probably red from the smoke. Darn those guards for having those masks, they're probably specially made to filter out the smoke._ _Either that or they're all just use to it by now; they do work with fire practically everyday_. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Zuko.

"Are you okay?" his voice had concern in it. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I guess I'm just not too use to smoke." She chuckled softly at herself. Zuko grinned and he looked around the room. All of the guards were looking back at him, even the ones that had listened to Zhao, and they were all in a kneeling position.

Zuko's eyes widened as the realization struck him, he had just gained the most powerful position in the world, beside maybe the title of Avatar. "Lord Zuko," he heard at his side. He looked over and saw Katara kneeling also. "What will your first act be, my Lord?"

Zuko was stunned, breathless even. He had finally achieved his birth right. Zuko thought about what Katara has asked him and frankly he didn't know what he was going to do first. He felt like jumping up and down, screaming his head off, and go running off through the entire palace. But he knew he wouldn't, it wouldn't look very noble for a Fire Lord to react as so.

He cleared his voice. "Arise all," he stated in a mature, calm voice. He hoped his voice wasn't shaking or that he would stutter out of his excitement. "First, I want all to know that my uncle, Katara, and I are not traitors to the Fire Nation and that all of the rewards mentioned for our capture are now in void. Then, I want a meeting with my people to be scheduled, tomorrow, as soon as possible."

"Yes my Lord, right away." The guards chanted. Half of them left immediately to fulfill the orders and to spread the word of the new Fire Lord. Lt. Jee took off his mask and approached Zuko slowly.

"Lt. Jee, at this meeting I'll be promoting you to Admiral for all of the loyalty you have given me over the past years." Zuko announced. Jee stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth hung open.

"Lord Zuko, I'm honored by this. Thank you so much, I'm indebted to you and I promise you I won't fail your trust." Jee began to rant as the thought took hold in his mind.

"Yes Lee, I understand." Zuko nodded his head and smiled again. He turned to Katara and took her hands into his. "Also, I'll be announcing that Katara is completely forgiven for releasing the Avatar last time and no bad omens are to be held against her."

Katara smiled and the group of soldiers clapped for their favorite Water Bender. "Let's just hope she doesn't do it again this time!" Came a call from one of the soldiers. The clapping immediately stopped and Zuko tensed. Katara's smile dropped and she looked at Zuko in disbelief.

"Zuko?" Katara asked. "What are they--"

"Who said that?" Zuko released Katara's hands and stormed toward the group. "Because whoever did is mistaking. I released the Avatar just the other day. You can even ask Admiral Jee, he witnessed it." Zuko pointed to Jee.

Jee nodded his head frantically. "Yes, I even waved goodbye to the Avatar. He had completely forgiven Lord Zuko and held no grudge, just like the entire Fire Nation does with Katara now." He turned to Katara, quickly searching his brain for a new topic. "Lady Katara, you must be tired from this day and the sun had already begun to set. Would you like something special to eat for your first night in the palace? I can go inform the cooks now. You can even come with me and explain to them exactly how you like it."

"That's an excellent idea!" Zuko rushed forward and took Katara's hand. "Katara, you should go, I don't want you to be tired for tomorrow. In fact if you wanted to go to sleep right away and just have a big breakfast in the morning that's perfectly acceptable to me. I'll go stop by to the kitchen and tell the cook's to wipe up a big breakfast, they'll appreciate it if I told them ahead of time. We'll have all your favorite foods and even-"

Katara took her arm away from Zuko and placed it on her forehead. "You lied to me?" She looked him in the eye and he unconsciously cringed. "Again?" Zuko's expression grew solemn.

"We'll discuss this later, in private. Admiral Jee take Katara to the Fire Lord's bedroom. Guard the door and have no one leave or enter, except for those who have permission from me. I'll be sending some servants up to change the sheets and discard the rest of Zhao's junk if there is any." Zuko ordered. Katara's jaw hung open and she stood in shock until Jee started to lead her away.

She looked behind back at Zuko as she was led out of the room. She couldn't believe that she had been tricked by him, again. _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. _The old proverb flashed through her mind.

She was lost in her thoughts but as soon as she was snapped out of them, she was in a big room with lots of red. There was one big bed with an elaborated design on the headboard. She looked around the room for something. She found a candlestick, picked it up, and sat in front of the door two feet back. _I'm waiting for you, you son of a..._

* * *

**_Zuko doesn't know when to quit. Now, guess who is p.o.ed? That's right, our favorite Water bender! But she's in for more of a surprise next chapter! Sorry, I'm being rushed right now. I have to go catch a plane, see ya!_**


	32. Nightmare

Chapter 32 Nightmare

The door creaked opened slowly and a head poked into the room. "Katara?" a male's voice asked as he slowly pushed the door open some more. The voice chuckled uncomfortably as the figure stepped into the room. "Hey Katara, it's dark in this room. Don't you know how to light--" The figure stiffened as a candlestick flew directly past his head. "What was that for?!"

"I missed on purpose you jerk! How could you do this to me?" Katara sat up from her position on the ground and balled her fists together by her side.The sun had set half of an hour ago and she had sat in the darkness, her anger fuming out of herself.

"What did he do?" A candle was brought into the room as a familiar female face was illuminated by said candle. The figure passed by the male figure toward a table and began to light other candles in the room. She placed the clean set of sheets she had been ordered to place on the bed next to the candles.

"Mika?" Katara ran over to the servant and hugged her from the back.

"It's great to see you again Katara." Mika grinned as she finished lighting five other candles, brightening up the room enough to see the most part of it.

"She gets a hug and I get a candle hurled past my head? That's real fair Katara, thanks for showing such kindness." Vincent rolled his eyes as he walked toward the girls.

"Oh Vincent, I'm sorry, I thought you were Zuko. Now give me a hug!" Katara didn't wait for his reply and quickly wrapped her arms around his mid-section. "It's really great to see you two, after this day I think I needed to see some friendly faces." She grabbed one of the candles' holder and followed Mika as she went around the room and lit the other candles.

Katara gasped as the entire room was lightened up. During the entire time she had spent in the room so far she hadn't really looked at it, only the door. The room was elaborately decorated in different hues of reds, blacks, and golds. There were two dressers to the left of the room when you entered; in between the dressers was a table with a low seat and a mirror behind it.

Two night stands were on both sides of the bed; a candle holder sat on top of both of the wooden stands. A deep red chaise sat beside the night stand and close to the long windows. A bathroom was connected to the bedroom; black tiled with both a shower and bath.

The bed was styled to have a canopy above with parts of the drapes falling over the sides. Red, silky sheets outlined in gold with gold emblems and designs covered the king sized bed. Two large black pillows leaned against the elaborated headboard. On top of those pillows were layers of smaller red and gold pillows; encased with a variety of soft feathers from different sorts of animals.

The three stood back from the room and were in complete awe as they looked around. "Wow," Mika gasped as she lowered her jaw. "What a room!" Vincent whistled and looked around. The astonishment was written on his face.

"I can't believe you get to live here Katara. You're so lucky that Zuko took the throne back over." Mika grinned as she hugged her friend again. "We have so much to catch up on! How have you been? What happened while you were away? Why did--"

"First off, why were you waiting in the dark with a candlestick to throw at Zuko?" Vincent interrupted his hyperactive sister before she could bombard Katara with more questions.

"Argh!" Katara cried and threw herself onto her new bed. She snuggled closer into the sheets and smiled softly until the memory that Zhao had slept in the sheets aroused in her mind. She quickly stood up from the bed and began to wipe the imaginary filth from herself.

Mika giggled and started to undo the bed from the old sheets. Katara helped her with her task and Vincent grabbed the clean sheets and started to prepare them for the bed. "So?" Vincent asked again. "You didn't give me a real answer about why you were trying to knock out the new Fire Lord."

"Because the new Fire Lord is a big jerk who tricked me into believing that he was a really good person who could be changed." She sighed as she tucked the new sheet at the corner of the bed. "But I was wrong, I should have known that Zuko's not one to change for the better too quickly; old habits do die hard and Zuko has a stubborn habit." She grumbled as she placed a new pillowcase onto the black pillow.

"What exactly did he do?" Mika asked as she hugged and fluffed a pillow then placed it back in it's original place.

"He had told me that he had let Aang and my brother Sokka go free when he really just lied about doing anything of that matter. Even now he probably has them in some cellar and is taunting them in some fashion." Katara sighed and collapsed on the bed again. Mika jumped onto the bed next to her.

"Well he does need the Avatar to be able to say that he deserves the throne." Mika concluded. "If he had come back without him he would have still been considered banished because that's how his father made it out to be."

"He should have just explained that to you instead of hiding it from you though." Vincent spoke up. "You would have understood why he still held your brother and friend hostage if he had told you that he needed them to achieve his throne."

"Right, and besides, once he gets the throne and it's declared across the nation, no one can question him anymore and he can let them go then." Mika grabbed Katara's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze."He'll do the right thing eventually Katara. You know more than anyone else that he's a good man."

"Mika, we have to go now." Vincent interrupted. "It was great seeing you again Katara." Vincent bowed as he picked up the dirty sheets.

Mika hugged Katara agin and hopped off the bed. "I'm so glad that you didn't get hurt. Make sure you request me if you need anything, we have a lot to catch up on." Mika opened the door for her brother and smiled goodbye at Katara.

Katara smiled sadly as she was left alone in the big room._ Maybe Mika is right, _she hoped. _Maybe Zuko will do the right thing after everything is taken care of._

* * *

Zuko felt as though he was on top of the world and in ranking standards he was in fact so. He had the Avatar prisoner, the most powerful nation under his control, and everywhere he went people bowed before him as if he was a god. His ego was defiantly getting a boost from all of the attention he had been receiving, and it had only been a couple of hours so far!

In those few hours he had spent back in his castle word had already spread through the capital that he was on the throne and that Zhao was now the one with a bounty on his head. Not to mention that a small conference had been set up with a council of nobles of the Fire Nation that lived in the capital. They had promised their resources and loyalty to him but he knew it was only for the fact that they had to. They were wary of him, he was young and for almost three years he had been banished from his home. Not to mention that everyone in the world knew about him and Katara.

It had seemed like the first day he had brought her to the palace the word had started to spread. Even though she had ran from him the word had still spread and by now, he figured, had reached everywhere. He supposed it didn't matter though for the rumor was true, he was planning on making Katar the Fire Lady. Anyone who objected would have to personally deal with him.

He was going to be an understanding and very just ruler, he had decided that he would listen to the people and do what seemed best for them. But his love life had nothing to do with the nation and would be his own decision. Also he wouldn't have any women do the degrading things Zhao had made them do. He had apologized to the girls in the room after Katara had left and sent them home with a decent outfit and five gold pieces each.

He walked through the wide, long, carpeted hallway to his new private chamber. It was already past sunset but not too late into the night to not get an appropriate amount of sleep. He bowed to Jee and dismissed him for the night.

"Thank you sir but I should warn you before you enter the room." Jee insisted. Zuko raised an eyebrow and loosened his hold on the door handles.

"Oh?" he inquired. "And why is that?"

"When the slaves entered the room I heard and felt a thud against the door. Then, later, when they came out I heard the male muttering about how he was glad Katara had missed with the candlestick. I figured she must be angry and by now has a weapon prepared for your arrival. I just thought you would like the heads up, my Lord." Jee bowed and quickly vacated the hallway.

Zuko slowly placed his ear against the door, trying to listen for any signs of danger. There weren't any. _Great, just what I love to deal with before I go to sleep, _he sighed,_ an angry Katara. _Though after he thought about it he did suppose that he loved it when he argued with her. She would get so aggressive and when they spared their argument out her hair would get out of place and her breath would become ragged as she moved her body gracefully with her element.

He brushed the thoughts away and slowly opened the door. "Katara?" Zuko asked as he carefully entered the room. He looked around and noticed a figure in the bed moving evenly with each breath taken. _She's asleep already_, he mused. Zuko quietly got himself ready for bed, slipped into the soft sheets, and cradled the sleeping Katara as he quietly started to drift to sleep.

_Whatever is bothering her,_ he yawned as he placed his head above Katara's on the pillow. _We can talk about it tomorrow._

* * *

_He collapsed on his knees and cried up to the heavens above, "Why does this keep happening to me?! Why must I relive this nightmare again and again?!" He felt a stinginess in his eyes and he knew it was tears but he promised himself he wouldn't cry in public ever again. _

_He felt the presence of people around himself, he knew they were mourning like he was, but not as badly as he was. They didn't know the pain he was feeling, they couldn't, because they didn't love her like he did._

_He stood up on his quivering legs and felt arms grab at him to try and steady him. "Lord Zuko, please you shouldn't try to walk." he heard a voice beside him but his view seemed so dark. The only thing illuminated was a figure lying under red sheets. He knew who the figure was and he knew he wanted to see her again. _

"_Zuko you've been through a lot right now, you shouldn't try to strain yourself. It won't help you if you look again, you should just let everything get out of your system." It was his uncle's voice, he knew it was and he felt his uncle's hands on his shoulders._

"_No, I won't believe it, it can't end like this, it just can't!" Zuko rushed forward and leaned over the figure. He pulled back the sheets and there she was. Her normally dark skin seemed so pale, her brilliant blue eyes were staring at what seemed like his soul, and she wasn't breathing; he knew she wasn't._

"_Not again!" He screamed at no one in particular. "Not this nightmare again, please no!" He stared at the horrible sight in front of himself. "Why!? Why_ _did this happen?! Why does it have to end like this?" _

_He gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Something wet fell on her cheek and he brushed it away without so much as a thought. "Please Katara, wake me up from this nightmare. Just wake me up and tell me it was only a bad dream; that you're fine and you love me. Please," he gripped the sheets. "Someone wake me up!"_

He sat up in a cold sweat panting and placed his hand on is forehead to steady himself. "Ow," he heard a mutter beside him. He looked over and a smile was plastered on his face as he saw Katara sitting up next to him rubbing his head.

"Zuko, were you having a bad dream or something because I think you just hit me." He engulfed her in a hug as soon as she finished her sentence. She was in a bit of shock and confused but she slowly wrapped her hands around his mid-section until he pulled himself away. He looked at her as though she was an angel sent to bless him.

"Yes, it was all a dream, only a really horrible dream." he smiled.

"Would you like to talk about it? Usually when I have a bad dream I discuss it with Aang and then I feel better about it, and he talks to me when he has a bad dream too." She was concerned about him; that made him even more happy.

"No, it's alright." he looked towards the windows. The sun wasn't going to rise until a couple more hours or so. "Let's just go back to bed."

"Alright," she yawned. "I think I had something I wanted to tell you though." She racked her brain to try and remember her thoughts from the night before.

"Let's talk about it in the morning if you remember." He pulled her down onto the same pillow. "For now let's just get some more sleep." She yawned again and he kissed her on top of her head. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you too Zuko." She smiled and cuddled closer to the warm Fire Bender.

* * *

_Is someone laughing? _She slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight pouring in through the open windows. She moaned and rolled over; yanking the sheets above her head.

"Ms. Katara, I'm afraid you can't spend the entire day sleeping." Iroh called cheerfully; a low grunt was his reply. "Believe it or not you do have some things that you need to take care of." Another grunt and some slight movement under the covers. _This is the same thing I have to do with Zuko sometimes, though usually he's up before me. _"Also, Zuko has granted you a visit with your brother."

She shot up in bed. Her hair was completely askew; her braid had been undone during her sleep and who knew that silk like sheets caused her hair to string all over the place. "I get to see Sokka." She sounded wide awake now.

"Yes, Zuko has informed me that you should speak to your brother and also that you should probably do something with his hand wound." Iroh frowned as he remembered his nephew's explanation for stabbing the young Water Tribe warrior's hand.

"Right," she shook her head and suddenly her eagerness seemed to sag. "I'll get ready then."

"All of your clothes have been moved into the wardrobe." Iroh walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Katara yawned and stretched as she stepped out of the bed. She smiled as the warm sun shone through the windows to help brighten her mood. _That's right, _she looked at the oak wardrobe. _All of those fancy red outfits Zuko had bought me. _She slowly made her way across the room and opened the wide door of the wardrobe. _Wow, there's more than I remembered._

Dress upon dress of different styles were hung in the wardrobe. Many different shades of reds, blacks, and even some golds were neatly organized on the racks. She sighed as she looked at the only blue outfit that she could wear to a party maybe, but otherwise was too dressy for everyday life. _I have to remember to tell Zuko to buy me some new blue clothes or I'm going to wear the same outfit everyday. _A light seemed to click in her mind as her thoughts from the night before returned to her. _I need to talk to that man,_ she narrowed her eyes as she grabbed a plain looking red dress.

She quickly brushed and re-braided her hair and clipped her two loose strands to the bun. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and stepped into the hallway and met up with Iroh.

"Would you like to stop and get some breakfast quickly before you see your brother?" iroh asked as they walked past the dining room.

"No, I can eat later. It's not everyday that I get a chance to see my brother, at least not anymore." Katara seethed. "But I do need some water so I can help with my brother's hand. I had been healing it ever since I was able to see him after the incident but it's almost been a month from the last time I healed him."

Iroh cleared his throat at the feeling of awkwardness. "Yes, well water has already been placed down there on account that the main reason Zuko is allowing you to see your brother is because he feels that it would be all his fault if it got infected without proper care."

"It would be his fault, he did inflect it upon my brother after all." Katara grumbled as she waited for the guards to open the main dungeon door. They bowed upon seeing the retired general and opened the door. "Those guards better start to recognize me, I will be down here to see my brother a lot, with or without Zuko's permission."

Iroh nodded his head. "I take it you're not too happy about the decisions my nephew has chosen."

"If that means the whole secrets and deception part that Zuko had schemed behind me, then you're right." Katara growled as she continued to walk down the eerily quiet hallway. "I have quite a discussion that I need to have with Zuko waiting for him the next time I see--"

Katara stopped in her tracks as the door they were heading towards opened and Zuko walked out. He winced as though seeing Katara caused him pain. "Good morning?" he offered as Katara started to storm at him.

"Every time you meet with my brother something bad ends up happening to him. What did you do this time?" Katara accused as she shouted at the worrisome Fire Lord.

"You don't understand but I really can't tell you this time. It's nothing bad though so don't think that I--" Zuko quickly shoved his hands into his robe's pockets.

"What are you hiding? What did you do?" Katara grabbed his wrists. "What are you planning this time Zuko? And what do you have in your hands?"

"Katara, stop, I don't want you to see this yet!" Zuko insisted as Katara pried his hand out of his pocket. "Katara, cut it out! It's a surprise and I don't want you to ruin it." Katara moved his fingers off of the tightly clenched fist and gasped at the blue material in his hand.

"My mother's necklace! Zuko, did you take it again?!" She snatched the necklace out of his hand and gasped again as she felt the necklace still secured on her neck. "This isn't my necklace." She looked at the necklace and noticed the carved pendant sitting in the middle of the material.

It was a blue and red carved ying yang symbol. Katara's eyes widened as she felt two strong hands placed on her shoulder. "It's not yours yet." His hot breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine as all angry thoughts were soon forgotten.


	33. Brother

Chapter 33 Brother

"But this one was one I started the last time we were here. I have a better one in mind that I want to give to you know and it's a good thing that I do or else I would have ruined the entire surprise." Zuko grabbed the necklace back and placed it in his pocket. "And all because I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be dishonoring the Water Tribe by making one." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Zuko, I wanted to talk to you..." Katara struggled to try and remember her thoughts but the fact that Zuko had taken in a concern for not dishonoring her tribe and their rituals seemed to keep popping up.

"When it comes to you later we can talk." He kissed her on the forehead and walked towards the exit of the dungeon halls. "You don't want to keep your brother waiting, I did promise him that he could see you if he helped me with this. Some help he turned out to be." He mumbled as he left his uncle and Katara in awe in front of Sokka's cell.

"That was shocking." Iroh deduced as he headed into the cell. He'd rather skip watching Katara try to recover from her shock. "Sokka, my boy! It's great to see you again, but not so much in these conditions."

Sokka sat on a cot nailed to the ground. The room consisted of long bars dividing half the room with said cot and what is supposedly called a bathroom like area. Sokka looked up from the floor he had been glaring at and a warm expression contorted his face. "Iroh, you're quite a treat from that nephew of yours. He comes barging in here like he owns the place--"

"He does." Iroh piped in.

"I know, but he doesn't need to act like it." Sokka nodded as Iroh stood in front of his cell. "But as I was saying, he comes in here and starts threatening me about not letting me see my sister if I didn't answer his stupid questions about the Northern Water Tribe's traditions. The nerve of that Fire Lord jerk!"

"So you heard the news that Zuko is the new Fire Lord already? And here I thought I was going to surprise you with that." Iroh smiled as he acted like Sokka didn't despise his nephew.

"It's hard for me not to hear, he practically mentioned it every sentence!" _Actually he only brought it up once, but I hate his nerve so much! _Sokka stood from his cot and leaned against the bars that constricted him. "So, where's Katara?"

"In the hallway, she's trying to recollect herself." Iroh grinned as Sokka titled his head to the side; he didn't understand what Iroh was saying and tried to think why his sister was collecting herself.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine now." Katara walked into the room. "Sokka, are you alright? You weren't hurt at all were you?" She hugged her brother through the bars as best she could. "Let me see your hand."

"Katara, I'm fine, really. My hand has been fine since you started taking care of it." Sokka grinned. "You are a master Waterbender after all."

"Although that may be true, it still doesn't help that the last time I healed your hand was over a month ago." She sighed as she looked at the make-do sink and bended some of the water over her hand. "Now, unwrap your hand." Sokka grimaced as he slowly began the process of unveiling his hand. "I'll have to talk to Zuko about getting you a better room. He really doesn't have a reason to hold you in a place like this."

Sokka nodded as he finished unwrapping his hand. The mark over his hand where the dagger had struck through had scabbed over and is now healing. The mark will always be noticeable but there was no possibility that it could be infected or cause severe damage.

"Zuko has no reason to even hold you," Iroh commented. "Or the Avatar for that matter; neither of you could dethrone him and it's not like we're holding Ms. Katara against her will here. You two provide no threat to him in any way really." Iroh stroked his beard.

"That's true," Katara closed her eyes and pressed her hand over her brother's. Her water glove glowed blue and quickly disappeared. "I'll talk to Zuko and tell him to let you two free."

"Katara, if you really think that I'm going to leave you to stay with that mad, sadistic, uncontrollable, hot blooded, ill behaved– "

"Man that I love." Katara finished. She began to re-wrap his arm with a fresh binding that she had gotten out of the hospital wing with Iroh on their way down. "And yes, I do expect you and Aang to leave and find him an Earthbender. Then, and only then, can you two come back and find a Firebending Master; it shouldn't be hard to find a few masters around here." Katara looked at the general to her side. He nodded his head as a smile crossed his face.

"Well, I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me whether he's Fire Lord or not, all that does matter to me is that--"

"All that should matter to you is that I love him and that we're gong to be happy together." Katara finished for him yet again. "Sokka, don't be like that, please, I don't feel like dealing with it right now."

"Be like what?" He asked in an insulted tone of voice. He cringed as Katara finished wrapping his arm with a final tug; a bit harder than what was necessary.

"The protective big brother you always are. Can't you just trust me to know when I'm in love with a good guy?" Katara asked with exasperation.

"But Katara--"

"I can take care of myself Sokka." Katara continued on. "Like you said, I am a master Waterbender after all. I think I can fend against any Firebenders that may be troublesome, but if I can't, Zuko definently can."

"That's not what I'm worried about Katara, but I will trust you, I always have." Sokka smiled as he reached through the bars and squeezed his sister's hand. "Katara, I really would rather stay here if I'm able to get a daily visit from you."

Katara chuckled softly as she squeezed her brother's hand back. "I'm going to have a discussion with Zuko, but for Aang's sake and for him to be able to complete his training, you have to go with him. He can't do this by himself, he needs a friend by his side and unfortunately I just can't go with him anymore."

"But Aang doesn't even have to be in such a rush to finish his training anymore. I mean if Zuko is going to stop the war than what is the point in Aang trying to speed up his training?" Sokka grinned at the thought of the war finally ending. "He can just take as many years as he needs to now."

"It's not so easy to end a war though Sokka." Iroh commented. "Even if Zuko wanted to it might cause an uprising in the nation by those who still want the war; and the last thing Zuko needs at the beginning of his reign is rebels in his nation."

"Zuko will find a way to end the war, it might take a while but he'll do it. Especially if he has a well trained Avatar by his side, supporting him all the way, no one would dare try to challenge him." Katara not so subtlety hinted to her brother.

"And an excellent Fire Lady that happens to be a Master Waterbender and marrying Zuko out of the love of her heart." Iroh elbowed Katara in the side. "Not only will that affect the bond between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation but that will also show the Earth Kingdom how trust worthy and honest Zuko can be." Iroh sighed. "I wish that in my day we had more marriages based on love and not power, money, and status quotes."

"Did you marry for love Iroh?" Sokka asked as he gripped onto his cold, metal cell bars.

Iroh blinked a few times, a rather shocked expression on his face. He quickly chuckled a few times as a smirk crossed his face. "Now that's a long story that should be saved for some other time."

"Alright, Sokka I'm going to go grab some breakfast and then I'll be right back. Before you even ask," she held her finger up to stop Sokka as he opened his mouth. "Yes, I will bring you down something to eat as well. General Uncle, will you be joining me for breakfast or did you already eat?"

"I had a small meal to hold me over but a lady should never have to eat without company. The least I could do is join you and have a cup of tea perhaps." Iroh stroked his beard as he bowed to Sokka. "We shall be right back, my boy, but please inform me as to what type of pastry is your favorite?"

"All kinds." Sokka and Katara answered simultaneously. Sokka glared as Katara waved goodbye and headed after Iroh out the door.

"I'll be right back Sokka." She repeated. He nodded and sat down on his cot to begin the waiting for his promised food.

"That brother of mine," Katara shook her head as she walked past the guards. They closed the door behind her and Iroh. "His biggest concern is food." Iroh laughed as they walked down the hall.

Zuko stepped around the corner and out of the shadows. He watched as his love and the only father like figure he ever had walked away. "Guards," he commanded at the two soldiers standing watch. "I need one of you to go and fetch 3 other guards and then escort the Water Tribe buffoon to my office."

"Yes my Lord." One of the guards stepped away from the wall, bowed, and then went to complete his task. Zuko nodded, please with himself, as he headed for his office.

His office was technically more of a study but he liked it more than the designated office. The new office had a better setting, in his opinion, and the room had a better mood to him. The old office had many dusty books while his new office had new, updated scrolls and maps of all sorts. Also, the desk had more drawers and he liked that fact for it could help him keep more organized. But the fact that really made him switch offices was that the new office's window overlooked his favorite garden in the entire palace; and that's saying a lot for there were over 30 gardens.

His favorite garden was the only place in the Fire Nation were he could go to and nothing but good memories would come back to him. It was the garden that seemed to always have turtle ducklings. The other gardens had turtle ducks, but that seemed to be the only garden with ducklings. Every time he saw that pond with the little turtle ducklings swimming around he was reminded about all the good times of his early childhood days when he would sit underneath the tree with his mother. She would tell him how special he was, how much she loved him, she would teach him little songs and lessons, she would tell him stories about anything and everything, and she would always hold him protectively in her arms. Oh how he missed those moments, those carefree days, his mother's loving touch; he missed it all.

"What do you want?" Zuko's happy memories were broken as he stared into the angry face of Katara's brother. "Haven't I seen enough of you for today?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You should be thanking me right now, I'm letting you go free." Zuko sat in his chair and fished out a bag full of coins from one of his drawers. He tossed them at the stunned warrior and was surprised that the bag was actually caught.

"Wow, Katara talked to you already?" Sokka asked. "Or were you just listening in on our conversations?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been planning on letting you go for some time now. I have no reason to keep you here; you're just a waste of a perfectly good cell." Sokka glared at the insult but Zuko thought nothing of it; he was quite use to Sokka's dirty looks. "It's also why I let Katara say goodbye to you. Now then, take that bag and go home or don't; I really couldn't care less about what happens to you now. All I ask is that you get out of my palace without making a scene; my guards will escort you out to make sure about that."

The guards reached to grab Sokka but he dashed forward towards Zuko's desk and pounded the bag of coins against the wood. "What about Aang?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "What about him?"

"You're still going to hold him captive, aren't you?" Sokka accused. Zuko didn't answer but he didn't need to; they both knew the truth. "You just don't want him to convince my sister of traveling along with him; that's what your scared of!"

"Guards, escort him out of my palace, now." Zuko growled.

"Hey, let go of me!" Sokka shouted in protest as the four guards each grabbed onto his arms and started to drag him out of Zuko's office. "I'm not leaving my friend and my sister here with you!"

"That's not your decision." Zuko smirked as he watched Sokka struggle under the guards' holds.

"Who said it was yours?" Sokka shouted angrily as the doors were slammed shut. Zuko could still here his cries as he was being dragged farther and farther away from him and Katara.

"I did and I'm the Fire Lord now." Zuko grinned as he tapped the ends of his fingers against his desktop.

* * *

"How could you do that?!" Zuko looked up from his paperwork at the Waterbender; she was not at all pleased with him. 

"Katara, what a surprise; I didn't even hear you come in. I'm almost done with--"

"You bastard, don't even try to play innocent with me! I can't believe you did that," she fumed, "You have some nerve sending my brother into the Fire Nation by himself."

"He can take care of himself, Katara, he is your bigger brother." Zuko rolled his eyes. _I did not just try and defend that idiot._

"He's dressed in all blue and has dark skin, do you really think no one will notice that's from a Water Tribe? You of all people should have known what someone would do to him; your nation doesn't exactly treat the other elements too kindly." Katara glared as she emphasized her point.

"Like I said before Katara, I'm sure your brother can fend for himself." Zuko wrote something on the document he was currently reading. "Also I gave him plenty of money to help him get a ship back to the Southern Water Tribe safely."

"How many boats in the Fire Nation go to the Southern Water Tribe?" She placed her hands on her hips. Zuko looked up at her and noticed a small bag in her hand. His eyes narrowed and he looked her in the eye.

"Going some where?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm going after Sokka, maybe I'll be able to find him soon and then I'll come back after I forgive you for being so childish." Her voice was cold. She turned around and headed for the door. She grabbed the doorknob but before she had a chance to pull it open, Zuko grabbed her hand and twirled her around to face him; slamming her back against the door.

"You're not going anywhere ever again." Zuko hissed. "You left me once and I won't let you leave again." He opened the door and she stumbled backwards. He kept his grip on her arm and began to drag her through the hallway.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do." Katara spat as she attempted to pull away from the Firebender's hold.

Zuko's eyes narrowed even more so and his voice grew dark and cold. "Yes I can," he claimed. He stopped at the door to their room and pushed it open with one hand. He shoved Katara inside and slammed the door shut.

Katara ran toward the door and began to pound on it. "Zuko, let me go! You can't make me stay here, you have no right to do this!" She shouted as she banged her fists on the door.

He laughed in the hallway; the cruelness of his laugh made shivers run down her spine. "I have all the right in the world now, I'm the Fire Lord. Whatever I say becomes law and I say that you are never leaving me again! I will make you stay in this room for the rest of your life if I have to, as long as you're still with me."

"What if I hate you? Will you still keep me around even if I hated you? And what will you do if you begin to hate me?" Her voice was beginning to quiver.

"That's impossible Katara," Zuko backed away from the locked door. "I love you too much for you to ever hate me and the mere thought of me hating you; impossible Katara." Zuko frowned as he walked away from the door, headed back to his office.

_He's changed,_ Katara leaned against the door and slid into a fetal position. She began to cry out of fear; fear for her brother, fear for the future, and fear for herself.

* * *

**_Thank you everyone! I know this chapter is really...well it's not my best work, let's just put it at that. Hopefully I won't get sick again and my computer won't be so dead and I'll have some more free time. But thanks for everyone who's sticking with me while I work through these rough times!_**


	34. Falling

**_I'm so sorry that this chapter was late but my power went out all last night. So yes, I even missed the new episode but was lucky enough to catch it when my friend brought me the taped thing. She's so good to me! I would just like to take some time now to rant about the new episode._**

**_DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SEASON 2 FINALE! I was so proud at how Zuko actually hugged his uncle and smiled and such, I thought he had changed for the better. Then whenever he actually let Katara touch his scar, I loved it. I even loved when Zuko and Aang glared at each other because my first thought was just 'Battle for Katara's love!' But then he went on Azula's side, this had better be some sort of plan to get close to Azula and then betray her. ZUKO HAD BETTER REDEEM HIMSELF!_**

* * *

Chapter 34 

"It's been over a week now and she's still angry at me." Zuko placed his head in his hands and began to massage his temples. "Every time I open the door she has something to throw at me or she gets the water from the sink and I just run out the door after that." He shuddered. "I haven't even slept in that room because I keep wondering, what if she wakes up in the middle of the night and decides to drown me or something?"

"You don't think Katara really wants you dead, she couldn't possibly be that mad at you." Iroh sipped his tea.

"She's been so angry; I don't know what she wants." He sighed as he buttered a piece of toast. "I never knew the wrath of a woman could be so terrifying." _How could anyone deal with such a thing?_ "I don't even have the chance to apologize or to give her something."

"Who told you to give her something?" Iroh grabbed a piece of fruit and inspected it. He determined the piece good and bit into it.

"Admiral Jee did. He told me that a woman usually forgives and forgets when they're brought something really nice." _That is usually the case,_ Iroh nodded. "But even when I scream I'm sorry through the door she just..." He thought back at all the things Katara had yelled at him. "I didn't even know Katara could be like this, or that she had such a vocabulary. "

"Well, I know that when I went to talk to her yesterday she seemed like the same sweet girl to me." Iroh placed the pit of the fruit on his plate. "But then again, I didn't send her only family member she really had out into a strange world to fend for his self." Zuko moaned as he slammed his head against the table.

"What was I thinking?" Zuko asked himself. "I should have known this was going to turn out horrible. Things always go wrong when it's with me and Katara. Fate just seems to have a hobby of torturing me."

"Well, let's review what you've done over this past week, shall we?" Iroh asked. Zuko waved his hand for Iroh to continue but kept his head against the table. "Alright, to start things off you 'freed' her brother sending him off into the Fire Nation clad in all blue, then you basically told her that you were able to do whatever you want and controlled her as well, after that you locked her in your room, and you forbidden her from ever leaving you again. Did I miss anything?" Zuko clenched his teeth together. "Oh wait, I did miss something," Iroh continued. "I missed mentioning that you only let her one lady friend see her once a day because you had a jealousy fit with her guy friend."

"It was not a jealousy fit!" Zuko shot up from the table.

"Then what was it?" Iroh asked calmly.

"It was..." Zuko sat back down in his chair. "I didn't want the Earthbender giving Katara any ideas. He could talk her into thoughts of escape or something else; he's not happy and carefree like his sister. That Mika girl could only be a good influence on Katara."

"I'm surprise you even know the girl's name." Iroh chuckled. "So you have something about Katara and Earthbenders? The last Earthbender that Katara knew ended up dead because of your jealousy."

"He ended up dead because he threatened Katara." Zuko stood up again. "I'm glad you could help me out with this Uncle." He began stomping off out of the dining room. "We should do this more often!"

"Lord Zuko, where are you going?" Iroh called from his seat, calm as ever.

"To talk to someone who _can_ help." Zuko opened the doors.

"Oh? And who might that be, Admiral Jee again perhaps?" Iroh asked as he didn't even attempt to hide the amusement in his voice.

"No," Zuko stepped through the door. "Katara." He slammed the door shut before his uncle had a chance to say something again.

"Well, that certainly surprised me." Iroh said to himself as he finished his breakfast.

* * *

_This is only about Katara and me so we should be the ones to fix it and we will fix it! Even if I have to be the one to do it all. _Zukostomped down the hallways towards his chamber, or more known as Katara's chamber since she was the only one using it.

He stopped at the door and pounded on it, his anger was starting to get the best of him about the situation that has been occurring over the past week or so. "Katara, we need to talk and we're going to do it now!"

He waited for her outburst reaction to happen and after a moment of waiting and not hearing any reply he began to wonder. _Maybe she was still asleep, or maybe she had escaped again._ The thoughts raced through his mind and he quickly forced the door open, breaking the lock as he slammed against it.

He scanned the room and found no traces of an escape. Then he looked at the still figure in the bed and unclenched his hands. She was sound asleep and looking more beautiful than ever. He determined right there and then that she was an angel, _his_ angel.

* * *

_Is someone yelling? _Her conscious but yet still unconscious mind asked. _I think I heard my name, but it must be some distant dream that I'm having._She was in the state that was in between asleep and awake but she didn't want to be awake. She was fighting to stay asleep, forceing herself to have dreams.

In her dream world she was happy, at peace; in fact everything and everyone was at peace in her dream. There was no war that had raged for a hundred years in her dream world, no brothers lost or anyway from the people who care about them, just simple blissful peace.

In her dream world she was by Zuko's side always and he seemed to never be in one of his _moods_: those moods that made her become in one of her own moods. He was always content, to say the least, and that was satisfying in its own little way.

Iroh was also with them a lot and he always had tea and sparring tea cups. When Aang and Sokka visited in her dream world they would sit on Appa and happily drink tea and chat. Sometimes Momo would make cookies and biscuits for everyone to share; it was a dream after all, not everything had to make sense.

But that was the world she was fighting to stay in. _Still be asleep Katara,_ she chanted to herself in her dreamlike state. _Still be calm and still be peaceful. Think about how comfortable the sheets are, feel the warmth of the sun shining on you. No, no, don't open your eyes, just sleep. _

_It's helpful to be surrounded by this warmth and silky sheets. That new oncoming warmth seems nice also. _She snapped her eyes open at that thought and gripped the sheets already wound in her hand even tighter. She turned over and sure enough, _he _was sitting beside her. He held her hair in his hand and he seemed content with himself, just like her version of him in her dream world.

"Zuko," she growled as she tugged her hair out of his hand. "What do you think you're doing here like this? After this entire week, after everything I've said to you, after everything that occurred, do you really think that you are the first person I want to--"

"Hurry up and get dress." He interrupted, his mood bland and content. "We need to talk and I have a perfect spot to talk at." He got up from the bed and opened the door. Turning around to see her gawking at him but otherwise still not moving, he sighed. "Or else I'll be forced to drag you out still in your sleeping wear."

"What makes you think I even want to talk to you? You locked me in this room for a whole week and just now you come to your senses to let me out, I don't think that I--"

"I would have let you out three days ago but when I opened the door I was immediately drenched in water." Zuko scowled as he turned in the doorway. "You have five minutes to get dress." He slammed the door shut behind him before she even had time to utter a reply.

* * *

"So where's this amazing spot where you want to talk?" Katara asked, fully dressed as she followed Zuko down a corridor. 

"It's a very special spot to me," Zuko stopped and opened a door leading outside. Katara blinked as the harsh sunlight blinded her for a moment. "This is my escape from everywhere and everything. I come here to replenish myself when I'm worn out or upset."

Katara wasn't listening to Zuko, instead she was looking at her surroundings. A big tree was in the middle of a green, well kept courtyard. A pound was underneath it and a couple of big rocks were around the pound. She didn't see what was so special about such a simple place.

"My mother and I would always spend afternoons here." He continued as he closed the door behind her. He grabbed hold of her hand and she let him lead her out. It was rare for Zuko to ever talk his mother and she was quite intrigued about the lady. "And now, I want to share this place with you." He stopped under the tree and sat down, dragging Katara down on top of his lap.

"Zuko--" She began as she attempted to stand up only to have Zuko wrap his arms around her.

"My mother and I would sit here, just like this, and we would talk." Zuko leaned his head against Katara's back. "She would always hold me protectively in her arms, but not because she thought I couldn't protect myself, she did it just because she wanted me to know that she would always be there to protect me in case I really needed it." Katara felt Zuko press his lips into her back.

"She wanted to make sure that I knew how much she loved me, that's why everytime she held me in her arms I could feel it. As if I was in my true home with her, as though I finally found where I belonged and I was so happy about it." Zuko breathed deeply and leaned back against the tree. He placed his head on top of Katara's as he forced her to lean on him.

After a long moment of silence, Katara finally spoke up; "Do you miss her?"

"Yes," she felt his jaw on her head and it kind of felt tickilish, "do you miss your mom?"

"Yeah," Katara felt tears stinging her eyes, "I really do." She turned her head to the side and pressed it against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She knew that there were others who shared the pain of losing a mother or even a father to the haneous war. Her brother, Aang, Haru, and even Jet had all felt the pain of losing someone to the war.

Still, all of them seemed to have a special way to show remorse for their lost parents. She had her mother's necklace, she supposed that her brother ate away the thoughts, Aang had his dreams, and Jet fought. But Zuko, he held in the pain, she knew he did. He was never one to talk about things like that, his feelings. He thought of them as weaknesses and so he ignored them in hopes that he would just stop feeling them.

She couldn't put her finger on it but for some reason Zuko thought of everything to be a source of weakness. It was as though he thought that if he opened up to anyone they would betray his trust and use the information against him. As if he wasn't even allowed to have a weakness and wouldn't admit that every human indeed had one.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Zuko's stern face. Even now, while they were alone, he wouldn't let his true feelings out. He never talked about himself, his past, his family, he barely even mentioned that any of them ever exsisted. And he had lost them all, all of them were gone and it was because of this war.

But the only thing he seemed to never have a problem talking about was her. Why was he like that? He wouldn't mention his father but he'd shout to the entire Fire Nation that he loved her. Why was he so complicated? It hurt her head to try and understand the way Zuko thought and felt. But then, it her heart even more to think that she didn't know him and never would because he would never let her.

She stood up and he reached for her hand. She turned and looked at him, tears swelled in her eyes, as he merely remained sitting. "Katara, I love you." She pulled her arm away from him and ran to the edge of the pound. She looked at her reflection in the still water and watched as it was joined with his own.

"How can you say that you love me? How am I suppose to say it back when I don't even know who you are?" Katara stared at his reflection as though if she looked hard enough she could find the anwsers to all of her questions. "I barely know anything about you. You never talk to me about your family, your childhood, or anything on your mind!" She turned her back to him as she felt tears trickle down her face.

She bit her lip to surpress a sob. "I never know what you're up to, what's going through your head." She hugged herself as she croutched and kneeled on the ground. He just looked at her, he didn't know what he could do. "I don't know you Zuko but I want to."

He walked around her and knelt in front of her. He placed his finger tenderly under her chin and lifted her head so she looked at him. Wiping away her tears he smiled softly and once again took her into his arms. "All you need to know about me is that I love you Katara, that's the only thing you have to know."

She shoved him away from her and stood up, anger raging through her blood. "Stop saying that! That's not good enough Zuko!" The pound water next to her started to move back and forth from her anger alone. "I don't even know if that's true, for all I know it could be a huge lie!" The water began to thrash dangerously at the sides of the pound. "You never talk about yourself! I don't even know how you got that scar and every time I ask you brush me off!" The water rose and swirled around her.

"None of that matters Katara!" Zuko stood up and grabbed her wrists. "I love you!"

A scream of anger escaped through Katara's mouth as she pushed him away from her and froze his feet to the ground. "Stop saying that! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She moved the water around her and froze it around Zuko's body. "I'm sick of this Zuko," she took a step back from his frozen form, "and I'm sick of you. If this is how I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life then I want a different life."

Zuko's eyes widened as she turned her back on him again and started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going? What do you think you're doing?" He screamed at her as the ice started to melt, turning red and dripping to the ground.

"I'm leaving you Zuko and no matter what you say, I'm doing it this time. I'm not going to let you stop me." She pulled the door open and started to run until she banged into Iroh. He had seen everything and he knew what she was doing. But even when she whispered that she was sorry and when she ran past him with tears in her eyes, he only stood there.

He looked back out the many windows of that corridor and watched as Zuko quickly melted the ice. He was furious and the heat leaving his body alone was enough to do the deed. He followed Katara's steps and began to storm after her, only, when he saw his uncle did he stop stiff.

"I'm not going to let this happen. She's not allowed to leave me ever again. I'm not going to let it end like this or ever end. Even if she's miserable, I want her to be miserable here with me. If I have to have her in chains just so she'll lay beside me in bed, I'll do it. If I have to threaten her to hold my hand, I'll do it. If I am to never hear her say that she loves me again but still have her around me, I'm fine with it." Zuko felt his body trembeling. "I'll do anything I have to in order to make her stay with me."

Iroh sighed as he looked at his nephew. The poor boy didn't understand anything but hate because of his upbringings. "Are you trying to convince me to stop you? Because you know that you should let her go but you don't want to, and you know that unless you're forced to stay away from her that you won't." Zuko nodded his head. "You're scared of losing her but more than anything you're scared of her being happy somewhere else, with someone else."

Zuko opened his mouth but nothing came out. His harsh words seemed to leave him, the thoughts escaping him. Only his legs seem to work properly as he began to move past his uncle. Iroh closed his eyes and turned his head to the heavens, _Agni help them all.

* * *

_

Katara slowed her pace and steadied her breathing as she came to her destination. She was going to have to use all of her acting skills if she was to have any hope of faking this. She forced the smile on her face and stepped around the corner. The two guards remained where they were, barely even acknowledging her presence.

For all they knew she was Zuko's lover and for her, that's what she needed them to know. Nothing more, nothing less. "Lord Zuko has allowed me a visit with my friend, the Avatar. It's a gift to me that I can visit him for an hour. If you cause me to lose any time of my visit then I'll be very unhappy, which will result in Zuko being unhappy as well."

"We understand, but we must assist you to the Avatar's cell as Lord Zuko gave us orders not to let anyone else touch the keys." One of the guards responded as he opened the door to the cells hall.

"Of course." Katara followed him as the other closed the door behind them and followed closely behind. _I can't believe they bought that so easily, they're actually taking me to see Aang. These fools don't even suspect me of anything! _

"He's right in here, Lady Katara." The first guard unlocked, opened the door, and stepped to the side. Katara smirked as she stepped in the doorway but quickly frowned as she looked around the empty room.

"He's not--" She yelped as the door slammed close behind her. She heard the door being relocked and she knew that she had been the fool all along.

"Lord Zuko has strict orders that if anyone tries to see the Avatar without him that they are to be locked up immediantly." She heard the guard through the door. "Especially if it was you because it meant that you were attempting to flee from the Fire Lord."

"You don't understand!" Katara banged ont he door. "Please he's the world's last hope, my last hope. Let me out and let me see him. You'll be helping the entire world!"

"Sit tight Lady Katara, Lord Zuko will be down here soon enough." She heard the guards walking away and she banged her hands harder on the door as her desperate pleas were ignored.

* * *

The door opened and Katara looked up from her curled state in the corner. None other than Zuko stood in the doorway. He had a smile on his face that sent shivers up her spine. He held chains in his hand that touched the floor and as he slowly but surely made his way toward her they dragged over the floor. The rattleing of the chains echoed throughout the tiny room until Zuko stopped an inch away from Katara's huddled form.

"You may not know me too well Katara," he leaned over her, "But it sure looks as though I know you." He chuckled lightly as Katara tried to run pass him towards the open door. He pinned her to the floor with his deranged smile still on his face. "And I know that you may want to leave but try as you might you'll never be able to. Especially not now."

* * *

**_Alright, so you probably all think Katara's going through mood swings and Zuko's gone nuts. You're right! Next chapter we'll find out why she's having these mood swings and why Zuko has completely lost all sense that he might have had. _**


	35. Life Goes On

**_I looked back through my other chapter searching for some information I needed to know for this chapter and while I was reading them I discovered something; I have improved so much on my writing skills. Because of that I want to thank everyone who reads this because you are the reason at why I even had the chance to continue improving. If it wasn't for you I would have never continued writing and I would have never gotten better. Thank you all so much!_**

* * *

Chapter 35 Life Goes On 

_What was that old saying Gran-gran told me? _Katara shifted uncomfortably as the weights dug into her skin. _Absolute power corrupts absolutely, yeah that had been it. _She stared out of the corners of her eyes as Zuko got up. She hadn't been able to sleep the entire night and she knew it was the same for him.

She sighed as she shifted uncomfortably again. The chains were really starting to dig into her back and her wrists ache. She would have moved the chains so that they weren't leaving marks in her skin like she knew they were, but the fact that Zuko had made her unable to move her hands enabled all movements. She couldn't even turn on her side just from the fact that the links were so massive and heavy and more uncomfortable on her sides than her back.

_They aren't really all that necessary. S_he moved her head to see what Zuko was doing and when she noticed him digging into his wardrobe she let her head fall back against the pillow. _Although truthfully, if he were to remove them, the first thing I'd do is slap that jerk over the head with his own chains. Let's see if he enjoys a concussion as much as I've enjoyed these-- _

She gasped as a sudden pain shot up from her stomach and up to her throat. She forced herself to sit up quickly and leaned over the side of the bed as she spilled the containments of her stomach onto the smooth wooden floor. Zuko blinked in a bit of shock and confusion as he watched Katara retch again and sputter more upon the ground.

His brain finally connecting to the scene surrounding him he quickly finished securing his pants around his waist and ran to his loved one's side. He side stepped around the discarded mess on the floor and scooped Katara into his arms. He had some difficulty considering the added weights of the chains but he managed to carry her to the bathroom and set her carefully in front of the toilet.

He barely had time to hold back her hair as she started again. Zuko grimaced at the sight a bit but quickly recollected himself; he couldn't possibly expect Katara to deal with this when she was in this sort of situation, bindings and all. He gently began to rub her back when she glared at him through the corner of her eye. He was certainly glad she was restricted at the moment or else her hands would be around his throat.

None the less, he continued to try and comfort her as she hurled once again in the toilet. The excess rolled down her chin and Zuko suddenly felt sick himself as he watched. He shook the thought from his mind and grabbed a towel close to him. He began to wipe at her mouth, chin, neck, following the pattern of the dribbling mess down Katara's front.

"Are you all done now?" He asked as he noticed the absence of Katara's hurling noise after a few moments. She nodded her head and tried to stand up but Zuko quickly held her down as he continued to clean her up to the best of his ability. "You're shaking, are you alright?"

"Does it seem like I'm alright to you!" Katara screamed, causing the Fire Lord to flinch at the loud yell at the still early hour of morning. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes and she wildly thrashed her head back and forth. "I hate you so much; this is all your fault!" She leaned her head on his shoulders and began to sob. "I hate you, I really do." Her tone of voice didn't sound as confident as her others had been.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Zuko placed his hands comfortingly around her shoulders. He was utterly confused, but he still knew Katara better than most people. If she truly hated someone, she wouldn't be in their arms searching for comfort. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Katara still didn't hate him.

She remained quiet until her sobs calmed down and her breath was easier to control. Zuko started to remove his hands when Katara leaned more into him. "Hold me for a while longer?" She asked softly. He knew Katara to be moody and difficult but she was starting to act seemingly contradictive of herself in under a minute. She was getting emotionally sick and just plain sick as well but he knew which sickness was easier to deal with then the other.

"I'll always be here for you Katara," he whispered quietly. "And if it was up to me, the world would never move you from my arms." His hot breath against the back of her neck sent shivers down her spine. She was rather glad her hands were bound to her side at the moment because she knew that if they were free they'd be wrapped tightly around him and would be unable to be pried off.

"Zuko, can I please speak with your uncle today?" She nuzzled his neck softly with the side of her face. "I really need to talk to him, it's almost desperately so." She could feel Zuko's shoulders move as he chuckled lightly.

"If I let you talk to Uncle you have to promise me you won't be so cold tonight." She leaned away from him and had her mouth opened, ready to protest, when Zuko softly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Never mind, that's good enough to last me for the day." He grinned and stood up but then quickly bent over and scooped her into his arms again.

He carried her out of the bathroom and placed her back on the bed; his side of the bed. "I'll have the servants come clean this up while I'm at my meeting this morning." He pulled the blankets over her and gave her a loving look. She stared at him in disbelief; he was acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. "I'll also send Uncle up as soon as I see him. I'll tell him to bring your breakfast with him as well." He strode over to his wardrobe and pulled a black shirt on. He reached for his Fire Lord robe and carefully slipped that on as well.

"I want you to take it easy today Katara so you're going to have to stay in bed most of the day and only eat bland meals. I love you and I'll see you around lunchtime." He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Katara blinked in utmost belief; Zuko had lost his mind. She was almost sure of it. Then the words of her Gran-gran ran through her mind again. _Absolutely. _

_

* * *

_

Iroh sighed as he carried a tray of tea and a light breakfast consisting of a roll, rice, and some fruit for Katara. He was happy that his nephew had come to him this morning to tell him that he could talk to Katara but then upon seeing the mood of his nephew his mood made it's own drastic alterations.

He was worried for nephew. He was sure after the incident that occurred with Katara yesterday he would be upset and angst ridden for at least a week. Instead he had been in one of the best moods Iroh had ever seen him in. He was sure that either Katara had forgiven him and told him that she loved him, _probably not,_ or that his nephew was in denial, _seems ore likely. _Iroh concluded that his nephew was just not 'right' at the moment. Then when Zuko had told him that Katara had an upset stomach and had woken up puking, Iroh really became concerned.

Iroh knew a couple reasons for why woman woke up with upset stomachs; stress, food poisoning, and pregnancy. He really hoped it wasn't the latter reason.

Katara couldn't have had food poisoning for she didn't even have dinner the night before; lost of an appetite from losing her freedom he supposed. Stress induced vomiting would make sense to Iroh; Katara certainly was under a lot of stress, more than she probably ever had been in her life. Then the pregnancy matter...Iroh his head as though he could shake off the thought.

Iroh stopped at Katara's door and looked to the guard to the right of it. "Would you mind knocking please? I have my hands full and it would be bad manners to just barge into the room." The guard nodded and knocked three times on the wooden door. "Mrs. Katara, it's me, may I come in? I brought you some breakfast." Iroh called out, trying his best to sound like his cheery self.

"Come in Iroh." He wasn't sure, but he thought that sounded like a sob coming from the other side of the door.

Iroh looked at the guard again. "Would you mind--" The guard opened the door and Iroh bowed his head. "Thank you." He walked in and he heard the door shut behind him.

He smiled as he spotted Katara sitting up in the bed, leaning back against the wooden headboard. She was accompanied by Mika who smiled as Iroh walked over and sat the tray on the bedside table. Katara meekly smiled at Iroh then her head hung low and her shoulders quivered. Iroh frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and Mika quickly engulfed her friend in an embrace.

"Katara," Iroh paused as he gathered his words, "I'm sure I know what you're upset about, but you really mustn't worry too much. My nephew is unpredictable and he might be going through a stage in his life right now. But I believe if we encourage his kind behavior he might get through this and come out of it better than ever."

"No," Katara sobbed, "No, no."

Mika let go of Katara and sat next to her in an affectionate way. "You may have fallen in love with the old Zuko and he may not be the same now but after this "faze" he might be better. It's like Iroh said, we just have to encourage him to behave well."

"No," Katara wiped her face on the short sleeves of her outfit. She hoped she didn't look as disgusting as she felt at the moment, but she knew that Iroh and Mika wouldn't mind either way. "That's not why I'm upset." She took a deep breath and looked around the room in a panic. "Come closer." She whispered to the two.

"I'm sure no one is listening to us--"

"Please just come closer." She interrupted Iroh. He nodded his head and leaned in as Mika did the same. "I think I'm pregnant."

Iroh nodded his head as Mika screamed in delight and hugged her friend again. "Oh Katara! Congratulations! I didn't--"

"Mika! You have to be quiet or the guards will here you." Katara hissed as she urged her friend to cram the celebration party. "You guys are the first ones I told."

"I had expected this," Iroh stroked his beard. "The thought of grandchildren does make me gleeful," Iroh smiled widely, "but in this current relationship you and Zuko have, it might not be the best environment to raise kids."

"But I thought you were Zuko's uncle, not his father." Mika titled her head to one side slightly to show her confusion more clearly. Iroh chuckled in amusement at the girl's antics.

"Yes I am, but I'm not quite sure what I do call the child of my nephew. Also I have always thought of Zuko as a son..." He trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"And Zuko has thought of you as a father, I'm sure of it." Katara offered a small grin that appeared for a brief moment then was quickly replaced again by her worried-ness.

"I wonder what Zuko will do when he finds out." Mika mused quietly to herself. Katara and Iroh both froze as their minds ran with the thought of the already overly protective Fire Lord.

"If he finds out that I'm with his child..."

"You won't even be allowed to breath without him being by your side helping you." Iroh finished her thought. Katara suddenly felt like she needed to rest so she leaned back against the bed frame again.

"He can't ever find out." They both concluded in unison.

"Well it's not like you _can_ keep this hidden from him for a long time." They both turned to look at the still cheery girl as she bluntly pointed the obvious problem out. "Katara will get fat after all." She smiled innocently. "I mean with all the changes she'll be having Fire Lord Zuko should be able to catch on and exactly why don't you want him to know?"

Katara sighed. "Because I don't want to be here anymore Mika, that's why Zuko put me in these chains." Mika's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as her eyes widened.

"I was wondering why you were wearing those." She frowned as she poked the heavy bondage.

"Yes and if Zuko learns that I'm pregnant with his child I will never be allowed to even step outside of this room again without him." Katara looked flushed and she wanted to cry but she didn't want to look any weaker in front of her friends.

"There is always the chance that you're not pregnant." Iroh offered optimistically. "It might just be stress and such."

"When was the last time you and Zuko had sex?" Mika asked as her curiosity got the best of her. Katara and Iroh froze again; the girl's bluntness never seized to amaze them.

A light blush rose over her cheeks even though she knew that they already knew. "About two weeks, give or take a day." She mumbled loud enough for them to hear when they strained to do so.

"Then it's still too early to know for sure." Iroh smiled. "This is probably all just the product of stress and nothing else. You do have enough reasons to be stressed out."

"Like what?" Mika asked as she looked at Iroh then at Katara and back to Iroh. "What?" She asked defensively. "I need to be caught up with what had happened over the last couple of days, even if it has only been bad stuff. I do know about your brother, but that's about all I know."

Iroh turned his attention to the door suddenly as it swung open. Vincent walked slowly in the room and stared at them with the same stone expression he always seem to have plastered on his face, covering all hints of emotions unless they slipped over his mask.

"Vincent!" Mika happily squealed at the arrival of her brother; the only family she had and loved. "Did Lord Zuko actually allow you to come and visit Katara? That seems unlikely but then again we all agreed that he has been acting rather odd lately."

Vincent's eyes traveled back to the still wide open door and narrowed into a glare. "Lord Zuko has allowed us our freedom Mika." He stated as though the news pained him.

Mika's happy expression seemed to crack as it slowly shattered into a frown. "What do you mean? I don't want my freedom if it means I have to leave Katara and Iroh; they're my friends and they need me right now."

"It's not our choice Mika, I'd rather stay too but Lord Zuko has made that option unavailable. Please my Lord, won't you explain it to my sister as you explained it to me?" He asked with a hint of angry sarcasm.

"Certainly," Zuko slowly stepped into the room, his hands proudly folded over his chest. "You two have provided such a grand service to me and Katara that I only thought it fair to reward you slaves with your freedom."

Mika crawled across the bed until she was on the very end of it, leaning over the wooden foot post. She knew she wasn't technically allowed on the Fire Lord's bed without his permission and normally she would have already scrambled off and bowed an apology but currently she had a bigger matter at hand to deal with.

"Please my Lord," her voice cracked. "I don't wish to leave. If I have truly been given my freedom then I wish to apply for a servant job."

"I am afraid that there are no current positions for servants available." Zuko placed a false look of compassion on his face; fooling no one in the room.

"Then I'll be a maid!" She nearly shouted as she hopped off the bed. "I can be a cook, a dishwasher, Katara's personal hand maiden, I can do anything, fulfill any job that's needed! Just please don't make me leave." Tears were well ready in her eyes to start to stream down her face but she wasn't about to break down and cry when she still had a chance.

Zuko shook his head back and forth slowly, his fake frown still placed tightly on his face. "We really don't have any need for such things right now. I'm sorry."

Vincent clenched his hands together tightly as he glared daggers into the Fire Lord. He could practically see the wise smile he knew Zuko contained on the inside. "Just say it already," Vincent challenged as Zuko slowly looked in his direction. "Tell everyone how you're only doing this because you want to make Katara feel completely alone and desperate for any and all companionship."

"I don't know what you're saying," Zuko smirked. "But your tone is starting to displease me."

"I bet you'd get rid of your own uncle if you could; all just so you can have Katara's full attention you filthy scumbag. I knew when I heard that you had gotten rid of Katara's brother that you would get rid of me soon enough as well." Vincent smirked. "Because you're jealous that Katara actually_ likes_ me, unlike a certain crazy, attention grabbin', childhood issues, greedy, no good, rotten to the core, commonsense less, bastard child named Zuko that I know.

"I'm not sure if you know him as well, _my Lord, _even if you don't I'd say you're better off that way. These days he has been going through mood swings, it must be his time of the month or something. He can be quite childish some days too. Apparently many have noticed his sudden change of emotion as well and are beginning to think he's gone rather nuts. I, on the other hand, know for a fact that he has and the day I see him locked away in the same manner that he has done to so many others, that will be the most joyous day of my life." Vincent panted with a wide smirk unmoving on his face.

Zuko didn't look happy at all and surprisingly he didn't look as upset as most people in the situation would have been. "Are you done now?" He asked in an almost bored look.

"Yes," Vincent nodded but then he quickly shook his head no. "Wait, I forgot one thing." He looked turned Katara and his expression became gentle. "I forgot to mention that my buddy Zuko has his wife locked up against her will and every time another male besides her uncle talks to her, he locks her up. And I know that if another man were to tell her that he loves her, that he did from the first day he met her, when she looked upon him with her beautiful, understanding, azure eyes, that man would be hung. But I know a man as foolish as me, for example, would be rash enough to finally let it all out when he knew that it was already all over."

The room fell completely silent. Zuko remained in an unemotional mode, Iroh's eyes were wide open, Vincent had a smile on his face and his eyes glued to Katara, and Mika's eyes were closed and her mouth was covered by her hands as she knew that her brother had just made a deadly decision by revealing his feelings; she wasn't as dense as people thought she was.

Katara didn't know what she looked like but she knew that she was suddenly on her feet and wobbling slowly past Iroh, still sitting on the bed, and making her way toward Vincent. His eyes were following her every movement but he didn't twitch or give any hint that he was about to move.

"You're right," Zuko's cold voice eventually broke the silence. "That man will be hanged." Mika fell to her knees and started to weep loudly as Katara slowly walked past her, still wobbly making her way towards Vincent. Zuko didn't seem to hear Mika's loud protest or notice Katara's advancing approach. He only saw his hatred for the man that stood in front of him; the only man that had ever truly stood up to Zuko in all bluntness that he possessed; the bluntness he contained must have ran through their family.

Katara didn't seem to ever take in what Zuko had said that day and while she was there she kept walking to Vincent. She didn't know what she had in mind to do or what she would do once she reached him, but she never got the chance to find out. By the time she was in a one foot radiance of him, he was hauled off by guards and placed into a cell to await his maker.

Mika begged and offered everything she had to Zuko for her brother to be forgiven and spared but it was to no affect; the decision was final. Mika broke down and continue to cry at the Fire Lord's feet, curled up into a little ball of herself, until Zuko's guards returned and took her out of the palace.

Katara didn't move while the world around her slowly spun into a devistating turns of events. She stood there in what seemed like complete shock and didn't even realize that she had been moved.

* * *

The next morning when the guards opened Vincent's cell to prepare him for his sentence, he was already dead. He had killed himself painlessly and quickly with one blow to his head using his Earthbending abilities. The guards did find etched into the earth Vincent's final request; 'tell Mika I'm sorry'. 

The next day was the last day anyone ever saw Mika again. No one was sure what happened to her, if she had jumped into the ocean, abandoned all humanity and moved to somewhere where she could be alone, or simply changed herself completely so no one could recognize her but Iroh and Katara both had a strong feeling that she was still alive. What saddened them even more was that they had found out too late to thank Mika for sending the letter that had warned them about Zhao. They thought that if perhaps Zuko had known he would had felt indebted to the girl and spared her brother's life, perhaps but it was still unlikely.

They both knew for certain though, that after that day, Mika never smiled again.

* * *

A month passed quickly and uneventfully to Zuko but in Katara's view it was painstakingly long and challenging. She had spent the entire month crying and alone as she finally entered and understood the cruel and unforgiving world. 

No one had been allowed to see her that month except for Zuko and a mute servant that delivered and took away her food. During that month when Zuko had entered he had been in a disgustingly happy mood and the most of a conversation he was able to get out of Katara had consisted of 'don't', 'no', and 'why?'.

But Katara knew that she couldn't continue living in that way but she had to continue living nonetheless. She didn't have a choice in the matter because it was impossible for her to even think about causing someone else the kind of grief she had endured by a death. Katara had to try and go back to at least a contempt state of mind even though she wished she could go into an emotionless one.

One month after the marking of Vincent's and Mika's disappearance from her life, she smiled hopelessly. If Zuko had seen her smile he would have had chills run down his spine but he wasn't in the room at that time. She smiled though because it was a change in her appearance and it was not the only change in her appearance.

She hadn't gotten a visit from anyone that month except from Zuko; not from her 'Uncle TOM' or her 'Aunt Flow'. Also, she felt that she had gained some weight.

By the end of that month, Katara was positive that she was pregnant; she held within her the baby of the cruelest man that lived. Because of that, she would change her attitude and place a smile on her face. She would do anything to try and make sure that that man didn't notice any of her changes; so she could keep her baby to herself.

* * *

**_Yes, I kill again and that still won't be the last death you see in this story. I must say though, with every life lost a new one takes it's place. I don't know why I had to say that but I felt that it might be a bad attempt to comfort those who were sadden by the death of my OOC._**

**_There were many subjects contained in this chapter that I will review here. Vincent loved Katara, Zuko's a jealous, crazy person, Iroh needs a vacation away from his nephew, Katara is pregnant, and Mika has lost all hope. Also those refrences to Katara's Uncle TOM and Aunt Flow are another way to say her period. TOM means time of the month and Aunt Flow...I'll let you guys figure that one out on your own._**

**_Don't think that the story will never see a happy or funny moment again because that's not ture. I do know that this story will be ending soon; I already can see myself writing the last chapter. I haven't actually started writing it and I can't say how many chapters I have to write before it, but I know it's coming soon._**


	36. The Trio

Chapter 36 The Trio

Zuko blinked awake at the canopy above him. It had been the sixth night in a row that he hadn't had a peaceful sleep without that reoccurring nightmare haunting him. He wasn't sure if it was the nightmare itself, the lack of sleep, or the fact that he hadn't been able to get a pleasant conversation, let alone a word of kindness, from the girl sharing his bed that was the cause of his new and very strange attitude. He was well aware that the others thought he was going crazy because of his new outlook on life.

_Maybe I am going crazy,_ he rolled over when he finally decided that he wasn't going to get any more sleep than the few hours he had gotten that night. To his surprised, when he turned, to watch Katara sleep, she was already watching him. _How long was she watching me? Why is she awake before me? Did she also have a nightmare?_ Zuko's thoughts started to seep around his mind when he was shocked for the second time in less than two minutes.

"Good morning Zuko." She sat up slowly and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She had gotten use to the extra weight on her; the chains and including the newly added weight that comes with the growth of the child in her womb. She was just thrilled that Zuko hadn't seemed to notice her extra pounds that she had put on already. _Five weeks down and only thirty-five left to go, _she rolled her eyes as she sighed.

He watched her until he finally sat up and moved across the bed to sit next to her. A huge smile had appeared simply by her greeting, he was just so thrilled to get anything instead of the normal "you snore" or "you kick" that had been his wake up greetings for the past month. He was also glad that Katara had finally gotten over whatever kind of stomach virus she had caught. Zuko had insisted on taking her to the doctor's but she would always shake her head no and sulk in a corner. He was just glad that he no longer had to wake up and hurry Katara to the bathroom to prevent more carpet damage from occurring. He was sure she was rather relieved at the fact as well.

He had been worried about Katara though. The stomach virus, her lack of appetite, her depressed mood, and her lack of speech towards him...Okay, he could understand the latter symptom but still Katara hadn't been herself during the past month. She was always moody, he could tell just by her body movements, and she turned her head in disgust to her normally favorite choice of food. Also, he could of sworn, that she was constantly rubbing her stomach.

"I'm glad you feel like talking again; I was getting a bit worried about you." He paused, "I understood why you didn't want to talk to me though." He scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked out the windows in front of him. The sun was just beginning to rise; the day had started and it was time he got to work.

"I'm sick," _I thought you were finally passed that, _Zuko thought as he opened his mouth to comment but she quickly shut him up when she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sick of this situation we seem to always be in. I'm sick of being quite, of being filled with so much hatred and sadness, I'm sick of fighting with you, and I'm sick of being held against my will." She looked at the ground as the tears started to fall.

"I'm only keeping you here for your own good," he cupped her chin and titled her head to look at him. "You'll thank me one day for this. After this war is over, you'll thank me because you'll be safe from any harm. If I let you go, even now, you would run out to try and fight and end up hurt, maybe even killed. I'm keeping you here to make sure you're safe."

"If you let me go now, I wouldn't fight anyone; I wouldn't even leave." _I can't fight and I can't leave, I'm pregnant. If I fought I might hurt the baby and I couldn't leave because no one would accept me and an unwanted child of the Fire Lord. I'm stuck here whether I like it or not. _"I've accepted that this is my home Zuko and that I'm to spend my life with you, even if it is against my choice. I can't leave and I won't from now on. I just want to stop being depressed and angry all the time so I'm going to try and be more understanding of you from now on. I'll try to look through situations the way you do and see them through your eyes. Please note though, that the key word is 'try'; I'm not promising anything."

Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "As long as you talk to me and I'm able to hold you, I'll be fine."

Katara sighed in his embrace. "Also, I'm really sick of this limited movement; please undo these stupid chains already." She stared at him pleadingly.

"I'll get the key," He stood from the bed and walked towards his wardrobe. "But you'll owe me for this." Katara rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that crept on her face.

* * *

Sokka walked into the small inn that had become his new home. With the money that the pompous Fire Lord had given him he had been able to rent a room for a good time and even get a new outfit. After two people had tried to jump him from the sheer fact that his clothes were blue, he had decided that he was in need of a wardrobe change if he was going to stay in the Fire Nation. And he was going to be staying in the Fire Nation, at least until he knew his sister was happy, and he was sure that she wasn't. Not to mention he needed to find out a way to free Aang; Sokka was sure that the Airbender wasn't happy. 

He sat down at one of the tables and a waitress quickly took his order and then went back into the kitchen. He sighed, the food here was a lot different then the food he was used to back at the South Pole. But he supposed it didn't matter as long as the meat here was still meat.

Sokka sat in the corner with his thoughts running throughout his head and twisting into each other as they fumed for his attention. He simply had too much on his mind and when the waitress returned with the plate of meat he had ordered he was rather glad that he could just gorge and forget his complicated life for a while.

His meal didn't last too long, seeing as most of his meals didn't even if they were buffets of some sort. He pushed the empty plate away from him and smiled as he leaned back in the wooden chair and placed a hand on his now full stomach. He felt that he was in a much better mood now that he had a full stomach. He was about to go pay for his meal at the front desk and then head further into the inn to his room again when the door swung open and a couple of cloaked figures walked in.

Sokka's eyes narrowed as one of the figures seemed to be looking at him. Perhaps he was being a bit paranoid, a thought of being dragged away by the Fire Nation army had often occurred to him though and right now that thought was screaming in his head. The Fire Nation was always recruiting boys around his age to join the army and if they came to him he'd have to reveal his identity, only to be thrown in jail for being from the Water Tribe. He'd rather rot away in jail then be a part of the Fire Nation's murderous army.

But then as the figure moved toward him, he knew he wasn't as paranoid as he had thought. He reached for his boomerang and for possibly the tenth time since he was torn out of the palace remembered that he no longer had it. _Damn you Zuko, _he cursed as he watched the figure seemingly glide towards him. _That bastard had to leave me defenseless! I guess I'll have to make due with something else. _

He was about to push up from his chair and use said chair as a weapon when the figure took two giant leaps and landed a mere two inches from him. He was startled and fell back off of the side of the chair, landing on the floor back first. "I'm sorry if I startled you," a sweet, high pitched voice giggled, "I tend to forget that I'm in a cloak and people don't know who I am."

Sokka blinked and looked up at the hooded figure who was now un-hooded. "My name is Ty Lee." She had long brown hair that was tied back and bright happy eyes. She held out her hand and Sokka shook it only to be completely shocked as she lifted him to his feet and brought him extremely close to herself. "You're cute." She giggled again and Sokka blushed as he took a step off to the side.

"Ty Lee," Another one of the now un-hooded figure groaned. It was also a fairly young girl with black hair and bored looking eyes. "I told you not to always go bounding around everywhere. You never know who you might be talking to."

"Don't worry about that Mai," one of the still hooded figures placed a hand on Mai's shoulder, "Sokka is on our side." The figure pushed back his hood and Sokka's eyes widened as he stared at the all two familiar face of Jet, the leader of the Freedom Fighters.

"Jet?" Sokka asked in disbelief. "What are you doing in the Fire Nation?" He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and looked around the room. No one was present, it seemed as everyone had left when the new comings had walked in.

"Sokka please, take a seat, it's a long story." Jet walked past the girl known as Mai and pulled a chair up to Sokka's table. "First, let me introduce my associates; Mai and Tai Lee. I hope you remember Smellerbee, Longshot, the Duke, and Pipsqueak; my fellow Freedom Fighters."

"Yeah, I remember them, all of them." He looked over Mai and Tai Lee. "Those two were friends with Princess Azula; I remember seeing them as they walked around the palace with her. I don't know why you're hanging out with them Jet, they are from the Fire Nation after all."

"Yeah but we want to over throw Zuko like Jet does." Ty Lee spoke up happily. Mai glared and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Ty Lee, remember what I told you before?" Mai asked as she skeptically looked over her friend.

"You mean that I shouldn't blurt out important information about the rebelling until I'm sure that I can trust who I'm talking to?" Mai nodded her head once. "But I do trust Sokka; he's cute and trustworthy."

"Being cute doesn't make someone automatically trustworthy, especially when they probably hate our guts." Mai folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the wooden chair.

"He doesn't hate us," Ty Lee paused and looked at Sokka, her expression beginning to falter, "Sokka, do you hate us?"

Sokka was taken aback by the girl's boldness, but then he thought that she might just be really blunt, not brave. "Not really, no. You two haven't really given me a reason to hate you in particular. Still, if Azula is in this uprising as well then just count me out because I'm not going to work with that--"

"Azula's dead." Mai shifted uncomfortably in the chair and looked at Ty Lee. She had settled down and seemed less energetic already from the few seconds that had just passed from when she bouncing around the place happily; simply mentioning her friend's death was enough to put her in a lesser mood.

"Zhao killed her, betrayed her, to take over the throne after they killed Ozai. He had everything planned even before he started to trick Azula into a false sense of security. He used her and once she was no longer needed he killed her." Mai went on explaining, looking at the blank table before her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sokka muttered and was surprised when a thought of pity for the passed Princess rose to his mind.

"No you're not, you hated her; everyone hated her." Mai placed a gently hand on Ty Lee's shoulder. "Everyone except Ty Lee and myself; we were her only friends and I'm still sure she didn't trust us fully."

"After Zhao took over the palace, we left the Fire Nation and headed to the Earth Kingdom for some protection. We knew Zhao would look for us, to silence us from telling others what we knew about him and Azula, so we weren't about to give him that chance." Ty Lee forced her smile to remain on her face. "That's how we met Jet."

"I was trying to find a ship that would be able to get us all into the Fire Nation." Jet pulled out a piece of grass from his pocket and began to munch on the end of it. "It's about time we took the fight to the Fire Nation and with a new Fire Lord being in charge it was the perfect time to strike."

"We were going to help Mai and Ty Lee enforce justice on Zhao for what he did to their friend." Smellerbee spoke up. "Then we would end this war once and for all by ending the Fire Nation's monarchy."

"But by the time we actually got here, Zhao had already been dethroned. We were surprised to hear that Zuko was now crowned the Fire Lord." Pipsqueak rubbed the back of his neck. "But after what he did to Haru, we figured it was still worth doing and we have an even better reason now."

"What surprised us even more though," The Duke looked at Sokka with an accusing glare, "Was that your sister had joined Zuko's side."

"She hasn't joined his side! She's being forced to stay by his side!" Sokka stood up from the table so fast that his chair fell to the floor. "She wouldn't be willing to stay with that jerk after everything he's done!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Jet smirked. "I was beginning to think your sister had bad taste."

"She does," Sokka grabbed his chair and adjusted it back up. "First she liked you and then she liked Zuko--"

"What makes you so sure she doesn't still like Zuko?" Smellerbee asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think I know my own sister," Sokka sat down as he pouted, "she has just been a bit confused and right now she's probably miserable with Zuko. I know she's worried about me and if she could have left that castle she would have to come and find me by now. That means that Zuko's holding her against her will and if you guys want to take Zuko down then count me in."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Welcome to the rebellion, Sokka." Jet held his hand out and Sokka stared at it for a few moments. He looked around the table at the others watching him. Mai was expressionless, Ty Lee was practically bouncing in her chair with joy, and the rest were all smirking. Sokka took a deep breath and he shook Jet's hand.

Sokka couldn't help but feel like he had just made the biggest mistake in his life. "So, what's your plan?"

"We need to gather more support, but that will be simple enough." Jet moved the grass piece he had been chewing on from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Many of the aristocrats in the Fire Nation disprove of Zuko and his decisions; he hasn't said anything about his future plans for the war and that's beginning to scare them. Then when they ask him about your sister, he claims that she's to be married to him." Mai noticed Sokka tensed but she continued. "That makes them angry because the Fire Nation's monarchy isn't supposed to be tainted with any outsider's blood. So whether Zuko stays in power or not, the Fire Nation will never be the same."

"We may hate Zhao but we still love our Nation," Ty Lee leaned next to Sokka, "so when we dethrone Zuko we're going to make sure the new Fire Nation ruler is to everyone's liking and then I'm going to go back to my circus." Sokka nodded his head in a way that said he understood even though he was confused about what Ty Lee was babbling about.

"After we gather enough support, we're going to storm the castle and after that, we'll decide then." Jet smirked.

"Just as long as we save Katara and Aang, I really don't care what happens after that." Sokka stated as he moved his chair a bit farther away from the clinging Ty Lee.

"That's understandable and Sokka, don't worry, we'll get Katara back safe and sound." Jet stood up and slammed his hand down on the table. "Now, we should split up and try to gain support. Sokka, you and--"

"Can I go with Sokka?" Ty Lee raised her hand eagerly. Sokka paled and shook his head wildly in protest; he already had a bad thought about what would happen if he was left alone with the deranged girl.

"Ty Lee I think it would be better if you go with Mai and Pipsqueak." Jet chuckled as Sokka sighed and Ty Lee pouted. _This is going to be quite some team of rebels. _

_

* * *

_

Aang sighed miserably as he looked around the darkened cell. There were no windows and only a small candle in the opposite corner of the room that barely illuminated said corner. He had a tight choking collar around his neck and shackles bored into his wrists and ankles. The only movement he could really make was sitting, standing, or scratching.

He was so lonely. Every time a guard would come in to hand feed him some sort of gruel that gave him just enough energy to live but nothing else, he would try to have a pleasant conversation. The guard never replied and would only shove the food into his mouth harshly if Aang continued to talk. He didn't even know how long he had been in this cell, or what time of day it was, or how his friends were. He had tried asking for the time or to see his friends, but the guards disregarded him. Then Aang tried counting his meals but quickly lost count.

Aang sighed again and closed his eyes, eager to go back to sleep; it was all he could do. He could dream. With his dreams he was still with Sokka and Katara, he was with Appa and Momo, even Monk Gyatso joined him sometimes in his dreams.

Aang opened his eyes and looked around the cell, unable to sleep from the sheer fact that he had been asleep for countless hours. He sighed again as a memory came back to him. Katara and Sokka were on Appa's saddle, looking at him. Katara had just asked him why he didn't tell them that he was the Avatar.

_What's so special about being the Avatar? _Aang thought depressingly as he looked at his shackled life.

* * *

**_I hope everyone had a very happy holiday, whatever it may be that you celebrate! Also I hope all of you have a happy New Year! _**

**_For this chapter I thought it would be for the best if I let you all know how the other's have been doing in their new lifestyles. Katara's starting to force herself to adjust to her new life, Sokka's making some new...friends, and Aang's just so depressed and alone! But who can blame the poor monk, he's 12 and everything that he has ever loved has been takened away from him, even his Airbending! Oh and in case you guys are wondering about who I ship with Sokka, I really like Ty Lee and Suki both but I find Ty Lee better. Oh and Yue's just dead, you can't ship with a dead person!_**


	37. Grey

_**The use of black and white was thought of because of Small Print, a fanfic written by Robinrocks and Narroch06 mentioned the concept and I liked it a lot. I tweaked it a bit though to make it my own special kind of concept.**_

* * *

Chapter 37 Grey

Zuko couldn't help it, but he was still untrusting about what Katara had said. Surely she had only said that to get out of those chains but let's face it, being stuck in chains for a month would make anyone want to get out of them no matter what they would have to say. Still, Zuko was now more paranoid about what Katara might be planning more than ever. He watched as she quietly chewed on the same lettuce leaf for what seemed like a good two minutes. He knew she wasn't really going to just give up and live with him, she wasn't like that; Katara was a fighter through and through.

Zuko was glad that Katara had been trying to be contempt, maybe even joyful some times, more often now but he couldn't help but doubt that this was all just an act. She had become more talkative and friendly to not only him but even to the guards and maids in the palace. She now joined Iroh and himself for every meal, her and Zuko's decision. The only problem was that she hadn't been eating anything aside from salads and Zuko was starting to get worried.

Normally eating a salad wouldn't have bothered her, in fact she liked salads; they're healthy for you, have no fat, and yet they're filling. But this was her tenth salad that would replace a regular meal that she should be eating instead. Every time she tried to eat something else she found herself becoming rather sick merely by the smell alone. Just being this close to Zuko's and Iroh's meal was beginning to get to her.

Her morning sickness had worn off earlier last week and she now knew that her first trimester was about halfway over. She was fully seven weeks into her pregnancy and had already gained 13 pounds. She was really glad that she had a lot of loose fitting clothes in her wardrobe and was able to hide from Zuko still. She had Iroh to thank for the new clothes.

The old General was doing his best to help her through her pregnancy and so far he was very helpful. She knew that when her pregnancy got too bad and she needed advice and to check on the baby's process they would have to come clean with their little secret. Unfortunately, they both knew that they couldn't hide the fact from Zuko forever anyway; he would probably catch on eventually, he was as stupid as he seemed sometimes.

She was actually surprised he didn't notice her extra weight already, but perhaps he did and just didn't want to say anything about it and thought she was merely getting fat. It wouldn't surprise her; she was getting spoiled by being treated like a queen around the palace. Everywhere she went, namely the only section of the castle Zuko allowed her to go through, it seemed like someone was always offering their services to her. Whether it was bringing her a snack, keeping her company, helping her with whatever she was carrying, or even offering to listen to her talk.

It was all an act, she knew it was. None of them actually cared about her or wanted to be her friend just for her. No, they just wanted to get on her good side because that would make them on the Fire Lord's good side too. But she was fine with that, she knew they would never be her friends and she really didn't want anymore friends. It seemed like every time she made a friend, they had to end up paying for her decisions or actions. She was sick of hurting the people who cared about her and that she cared about as well; she vowed to no longer get close to anyone except for those she was already close to; Zuko and Iroh, and Sokka and Aang, if she ever saw those two again.

She felt tears seep up in the corner of her eyes and she quickly blinked them away and pushed her sad thoughts back in her mind. She wouldn't break down crying in front of Zuko; he was acting cautiously around her, as though she was a fragile glass piece that he might crush anytime he flinches too hard or breaths too fast. She was rather annoyed with the way he kept looking at her as if she was about to go through the floor and disappear forever. Even now he was watching her through the corner of his eye and it was bothering her.

Iroh sighed inwardly as he practically felt the tension in the air rise to an even higher degree. He didn't know whether or not the two teens knew how much of an affect they had on each other, but he certainly did. He was exhausted by early evening late afternoon now between running back and forth to his nephew and Katara; making sure both would be able to maintain emotional and mental stability. He wasn't as young as he use to be and the distance between Zuko's study and where ever Katara had wandered off to was wearing him down.

He wished they would at least talk about something. They almost always ate their meals in silence unless he started some trivial discussion about the weather or another unimportant matter. Anything he might say about the war, or how their day had gone, might trigger something and begin a long and very loud argument. He tried his best to avoid those; silence was a lot better than arguing at least.

He sipped his tea and quietly hummed, creating the only sound in the large room except for the occasional swallow or clunking of silverware against china. He supposed if he kept this lifestyle up he would grow older quicker but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He loved his nephew like a son, no matter how much he seemed to have gone insane at times, and he loved Katara as a daughter, even if she did seem to have everything in the world against her.

They both had good intentions, he knew that, but they didn't exactly know how to express them or what to do with them. That's where he liked to think he came in; to help them understand how to express their intentions better and show them what to do. He would help them out, play match maker a bit, just until they had at least a slimmer of the beautiful relation they once had back. After they had some form of a relationship back together he would slowly back off and go back to the sideline to watch how far they would get from his push.

First he needed to know which direction to push them in. Well, he knew what _direction_ but he didn't exactly know how hard of a push was necessary. He went over the facts in his mind and reminded himself of a time when he was younger, much younger actually, and was trying to memorize facts about the past Fire Lords so he would be able to learn from their mistakes. That was exactly what he needed to do now; learn the facts, find the mistakes, figure out a way to fix said mistakes, and then he would know what to do.

Fact number one was simple enough to state; Zuko's and Katara's relationship was endangered.

"Zuko?" Iroh's monotone humming stopped as he looked across the table at Katara. She spoke all on her own! Zuko turned to look at Katara also; he had been watching her but now he had an excuse to have his full attention on her.

"Yes Katara?" He coaxed.

"Are you going to eat your salad?" She motioned to his salad with her fork. He never ate his salad or if he did it was a rare occasion but the chefs still gave him one at every meal besides breakfast of course, no one felt like a salad in the early hours of the morning. But each meal he would push it to the side with little to no regard to it.

Still, he was greatly disappointed with the question and as he sideways glanced at his uncle he could tell he wasn't the only disappointed one. "No I'm not, do you want it?" He asked in a low and cold voice. She nodded her head slowly. He sighed and pointed at her plate. "You have other food options you know."

"I don't feel like eating any of this." Katara did nothing to hide the disgust in her voice as she pushed the food piled platter an inch farther away from herself.

"What do you feel like eating? Tell me and I'll have the chefs prepare it in no time." Zuko was starting to get upset at where this conversation was heading.

"I don't want anything else but a salad and seeing as your not going to eat yours why bother the chefs to make another one? Now, can I have your salad or not?" Katara clenched her fork tightly. Why was Zuko getting on her case like this? It would be a waste of food if she had another salad made when a perfectly edible, untouched salad sat nearly inches away from her already.

"No, eat something else, some meat or something. I want to see you eat something that isn't green." Zuko's temper was starting to rise, as well as the temperature in the room. It was time Iroh stepped in for some damage control.

"Zuko, if Katara wants a salad, why not let the lady simply eat a--"

"Because it's all she's been eating!" Zuko interrupted. "Katara, I'm really worried about you and if you don't start eating something else right now I will pick you up and carry you to the doctors!"

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and placed her fork down on the table. She couldn't eat anything now; not only would she retch it, but it was also about the principal of the matter. She was not someone to take threats or orders from someone else and simply comply without a fight. "I lost my appetite altogether." She muttered under her breath.

Zuko fumed and in one swift movement had pushed his chair back, stood up, and picked Katara in his arms bridal style. "Sorry to end lunch early Uncle, but Katara and I seem to have an appointment to see the doctors." Zuko smirked. Katara blushed and pushed at Zuko's chest.

"Zuko, put me down this instant! I am not going to see any doctor; I'm fine, really." She protested as Zuko ignored her futile attempts to get out of his hold. "General Uncle, help me!"

Iroh stood and walked next to his nephew. He looked at the younger man's face and noticed the genuine smile plastered on it. Iroh couldn't help but smile himself and he opened the double doors and stepped to the side to allow his nephew passage with his hollering 'lover' in arms.

"Thank you Uncle," Zuko chuckled, "you were quite helpful." Iroh snickered as he received a dangerous look from Katara.

"Yes, thank you so much for all of you help, General Uncle, I really appreciate it!" Katara's voice drenched in sarcasm was only laughed at as Iroh returned to the table to finish his meal by himself.

Katara had stopped pushing at Zuko's chest and now folded her arms in her lap. She sighed and looked at Zuko, he was smiling. "What are you happy about? You do know that this is only making me angry at you." She turned her head to the floor in front of them and shifted slightly.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't really concern me right now. I'm just thrilled to have you in my arms again." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and she blushed.

She didn't know why but she felt the same way as she had once felt when she and Zuko had first started to express their feelings for one another. Her face felt hot and she knew she was blushing uncontrollably but she couldn't help it. Knowing that she was blushing didn't help stop her from doing so. It also couldn't help the facts that she was noticing the way Zuko's arms felt so well toned and that she had the sudden urge to run her hands across the man's perfectly sculptured abs and chest.

"Zuko," she placed her head on his neck, "let's forget the doctor and go have some fun." She whispered in what she hoped was a seductive voice. Zuko's steps faltered for a moment but then he laughed and continued to head towards the hospital ward of the palace.

"Why are you so desperate to not see a doctor? Are you scared of them or something? Do needles give you the creeps?" Zuko continued to chuckle as Katara pulled her face away from him to glare straight into his eyes.

"No, I'm not afraid of doctors or needles," _I'm afraid you'll find out that I'm pregnant. _"I just feel like having some fun instead. Come on Zuko, you know you want to." She kissed his jaw line and ran a finger over his collarbone. She wasn't going to give up if she knew this had some affect on him. She had to stay away from doctors at all cost; doctors could tell when a girl was pregnant and if they found out they will definitely inform Zuko right away. She could not have that happening.

"If you still feel that way after we visit the doctors then I'll take you up on that offer. But nothing is going to stop me from making sure that you're completely healthy." She stopped kissing him and sighed deeply. Life hated her and had to make sure that everything that could go wrong did. "I'm just worried about you Katara, you've been acting different lately."

"It's not like I'm going to pick up where we left off or anything. A lot has happened between us Zuko and I'm sure that we can never go back to being how we were back on your ship." She blinked back the tears she felt forming in her eyes as she continued. "I do miss those times though. I really wish we could go back to then; when everything seemed so simple; black and white, sort to speak."

"Like red and blue?" He offered. She smiled and shook her head.

"No Zuko, red and blue are just opposites. I mean black and white like good and bad, easy to understand and comprehend. But now it seems like our life has been clouded in grey; making everything doubtful and questionable as things seem to mix together to form the ugly shade." She felt Zuko tense and she looked in his eyes in an attempt to read his emotions.

"Do you think we can be able to go back to being black and white?" he asked in a sort of hopeful manner.

"If we try really hard we might be able to split the grey back into the two colors but it will take a lot of patience and time." She rested her head on his shoulder. "For example, we'll have to be able to tell each other the truth. Truth lies in the white and when we hide the truth we taint it and only cause more grey."

"I can truthfully say that I still have feelings for you Katara, even if they seem to be tainted by my black actions. But if I didn't have feelings for you I know I would have just given up and let you leave a long time ago. I think we can still end up happy, we have a chance to become simple black and white again, even if there's some grey left I don't care and however long it will take to clear most of the grayness will be worth it to see this to the end." Zuko didn't know why, but his own words encouraged him to try harder.

Too bad Katara didn't feel that way. But she couldn't help but feel that Zuko didn't understand the analogy and if he was he was overusing it. She sighed, "I'm glad to hear that you feel that way Zuko. Though I think most of what you said is debatable I do agree that I still have feelings for you as well. Like, that moment ago, I couldn't help blushing and thinking of how we use to be and just thinking about it was making me happy again."

"Lord Zuko, this is a surprise. What can I do for you today, my Lord?" Katara stopped focusing on Zuko and looked around her surroundings to find herself in a medical looking room. They had finally arrived at the doctors and Katara couldn't help but feel like a shade of grey had been permanently painted on their relationship.

* * *

**_Yes, this chapter was kind of just a space filler with a little bit of information, feelings, and a tiny hint of some fluff that might have been. But next chapter; how will Katara be able to keep her secret to herself?_**


	38. Plans

Chapter 38 Plans

Katara sat on the small examination table and wondered how she might be able to get away with her secret of being pregnant. They had run some tests on her and the doctor had left the room, leaving herself and Zuko alone in an awkward silence. She thought she might be able to water bend the water dripping from the sink to destroy the documents when the doctor re-entered the room; destroying any proof of her pregnancy. Or perhaps she'd be able to quickly run up and claim that she loved the doctor and cause Zuko to go into a jealous fit and kill the doctor before he had a chance to reveal her secret. Did she really just think that?

_I'm so horrible,_ she scolded herself. _Thinking of a way to kill someone, jokingly but still it's wrong, because they're doing their job, what's wrong with me? This secret is really getting to me; maybe it's for the best if Zuko finds out, but not this way. Maybe if I tell the doctor that I want to be the one to tell Zuko he'll stay quite about it. That could work, but I need an excuse to talk to the doctor now before he returns._ Katara looked at the door and any chance she had of ending the disaster before it struck ended.

The doctor stood in the doorway with a wide grin on his face and he said something but Katara couldn't hear it. But now she knew what she could do to stop her secret from being revealed; nothing.

She looked at Zuko and saw his eyes wide and his jaw practically touching the floor by how wide it was opened. She didn't know why the room had begun to spin or how it was suddenly getting so dark but maybe it had to do with the death of her freedom. Either way, she felt herself begin to slip into unconsciousness and when it finally came, she welcomed it with open arms as she sank into the dark abyss.

* * *

_The Night Before_

"Thanks for joining me for this talk Uncle." The Fire Lord sat behind his desk and watched at his only remaining family member pulled a chair up and sat with a grin on his face.

"How can I resist having a pleasant conversation with my nephew?" Iroh took one of the cups sat out on Zuko's desk and grabbed the water adjacent to the cup.

"Yes, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I offered you tea as well." Zuko smirked as his uncle laughed at the joke.

"Come now Zuko, what's bothering you? It helps to talk about your problems with someone wise; they usually know how to help fix said problems after all." Iroh poured the water into his cup and grabbed some of the flavored leaves, letting them drop into the water. He picked the cup up and heated it with his Firebending.

"Perhaps I should find someone wise then," Zuko smirked again and Iroh chuckled.

"You seem to be in a sarcastic mood tonight." Iroh smiled as the water slowly changed hues indicating the absorption of flavor. "But please nephew, what's on your mind?"

Zuko sighed and grabbed a cup but only to fidget with it; he wasn't thirsty but he needed something to occupy his hands. "Well, I've been having these nightmares for a while but those aren't what I really want to talk about, not tonight anyway. No I have something more troublesome on my mind," he paused and tossed the cup back and forth between his hands a couple times. "It's about Katara..." He let himself drift off as he waited for his uncle's reaction or for some comment.

Iroh only nodded his head in understanding and urged his nephew to continue. "Well," Iroh took a big sip of his tea, "Katara's getting rather fat."

Iroh spat his tea immediately out, literally spraying the desk with the sweet water. He coughed as he choked and Zuko offered him a rag which he used to wipe off the excess tea from his mouth. He then started to clean off the desk and some of the documents that he had accidentally drizzled on.

When Iroh finally regained himself he looked at his nephew, the boy's eyes were closed and he was rubbing at his temples. "I'd advise you to bring the subject up in a much better manner than that Zuko; unless you want to end up on the with a master Waterbending woman's wrath."

"I know but that's not the problem Uncle, I don't care if Katara's fat or not." Iroh sighed, he had rather hoped that Zuko wasn't that shallow and was glad to hear that. "It's how and why she's gaining this weight." Iroh froze in his seat and was glad that his nephew's eyes were still closed and unable to see his shocked reaction.

"Oh?" he asked as he decided it would be best to play dumb and see what Zuko's been thinking about.

"Uncle," Zuko opened his golden eyes, "I think Katara's pregnant."

Uncle placed a look of surprise on his face. "What makes you think that?" Then Iroh thought he might be able to distract this conversation if he switched topics. "When was the last time you two had bed activities?"

Zuko groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Not since we left the ship and that's what makes me think she's pregnant. It's been almost two months and she hasn't had her monthly visits since then." A slight blush crept over the Fire Lord's cheeks. "I normally know when she gets them and it's not like she can hide the bed sheets or anything." He chuckled at what Iroh thought was an old memory that the Fire Lord was probably reminiscing about.

"She could be late." Iroh offered, obviously his plan wasn't working. He had hoped that his nephew would lash out at him for wondering about his nightly activities or at least get flustered and stumble with his words. But all he did was scowl.

"Late for two months? I highly doubt that." Zuko clasped his hands together and rested them on his desk as he continued to stare and study his uncle. Iroh sat still and carefully sipped his tea, if his nephew thought he could break the general down by watching him then Zuko was about to have one long night; The Dragon of the West didn't crack that easily.

"Uncle," Zuko's scowl fell and for a moment Iroh swore that he saw a smirk before his expression turned into that of a disappointed look. "I know you and Katara have been talking and getting really close lately and I know you got her those loose fitting robes that she has been wearing; you two have a secret. I can respect that there are things that Katara might not be willing to share with me now but..." Zuko wasn't really sure where he was going with this. He sighed and unclasped his hands as they slid off the desk and hung at his sides. "You'd let me know if something big was up with Katara, especially if it was concerning me, right?"

Iroh mentally kicked himself, Zuko was playing the 'make Uncle feel guilty game' that he use to play when he was little and wanted to do something that he knew he shouldn't. Iroh always lost this game and it looked like he was about to loose again because he'd feel guilty if he told Katara's secret and of course he'll feel guilty for lying to his nephew as well. A loose-loose situation, curse his nephew for doing this to him.

"Of course Zuko," Iroh smiled as he sipped his tea. "Don't worry about Katara, she'll tell you when the time's right."

* * *

Zuko sat next to the unconscious Katara on the bed and replayed the night before. _Doesn't seem like Katara has to wait until the right time now Uncle. _Zuko scowled at his uncle's betrayal; he had known that Katara was in fact pregnant but had still kept it from him, even when confronted with it. How could his uncle keep something so important from him? How could Katara not tell him that she was pregnant with his child? 

He suddenly froze as a thought crept in his mind. _Maybe she didn't want to tell you because it isn't your child. _Zuko quickly pushed the thought away. How could it not been his child? Katara's first was him just like she was his' first as well. _She could have lied just like Uncle did. _Zuko stood from the bed and started pacing. He hated this voice in his mind that taunted him every time he began to have doubts. Yes, Zuko was hearing voices and he knew it was a bad sign, but he couldn't tell anyone, they'd think he'd gone crazy and the Fire Lord can't be crazy.

_You don't need my help for people to think you're crazy._ The voice continued to mock him and Zuko growled as he paced around the room faster. _Katara thinks your crazy, your uncle thinks your crazy, your soldiers think your crazy, your nation thinks your crazy, and you think your crazy; face it, you are crazy. _The voice taunted as Zuko's pace slowed.

Maybe he was crazy, but he knew that he had enough sense in him to know that Katara had no right in hiding his unborn child from him. He did understand why she would though. He was crazy and who knew how he would react to her being with child. Perhaps he would do something drastic and harm her and the child; he had hurt her before when his temper got the better of him, it could happen again. But did she think that if he was being kept in the dark about this information could help him control his temper? Did she think that if he didn't know about her being with a child he would be able to straighten his head out and collect all his thoughts? Or did she simply think that he wasn't ready for the commitment a child meant? He would show her.

Yes, he would show them all that he was serious about his love for Katara and that he was serious about spending the rest of his life with her. He would be the greatest father to this child, much better than his own father; he would vow to that.

Zuko walked across the room and shuffled through his wardrobe until he found the carefully hidden black box. He pulled it out and smiled at its' contents as he snapped the lid open and closed a few times before he decided that he was serious about this, he was really going to do it.

A moan from behind him turned his attention from the box to the recovering girl.

* * *

Katara groaned as she slowly sat up. What happened? She opened her eyes and saw Zuko accross the room staring at her while he held something in his hands. But she remembered being in the doctor's office last, how did she get in her bed all of a sudden? Then her memory came sailing back to her with the force of a rampaging Platypusbear. 

He knew. Her stomach heaved but she forced herself to keep her remnants down as her gaze locked with Zuko's. She didn't know what to say, what to do now that her secret was out. What could she do? More importantly, what was he going to do? Would he keep her around on a leash now to make sure she was always safe? Would he simply keep her in a cage all day to insure her health? Or would he simply go mad and lash out at her from keeping such a secret from him?

He started advancing toward her and she slowly, subconsciously, slid back in the bed until her back was pressed against the headboard. Her breath caught in her throat as he sat in front of her on the bed and he slowly held the box up to her. What was in the box?

She looked at him and he motioned for her to take it from him. She hesitated before she took it and then she stared at it for a full minute before she began to open it. She gasped and her free hand rose to her heart and she felt something hard over it. The ring Zuko had given her. She removed it from beneath her shirt and she stared at the glowing pink radiating off of it. She still remembered all of the colors and their meanings.

Red stood for anger, she had seen that enough times from when she had run from him. Blue for sadness, another all too familiar color and emotion that showed when he thought about her. Green representing peacefulness and had been seen once when they were lying next to each other on the ship coming back, that was when he was last truly at peace with her. Yellow standing for happy, he had almost matched the amount of times that he was sad with being happy. Black for scared, she hadn't seen that one on the ring yet. Purple stood for neutral and she had seen that during times that he was away from her. And then pink, for love, the emotion that they both shared on their rings right now. Love for each other and they both knew they felt it at that moment.

Katara gripped her ring tightly in one hand and the box in her other as she felt tears threatening in her eyes. She nodded her head as she stared in absolute joy at the piece of jewelry in the box. It was a simple enough looking necklace, but it meant the world to her because of everything it represented. It stood for him trying to accept her culture, her ways, her family. It meant that he wanted to accept her fully and that he would desperately try to. It meant that he cared. It also stood for the fact that he wanted to and was willing to spend the rest of his life with her. But most importantly, it stood for something far more significant to her and something that she had always wanted someone to mean for her, towards her.

It meant that he loved her now and forever and that he meant it now and forever.

She nodded her head in an unspoken yes as she released her hold of her ring to lightly run her fingers over the necklace. A black piece of fabric similar to her mother's necklace's feel held a tiny red and blue yin-yang symbol in the center of it. She looked closer at the carved symbol and noticed a blue, significantly smaller Water Tribe symbol on the side of the red half and a red equally small Fire Nation symbol on the blue half. She knew the reason for why he had chosen a yin-yang to adorn the betrothal necklace; a yin-yang often stood for completion, a whole. That's what they were together, complete.

"Katara," he wiped away some of her fallen tears, her tears of sheer joy. "Will you marry me? Will you be with me for the rest of our lives? Will you be my Fire Lady? Will you love me forever?"

She continued to nod her head as Zuko took the necklace from its' container and slipped it around her neck. He minded the thin wire that attached the ring to her at all times as he tied the necklace securely in the back. The tears continued to stream down Katara's face as she gently touched the pendant.

"Yes Zuko, I'll love you forever and I want everyone to know that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a heart filled kiss. So much had been understood that night and so many doubts and questions that both had held now seemed to have never existed as they held each other passionately. So many words left unspoken that they were capable to share with that one kiss. So many emotions passed through them as their lips locked and that made the kiss all the more enjoyable.

When they finally broke the kiss they remained in each other's hold, fearing that they might loose the moment. Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder and he lovingly stroked her hair. He glanced outside for a moment and he noticed how bright and beautiful the moon seemed to be. _But it will never be as beautiful as my fiancé Katara._ He grinned as he loved the thought of being able to Katara his fiancé now. He couldn't wait until he'd be able to call her his wife, his Fire Lady.

But on that same night, something happened that would be known as the beginning of an uprising in the Fire Nation and the end of the hundred year war. On that night, a group of rebels had finally gained enough support from the nobles to take down the monarchy. Then said rebels began to plan the day that they would finish their plans and claim victory over the Fire Lord, while he continued to plan his wedding day.

But one person out of the group of rebels couldn't help but think of his sister as his mind began to wander from thoughts of revenge to thoughts of a happy future. His sister was also thinking of a happy future. Too bad neither of them would end up with their perfect future.

* * *

**_I'm foreshadowing something for the future! Oh no, I actually have an ending planned for this fic! Okay, not one of my best chapters I know, but I'm suddenly lacking inspiration for Zutara and gaining interest in writing some other fics. I'm not sure if I'm going to update in two weeks or three, but it's going to be painful for me to continue writing this unless I get back some inspiration. _**


	39. Needed Help

**_I got back some inspiration! Want to know where I got it from? This might sound cheesy but it's true; I got my inspiration because of all the wonderful people on fanfiction! Because of all my reviewers, the 700+ reviews I have gotten for this fic alone, the 49,000+ page views, and the encouraging words from my friends on here. So thank you guys, thank you all so much! Now, because I'm really happy right now, here is a longer than normal chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 39 Needed Help

To Katara's joyous surprise, things had only seemed to have gotten better after that magnificent night that she became engaged to Zuko, for the second time in her life so far. Sure there weren't any fireworks or a romantic beach like the first time but Katara had figured that the second engagement was just as special as the first one, maybe even more so because she expected that this one would last until she became Zuko's wife, finally.

Although she had a feeling Zuko hadn't really planned the second one as much as he had the first time she still found it to be special and tender. She guessed it was more on a whim that Zuko had reacted but that didn't matter to her because this time she had an engagement necklace that cost less than the ring Zuko had previously bought her but meant more to her than any diamond ever could.

The day after Zuko had learned Katara's secret he had only been angry at Iroh for lying to his face but he had ended up understanding when Iroh had explained that it was only up to Katara to choose who knew her secret. Zuko had agreed to his uncle's explanation and didn't question Katara's reasoning for keeping him in the dark about the unborn child. She guessed that he might have an idea at how she felt in the predicament.

Zuko had then had to suffer a long speech about how Iroh wanted to remain being called 'Uncle' by everyone because 'Grandpa' sounded too old for his liking. When Zuko had reminded the man of his age Iroh had dismissed the idea, claiming that he wasn't 'old' but only 'experienced'. The Dragon of the West was still roaring in his days of retirement and although he was retired he wouldn't submit to beginning an old lifestyle without a fight, a fight no one in the castle would be willing to take from the man's reputation alone.

But besides that one argument, Zuko had remained quite calm and seemed rather excited about having his first child; his heir to the throne. Katara was pleased that they hadn't gotten in a fight over the last three weeks and she was really thrilled to be almost finished with her first trimester. In about two more weeks she would enter the second of the three periods of her pregnancy. _Ten weeks down and only thirty weeks more, _Katara tuned out from her thoughts as Zuko looked at her. Only then did she realize that he had been talking the entire time to her and Iroh.

"...So let's have it during the autumn season." Zuko smiled and waited for her to agree or disagree.

"Wait, I'm sorry Zuko; I wasn't listening. Why do you want to have the wedding in the autumn?" Katara picked her head up from her hands and sat up straight.

Zuko chuckled; amused that Katara had been deep in her own thoughts while he had been talking. He himself often was caught doing the same crime while in a meeting by his uncle. "If the wedding is in the autumn season then it will be in the middle of both of our nationality's seasons. It will be after summer, the season representing fire and the Fire Nation, and before winter, the season representing water and the Water Tribes. Does that seem agreeable to you?" Zuko mused.

Katara smiled, "That sounds perfect Zuko." She fumbled around with the papers strewn out before her and then looked across the table at Iroh. "What do you think of this one?" She held up the wedding dress design to the aged General and he stroked his beard lightly.

"If you are going to be having an autumn wedding than perhaps that sleeveless dress might not be the perfect choice. It's true that the Fire Nation doesn't exactly get cold in the autumn but we do get a fierce breeze that won't be too pleasant for you if you have to be stuck in that dress for countless hours." Iroh looked over the table and pulled another short sleeved dress out of the selection. "But if you really like that dress or this one we can always have the designer change them to have a tad bit longer sleeves."

"Or I could have long gloves." Katara suggested. Iroh nodded and looked at Zuko for any suggestions as well.

"Gloves sound fine, but would gloves really look good with that one?" He pointed at the design layout Katara was holding.

"I guess not," Katara sighed. "I don't even know why I have to choose my dress out already. In a couple months I'll be a whole different size than I am now and then a couple months after that I'll be another size again. I don't want to have to keep resizing my dress and all."

"That's true," Zuko collected Katara's papers and placed them in a neatly stacked pile. "So we won't decide your dress now. You can think about it and take your time about what you want it to look like exactly; we don't have to rush this."

Katara grinned. Zuko was definitely acting more collected and in control nowadays. She could easily get use to this side of Zuko, even if he didn't seem to be himself lately. Still, she didn't really like who he had been the past months and was rather glad to see that faze finally leave him.

Zuko leaned back against the chair and sighed in contentment. Everything was going perfectly; his life didn't seem like it really was his own because nothing had gone wrong, but then again, since it was his life, he supposed he only had to wait before something happened to ruin all of this wonderful life.

_No,_ Zuko mentally yelled at himself. _Don't think like that, don't think that there's only pain and suffering waiting in your future because you know that it's not; even if it was before in similar situations. No, stop thinking such things! Think of how in a couple of months you'll have your first child; you'll have a family. Then after that you'll have a beautiful bride and focus on how she'll finally, after so long it seems, be your Fire Lady; your wife; your one and only. _

_But think of everything that could possibly happen between then and now Zuko. _A vicious voice in the back of Zuko's mind taunted. _Think of how last time everything seemed all right and perfect but then Katara ruined it all because she ran away, ran from you. _

_She won't run this time, she' with child this time and she's happy. Last time was different and she ran away because she didn't want to see me die. She ran because if she hadn't I would have been killed, by my own father. _Zuko tried to defend Katara in his mind but the nagging thoughts that had always remained in his head about that incident only seemed to fuel the voice. It seemed louder than ever now and it wanted to be heard today.

_She might want to run away again though; so much can happen in a couple of months and she might become unhappy or scared again. She might even run away for her own life this time. What makes her think that she's safe in this Nation anyway? _If the voice had a face it would probably be sneering right now.

_She's safe because she's with me; I'm the Fire Lord; the ruler of this Nation and what I say goes. She is perfectly safe and no one will dare to even think nasty thoughts of her knowing that she is under my protection and that she will be the Fire Lady. _Zuko didn't seem so relaxed and sure of himself now.

_But who can protect her from you? _The voice was cruel and knew exactly where to hit Zuko. The memories of the ship came back to Zuko but it wasn't the fun, loving memories that he had experienced on the ship, it was the horrible memories.

Katara was chained and blacking out before him from lack of nutrients, because he had let her get that unhealthy. (Chapter 10) Then she was surrounded by trees, in a forest, and she looked completely hurt. In his memory he knew he was bound to a tree and he knew he had hurt her again. (Chapter 23) Then his memories shifted again and she was screaming at him. "No, don't touch me! You're a murderer!" (Chapter 25)

He had hurt her so many times, he knew she had forgiven him for all of those events and that's exactly why he still felt guilty and unworthy of her. She was too good for him, she gave him too many chances, too much credit, and more love and affection than he deserved.

Then more painful memories were revived and relived. He hit her; he punched her right in her angelic face. (Chapter 26) "You lied to me? Again?" Her expression screamed of her pain. (Chapter 31) Then she was in chains and throwing up before him and he could do nothing to help because she didn't want his help at that time. (Chapter 35) Then she was motionless, standing in a shocked position and seemingly frozen by the events that had taken place only moments before; the events and her shock all his fault; all due to his jealousy. (Chapter 35 again) The last memory was of her crying the only thing she had done for an entire month and it was his entire fault; every tear she had shed was caused by him. (Chapter 36)

"…Lord Zuko?" Zuko blinked and sat up straight as he looked around at his surroundings. He was in the dining room with his uncle and with Katara, just like he had been the entire time, but now his mind was focused again and no longer thinking of the agonizing past.

"Yes Uncle?" He found his voice and swallowed a large lump that had formed in his throat.

"Zuko are you alright?" Katara leaned over the table and placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "You seemed as though you were having a nightmare but your eyes were wide open. You were screaming incoherent things and you really worried us." Katara explained.

"I was about to run and grab you a doctor, would you like me to?" Iroh asked as he rose from his chair.

"No Uncle, no, I'm fine." Zuko grabbed his uncle's sleeve and only released his hold after the retired General was seated again. "I guess I just got really caught up in my thoughts."

"It sounded more like a panic attack Zuko." Katara was concerned, very concerned. She had just witnessed her fiancé suddenly go from a calmed state into a panic attack in less than five minutes. "Maybe we should get a doctor for you Zuko."

"I said I'm fine." Zuko didn't want to see a doctor it wouldn't help if he did anyway. He knew what was wrong with him and it wasn't anything a doctor could help with, at least not a physical doctor.

Zuko knew he was sick but it wasn't a bacteria or virus that was the cause; it was that voice in his head. That voice that had always been there, nagging at him, criticizing him, and taunting him, but it had always been small and barely noticeable. Not anymore though, now it was stronger and now Zuko was recognizing it and truthfully he was a little scared of the secrets this voice knew and of the things it told him. The voice wouldn't leave him alone and he knew acknowledging it was only aiding to its strength; to its control over him.

He knew what was wrong with him but he wouldn't let anyone else catch on, he couldn't. If anyone else knew than he would be stripped of his crown and everything else that seemed momentarily perfect would come crashing down as well. So he would ignore the voice again, if he could just do that than everything would be okay again and no one would ever have to learn of his little secret. No one would have to know what he knew, what he had known for some time now. Nobody was going to discover that he was crazy.

"I'm fine Katara, Uncle, I'm fine, really." He repeated with emphasis. He was relieved to see the servants walk out of the kitchen with their dinner. "Now don't worry about it, let's just eat; I'm starving." He grinned and his company looked at him, doubt and worry carved on both of their faces, but they said no more about the subject.

* * *

_"Congratulations Lord Zuko," the solemn voice of the doctor held the crying figure toward him. Zuko looked at the child being offered to him and he glared at the doctor. _

_"I don't give a damn about the child, save her!" His fists were alit and he was furious that the doctor wasn't focusing all of his attention on her; she was in pain and it was his job to end the pain. _

_"She's already gone my Lord," the doctor retracted the child and hung his head in shame. "She died while giving birth; there was nothing that we could do to help her." _

_He collapsed onto his knees and his hands went out. His eyes were burning and he knew that if he didn't get a hold of himself he would break down and cry. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry; not in front of all of these people, not in front of her. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be, he wouldn't let her be. _

_He pushed himself up and moved unsteadily toward his bed. She wasn't dead, she wasn't! His knees were shaking and he was about to fall when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulder. "Lord Zuko, please you shouldn't try to walk. You're too overwhelmed by…" the voice trailed off. Zuko looked at his supporter and found it to be Admiral Jee. He angrily shoved the man off of him and continued toward the still figure on the bed. _

_"Zuko, stop, don't look. Don't look at her again; don't injure yourself further Zuko. It won't help you to see her again, please don't Zuko." His uncle tried to push him away from the bed. The Fire Lord wasn't about to let anyone stop him though. He brushed his uncle away. "Zuko, don't let it all build up; let everything out Zuko." _

_Zuko ran the last few steps to the bed and gripped the red sheets tightly in his curdled fists. "No," his voice quivered. "It's not true, you're not gone; you're not allowed to leave me! Not like this, you can't leave like this!" _

"Zuko wake up!" He gasped and sat up as he looked around his surroundings. He felt something tugging at his sleeve and he saw a hand, a hand that belonged to the concerned Katara trying to calm him down. "Zuko you were having a nightmare. You were thrashing around and I've been trying to wake you up for the past two minutes but you wouldn't open your eyes so I had to splash some water on you. I hope you don't mind." She handed him a towel and he wiped his face off.

He looked at her and quickly pulled her into a hug. "I love you, I love you so much Katara." He ran his fingers through her brunette locks as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Don't leave me, please, don't ever leave me."

"I won't Zuko," she didn't understand exactly what he had dreamt but she had to try to comfort him. "I won't leave you ever again."

"Promise me Katara; promise me you won't ever leave me." He leaned his head against hers and clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"I promise you Zuko, I won't leave you. I'm happy with you Zuko, I really am. We're going to have a child, we're going to be married, and we're both going to remain happy with each other for the rest of our lives." She nuzzled his neck softly.

"For the rest of our lives," he repeated. "For our long, happy lives." He mused as he finally released her from the powerful embrace. "I'm better now Katara," he offered a small smile and leaned back against his pillow.

"Would you like to talk about your nightmare Zuko?" Katara moved the used towel to the bedside table. Then she situated herself so that her head was against his chest and she brushed her fingers lightly over his abs. "I find that it helps to get rid of some of the tension that builds up from the dream if you talk about it."

"Really?" he looked at the crimson canopy above him. "I don't remember you ever complaining about your dreams." He twirled a strand of her hair around his index finger.

"I usually talk to Uncle about them; he understands the symbolism of dreams." Katara pulled the covers up to her shoulders and sighed happily.

"Oh," Zuko remained lost in thought for a moment before he spoke again. "I think I'll talk to Uncle about it in the morning then. I'd really rather just try not to think about it too much."

Katara yawned and closed her eyes. "Alright then, but if you change your mind, I'm willing to listen." He smiled as he watched her fall asleep within minutes. He turned his head to the side and looked out the window at the moonless sky.

The stars sparkled brightly outside and he was contempt. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep but that was fine with him, seeing as he only had about two hours before he should get up anyway. He turned back to his fiancé and beamed at her sleeping form; she was so innocent while she slept. It was as though she was an angel, his special angel meant to fill his life with joy, and he was forever grateful for whatever God or Goddess had sent her to him.

_She's too good for you,_ the voice was back again. Now that it was night, everything was silent, there was no way he would be able to drown the voice out or ignore it. _There's no way she can keep her promise though, not while she's with you. _

_Shut up, _Zuko clenched his eyes shut as though if he wished hard enough the voice would just leave him alone. _Just shut up and go away. _

_Why? Are you sick of hearing the truth already? Tired of knowing how wrong you two are together? Disgusted by the fact that you will be the death of her? _The voice continued to taunt him.

Zuko pulled Katara into a hug. _Go away, leave me alone. _He repeated his thought like a chant, all the while trying his hardest to not let the voice's words get to him.

_I'm here to stay and I will continue to bother you until you finally admit that what I'm telling you is the truth. _The menacing voice boomed in his mind, drowning his chant out completely.

_It's not the truth,_ Zuko wrapped his hands in Katara's loose nightgown. _You're lying, trying to destroy me, trying to make me break down. _

_I'm trying to help you, why would I want to hurt myself? _The voice was mocking him now with false kindness.

_You're not me! _Zuko wouldn't hear of this; he didn't want to hear anything the voice said. _You're not a part of me and as soon as I get help you'll go away forever. _

_But you won't get help because you don't want anyone to know that you've lost it; that you're hearing voices and having arguments with yourself. So you'll continue to frustrate yourself until it all finally releases from you in one powerful attack aimed straight at the people you love. _The voice started laughing and Zuko clenched his eyes so tight that it started to give him a migraine, or perhaps it was only the voice giving him the painful headache. _I'm not going to destroy you Zuko; you're going to destroy everyone you love and finally yourself. I'm just trying to help you understand all of that. _

Two hours later Zuko finally rose from his bed as he carefully tried his best not to disturb Katara in her peaceful slumber. He prepared himself for the long day ahead in the same manner that he did everyday, but something was different with him that day. That day Zuko was restless and filled with doubt as the voice continued to fill his mind with poison. Zuko didn't talk to his uncle about his dream and he didn't say anything about his worries and the voice in his head while the weeks passed by.

He continued to have the same nightmare every night, staring and ending at different segments each night, and he continued to endure what the voice told him. He would continue to argue with the voice and it was on the first week of Katara's second trimester that he was finally confronted by his pregnant fiancé.

"Zuko, we need to talk." She walked into his study and closed the door. "I want you to tell me right now, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing Katara, why would you think something was bothering me?" Zuko faked a smile as she sat in a chair across from him.

"Because Zuko, you've been acting strange lately." She looked really concerned and placed a hand on her now slightly round abdomen.

"Katara," he shifted a scroll on his desk. "I'm fine, really I am." He assured her.

"No Zuko, you're not. You haven't been getting much sleep, you don't talk to me or your uncle like you used to, you barely touch your meals, and you were just arguing with yourself out loud!" The last statement caught Zuko off guard. True he was arguing with the voice before she came in but he didn't realize that he had been doing it out loud.

"I'm fine Katara," he stated in a monotone voice. "Now please leave, I have a lot of work to do."

"I'm not leaving Zuko, not until you tell me what's going on with you." She folded her hands over her chest to finalize her statement.

Zuko stood up and leaned over his desk so that his face was inches away from hers. He was very upset with her to suddenly demand such personal matter from him when in truth he was still trying to figure everything out himself.

"You want to know what's wrong with me Katara?" he hissed the question and before she had time to even nod her head he continued. "Well that makes two of us because I'd really like to know why this voice in my head is bothering me. I'd like to know why I can't get a moments peace now without this voice taunting me, without it reminding me of every painful thing I've put you through. But it won't leave me alone, during the night, if I'm not having that cursed nightmare, during the day, even while others are talking to me or when I'm talking, even now this damn voice is telling me how I'll be the death of you!"

Katara's eyes widened as did Zuko's as he leaned away from her. "I'm not going to be the death of you Katara; I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I'll take care of this voice, I will." Zuko backed away from his desk and then ran out from the room. Katara could only stare after him.

Zuko ran through the entire palace until he finally collapsed under a familiar tree. He leaned against the sturdy bark and stared at the small pond before him. _What's wrong with me? _Zuko tried to regain his breathe while his heart continued to beat persistently in his chest.

He placed his head in his hands and desperately tried to ignore the laughing of the voice that echoed throughout his confused mind. _I'm way over my head here, _Zuko sighed miserably.

"Lord Zuko?" Zuko's head shot up from his hands and he looked at who the voice belonged to; Admiral Jee. But he wasn't alone, his uncle was with him. Zuko stood up on shaky legs and he crumbled back to the ground. Whether it was from the loss of nutrients, the lack of sleep, or the amount of stress, Zuko wasn't sure which factor it was, but he remained on the ground and allowed the two men to help him back to his feet.

"What is wrong my Lord?" Jee asked him as Zuko leaned against his friend.

"Zuko, you don't look too good; you're abnormally pale." Iroh asked, his worry dripping with each word.

"I," Zuko looked from one man to the other. "I need help." He wasn't about to let his pride stand in the way of getting rid of this voice any longer. "I really need help, please, help me." A single tear ran down his right eye.

Iroh and Jee nodded and helped their Lord back into the palace. They didn't know what he needed help with then, but they did know that if he had swallowed his normally prideful self to ask for it than they would make sure he got the help he needed. They would make sure that he got every ounce of help and support that he may need until he got better. They had all noticed the changes Zuko had taken on and they would do anything they had to in order to get him back to his normal self.

* * *

**_Those little chapters mentioned in parenthesis are when those events occured, in case you were wondering. So I hoped you all liked the chapter and you can expect an extra special chapter 40 to be posted next Friday. Thanks again to all of you!_**


	40. Different Perspective

**_Now I don't think this is my best chapter, but still its my longest one yet and that's good enough for me!_****_ Here it is, the extra special, chapter 40! I hope you all enjoy! _**

* * *

Chapter 40 Different Perspective

Once again Zuko was in his study trying to straighten out his thoughts when a knock disturbed him. "Come in," he called while his head remained in his hands. Thoughts about his little breakdown the past week were still fresh in his mind.

"Lord Zuko?" Admiral Jee slipped in and carefully closed the door behind him.

"Yes Admiral Jee, what is it?" Zuko continued to rub his temples in an attempt to soothe his growing migraine.

"Please sir, when we're in private you can just call me Jee." Jee still wasn't too used to his title and often thought that he wasn't worthy of it. Besides he liked to consider himself Zuko's friend before he considered himself to be his right hand Admiral.

"Not until you start calling me Zuko." The Fire Lord responded as he sighed and took the cup of water beside him and downed it all in one gulp.

"Right, Zuko," Jee smiled as he walked into the center of the room. He moved slowly because he knew his Lord and friend was currently in a bad mood and he didn't want to upset him anymore with creating any unnecessary sudden movements.

"Right," Zuko looked up from his hands and removed them from his head. "Now, what is it Jee?"

Jee looked at Zuko in confusion for a moment and then blinked and shook his head as he remembered what Zuko was talking about. "Oh, right. You're, um, new head Doctor is here for your first appointment. Where would you like us to place him?"

"Just bring him in here; I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Zuko sighed again. "Also could you get a servant to bring in some more water?" Zuko motioned toward his empty cup with a curt nod of his head.

"Right away Zuko," Jee bowed and left the room. With him gone Zuko no longer held in his urge to roll his eyes and freely did so. _Jee has to get used to everything still and also a synonym for 'right'. _Zuko softly smiled as he tried to clear off his desk.

He placed some of his scrolls in random drawers, making a mental note to work on them later, and shifted the random papers on his desk into neat piles on the side. Looked neat enough for his tastes anyway and so he leaned back in his chair and clenched his eyes shut. He was dreading this and had thought that when he had asked for help he would have received it from his uncle, not some therapist.

Only Uncle didn't know how to handle this situation any other way and he had promised Zuko that if he didn't like the doctor after the first meeting that they could find a better one or an entirely different way to try and handle everything. But Zuko didn't know how they could find a better doctor than the one they had hired; Dr. Zion, known as the best doctor in his field of study around and had just finished writing an entire set of scrolls on his studies of the human mind and emotions. He sounded weird to Zuko but he also sounded like the best and Zuko was determined to get the best and fastest help; he needed it.

Zuko opened his eyes as he heard his door creak open. A lonely male servant, no older than 12, walked into the room carrying a pitcher of water and two clean cups and upon seeing Zuko bowed deeply. He than placed his handful on the corner of Zuko's desk and turned to make his way back to the servant's corners when he stopped mid-step by Zuko's voice.

"Take this one to the kitchen." Zuko pushed the already used cup across his desk toward the small servant. The boy nodded and reached for the cup cautiously. Zuko couldn't help but notice the way the child's hand shook when he finally grasped the cup. "Tell me; are you new from the Earth Kingdom?"

Looking at him more closely Zuko could tell that the kid looked undernourished or at least really thin. He was also incredibly pale and had shaggy light brown hair that matched his eye color.

The small child quickly released the cup from his hold and brought his arm to his chest. "No my Lord, I am of Fire Nation blood. My father fought in the war and my mother signed me up for this job to earn some extra cash so we can afford my new baby brother. I promise though that I've been working hard and-" Zuko smiled and softly chuckled, cutting off the kid's rant. The poor child was probably scared half to death of him.

"It's alright; you're not doing anything wrong. You really should be proud that you have a job in the palace, it's hard to get that, and I'm sure when you're little brother is older you'll be able to brag to him about how you work here. He'll probably want to be just like his big brother than." Zuko's smile faltered. The kid's shoulders hunched up and suddenly clenched his fists as he lowered his head.

"I'm a girl." The kid spoke up and Zuko's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zuko rubbed his neck nervously. He really had thought that the kid was a boy; she rather looked boyish to him. "My mistake entirely but I'm sure you'll still making your family proud."

"Thank you my Lord." The young girl nodded her head and snatched the cup up as she stormed from the room.

"Katara would have killed me if she was in the room to see that." Zuko mused to himself aloud as he poured himself a glass of water. His headache still hadn't gone away but for a brief moment all of his worry for meeting with his new Doctor had disappeared.

Then as a knock came to his door again his concern came right back. "Come in." He called than gulped the glass of water down and poured himself another. Another brown haired man walked through his door, but it was obvious that this one was in fact male as he was quite well built in the upper area, not that a woman couldn't be as well, but he was also..._flat _as he was muscular.

"Hello Lord Zuko, I am Dr. Zion and I will be your therapist until you see fit." The man smiled as he closed the door behind himself and ran a quick hand through his short cut. Zuko was rather surprised by his newest doctor's appearance. Zuko had been expecting some old or at least middle aged man, not the late teens early twenties male that currently stood before him.

"Thank you for coming to see me Dr. Zion. Please, take a seat so we can begin." Zuko motioned to the other chair in front of his desk. Dr. Zion bowed his head in thanks at the offer as he sat before his Lord. Zion's head went around the room as he whistled in obvious impressments of the room's size and decoration. Than his head stopped moving and his gaze fell onto Zuko.

Already Zuko felt like he had made a mistake by having this doctor come; he was starting to feel watched, for good reason too, and he hated feeling watched. The man's squinty, brown eyes started straight into Zuko's golden ones, evaluating him, until Zuko looked away and at the pitcher of water.

"Would you care for some water?" Zuko offered as he reached for his own cup and drowned down half of its contents.

"No thank you my Lord. Nice room you have here though, I bet you get a lot of work done in a peaceful environment such as this." Dr. Zion smiled softly and Zuko couldn't help but think that it was a rather eerie smile.

"Thank you, yes I'm quite fond of my study." Zuko wanted this to be over now, but he hadn't really given the doctor a chance yet and supposed that it wouldn't be fair. Also he had to play his part, if he really wanted to be helped, and at least wait until the doctor gave him some advice.

Zuko swallowed the feeling of uncertainty down as he cleared his throat. "I've never really done this before so..." Zuko let himself trail off as he avoided looking the doctor squarely in the eyes.

"Even those who have been in this sort of situation can still be nervous about it." Dr. Zion grinned widely and Zuko caught himself before he cringed at the, what he would have called, creepiest smile he had ever seen. It seemed so fake and forced, not to mention that it was as though something was hiding behind it.

"I'm not nervous." Zuko defended himself as he fingered his cup lightly. "It's more like an uncomfortable feeling. I don't really like talking about myself and I usually tend to not do so."

"And that can be the entire problem behind this; you don't let your past shine through you; your past is what makes you who you are and to hide it is to hide yourself." Dr. Zion's smile faltered a bit and Zuko was quite thankful for that.

"People who normally don't talk about what's bothering them to not worry or upset others end up only bottling their emotions, themselves, up inside them. Than when the bottle finally gets full it overflows and too many unsolved problems show up all at once. When you can't handle one of the bothersome events how do you expect to handle a whole bunch of them as they pour onto you suddenly? Simple; you can't. So do you know what that means?" Dr. Zion rested one of his arms on Zuko's desk as he scooted his chair closer.

Zuko gulped and slowly shook his head. "It means that you'll end up drowning in your own mess of despair and misery." Again Dr. Zion smiled and Zuko found himself once again thinking that this was the oddest therapist he had ever met. Well, technically he had never met another therapist but weren't they supposed to be not creepy?

"So why don't we begin now. Lord Zuko from what I know about you I think we'll need to start way back into your childhood to figure out why things are what they are now. So please, tell me of your memories, of your experiences back when you were still a Prince."

Zuko took a deep breath and than began his tale. This was going to be painful; he knew it, but no pain no gain. "When I was really little," he reminisced, "I remember my sister was always teasing and picking on me because she was better than me at seemingly everything and was my father's favorite child. I didn't really have too many friends, growing up in the palace and all, so I mostly stuck around my mother for comfort and fun. Also Uncle and my cousin Lu Ten provided me with fun times and would teach me new fighting techniques."

"What about your father though?" Dr. Zion interrupted. "You said your sister Azula was his favorite, are you sure of that?"

"I'm painstakingly sure." I turned my head so that my scar faced him and I noticed that he only nodded. Normally people would cringe at making that mistake but he seemed to blow it off altogether.

"Please, continue." Dr. Zion pressed on as he smiled again.

"My first definite memory though had to be the time that I…"

* * *

"...now here I am, probably insane, and just finishing my life story." 

It had taken roughly a couple of hours but Zuko had finished his life story. He still felt a little uncomfortable with giving away so much personal information to the eerie Dr. Zion but it had to be done if he really wanted to get better and he desperately did. And he was sure that the only way he would is if he would allow people to help him, but people couldn't help him if they didn't know him and Dr. Zion definitely didn't know him.

"Sounds like you're unprepared to start your own family when you never really had one to begin with." Dr. Zion observed. Zuko sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Also that you have some strong father and as well as abandonment issues too. But we'll stick to the family affair first. What are your thoughts about starting a family so soon and suddenly like you are?"

"I want a family, I really do, but I don't think I'll be able to handle being in one, I might not be ready for it of know exactly how to act. I've never had a wife or a child before, yet alone a dad, so how can I know how to act as a father and a husband? I've accepted that I never had a true functional family but I really want to be a part of one though. But having one seems completely different than just being in one; it seems like more responsibility and with that responsibility comes plenty of chances to mess up." Zuko mused more to himself than to Dr. Zion but the good doctor nodded anyway as he continued to listen.

"I want to be with Katara and I want to have a family with her; I love her, I really do, I love her more than anything or anyone." Zuko leaned back in his chair and smiled as thoughts of his fiancé ran threw his mind. "And if she's ready for a family than I'll be ready as well, just as long as she's beside me, helping me, while I try to work through everything."

"What exactly is it about Katara that you love so much?" Dr. Zion questioned.

"She's an honorable person with so many amazing characteristics that I find myself to be lacking in. She seems to know how to handle things but I usually mess that up for her and yet she still forgives me. Her heart is so big and she's so caring, it's as if she's everything I'm not and than she even has whatever good qualities I have as well." Zuko chuckled softly as he caught himself before he went rambling on. "It might take me another couple of hours to try to fully explain her."

"Alright, then for time's sake, why don't you tell me your favorite trait of hers?" Dr. Zion asked instead.

Zuko closed his eyes and thought for a moment before he answered. "The way she loves me." Zuko smiled. "If you could hear the way her angelic voice sounds when she says she loves me and how her luscious lips seem to slow down to pronounce each word perfectly and carefully; she puts all of her emotion behind those three magical words.

"If you could only see how blue her eyes seem to get when she tells me. It's as though they change tones altogether and instead of being the soft baby blue that they always are they turn into a deep mystic azure that's determined and for certain on her feelings. Only if you could see it, than maybe you could understand why I love her so much. You'd know why I feel this way about her, about us, and why I couldn't have possibly let her go. That's why I did everything I had to in order to make her stay because I could tell that she loved me throughout all of that and I never stopped loving her also. She's my reason for everything; even now my decisions can be tied back to her." Zuko sat up straight once again and he felt his hear beating faster. Did Katara know all of that? Did she know how strong he felt and still feels for her? Maybe if he told her than…

"I know how you feel Lord Zuko; I've had other patients who've felt very strongly about someone as well." Dr. Zion's voice brought Zuko back to his surroundings. "They too relied on someone to the point that they could only think of that person as a God or Goddess and nothing else. But that's very unhealthy Lord Zuko, and I hate to inform you of this but--"

"No," Zuko's eyes narrowed. "You don't know how I feel. You say you know, but you don't know. It's different with Katara and me, we're different; we're true; Katara and I have true love. You may have your studies and other patients but know this, what Katara and I have is pure, special, and is the only thing keeping me as sane as I am now. Without her, I would be nothing but a messed up exiled Prince with a scar."

Dr. Zion gulped loudly and ran his fingers through his short locks. "I hate to tell you Lord Zuko, but that's your problem right there."

"What?" Zuko's voice was challenging and dangerous. _You'd better watch yourself Dr. Zion, _Zuko mentally threatened the doctor.

"As a doctor I have to come straight out and tell you that your love for Katara is the problem of your weak mental stability." Dr. Zion tried to reason as he suddenly felt the room get ten degrees hotter.

"Get out." Zuko was glaring and practically baring his teeth as he hissed the short command, warning more like it, to the nervous doctor.

"What?" Dr. Zion's voice sounded higher than it had been the rest of the day.

"I said 'get out' and unless you want to be burned alive where you sit doctor than I suggest you leave now." Zuko's clenched fists burst into flames as he finished talking to emphasize his point. Dr. Zion quickly ran out of the room, not leaving a hint of his trail behind, as he excited the palace immediately.

Zuko rose and made for the closest training area; he needed to release his overflowing anger quickly. He didn't find one soon enough though as an innocent vase, side table, and plotted plant met their demise on his way to the correct area.

Zuko ripped his top robe off and threw it to the dirt floor as he got into stance and quickly ran through different, technical, and challenging techniques to release his energy as quickly as possible. All the while, his mind ran wild and, for once, uninterrupted by the voice in his head perhaps because the voice was afraid of Zuko as well at the moment, afraid of Zuko's raw power and anger.

_How could that blasted man possibly suggest that Katara is my problem? _He delivered another flaming kick into the air. _If anything she'll be my solution to this stupid voice problem! _He quickly turned mid-landing and shot his hands out into two double fists. _She's never the problem, if anything I'm the problem! _He dove to the ground and spun around as an inferno of flames circled him. _She's_ _only the answer, my only answer! _He pushed himself into a crouch and jumped up into the air. _And he was going to say otherwise? _As he landed an explosion blasted from his feet as flames danced up to his waist. _I should have killed him for even uttering such things! _

Zuko screamed as he raised his hands over his hand and shot a giant flame into the air above. _Katara's love is my medicine not my poison! _He seemingly illuminated the entire night sky for a moment and as people in the palace looked outside they could have sworn that it had been day but a second ago. _She can only be right for me, if anything I'm wrong for her. _Zuko lowered his hands back to his sides and panted heavily. _I love her too much for anything between us to be considered wrong. _His knees felt like paper and he crumbled to the ground in over exhaustion. _There's nothing wrong with loving someone with all your mind, body, soul, and heart; that's what true love is; that's what we have, true love. _He laid on his back as he tried to regain his breath again.

"Zuko?" Ignoring his tiredness he sat up as that angelic voice filled his ears.

"Katara," he smiled as she appeared in front of him.

"What were you doing Zuko? You haven't eaten since lunch; you don't have enough energy to be training like that. Are you trying to hurt yourself?" Katara placed a hand on her stomach that held the fourteen week old child inside of her as she leaned over him. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

Zuko smiled at her and stood up on shaky legs. "Nothing is wrong Katara," he gripped her head softly between his hands as he looked at her. He drew her into a kiss and she deepened it as he softly massaged her soft lips with his own flushed ones.

When he finally broke the kiss she ended up being the one to pant. She smiled at him and ran a hand over his shoulder. "You sure there's nothing wrong, because normally one of your workouts to that extent means that something happened."

"Nope, nothing is wrong Katara. How could anything be wrong when you're right here with me?" He brushed a lock of her brunette hair out of her face. She smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"I love you." She looked him straight in the eyes and he felt as though he had enough energy to redo his entire workout again.

"I know and that's why I love you too." He nuzzled her head softly with his own.

"Ew, Zuko," she playfully pushed away. "You're all sweaty. Go eat something and than meet me in the bath." She blew him a kiss as she slowly walked to their room.

She loved him and that was all that truly mattered to him.

* * *

Smellerbee smiled as she strode into the Freedom Fighter's main base. She was extremely tired after all the work she had done earlier that day but she also felt rejuvenated by the news she had heard while eavesdropping on the maids. Sometimes it paid to listen to the chattering of women. 

"Anything exciting happen at work or do you at least have something to report today Smellerbee?" Jet asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Sokka sighed. "Did you see my sister yet?" Smellerbee shook her head 'no'. "Figures," he lowered his head into his hands. "You've been working there for a whole week now and there's still no sign of my sister."  
"I really don't think Zuko did anything to her." Smellerbee sat down across from Jet and next to Longshot. "I actually met him today though; I brought him a cup of water. He doesn't seem that bad of a guy and when he mistook me for being a boy he actually apologized. I doubt he's done anything to your sister, especially after what I learned today." She grinned as Sokka's and Jet's heads both perked up.

"What did you hear about my sister?" Sokka asked with a hint of irritation at the girl for not mentioning that she had important information such as that earlier.

"I was listening in to the conversation going on in the main laundry room when I heard the maids mention that 'Katara was looking quite well for someone pregnant.' Congratulations Uncle Sokka." Smellerbee smirked.

Sokka's eyes widened to perfect circles as his mouth dropped to the floor. "My sister is pregnant?!" He shouted. Longshot left the room, anticipating a disaster ahead.

"Zuko and Katara are going to have a baby?" Jet clenched his fists tightly together as he closed his eyes and tried to suppress his rage and jealousy. _Damn that Fire Nation bastard, this complicates everything now. _

"That's what someone being pregnant usually--"

"That means Zuko and Katara…" Sokka interrupted her as he stood up, knocking his chair to the floor in the process. "That bastard, he's going to pay, he's going to--"

"He's going to be the father of your nephew Sokka." Jet grimaced. "Katara obviously loves him enough to have a baby with him and that means we're going to have to have a change in plans now."

"But what if she doesn't love him? What if she didn't want to have a baby with him? He could have…" Sokka trailed off. He actually hoped that Zuko didn't, he couldn't ever want that to happen to his only sister. He'd rather believe that his sister just betrayed them all if it meant she never went through any of that sort of pain.

"I don't think so, Katara's a fighter and we all know that; there's no way she would have let that happen." Jet inhaled sharply. "As much as I care for your sister, and you know I do, she's a traitor now Sokka. She loves the enemy. Now when we storm the palace, she probably won't be waiting to be rescued like we had hoped and if she fights us then we'll have to take her down as well."

"She won't fight us, she'd never fight me; I'm her brother!" Sokka gripped the edge of the table. "And she's not to be harmed, that's what you promised me, we're going to get Katara out of there safe and sound."

"Sokka, if she has a child and if she loves Zuko she won't want us to mess up her home and all and so she'll fight to protect it." Smellerbee commented as she brought the boy's eyes back to herself.

"That place isn't her home." Sokka seethed as he situated his chair again. "And she doesn't love Zuko, that jerk probably brainwashed her into thinking that; there's no way she could have forgiven him for what he did to me and Aang. If we have to force her to leave for her own good than we will, but understand this, we're going to evade before she has her child. That way we can still correct her mistake before she becomes attached to the place. We can show her how evil Zuko is and how she rightfully belongs with us. We'll give her and her baby a good home and make sure that she never sees Zuko again."

"With the plans we have for the current Fire Lord, don't worry, she never will see him again." Jet unsheathed one of his two hook swords to emphasize his point. "Katara will raise her child in a safe environment with people who really care about her." Sokka nodded his head as he sat down. "Now than Smellerbee, try to gain as much information about Katara that you can without attracting attention to yourself. We should learn as much as we can about this situation now more than ever."

* * *

"Hold on a second," Zuko lowered himself into the tub up to mid waist and pressed his palms together. He took a deep breath and then exhaled, creating steam through his nostrils. "There, all warmed up for you." He smiled as he offered Katara a hand. 

"My what a gentleman," Katara took his hand and stepped into the tub as well. "Nice and warm, just the way I like it." She situated herself beside Zuko and leaned on his shoulder as she inhaled deeply. "This is just what we needed."

"We really needed a bath this badly? Are we starting to offend people?" Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's sleek shoulders.

"No," Katara rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "I mean a night together in a relaxing way; no fights, no problems, and no worries. Only you and me," Zuko placed his other hand under the water on her rounded stomach.

"And don't forget our unborn child." Zuko rubbed softly as Katara nuzzled her head in his sculpted chest.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

He unlocked the door and sighed miserably. That was part of his new job that he really hated. He was assigned to feed the Avatar now. He supposed it should be considered an honor for Zuko to trust him so much to do that, but the sight of seeing a young boy looking so utterly hopeless and depressed ripped at his heart. The kid couldn't even be any older than 12 and he already knew so much pain, just like the rest of the world's population. 

The Avatar didn't even bother trying to talk anymore and that was fine with Jee because the kid's voice always sounded hoarse and broken, not to mention he wasn't allowed to talk back to him and had to ignore his pleading questions about Ms. Katara and her brother. But now he wasn't even opening his mouth to be fed. Jee poked at his mouth with a spoonful of whatever it was they gave him to feed the Avatar every day.

The kid shook his head once, probably only having enough energy to do the motion once. "Just leave me alone." It was Jee's responsibility to feed and take care of the Avatar; he couldn't possibly let him die and fail Zuko. Also, he knew that Ms. Katara was friends with the Avatar and he didn't want to have her be upset as well if something happened to him.

"I know things look bad but you can't give up." The Avatar's eyes went wide as he slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze. "Your friend Ms. Katara never gave up and I know that if she was allowed to see you she'd tell you to hang on as well." Jee knew he was betraying Zuko a bit, but he wasn't about to let this id continue to flounder in such a deep pool of despair if he could help it.

"Now eat and just continue to live, if that's all you can do then just do it until things get better. Never give up hope Avatar, you're destined for great things and the Fire Lord won't keep you like this forever." Jee knew that at least, but he didn't know what Zuko was planning on doing with him. He had on numerous accounts heard him debating with his advisors on the topic but that wasn't something he asked Zuko about when they had their lunch together.

The Avatar didn't say anything but he smiled weakly and opened his mouth. Jee fed him in silence and quickly headed toward the steam room after he was done.

He wrapped a towel around himself and sat on the wooden bench as he poured a cup over the steaming rocks. The room was empty, like it always was when he wanted it to be, and so he sat and steamed his guilt away. He had to admit, that was the only part he hated about his job.

* * *

"Come on Katara," Zuko laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her, even while being pregnant, small form. "You know I heard that intercourse is an excellent method for inducing labor." 

"What did Uncle tell you that?" Katara smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

"He knows what he's talking about sometimes." Zuko kissed her as his hand slid over her newly cleaned body. When he pulled away from the kiss he began to kiss her jaw line instead and enjoyed the soft gasp he received from her.

"Well, it wouldn't be a perfect night if we didn't right?" Katara arched her back as Zuko kissed the sweet spot on her neck located right above her engagement necklace. She hadn't taken her necklace off once yet and she wasn't planning on it.

She ran her hands over his bare back as his hands traveled over her rounded stomach and…a knock sounded from the door.

Extremely irritated by the night's mood being completely disturbed Zuko growled. "Who is it?" He shouted as he lifted himself from Katara.

"Why it's your favorite uncle!" went the cheerful reply from behind the door.

"Isn't it always?" Katara mumbled as she slowly sat up. "Hold on a second!" She called as she strode to the wardrobes and wrapped herself up in a red robe. She threw Zuko his black one and he put it on with a scowl. "You can come in now General Uncle."

The door opened and Iroh's grinning face was the first thing they saw. "I do hope I wasn't interrupting something." Iroh was happy that looks couldn't kill or else his nephew might have been the death of him.

"It's fine, really." Katara sat back on the bed behind Zuko and gently rubbed his tensed shoulders through the thick cloth of the bathrobe.

"I promise I won't be too long," Iroh smirked. "I simply wanted to ask how your first day with you doctor went Zuko. Did you like him?"

"He won't be coming back," Zuko crossed his arms. "I can assure you of that."

"Oh dear, was he that bad?" Iroh frowned.

"He was terrible; the man obviously didn't know what he was talking about." Zuko loosened up slightly by Katara's continuous motions in his shoulders. "But, I hate to admit this, I think he did do something because the voice left my head halfway through the appointment and it hasn't come back once since."

"That's great Zuko!" Katara leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"That really is nephew," Iroh agreed. "But are you sure you don't want to see him again? If he was able to trigger something that caused your 'voice' to disappear than maybe we should--"

"No," Zuko's voice was pure determination. "He's not coming back." He paused for a moment, "But I do want you to find another doctor if you can; I'm still not cured and I know it. The voice may be gone, for now, but it might come back and I don't want that. I need to make sure that I get better, it's for the best if I do."

Katara stopped rubbing his shoulders and leaned against him. "You sound so sophisticated and mature, what happened to you Zuko?"

"I love you too Katara." Zuko rolled his eyes as he turned around. He kissed her softly on her forehead.

"No really Zuko, this is a new outlook for you. When did you suddenly decide to do what's 'for the best' and what happened to that oversized head of yours?" Katara asked in all seriousness.

"Since I decided it was time for me to dull down on my ego and start doing what I have to do. I'm doing things for the best because I want things to be the best when we have our child Katara; I want him or her to grow up better than I did so I need to make sure I'm able to provide that." Zuko declared as Katara looked at him in awe.

"That is truly noble nephew and I hope you know that you might not have had the greatest family to grow up around but you turned out just fine anyway." Iroh praised. "Wouldn't you agree Katara?" Katara continued to stare at Zuko until she gripped his head and kissed him.

Zuko was surprised by the sudden kiss but instead of breaking away from it he deepened it. Iroh cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there but they didn't even glance at his direction. In fact they both had their eyes closed and Iroh might have been mistaken but he supposed there was a bit of tongue being used in this kiss.

"Alright then," Iroh finally decided as he headed toward the door. "I'll just leave you two alone now to go ahead and finish what I had interrupted. Goodnight and try not to stay up too late." Iroh closed the door tightly behind himself as he left.

_Ah, to be young and in love again. _Iroh mused as he hummed to himself while headed for the kitchen. He made himself a quick cup of tea and turned to his room for a good night's rest.

* * *

Zuko continued to run his fingers through Katara's hair long after she was asleep. He couldn't get over how a night that had started out terrible had turned out to be so magnificent. _Things really couldn't get better right now, but I know that they can and will get worse. _He sighed inwardly. _I might as well make the most out of this voiceless night and get some sleep. _

Shifting ever so slightly as to not disturb Katara, who was using his chest as a pillow, he situated himself into a more comfortable sleeping position and closed his eyes. _I might not even have the nightmare tonight, _Zuko smiled. _Now that would really make this a perfect night. _

"Zuko," Zuko's eyes snapped open. _The voice can't be back already. But that is how things seem to work for my life; so much for my perfect night. _"Zuko," He looked at Katara and saw her eyes clenched tightly shut. _I'm not hearing the voice; I'm merely hearing Katara sleep talk. _

"Don't worry Katara, I'm here." He whispered softly as he brushed the back of his hand over her smooth cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," Zuko twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "And neither are you."

* * *

**_So there you go Panther Eyes, that's what Aang has been going through and now you know why I haven't really had him in this story too much; he's not really doing anything but suffering and that can only go so far. I hope everyone liked that I'm making Smellerbee have a bigger part and actually bringing the Freedom Fighters and Sokka into this story now. Also I have Jee in here more because I love that guy and I'm so upset he was really only in one episode in the show; I dream that they'll bring him back someday!_**

**_It seems like Zuko's getting better, but now Katara's having a nightmare, things just can't stay good for both of them huh? Oh and I kind of liked how Zuko can still be posessive even after everything he and Katara had been through. Funny how old habits never seem to really die._**


	41. Smellerbee

**_This chapter jumps a lot as it goes from one week to five weeks later but really I have to reach the end of Katara's pregnancy soon. That's when stuff really begins to happen! This chapter is basically rushed crap and I apologize, but I promise that the next chapter will be so much better! This one basically just has to do with Smellerbee and her feelings and also has some SokkaTy Lee hinting!_**

* * *

Chapter 41 Smellerbee

_"Zuko," she cried out desperately as she ran throughout the darkness. "Zuko where are you? Please Zuko, I'm scared and I don't know where I am." She continued to run even though she didn't know where she was running from or where she what she was heading towards. _

_"Zuko, please, where are you?" She shrieked as a saddened light formed a few paces before her._

_"I'm right here Katara, don't worry, you can stop running now." It was Zuko's voice and she saw a hand holding the flame so it was a Firebender, but she couldn't make out a face or anything else._

_"Is that really you Zuko?" She hesitantly stepped toward the light._

_"Why don't you tell me? Or are you even able to? At least tell me this Katara, do you really know Zuko? Do you really know me? What I'm capable of doing and what I'll never be able to do, do you know about that?" The flame flickered off and once again she found herself plunged into darkness._

_She gasped as two hot, rough hands gripped her wrists and pulled her another step forward. "Why don't I just make it easy and tell you instead Katara?" _

_"Zuko, stop this, you're starting to scare me." Katara didn't try to pull away, she knew Zuko, if it really was him, would never let her go._

_"I'm capable of causing people to worry, to be frightened, and I'm capable of many darker things that even I haven't realized yet." Hot breath brushed across her neck and she trembled slightly at the sensation. Laughter escaped from her holder as he felt her shake in his hold. "What I'm not capable to do is stop loving you, but I also can't stop hurting you and I can't stop the future; I will be the death of you Katara." _

_"That's not true," she shook her head even though her captor couldn't see. "I won't believe that Zuko; you won't kill me, you wouldn't." _

_Again laughter flooded into her ears. "I was right, you really don't know me."_

Katara's eyes shot open but she didn't move because she felt like she was frozen. She quickly looked around and found herself in the same position that she had fallen asleep in.Katara looked at Zuko's peaceful, sleeping face and her nightmare was quickly forgotten.

Pulling herself up she kissed Zuko on his cheek and curled against his form once again as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Zuko stop it!" She burst into another fit of laughter as Zuko ran his hands up her sides and then rested them on her rounded stomach. 16 weeks of being pregnant, almost halfway through the pregnancy, and she still looked amazing to him. If anything she looked better being pregnant; she seemed to have a healthy glow about her that just attracted Zuko even more to her. 

"I'm sorry Katara, but you know I can't help myself." He pulled her up against his muscled chest and nuzzled her neck softly with his lips. Katara moaned and leaned into the touch as pleasure ran throughout her body.

"Well try to gain some self control my Lord." Zuko smiled as he tilted Katara's head gently and kissed her forehead. The week before it had been officially announced across the entire world that Zuko was the Fire Lord and that his reign had started and so Katara tended to tease him about the fact that he had acted the part before it had rightfully been his.

"Control's for peasants." He joked as she playfully pushed him away.

"You better go Zuko; you don't want to be late for your meeting with Dr. Lou. Especially from all the help the man's been giving you it's the least you can do to not keep him waiting." Katara kissed him on the cheek then pushed him in the direction of his study.

"Alright I'm going. But really Katara, we're not even married yet and you're already starting to nag to me!" He chuckled softly and headed toward the prospective meeting room. Unlike Dr. Zion, Zuko liked Dr. Lou. The man seemed just as good as the other Dr., but didn't question his relationship with Katara which made Zuko particularly happy.

Zuko hadn't heard the voice in his head for almost two weeks now and he really hoped that it was gone. He still was plagued at night by the same nightmare but he was used to it but was rather annoyed with waking up every morning in a cold sweat. But he considered the nightmares perfectly normal since Katara had also been bothered by a couple of nightmares. Though hers weren't constant or the same repeating one she had told him.

Zuko whistled as he passed the meeting room, remaining in the good mood that he had been all week.

Currently his Uncle was discussing with the council of aristocrats about the plans for Sozen's comet. Zuko was planning on using the power from the comet to finally bring down the forces of Ba Sing Se. Then he would continue until the entire Earth Kingdom shattered under his might and the world was under the Fire Nation's rule. Only when he controlled the world would Katara and his unborn child be able to be safe. If he ruled everything than nothing could possibly endanger his loved ones; it all made perfect sense in his mind. But he kept his logic away from Katara, she didn't want to hear about it and he really didn't want to argue with her about it either.

"Oof," something ran into Zuko's stomach and he looked down to notice that it was that little servant girl that he had mistaken for a boy before.

"I'm so sorry my Lord! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, it was my mistake entirely!" Zuko smiled and patted the girl on the shoulder. He found her bewilderment and frantic actions to be quite amusing. If he wasn't careful he swore that he would become attach to the child; she was very likeable and he could tell that she had spunk.

"It's fine, really it is. Um, I never really got your name the last time we met." The girl's eyes widened and she seemed to draw a blank for a moment. _Probably her nerves getting to the best of her, _Zuko thought smugly.

"My name is Jin, sire." She bowed politely.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Jin and I hope to 'bump' into you some time soon. But I currently have an appointment so if you wouldn't mind stepping off of my foot I can go greet my guest." Zuko smiled warmly as the girl franticly jumped off of his foot and apologized in incoherent ways. "Its fine Jin, it really is." He waved goodbye as he turned around the corner and left her sight.

"Great going you moron," Smellerbee face palmed her forehead as she mumbled and stormed off to spy on the current meeting going on. "You're supposed to keep a low profile, try not to grab the Fire Lord's attention and what do you do? You go and literally bump into him and step on his foot when you're trying to spy on his council!" She sighed and quietly pressed her ear against the meeting's door. She focused on the muffled words and made mental notes of everything important said. Jet was going to be very pleased with her.

* * *

"Jet we have a problem." Mai announced as she sat across of the leader of rebels. "We lost support from one of the aristocrats and they're threatening us that they'll spill our plans if we don't pay a hefty ransom. What do you want us to do about it?" 

"I tried talking to Long Fei to change his mind but he wouldn't hear of it, not even from me! And you know how persuasive I can be, isn't that right Sokka?" Ty Lee leaned against the Water Tribe warrior and brushed her finger softly across his chest.

Sokka groaned and took a step away as he rolled his eyes; the pink clad girl still refused his repeating denial. "That is a problem," Jet thumbed his chin lightly. "I didn't think Long was trustworthy from the start and luckily we haven't told the aristocrats all of our plans. But don't worry about it; we'll take care of this. There's no way anyone is going to ruin all of our hard work and planning."

"Should we threaten his daughter? She's mine and Ty Lee's age and from what I know of her is that she to be married soon. It would be devastating if something was to happen to his daughter to delay the wedding some more." Mai slipped her hand out of her sleeve and revealed a throwing blade.

"Are you really willing to harm someone to get the message across that he is supposed to keep his mouth shut?" Sokka asked in a bitter tone.

"Like I've said before, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get revenge for Azula and I'm not going to let some moral confused old man stand in my way of getting that revenge." Mai narrowed her dull eyes as she tightened her grip on the blade.

"Aren't you willing to risk anything or do anything to rescue your sister Sokka?" Jet asked as he chewed on his blade of grass. Sometimes Sokka wondered how he always managed to have what seemed like the perfect piece of grass to chew on.

"Of course I am, but shouldn't lives be taken only if necessary?" Sokka pressed the issue.

"We're not going to kill the girl silly Sokka." Ty Lee grinned as she appeared behind Sokka. He jumped and quickly moved to behind Jet who smirked at his refusal of the highly pretty girl who only continued to beam despite her obvious rejection.

"She's going to get harmed but nothing too serious, just a little warning of what would happen if Long spills." Jet explained as he twirled the grass blade with his forefinger and thumb.

Sokka sighed but nodded. "I'm turning in for the night." He waved lazily behind himself as he left the room and headed for his own separate space away from all of the rebels and Freedom Fighters. He passed Longshot and the man acknowledged him with a simple nod of the head. Sokka nodded back and turned down the next hallway to his room.

He swung open his door and then slammed it shut as he flopped down on his bed. "Katara, Aang, I hope you two are doing alright." He whispered as his eyes grew heavier and finally closed for the night.

* * *

"Did you hear about Juan Fei?" Iroh asked as he buttered a piece of toast. Zuko looked up for his eggs and shook his head. 

"Long's daughter? Isn't she getting married soon?" Zuko asked as he scooped another portion of eggs into his mouth.

"She was but the wedding has been delayed now due to an unlikely accident. Apparently she training with her trusted bow and arrows on her beloved rhino when it suddenly bucked her off and one of her arrows flew from its satchel and hit a nerve in her leg, causing it to become temporarily numb. Quite a shame don't you think?" Iroh looked from Katara to Zuko.

Swallowing his food before he was finished chewing, Zuko raised his brow. "You don't think it was an accident at all do you?" Iroh shook his head. "Then what do you think really happened Uncle?"

"The damage done to the girl was on purpose. A relative of someone in your court Lord Zuko doesn't tend to have any kinds of accidents like that. It was definitely a planned attack on Fei's family but I'm not sure by whom or what may have caused it." Iroh sighed. "But I believe it would be for the best if we all kept our guard up around others from now on."

* * *

"How does that make you feel Lord Zuko?" Dr. Lou scribbled something down on the parchment in his lap. Zuko sighed as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Angry, just really angry. Everything had been going wonderfully and I had been in a really good mood but now I have to be on alert in my own home and weary of everyone. I really don't need to be watching my back while Katara's pregnant, that is not the type of environment I want her to have the baby in." Zuko groaned.

"Yes, she's twenty weeks in now isn't she?" Dr. Lou asked as he smiled. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl? And do you hope it has your traits or Lady Katara's?"

"What?" Zuko looked down from the ceiling to the doctor.

"Your first child, do you have any preferences for it? Do you wish for it to be a girl, a boy, a Waterbender, or a Firebender?" Dr. Lou asked with a small crease forming over his forehead as he frowned.

"I haven't really thought about that yet. Well no, that's a lie, I've thought about it but I haven't discussed it with Katara yet." Zuko smiled. "Of course I'm hoping for a Firebending boy and I bet Katara wants a Waterbending girl. I really don't care though, no matter the outcome of my child, I will cherish it just because it was made from Katara's and my love."

"You're doing wonderful Lord Zuko."

* * *

"Do we have all of the supplies yet?" Jet asked impatiently as he swiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Sokka," he called over his shoulder at the boy still training. "Give it a rest already! We have business to discuss!" The other teenaged boy ignored the rebel leader as he hacked at the dummy with his new machete. 

"I'm sorry Jet, but not yet. We're still waiting on another shipment. But the rest of our supporters are preparing themselves and we have a final count on our attack force." Ty Lee smiled as she looked over Jet's shoulder at shirtless Sokka. "Nice," she beamed as she enjoyed the show displayed before herself.

Jet rolled his eyes and retrieved his shirt, beside Sokka's own discarded one, from the dirt floor. "What's the final amount Ty Lee?"

"273 willing men and woman but not all have arrived yet. We have received word from the Rough Riders that they'll be a bit delayed. Though the rest of the group is in close areas and as soon as we decide when we should go on with it than we just have to give the word and our attack can begin." She beamed as she kept her gaze on Sokka the entire time.

"Excellent," Jet replaced his shirt over his muscled chest and arms and looked back at Sokka. "Don't work yourself to death now." He called than left, leaving Ty Lee drooling as she watched Sokka's movements.

"Hey Sokka," Ty Lee flipped over to his side as he paused to regain his breath. "Would you like to spar with me? It would be better to try and attack a moving target than a wooden one." She offered as she watched his glistening muscles move with his breathing.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad." He smiled as he swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "Thanks Ty Lee."

"Trust me Sokka, this will be my pleasure." She beamed as she lunged at him.

* * *

"…are on the lookout for rebels now so your husband should be careful." 

"Rebels?!" Smellerbee's eyes widened as she entered the washroom and overheard the ladies' conversation.

"Oh yes dear, haven't you heard? It's said that a rebel uprising is forming in the Fire Nation itself!" A middle aged lady with short black hair and rather short in size informed her.

"Though I see no reason for it," the oldest of the group spoke up as she flicked her braided grey hair behind her head. "I personally think Lord Zuko is doing a wonderful job. Really compared to his father this man is a blessing!"

Murmured agreements were passed throughout the room but Smellerbee tuned out to them as a single thought ran through her mind; _they knows we're here! _

Finishing her duties quicker than she ever had before, Smellerbee made for the exit. She had to warn Jet that they should move quickly before—

"Ouch!" Smellerbee yelled as she ran into the back of someone and fell to the floor from the impact. "Hey, why don't you…" her eyes widened.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" The figure turned around and smiled. "I guess it wasn't smart of me to rest in the middle of the hallway like this." Katara offered a hand but Smellerbee refused.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry Lady Katara! I was just in such a rush and I'm rather a klutz at times, I really should pay more attention." Smellerbee bowed and tried to step around the pregnant lady but Katara grabbed her by the shoulder lightly before she had the chance.

"Hold on a second, do I know you from somewhere? I swear I've seen your face before." Katara looked at her but Smellerbee shook her head rapidly, denying Katara the chance to recognize her.

"Nope, never met before but excuse me, my Lady, my brother is sick and I must rush home." She pulled out of Katara's grasp and ran down the hallway.

"Katara?" Zuko rounded the corner and looked at his fiancé as she looked after someone else. "Ah, I see you've met Jin. She's a sweet girl and she means well but she's very shy."

"Yeah, I can tell." Katara mumbled. "I swear I've met her before though I can't put my finger on it."

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Zuko asked as he watched Jin run down the hallway and turn towards the exit.

"Her brother's sick she said." Katara placed a hand on her stomach, now round from twenty-five weeks of undergoing pregnancy.

"Really, that's a shame." Zuko frowned. "She doesn't really have too much money so I doubt they can afford buying him medicine or getting him proper care." Zuko scowled. "She works hard enough and she deserves something a little extra. When she comes in tomorrow I'm giving her a bonus."

"I swear I know her." Katara pondered as she walked along side with Zuko to the dining room.

* * *

"Jet, Jet!" Smellerbee panted as she barged into the room. "They know about us, they know that there are rebels in the Fire Nation! And Katara saw me and she almost recognized me! I have to quit this job before she finds me out." 

"Don't worry Smellerbee; we can work this to our advantage." Jet smirked as he twiddled his fingers together. "Don't tell Sokka that you saw Katara for starters. But now tell me, do they know that we're in the Fire Nation capital?"

"No, but they know that we're indeed in the Fire Nation. There's even talk of them bringing some troops home to put our uprising down once and for all." Smellerbee frowned.

"Good, the more men here the less the Earth Kingdom has to deal with." Jet rose from his chair as he patted Smellerbee on the shoulder. "You're doing a great job Smellerbee, keep it up for a bit longer. It won't be long now until we attack. They'll never see it coming."

* * *

Smellerbee calmed her breathing as she slowly cracked the door open. "Lord Zuko? The other servants told me that you were looking for me?" 

"Yes Jin, please come in." Zuko looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled at the girl. Smellerbee entered and closed the door softly behind her. "How is your little brother doing?"

"What?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"Your little brother, Katara told me that she ran into you yesterday and that you were rushing home to see your sick baby brother. How is he doing? Do you know what's wrong with him?" Zuko looked concerned.

"Oh right," Smellerbee closed her gaping mouth. "My little brother is very sick but we're not sure what's wrong with him."

Zuko nodded his head in an understanding way. "I thought so," he pulled out a small bag and tossed it to her. She caught it in both hands and by the sound and weight she could tell that it was filled with coins. "Call it a bonus for all of your hard work. And take the rest of the day off to go home and make sure that your baby brother is taken cared of."

Smellerbee was stunned. This was not what she would ever expect from the Fire Lord. Jet had told her stories about the Fire Lord, about his world known cruelty to all and his heartlessness. There's no way that he was actually doing this for her alias.

"My Lord, you cannot be serious." She blinked at him, utterly confused.

"Oh but I am Jin, I want you to take care of you little brother. And I hope your parents are proud of you, you are a wonderful daughter that any parent would be proud to have." Zuko smiled and Smellerbee felt tears in the corners of her eyes.

She was planning on ruining this man's life, on destroying his future and stripping him of everything he had. Yet here he was, this man that was supposed to be hated was showing her such kindness that no one had ever shown her before.

"Thank you Lord Zuko," tears slowly trickled down her face but she quickly wiped them away. "Thank you so much." She closed her eyes to try and prevent her tears but they continued to flow.

"It's alright Jin, you're brother is going to be fine, he has a great sister that's looking after him." Smellerbee's eyes shot open as she felt strong, protective hands wrap around her tiny form. Zuko…was hugging her?

"I know how it feels to think that someone in your family is going to die, that a loved one might leave you but I can assure you that I won't let you go through that. I want you to come to me when you find out what your brother has and if that amount can't help him. Do you understand me Jin?" Zuko broke his hug as he smiled softly at the crying girl. She nodded and smiled back at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. You're so nice Lord Zuko, you really are." She released him and then bowed as she quickly left the room. Zuko smiled and sat back down in his chair.

He had become attached to her despite himself. But because he had grown to like the girl he had decided to help her, he hated seeing people that he liked in pain.

It was then that Zuko hoped that his first child would be a girl and he hoped that she would be like Jin.

* * *

**_Yeah I used Jin's name. The girl from Tales of B-Sing-Sei who kissed Zuko and became the envy of every fangirl out there. I liked the name and felt too lazy to make up one of my own_**


	42. Rebels

**_Alright, ao I pulled my leg muscle which made me really depressed because I couldn't work out and exercise is the only way I'm able to release all of my built in stress and anger. But yeah, we only have 8 more chapters after this one, maybe 9, to go until this story is done._**

* * *

Chapter 42 Rebels 

"Jet," He looked up from his hand of cards at the owner of the meek voice.

"Smellerbee? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working at the palace?" Jet placed his hand down at the table face down. Longshot, Pipsqueak, and The Duke all looked at the normally loud girl who was now acting timid and each couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

Longshot was sure that something was wrong when his sharp eyes caught the faint traces of a tear stream on her face. Not only that but he did have a better relationship with his tomboyish friend then all the others.

"Lord Zuko gave me the day off so that Jin could take care of her sick baby brother. He also gave me this," she placed the bag on the table and it clanked loudly. "To make sure that he got treated correctly he gave me a bonus."

"Oh," Jet prodded the bag and then opened it and spilled its cotenants onto the table. Pipsqueak whistled loudly as the golden coins shimmered brightly. "Heh," Jet laughed shortly as he thought of the irony. "Looks like Zuko's going to be a big help to our little rebellion with all of his considerate money."

"Jet," Smellerbee spoke again as she looked up to her leader. "I'm done spying on Zuko and I don't want to be in the battle anymore."

"What are you talking about Smellerbee? You couldn't wait until you had the chance to kick the Fire Nation's butt, what's gotten into you?" Jet asked as he dangerously leaned close to the smaller girl. "Don't tell me this is about Zuko."

Smellerbee looked at Jet squarely in the eyes. "Fine then, I won't tell you and I don't need this." She turned around on her heel and began to march out of the room. "The first one to bother me will be sorry, you understand? Oh and Jet, I really think you're wrong about Zuko; he's not such a bad guy after all." She left the boys as they all gaped after her with their mouths slight propped open.

"Jet, what are we going to do about Smellerbee? Something is wrong with her." The Duke questioned as he and the rest of the boy's placed their hands down as well.

"Do you think Zuko is bribing her or even threatening her?" Pipsqueak asked. "Because if that jerk is, then…" he trailed off but pounded a large fist into his open palm to better express his threat than his words ever could.

"Don't worry about her, when we all start getting together for the big fight she won't be able to resist and she'll come around again. I just think she needs some time to herself to figure out that Zuko isn't the nice guy she might think he is. I'll go talk to her later to straighten her out." Jet picked up his hand again and chewed absentmindedly on the grass protruding through his lips.

The rest of the boys picked up their hands as well, following their leader's example as always, except for Longshot. He abruptly stood and left the room in silence after Smellerbee's trail.

The three boys looked around at each other before The Duke reached across the table and looked at the still faced down cards. "Whoa, he got a winning hand here!" The smaller boy exclaimed as he flipped over the cards.

* * *

A knock sounded at her door and she growled low in her throat. "I don't want to be bothered and I mean it!" Smellerbee shouted as she sat on the bed in her designated room. She waited and after a while watched as the door slowly opened and a large hat came into view first. "Longshot I mean it, I don't want to talk right now." The boy continued to stand in her doorway and she sighed angrily. 

"Fine, but close the door then." Longshot nodded and closed the door. He sat down beside her and waited until she began to let him into her mind as she spilled her thoughts to him like she always did when something troubled her.

"It's weird, all the stories that Jet has told us about the Fire Nation, and my own experience with them of course, has only led me to think that they're cruel and incapable of having kind emotions or even a heart." Smellerbee mumbled as she laid back on her bed. "But then I actually started talking to Zuko a bit, I mean I barely said anything to him but the guy remembered my name and seemed really sincere when I told him my lie, as if he actually cared. I think he did care Longshot, and I think he cares about me as well, even though I wouldn't call us friends or anything.

"I mean I barely know him, but what I do know, what I actually saw and didn't hear out of some story told by Jet, is that he really is a good person. When I see him with Katara now he always looks so happy and he really does have a warm looking smile." Smellerbee sighed again as she sat up once more. "And then the way he gave me all of that gold just so I could take care of my nonexistent brother, does he just randomly do that with anyone he hears is having trouble? Why does such a nice guy have to be our enemy?"

Longshot stared at his friend for a while until he calmly placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked up at her considered best friend and smiled. "Thanks Longshot, you always know how to help. You really are right though, I'll just do what my instinct tells me to." Longshot nodded in approval as he remained sitting beside the young girl until their stomachs growled for food.

"Let's go grab some food." Smellerbee smiled as she hopped off her bed and opened the door for Longshot. They both walked to the kitchen in silence, a happy smile on both of their faces.

* * *

"Just ten weeks left," Katara mumbled as she looked at her reflection in the pond. "And then I'll finally get my figure back." 

"I think you have a healthy glow about you." Zuko wrapped his arms around her midsection and placed his hands on Katara's large belly. He smiled down at the reflected picture and kissed Katara on the cheek.

"Yeah, but I miss being able to move about faster and all. Also, I'm getting sick of being kept up at night because someone decides to not know when to sleep and is determined to kick their way out of my stomach." She mumbled as the baby coincidently chose that time to kick. Zuko chuckled at the feeling but Katara felt no amusement whatsoever.

Although, admittedly, it had been rather weird yet cute to feel the baby move inside of her when it had started to kick back around her 20th week but now it was rather consistent, especially at night. The baby inside her just seemed so ready and desperately wanted to be out in the world that it wouldn't remain still.

"It'll all be worth it though when we have our newborn child." Zuko rubbed her stomach with feathery soft strokes. "So, did you finally decide on which wedding dress you liked better?"

"Yes, I made my final decision this morning with Iroh while you were at a meeting. He likes it and I think you'll like it too." Katara turned her head and kissed Zuko right below his burn mark. "And before you ask; no, you can't see it. We've been over this before and you know how I want it to be a surprised. Besides, you have a good idea of what I'm going to wear; you saw the first designs for it."

"I suppose I can wait to see what you look like in it." Zuko faked a pout and Katara rolled her eyes. She playfully pushed him away and started to walk around the pond.

"Trust me; you can wait four months until our wedding. I've had to wait 6 months already for this little one to hurry up and get out of me and I still have three more to go." Katara placed a hand on the small of her back and the other on her stomach as she circled the pond slowly.

"Like I said Katara, it'll all be worth it the moment you hold that little newborn life in your arms." Zuko strode beside her and smiled warmly. "So, should we decide on the names?"

"Sure, what were you thinking of it was a boy?" Katara questioned as glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know, I was kind of thinking Kazuki." Katara looked at him and raised an eyebrow, asking silently why. "Well, it stands for first of a new generation, pleasant peace, or shining one and no matter how he turns out he'll be all of those."

Katara nodded approvingly. "I like that, the meaning is very nice." Zuko nodded as well, pleased that she liked it. He had thought about it for a while and he had told Uncle that he had wanted his son's name to mean something. Iroh had suggested finding a name that meant a new beginning or something peaceful since that was what Zuko was aiming for in the first place.

"Well, what do you think we should name it if it's a girl?" Zuko looked at Katara as she stopped walking and looked at the pond once again.

"It's a tradition in my family that all of our girl's names must start with a 'K'." She mumbled as she met his gaze in the reflection.

"I'd hate to break tradition." He smiled. "What do you have in mind?" He urged her to tell.

"I still haven't decided yet, but I have a few ideas. What do you think of Kimiko or Kumiko? Both mean beautiful history child and beautiful long lived child. Or even Kin for golden? But then again there's Kiyoko which stands for pure child, what do you think?" Katara looked at Zuko in person and his eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin.

"It seems like you've been putting a lot of thought into this." She nodded affirmatively. "Well, I like them all but I do like Kimiko better then Kumiko."

"Great, one down and two more to go before we have a girl's name, good thing we have ten weeks to think about this." Katara sighed. "I'm going to head down for lunch now."

"Alright Katara, I love you." Zuko wrapped his arms around her once again and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Zuko."

* * *

"Hey Sokka, can I talk to you for a moment?" Smellerbee walked outside into the small court area. Ty Lee and Sokka were training together, again. They had gone into a routine now where every night they would spar and practice with each other. Smellerbee found it rather amusing when the other boys often picked on Sokka for it. He still claimed that he didn't like Ty Lee but everyone knew otherwise. 

"Sure that would be fine. I'm a bit tired now anyways so I think I'm going to hop into bed. See you guys in the morning!" Ty Lee bounded across the grounds and stopped at the door. She turned around and flashed a happy grin. "Good night Sokka!" She waved and then dashed into the place.

Sokka blushed and waved slightly then turned to Smellerbee. She was smirking. "If that's how she acts when she's tired then I'd love to see her when she's exhausted." Smellerbee joked shortly but then turned serious. "I have something to tell you about your sister."

"You saw Katara?" Sokka asked on impulse before Smellerbee had a chance to continue. She nodded.

"Yes, I've seen her for the past month now almost on a daily basis. She keeps seeking me out in the palace and trying to figure out how she knows me but I usually make up an excuse and dash off before she can place me." Sokka's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Jet told you not to tell me, didn't he?" Smellerbee nodded. "That jerk, I'll show him to--" Sokka picked up his weapon and started into the house but Smellerbee quickly grabbed and tugged on his arm.

"You can't let Jet know that you know. Don't tell him that I told you, he's mad enough as it is at me since I've been refusing to tell him anything important I've been hearing around the palace." Sokka nodded and straightened his posture as he looked down at the younger girl.

"I'm telling you all of this Sokka because I think you should know that you're sister is happy with Zuko. She's almost due to have her baby, a little more then two months away, and she's constantly around Zuko or Zuko's uncle blabbing on about how excited she is about the baby." Smellerbee paused, "I think you should try to help me stop the attack on Zuko." She finally remarked.

Sokka remained silent for a while until he sighed. "I'm not saying that I don't want to believe you, because I do want my sister to be happy, and I'm not saying that I don't want to attack Zuko, because I really do for everything that jerk has put us all through, but even if I did think we should stop the attack, how could we convince Jet otherwise? He's the greatest at convincing others to think the way he wants them to, how could we possibly hope to change his mind? Besides that, then what about everyone else, I doubt Mai would stop just because Jet told her to." Sokka crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm not sure about that but I thought we'd be able to change others' minds first and then gain enough support to stop Jet." Smellerbee pondered out loud.

Sokka laughed shortly and halfheartedly. "So, we're going to rebel against the top rebel?" Smellerbee smirked and nodded her head. "Well then, count me in, but only if you can do me one small favor."

"What is it?" Smellerbee asked as she watched Sokka walk past her and enter into the place. He motioned for her to follow and she did so.

He went into his room and grabbed a piece of paper and ink brush off of his desk and began to write rapidly. "I want you," he announced in between brush strokes, "to give this to Katara and get me her reply. Only then will I join you're little uprising against the rebels."

Smellerbee nodded and took the note from Sokka once he finished. She tucked it carefully into her pocket and held her hand out for Sokka to shake. He took it and gave one firm shake before he released it again. "Deal." They both proclaimed simultaneously.

* * *

"Hey Jin, or should I call you by your other name, Smellerbee?" Smellerbee stopped dusting the vase on top of a short pillar and turned to look at Katara. "It finally came to me how I knew you. So tell me, what are you doing in the Fire Nation? More or less, why are you working in the palace?" 

Smellerbee paled and looked around to make sure that no one was around. The jig was up, Katara knew, so why continue with the little act? "Have you told anyone else?"

"No," Katara hesitated for a split second, "at least not yet." Her voice was cold and unlike the normally warm tone so acquainted with her.

"Please don't tell anyone, I promise I'm not spying or anything, at least not anymore." Katara's eyes widened but she let the other girl continue. "Jet and the other freedom fighters are here and they made me get a job to try and learn about what's become of you and some other things. We found your brother and he's joined us as well. But now that I've gotten to know Zuko a bit better I don't want to spy on him anymore."

Smellerbee stopped as a guard walked by and stared at her. Katara smiled and waved and the guard bowed his head in acknowledgement then continued to walk. "Zuko's a good man Katara, unlike the last Fire Lord; I hope he makes good decisions and that you're happy with him."

"Thank you Smellerbee, and for your information I am happy with Zuko. I'm very happy being with him." Katara crossed her arms above her round stomach. "But when you said that Sokka joined you guys, what did he join you for?"

"That's good to hear and I think you know I can't tell you that."

"And I think you know that I have authority in this place."  
"You and I both know that you'd never do anything like that Katara." Smellerbee narrowed her eyes. "Especially when I'm on your side now and doing you a huge favor by turning your brother onto your side as well," Smellerbee reached into her pocket and fished out a folded piece of paper. "Here and I need you to write a response back."

Katara unfolded the note and read it carefully;

_Katara,_

_I heard that you were pregnant with Zuko's child. Tell me that he didn't force himself on you, tell me that you want to have a child with him, and tell me that you're happy being with him. If your answers are no, yes, and yes in that order to all three of my concerns, then I'll try my hardest to make sure that everything remains the same in your life. _

_Your big brother, _

_Sokka_

Katara felt herself begin to tear, damn her hormonal mood swings. "I'll go reply to this." Katara turned to head back to her room but stopped. "Oh and Smellerbee," the girl looked up at her. "Thank you."

Smellerbee smiled and nodded her head. "You're welcome Katara."

* * *

"Here you go, Ponytail." Smellerbee tossed the paper onto Sokka's bed and then poked her head back through the door. Sokka sat up and unfolded the parchment. It was his reply from his baby sister. 

_Sokka,_

_I miss you so much. Whatever is going on with you and the Freedom Fighters, just make sure that you stay safe. I'm not exactly sure about everything Smellerbee is telling me but what I can tell is that you're alive and that's all that matters to me. As for your concerns; no Zuko didn't force anything like that ever, yes I want to have this child and even more with him, and I'm completely happy with him. Thank you for being the best big brother in the history of big brothers._

_Love you forever,_

_Katara_

Sokka smiled and folded the note back up. _Wow, _he smirked and placed the note under his pillow. _I'm going to be an uncle soon. _

_

* * *

**In your review, tell me which name is your favorite for the girls! Though I'm not saying that their child will be a girl, did you notice how I already had the boy's name be definite? But yeah, I just want to know what you guys think about the names!**_


	43. Reappearance

Chapter 43 Reappearance

"Its been a week and so far its only you, Pipsqueak, Longshot, Ty Lee, and me against Jet, Mai, and the hundreds of others that they have." Smellerbee sighed and flopped herself down on Sokka's bed. He scowled and poked the girl in the side. She slapped his hand and he yelped as he pulled his hand back. "Leave me alone, I'm tired and stressed out. Work was hard today."

"Did Katara give you another note?" Sokka asked impatiently. Smellerbee raised her head from Sokka's pillow and glared.

"You're such a jerk." She pulled out a folded message and tossed it at him.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for me it would only be you and Longshot vs. everyone else. You should be glad you got such a resourceful talker on your side to convince everyone that we're right and Jet's wrong." Sokka smirked and sat down at his desk. He unfolded the letter and began to read his sister's news of how she was doing, how she felt, what had happened to her worth noting, and asking a bunch of questions.

"No, it's a good thing when we actually are right and Jet is wrong. Also, Pipsqueak acts like my older brother; I got him to join us, not you." Sokka shrugged, halfheartedly paying attention to what she was saying. "And Ty Lee couldn't refuse her boyfriend." Smellerbee smirked.

Sokka glared over the top of the parchment but then smirked himself. "You do know that we are officially dating now." Smellerbee's mouth fell open as she gawked at the news. "I asked her last night during our training to be my girlfriend. Looks like you'll have to think of some other way to insult me now."

"So that's why she was even happier today than she normally is." Smellerbee smiled and sat up. She leaned against the wall and remained silent as she thought about their current situation.

They still hadn't thought of the best way to stop Jet's plans. Though they were beginning to slowly grow in number, they were still out numbered by far by Jet and his mini army of men and women dedicated to see the Fire Nation, or at least Lord Zuko, fall. Everyone they had talked to so far had easily joined their side but they were still suspicious about asking others. What if the person didn't agree and told Jet of their plans?

"Maybe we should ask Mai next." Sokka suggested as he grabbed a blank parchment and a jar of ink.

"Are you nuts? She's just as devoted about taking down Zuko as Jet is! Especially since she was promised the throne if things succeeded." Smellerbee screamed as she stared in horror at Sokka. Was it just her, or was he really dumb sometimes?

"Actually, Mai doesn't want to be on the throne and she has no desire in hurting Mai; Ty Lee said that she once had a crush on him when they were younger." Sokka dipped a paintbrush in the ink and began to write back to his family member. "Mai is just focused on avenging Azula's death. She's willing to do anything if it means that she'll be able to take down Zhao. She thinks that if she becomes the ruler of the Fire Nation then there wouldn't be any way of Zhao getting away with his crime unpunished. That's what Ty Lee told me at least and I'm pretty sure she knows what she's talking about. After all, Ty Lee and Mai are best friends."

Smellerbee stared at Sokka for a moment and then slowly smiled. "I think I just got an idea." Sokka looked up from his letter and sighed.

"Sure just ignore me when I said that we could get Mai to join us. Why should we care if we can get one of the most powerful Fire Nation girls on our side? No, Sokka doesn't know what he's talking about." Sokka mumbled miserably as he went back to writing.

"What did you say?" Sokka opened his mouth but Smellerbee quickly stopped him. "Right, never mind; I don't care. But listen to this; what if we joined up with the Fire Nation?"

"What? But aren't you against the Fire Nation?" Sokka scratched his head.

"Listen, if we can keep Zuko on the throne then we all know he'll end the war peacefully or else Katara would never stay with him. I've heard nothing being mentioned about the war throughout the palace so that's a positive sign right? Now, if we can get Zuko on our side, then we'd have the entire Fire Nation army on our side. We can stop Jet before he hurts others and Zuko couldn't help but feel indebted to us for helping him keep his throne that he'd listen to me when I told him not to hurt Jet. That way everyone can win!" Smellerbee stood from the bed and beamed happily. "I'm a genius!"

"Hey genius," Sokka rolled his eyes. "What makes you think Zuko won't kill everyone for planning against him in the first place? And we're still not sure what Zuko is planning on doing with the war. I'll ask Katara but until then keep that plan of yours to yourself."

"You're just jealous that I'm the smart one in our group." Smellerbee sneered and than sat back down on Sokka's bed.

* * *

"Here's your daily letter. You know I'm kind of getting sick of being your little messenger." Smellerbee handed Katara the piece of parchment Sokka had gave her. "Now if you'll excuse me, my Lady," Katara rolled her eyes as Smellerbee mockingly went into a bow. "I have to clean around your large home." 

"Thanks Smellerbee." Katara tucked the letter into her large sleeve to read when she was back in her room.

"Before I go Katara, what is Zuko planning on doing with Aang and the war situation?" Smellerbee swore that Katara paled and stopped breathing for a moment. "Katara, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just that, I don't know what Zuko's planning. He hasn't said anything about it and if I try to bring it up he quickly changes subjects." Katara frowned as did Smellerbee.

"Oh," Smellerbee bit her lower lip and then shifted her wait from one leg to the other. "That doesn't sound too good."

"Don't worry; you know Zuko's a good guy. He's doing the right thing, I'm sure of it." Katara smiled and Smellerbee nodded her head in understanding.

"Right, then I'd better go start cleaning and stuff." Smellerbee turned around and started to walk away. "Give me your reply to Sokka later tonight."

"I will, see you later Smellerbee." Katara frowned and headed for her room. She decided that she'd ask Zuko sometime that week about his plans for the war, for Sozin's comet, and what he planned on doing with Aang.

"Smellerbee, huh, I could have sworn that Zuko told me that young lady's name was Jun." Katara stopped mid-step and turned toward the familiar voice. She smiled as a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar would, faking innocence and still trying to get what was desired.

"You can explain everything to me over tea." Iroh smiled as he placed a hand on Katara's back comfortingly and began to walk her towards his quarters. "I think it's about time I got back into your little loop anyway."

* * *

"And that's all you know?" Katara nodded her head again as Iroh finished his cup of tea. "Interesting, this Smellerbee is a fascinating young girl. And the Jet fellow you mentioned, he's trouble; I can tell merely by your story. But perhaps if we could all sit down to some tea and talk some things out we can stop whatever he might be planning." 

"There's no way Jet would ever agree to that. Uncle, the man would rather fight you then drink with you." Katara frowned.

"I don't want to fight; I'm an old man who has simple pleasures of tea and watching the cherry blossoms as they slowly begin to fall." Iroh smiled and glanced out the large window to the group of trees outside in the garden. Sure enough some cherry blossoms were falling off and floating with the gentle breeze of the wind.

"Besides, I think the boy deserves another chance. After all, I myself am a man who got a second chance to turn my life around and I say that it's only fair." Katara poured him some more tea. He had gotten what he had wanted to know; now it was time for her to gain some extra information as well.

"Uncle, I know that if anyone knew what Zuko was planning it would be you," Katara stared across the oak table at the bearded man as he stared back, his bright smile dimming slightly. "Please, I need to know what Zuko has in stored for the war's events and for Aang."

Iroh sighed and opened the lid of the porcelain tea pot. "We're going to need more tea."

* * *

"My Lord, you're really not going to use the power of Sozin's Comet?" The Fire Nation official asked with an unbelieving tone. 

"I've made up my mind; I will not use the power of the comet. But as soon as I find someone worthy enough to use it I will tell you. The Earth Kingdoms will fall and the Fire Nation will finally rule all." Zuko leaned back in his throne and looked over the council and highly ranked officers.

"But Sire, why will you not use the comet's powers with your own hands?" One of the aristocrats asked as he clenched his confused head.

"Because," Zuko growled lowly, "I am a man of my word." Everyone in the room quickly became confused as they looked at their leader.

**_"Zuko, promise me you won't use Sozin's Comet."_**

_**"I promise Katara; I won't use Sozin's Comet."**_

"Now would anyone else like to question me and my reasoning?" The group of men shook their heads and he smirked. "Good, then this meeting is adjourned. I'm late for my afternoon walk with Katara." He stood and strode from the room, leaving the men to whisper of rebelling and how fickle their young leader was.

* * *

"You'll have to tell me the rest later Uncle, I can't be late for my walk with Zuko or else he'll get suspicious." She slowly stood and pressed a hand to the small of her back as well as her round belly. "But from what you've said about the comet and how Zuko isn't going to use it; I'm really glad he's keeping his word." 

"Yes, Zuko is quite a man of his word." He bowed his head as Katara headed out of the room. "And a man of many loopholes." He mumbled to himself as he sighed. If only he wasn't a man of his word, then perhaps he could have told Katara the entire truth.

_

* * *

_

"Zuko," Katara slowed her pace down even more as she avoided her fiancé's gaze. "You know that I'm happy with you, right?"

The Fire Lord looked at his 31 week pregnant lover and gripped her hand, reassuring her as he squeezed softly. "I know that as much as you know that I love you. Because you know I love you and if you don't know, I'll always be by your side to tell you." Katara smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"Zuko," she sighed and completely stopped walking. "I'm scared."

"Of what Katara?" he frowned and stepped closer to her. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell me and I can--"

"You can't do anything about it, I can't do anything either, no one can; not Uncle, not Jee, not Sokka, not even Aang." Zuko tensed slightly as she mentioned her brother and friend but he quickly but his uncomfortable feelings aside to focus on her. What had gotten her so scared and why did she think that no matter who tried no one could stop her fear?

"Katara, what are you afraid of?" The direct approach seemed to work the best with her at most times and he hoped it would then as well. Her unusual pessimistic attitude was starting to scare him.

"Our child Zuko, don't you ever wonder that our baby might come out deformed because of our intermixing of the elements? What if our child doesn't even look human? What if our child has an extra arm or doesn't have a mouth? What if--"

"Katara," he squeezed her hand again and gently kissed her cheek. "No matter what our child looks like, no matter what our child is able to do or not able to do, our child will forever be our child. I will love him or her just as much as you will. We will accept our child, Uncle will accept our child, the entire world will accept our child if I have to demand it of them. So do not fear for our child, our child will be fine." Zuko ran his fingers through her brunette locks and twirled a strand absentmindedly around his finger.

Katara smiled and nuzzled her head against his neck. "I knew that, I just wanted to hear you say it." She chuckled lightly and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"The truth is that I am scared though. I can't help but think that I'll have our child and you won't be with me. Something bad is coming Zuko, I know it is, and it has to deal with you, me, and our unborn baby." She sighed. "And I know it has to do with Sokka, Jet, and the other Freedom Fighters, including Smellerbee."

"The Freedom Fighters, Jet, Smellerbee, who are you talking about Katara?" Zuko pulled away from his lover to stare into her brilliant orbs. Perhaps the answers and understanding he wanted was in there.

"Haru," she knew that he knew him. Zuko tensed again at merely the mentioning of a name but Katara ignored it. "He had joined Jet and his Freedom Fighters; a bunch of rebelling kids that take their revenge out on the Fire Nation in extreme ways as well as harmless actions as well. They normally just steal and fight but their leader Jet goes on any level for a chance to get back at the Fire Nation for killing his parents. He once flooded an entire town just to get rid of the soldiers there but luckily Sokka was able to warn the village before Jet's plan went into action."

"Alright, now why do you think they want to harm our baby?" Zuko asked as he frowned. _I think she's becoming paranoid. There's no way that some team of rebels from the Earth Nation could really be planning on harming our child. Especially if they know Katara, once people meet her they don't want to do anything to harm her. Or at least that's what people told me from their first impression of her._

"Because," Katara glanced around their surroundings quickly. Everything seemed normal and calm. The water in the pond was still and the leaves in the only tree in the garden were blowing slightly in the light breeze. "They sent Smellerbee to spy on us." Zuko's eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly in shock. "But she isn't anymore because she saw what I saw a long time ago; that you're a good person. She won't tell me anything about Jet or the others but I've been sending notes back and forth to my brother through her and he says that we can trust Smellerbee."

"This Smellerbee is Jun isn't she?" Zuko asked solemnly and Katara nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, I still like the girl. At least she's on our side for whatever is going on." He rubbed his chin for a moment and then pulled Katara into a kiss.

She was startled by the passionate movement, but she wasn't about to complain. But when he quickly pulled away just as she deepened the kiss, she could complain about that. "I'm going to make sure we have extra guards watching over the castle until our baby is born. I'll have security heightened that way, no matter what might be planned against our child, its not going to happen."

* * *

"Alright Smellerbee, I think this is really going to work." Katara smiled as she handed over the letter addressed to her brother. "Zuko is bringing in more guards, you guys are slowly getting more people, and Zuko isn't even upset with you. I told him exactly what you wanted me to and I got all the information about his plans that I could. Is there anything else you need me to do? I feel like I'm on a role this week." She smiled happily as Smellerbee rolled her eyes. 

"No Katara, you did enough, really." Smellerbee smiled softly and pocketed the letter. "But I'm glad that Zuko wants the world to be protected and safe. That sounds good to me and the fact that he's not going to use the comet supports my choice in trusting him. I'm sure the others will be happy to hear everything. But tell me, did you get word about what's going to happen to Aang?"

Katara frowned and shook her head. "Iroh doesn't know anything about Zuko's plans for Aang. In fact, he believes that Zuko doesn't even know what he's going to do with Aang either." She shifted her weight slightly. "I tried to sneak down to the dungeons but I'm not very sneaky nowadays." She rubbed her large belly and Smellerbee chuckled.

"Leave that to me." Her eyes sparkled dangerously with the thought of a challenge and Katara immediately shook her head.

"No, Smellerbee don't risk it. If you're caught then our plan will go downhill. I'm sure Aang's being treated well and that he can last until I finally get Zuko to let him go." Smellerbee sighed; her challenge had been taken away.

"Alright Katara, if you say so. See ya tomorrow!" Smellerbee turned and started her way home. Unbeknownst to her was the shadow of a man following her. Stealthy and as quite as a spirit, the man traced her steps as she made her way into her temporary home and greeted her friends.

Glancing into an uncovered window, the man's eyes narrowed as they spotted a certain teen chewing on a long strand of grass. "Jet," the sly man growled too low for even the wind to pick up.

Inside of the building, the group of teens laughed as they continued their card game. "Jet it's your turn." The Duke nudged his leader in the side and Jet drew a card from the pile.

From the corner of his eye Jet saw something flash from the window. "What the…" Jet stood, still carrying his cards, and walked toward the window. He opened it up and stuck his head outside. Glancing around the grounds and onto the roof he sighed; nothing.

"What's up Jet?" Sokka asked as he stared at the strange behavior of the rebel teen.

"I could have sworn I saw a blue face in the window, but I guess my imagination is just getting to the better of me." Jet smirked and slammed his hand of cards onto the table. "Read them and weep, boys." Moans echoed throughout the room as Jet, triumphed in his victory, claimed the pile of leechee nuts.

And as quietly as he had come, the mysterious man made his way back to his home, his own plan running through his mind. He smirked behind his mask and leaped from one rooftop to another as he sprinted back into the palace. He also couldn't help but think that the security really did need improving. But then again, how hard was it to stop the plans of some rebels? _Definitely a lot easier than trying to catch the Blue Spirit for one thing,_ Zuko smirked.

* * *

**_A.N. Alright, I did it; I brought in the Blue Spirit! Also, it seems like everyone has their own plan but who's will end up coming into place? We have Jet's plan of storming the castle, Smellerbee's plan of during the rebellion to turn the tables, and then we have an unknown plan of Zuko's which we all know can't be good for Jet. Also, please take in mind that Katara doesn't know what sort of conditions Zuko has Aang in and she had been trying to block her friend from thought to drive away her guilt._**

**_Yes, Sokka and Ty Lee are dating now; I'm adding Tykka shipping to my list of Zutara, Tang, and Smellershot. _**


	44. Sacrifice

Chapter 44 Sacrifice

"We have to tell Katara," Zuko sighed but nodded her head. Iroh was right. Katara deserved to know what was happening around her but he still didn't want to. At least not until it was too late for her to do anything to stop his plans. Yes he was quite aware to the fact that it was dirty to deceive his loved one in such a way, but if they told Katara now of his plans then she might change her mind about marrying him, again, and leave him once more. Leave him alone and have their baby while someone else was there to comfort her. Or at least she would try to but he'd hold her hostage, again, and he wasn't sure that she'd be able to forgive him after doing it to her once more.

But he also knew that he would never let it get to that point. Katara was going to have her baby in his castle with him by her side, no matter what. Because he wasn't going to tell her about anything until after it happened. "We will tell her, when I say the time is right." Zuko responded as he rolled up the scroll in front of them.

"I'm not sure I can do that." Iroh folded his hands in his lap as he frowned. His nephew had never been able to give up his old tricks.

"You will keep quiet Uncle, you have to or else things with Katara will just get bad again." Zuko silently prayed that his uncle's conscious would just shut up for once and let his plans go as planned.

"I'll keep quiet Zuko, but I don't know if I'll be able to go on with your plan." Iroh nodded to the now rolled up scroll that Zuko was idly fingering. Zuko bit his bottom lip while he thought.

"If you don't Uncle, then I'll have to break Katara's promise. You know only someone with the royal blood can do this." Iroh nodded his head in glum agreement. He knew that it was either him or his nephew who would use the power of the comet.

Zuko wasn't really concerned about breaking his promise, Iroh knew this, but he had volunteered to do it using the promise as an excuse. His nephew wasn't a bad kid, despite contrary belief; he was actually a sweet boy once you got to know him. Zuko had never killed someone, with his own hands, even when Katara had almost been taken by her tribe he had fought to injure and had left the actual killing to his men.

Iroh wasn't about to let his only true family member left have their first death be numerous amounts of people. He had already tried to take down Ba Sing Se but because of his son's death, among other things, he had retreated. But now it was either he was the destruction of the mighty city or his still innocent Zuko would.

Iroh was determined to be the sacrifice for his beloved relative and was willing to have more deaths on his hands, his mind, his conscious, his very soul in order to make sure his nephew wouldn't. Zuko already had come close to loosing his mind to accusing voices in his head; if Zuko had to deal with something like that Iroh was sure that the boy would be lost past the point of health forever. Then what with his first child coming and the start of his family with Katara, Zuko couldn't be crazy or guilt ridden. But the uncle of that family could be. After all, that was all Iroh was nowadays; the uncle of Lord Zuko; a has been; a once-upon-ago war hero.

He wasn't getting any younger, and Iroh was aware of that, but he decided that he would go out with a bang. Even if it was something infamous to all but the people of the Fire Nation, but it wasn't for the fame or another chance at the glory days. Iroh was prepared to do it for Zuko and his happiness. He owed Zuko that since he was the one who had foolishly allowed Zuko into the war room and had ruined the boy's promising future in the first place.

"You know I'll do it nephew. I just hope you realize the consequence." Iroh gripped his tea and with a slight shiver at the thought of killing again that he forced away before Zuko noticed, he took a long sip of the relaxing drink.

"I understand what I'm risking with Katara," Zuko didn't understand what Iroh had meant but his uncle wasn't about to correct him. "But it'll be worth it once we're in a world in which she'll be safe." Zuko stood abruptly and Iroh narrowed his eyes at his nephew.

"Are we done talking about the issue already?" Iroh questioned as he watched Zuko head toward his door. Zuko nodded and opened the door.

"Yes, I have somewhere I have to be." With that said Zuko stepped into the hallway and closed the door after himself. Iroh sighed and finished the last drop of tea.

He wondered if his nephew understood what he was sacrificing for him. But considering that Zuko always took his acts of kindness for granted, he highly doubted it. Iroh just hoped that one day his nephew would understand the meaning of self-sacrifice.

* * *

The night was calm but tension was growing with the cool breeze. A warning of things that would come as the night wouldn't remain calm for much longer. The breeze began to howl and as it ran through Zuko's hair he stared at the target ahead. The house that held traitors, rebels, secrets against him; he'd make sure the house was burned down after it was empty of the conspirators inside of it currently. 

He covered his face once more with the smiling, blue grin of his famous-yet infamous-mask. Then as silent as he had been the other nights, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was on the shackled covering of their house. Peering over the side and carefully blocking out all sounds but their voices, he listened in as they planned. They had been talking about a big meeting for a while and had finally discussed that it took place; Zuko had been waiting all day to finally learn of his unaware adversaries' plans.

"Then it's decided." Jet's voice echoed definitely in the room as the Blue Spirit watched the leader stand and bang his fist on the table. "We send word out tonight that the attack will take place in four weeks. That way, Katara won't be able to fight without concern of damaging her child and we'll still have time before she's ready to give birth to situate her somewhere. And of course by then all of our fellow fighters will have arrived and had enough rest time to be ready for the big fight."

_Shit,_ Zuko cursed mentally. _I won't be able to stop them from sending those letters. But that's fine, once word gets out of their downfall then the others will know better than to try to actually attack me in my home._ Zuko shifted ever so slightly and peered down once more as Smellerbee stormed out of the room.

"If you won't listen to my suggestions then I don't see why I even bother coming to these meetings." She screamed as she slammed the door behind her and the boys all visibly cringed.

Jet sighed and sat down again. Another boy, with a rather peculiar looking hat and a bow strapped to his back, stood up and Jet gestured with his hand lazily to follow the trail of Smellerbee. The boy, who Zuko noticed had never said a word throughout the entire five nights that he had watched them, nodded his head and headed after the troubled girl.

"Those two are so in love they don't even notice it." Jet smiled and for a moment a look of fatherly care crossed his face. But Zuko assured himself that it was just a trick of the lightening. Jet wasn't a father figure; he was a dictator of a rebel army. "It's rather cute in my opinion. But I must say Sokka; they don't look as cute as you and Ty Lee do as you two lean on each other for support after your nightly spars." A toothy grin sent Sokka blushing madly and Zuko rolled his eyes.

The fool was still embarrassed whenever he and his girlfriend were mentioned. "Has Ty Lee seen you blush like that?" The smallest boy, The Duke was his name from what Zuko had determined, smirked and stood on his seat as he began making kiss noises. The other boys laughed as Sokka's face only reddened.

"Of course she has Duke," the large Pipsqueak spoke between his booming laughter, "Ty Lee has seen everything of Sokka." The boys burst into more laughter and some howlers and whistles were added to Sokka's embarrassment.

"Come on guys," Sokka finally spoke up. "Knock that out, you know Ty Lee and I have only been dating for a short time and yeah we might be taking it slow but…" he let himself trail off miserably.

"Tell me Sokka," Jet smirked and twirled the piece of grass that he was chewing on in-between his thumb and forefinger. It seems like he's always chewing on that same piece too, Zuko thought annoyed. "Have you two even kissed yet?" Sokka shook his head no and he slouched in his seat as he tried to shrink away from the continuous laughter.

"Even I got a kiss from your sister in the short time I spent with her." Jet proclaimed. The boys stopped laughing and Sokka glared.

"That's a dirty lie." Sokka shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the smug teen.

_It better be a lie for your sake Jet, _Zuko growled mentally. _Or else I'll be cutting that pretty head of yours off. _But the teen just chuckled.

"You can ask her when you see her again if you really don't believe me." Jet continued to smirk as the boys shifted awkwardly. They sensed the tension coming off of Sokka but apparently Jet didn't.

"I really don't believe you and for a good point too because I know you're lying! I won't even bother asking Katara because I know for a fact that she did not kiss you." Sokka snarled. For a moment, Zuko found himself actually liking the buffoon.

"Sokka, if things hadn't been so serious between your sister and me why do you think I'm willing to do all of this? And besides, if she had simply had a crush on me back then and we hadn't of kissed, I doubt she would had cried when she found out my little plan." Jet pointed out but Sokka continued to scowl. He wasn't buying this tale.

"Sure, then I'll just take your word over it." Sokka stood up. "If you'll excuse me but I'm going to go find Ty Lee. You know, the girl that I don't have to lie about because she actually does like me." He glared one last time at Jet and then left.

"Pansy," Jet chuckled, "Can't even take a joke." The other boys glanced at each other and Zuko noticed how oblivious Jet seemed to be.

"But Jet, it didn't seem like you were joking." The Duke spoke up as he sat back down and seemed to disappear but Zuko knew the boy was just small and at his angle the other chairs were blocking him.

Jet shrugged. "Forget it, let's just play cards already." He motioned for Pipsqueak to fetch the amusement and the big boy did so. Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. If he hadn't spent so much time with his uncle he could have gotten more information. But that was beside the point now.

He carefully moved out of seeing view of the boys and lied on top of their rooftop nonetheless as he listened to their snickers and bluffs. They might decide to talk a bit more of their plans and Katara had been buying his excuses of working late for the past nights so he had no worries and no time limit.

Watching the stars above him and listening to the boys' racquet, Zuko couldn't help but feel rather calm. Everything was going as he had planned it and in a few days Katara would have nothing to worry about. Her child and her future with him would be set in stone.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Jet woke up, his normal waking hour. Smellerbee had already left for work and the rest of the rebels currently living with him were already finished with lunch when their leader offered them a groggy good morning, still only wearing the long pants that he slept in with his torso bare, and fixed himself some food. Another late night he had spent on playing with the boys, training on his own, and then planning some more. 

He seemed like a fun, easy going guy and that was exactly what he wanted people to think of him. That's why he did all of his work and full forced training at night, while everyone else slept safely. Because all play and no work made for a very bad leader but he also knew that all work and no play made a horrible teenager.

"So Jet," Pipsqueak sat down next to his leader and smiled his warm, toothy grin. "I heard that Mai was returning sooner than the others." Jet noticed the way his large friend was smiling even more oddly than usual.

"Yeah," he cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "She was in Omashu to check in on her family as well as to gather up more people there. I can't wait to hear if she was successful or not." He decided to ignore the look and went back to eating his breakfast.

"I heard from Ty Lee and Sokka that she's looking forward to seeing you." The Duke suddenly popped up in the other seat beside Jet and the leader stared in confusion.

"It'll be good to see her too." He was very suspicious now. Especially since The Duke had that look of 'I know something you don't know' on his smiling face.

"Do you know why she's eager to see you?" Pipsqueak continued. Jet shook his head no and looked from one teen to the other. He didn't understand what they were getting at with this seemingly pointless conversation.

"Does she have good news for me?" Jet took a shot and asked.

"No but we do." The Duke grinned and giggled. "We heard that Mai--"

"Mai likes you!" Pipsqueak blurted out.

"Hey we said we were going to do it in unison!" The Duke yelled angrily.

"I couldn't resist the chance to…" Pipsqueak looked at his leader. "Hey Jet, are you alright?"

Jet's face seemed to have frozen. The Duke poked his leader in the shoulder but the teen rebel didn't move. His brain didn't seem to be working and the other teens were getting concerned.

"Hey Jet…" The Duke waved his hand in front of Jet's eyes to try and break whatever strange trance their leader had decided to go into but it didn't seem to work. Not like it mattered though. Because just as Pipsqueak was about to ask Jet again if he was okay the door was broken down and Jet snapped out of the trance.

"What the--" But Jet never finished his sentence as he was suddenly pinned down to his now broken table. The Fire Nation guards that had rushed in and grabbed him and his friends and continued to rush in and search the rest of the house, he could hear Ty Lee's scream of surprise as they rushed into her room, had slammed him, Pipsqueak, and The Duke all face first into the table. The combined strength and weight had broken their dining table but Jet wasn't too concerned about that anyway.

"In orders of Fire Lord Zuko you are all under arrest under the jurisdiction of treason to the throne. Try to fight and you'll be killed. Speak and we will break your limbs." The harsh voice of one of the guards pinning Jet's squirming body down barked angrily. "It's traitors like you that make this war continue."

"No," Jet spat out. "It's fuckers like you that make this damn war continue, we're just the ones trying to end it." The next thing Jet heard was a sickening pop that seemed to echo around the house as his left arm was swiftly broken.

* * *

"Smellerbee," she froze, her whistling coming to a halt as a heavy hand on her shoulder accompanied the voice. "We need to talk." She didn't have to turn around to recognize Zuko's voice. "So please, follow me." She nodded her head and tried to turn around but he didn't let go of her shoulder and instead started to push her forward. 

It was the first time since Zuko found out the truth about Smellerbee that he had made contact with her again. But apparently he wasn't exactly planning to have her follow him as Zuko navigated Smellerbee down the hall instead.

She was starting to feel really uneasy. Despite Zuko's need to talk, he hadn't said a word to her yet and his grip on her shoulder was rather tight. _Tight enough to bruise and stop me from running if I wanted to_, she thought as she gulped. Zuko was leading her down a flight of steps and then a door guarded by four guards stood before her.

They bowed to Zuko and opened the door for him. "I had decided to take manners into my own hands." Zuko spoke as he led her down a longer hallway with many doors on them. "I followed you home one night," _Because that's not creepy,_ she thought. "And from then I had been watching the 'Freedom Fighters' very carefully. I understand that you and Sokka had a plan to turn the tides on Jet when the battle would come, but what I had planned was easier."

Zuko began to explain. "I had my guards come in during the middle of the day, that way you were already here and no one had to manhandle you, and take everyone in. And now I have taken it upon myself to pass judgment on them all, but I need your help."

He stopped in front of a door and removed a key from around his neck. "I am a just ruler and thus I need to know what they have done, their side of the story, and whether or not they deserve punishment. But two have yet to talk."

"Longshot doesn't talk." Smellerbee suddenly felt her heart pang. She didn't think she could take seeing her long time friend in chains or in a cell.

"I understand that and from my observations I find him to be an okay guy. He won't be punished Smellerbee, don't worry." She sighed in relief and when Zuko opened the door she gasped at the sight before her.

Jet was shirtless with mud and blood on his chest. Blood was dripping down his chin from the corner of his mouth as well as his nose and he held a cruel glare with his icy eyes. He was behind a cell and even more precaution was taken to keep him restrained by shackling his legs. But what really made Smellerbee sick was the way his left arm hung loosely at his side.

"Traitor," Jet hissed out. "I can't believe you Smellerbee. You betrayed us all! How could you do that? We were family you little--"

Zuko closed the door again but Smellerbee could still make out her friend's screams, directed at her. She was stunned. Zuko slowly turned around and opened another door. Inside Longshot was sitting on his cot behind a cell. He had gone quietly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Zuko headed back down the hallway and Smellerbee ran into the room and grasped Longshot's hands through the bars as she felt tears in her eyes.

* * *

The sun was shining and the wind was delightfully blowing her hair out of her face instead of the normal bothersome wind that blew her locks directly into her face. She was walking the small grounds of Zuko's favorite spot when she noticed the signs of summer. Of course the Fire Nation seemed to always have summer, but she could see the true signs of the season. 

The two turtleducks in the pond swimming happily in a circle together was one of those signs. And as she watched the mates swim with each other, she suddenly longed for her own love.

Speak of the devil, Zuko wrapped his arms over Katara's shoulders and rested his palms flat against her stomach. She was 33 weeks along with her pregnancy and couldn't be happier. Besides the strange note that she had received from Sokka that cursed Jet more than usual, things were perfectly normal and she was more than ecstatic about it.

"How'd the meeting go?" She asked as she stared at their happy reflection as the two turtleducks rippled past it.

"Excellent," he brought his voice down to a whisper and his breath tickled her ear. "You no longer have to be worried or scared Katara because I've taken care of everything."

"What are you talking about Zuko?" She suddenly felt very uneasy. Maybe it was Zuko's tone of voice. That eerie tone he used when he thought everything was okay when in reality it was only worse. Katara determined that the tone was definitely the cause of her quickening heart.

"The rebels have been brought in and the ones who were with you and Smellerbee will receive an easy punishment." Zuko stopped to kiss above her engagement necklace. "And Jet will be made an example of."

Katara stared at her reflection. Her expression wasn't shocked or at all affected. She had been prepared for this, she wasn't surprised. Ever since Zuko was jealous of Haru's affection towards her she had known that everyone she had ever had feelings for or had feelings for her were in danger of Zuko, his power, and his over protectiveness for her.

The turtleducks swam around once again but Katara felt no comfort by their presence. She could only think of how much she envied their simple love. "You're going to kill Jet." She stated and watched as his reflection smiled.

"It has to be done Katara. It's all part of the plan."

* * *

**A.N. It just seems like I can't get enough of character death. Haru, Azula, Vincent, countless Water Tribe members, I'm probably missing some and if not then I suppose that's good, and now it's Jet's turn. But will Jet die? What about the other rebels and Mai? **

**You may have noticed that with Iroh I kept mentioning a sacrifice and it's because of how Iroh usually is one for Zuko. He put himself through so much for Zuko but the boy doesn't seem to take it into consideration. Poor Iroh, once again forced to do evil for the good of his people and more importantly, his family.**

**Also, in a way Smellerbee is a sacrifice. She must do things against her friends, because even though Jet was sometimes a jerk to her he still took her in and gave her a home and she loves him for that, for what she believes in. Then Jet himself may be considered a sacrifice as Zuko's example. Those are just some reasonings to this chapter's title.**


	45. Promised

Chapter 45 Promised

"There's nothing I can do for Jet now," she sighed as her friend patted her on the back. "Once Zuko has his mind made up then there's just no use in trying to argue with him, after all, the Fire Lord's word is law and he knows it. I just don't want to see Jet die; he doesn't deserve it despite what Zuko thinks. He may be a jerk sometimes, but I know him better than that and I know that he's a great man who just has some extreme ways of thinking.

"I'm torn between the man I use to love and the man I now love. What can I do Ty Lee?" Mai asked in her normal monotone voice, giving off no hints of how truly distressed she was about the situation. If anyone else had heard the girl and seen how she was currently sitting beside her friend's cell they would had believed her to be heartless. But Ty Lee knew otherwise.

Ty Lee knew Mai better than anyone else and that was why she could pick up on the little signs that told her that her friend was sincerely troubled; the emotion behind her usually blank eyes, the way she was fumbling with her hands, the even-more-constant sighing, and the aura surrounding her was a dead giveaway.

Shifting against the bars as she moved to stand on her other hand instead while practicing her hand stands, Ty Lee pondered the state of affairs Mai was in. "Perhaps if you talk to Katara; if anyone could change Zuko's mind it would be her after all. But you're right when you decided that it wouldn't work to try and break him out. Possibly your other idea about causing a distraction before he's burned and helping him escape then by taking out a few of Zuko's guards; that way could work but I doubt it. Also what if you were caught? You could be considered for a task punishable by death for helping out a traitor."

"You know Zuko wouldn't kill either of us and besides, my family happens to be one of the only ones that weren't planning against him." Mai stared at her friend and stood. "You ready to come out of there yet?"

Ty Lee jumped into a standing upright position and beamed. "I guess so. I'm going to miss these bars though; they were helpful for practicing my routines." Ty Lee and Mai walked out of the cell room and into the hallway of different cells.

The rebels that had been thrown into jail had all been released after five days as their punishments had been decided. They were told that they were to meet with the Fire Lord to receive their sentences, whether it is more jail time, necessary time served in the Fire Nation Army, a fine that they could make up by working around the castle, or whatever else had been determined by Zuko.

Smellerbee had become almost as silent as Longshot over the past few days and she now stood by her friend's side, swearing silently in her head to never leave it again, and barely acknowledged the approach of the other girls. Ty Lee smiled at her but she didn't even bother to give a weak smile, the guilt on her mind, as she looked at the floor in despair and shame. Longshot placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she leaned into the touch but otherwise did nothing to show she had noticed.

"I hope you two are done talking now." Sokka smiled as Ty Lee wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a joyful hug. Once they were released, which had been only an hour ago, the two had embraced but had been broken up when Mai had demanded to talk to her friend right away. They weren't sure when she had showed up in the castle, if she had been recently thrown into a cell as well, or if she was still on Jet's side. They did know that she was in the same hot water as they all were with the Fire Lord and was also to receive some sort of punishment from him.

"Yep, we're all set now to go and talk to Zuko." Ty Lee released her boyfriend's shoulders and held his hand instead as she skipped down the hallway to join the other Freedom Fighters. All except for Jet, who was at the other end of the hall, chained and contained in his cell, waiting for his true punishment that would end his existence.

The group stepped out of the hallway of different cells and were greeted by a couple of guards that were prepared to lead them to Zuko for their 'meeting' as well as take them down in any violent action were to be expressed. Silently, Sokka and Ty Lee waling hand in hand in front of the group, Mai a step behind them, the Duke and Pipsqueak behind her, and then Longshot with his hand firmly on Smellerbee's shoulder bringing up the rear, walked bravely to accept their fate from the Fire Lord they had all once been prepared to take down.

* * *

Clearing his throat, he was acutely aware of six pairs of eyes on him, everyone except for Smellerbee who seemed content to stare at the ground for the rest of her life, as he straightened in his chair behind his desk. Uncle was on his right while Lt. Jee was on his left, both their for stature purposes as well as moral support, as Zuko prepared himself to deliver each of the fates that had been chosen for the seven before him.

The punishments were based on what Zuko had gathered from the nights he had watched them under the mask of the Blue Spirit, what he had been told from them, what Smellerbee had told him about them all, and as well as any personal relationship he may have with them.

"The Duke and Pipsqueak," Zuko looked at the boys with the seemingly contradicting names, "you two will spend a week under Lt. Jee's personal training. He will work the treason out of you by having you perform different training sessions as well as a few tasks that he may ask of you to complete to prove yourselves. After the week, you will be accepted by the Fire Nation as citizens." The boys nodded and looked at Lt. Jee who smiled in a reassuring manner; leading them into a rather calm state before he prepared to work them like dogs. At least for the first day, then Jee would lighten up and treat them like he would anyone else.

"Smellerbee and Longshot," Longshot titled his head up so that his large hat didn't block his gentle gaze but Smellerbee barely glanced up for a second before her attention returned to the floor. "You two will spend two weeks working here in the palace, doing anything and everything asked, and then will also be accepted here as citizens." The quite couple nodded in acceptance as Zuko looked to the two girls he had grown up knowing.

"Ty Lee and Mai, you two will pay a fine that I doubt either of your families will have a problem paying as well as assist in training some of the newest recruits of the Fire Nation Army for four days." Ty Lee smiled and bowed in thanks. Mai stared at him blankly but also bowed in a show of gratitude.

Zuko took a deep breath and met the stern gaze of Sokka who, subconsciously or not, clenched his pasted burned hands into fists. Ty Lee winced and squeezed Sokka's hand, reminding him that he shouldn't break her hand, and he eased up a bit as his look remained firm.

"As for you Sokka," Zuko folded his hands together on his desk and waited a bit before he began to speak again. "You will spend an hour with your sister and then will be released into the city again as a citizen." The room had been quite but now it seemed still by pure shock. "I owe you that at least, for everything." Sokka's cold look was replaced now with one of utter confusion as he bowed his head and smiled.

"We're even Zuko," Sokka couldn't help but understand then what Katara saw in Zuko. As the Fire Lord, he was trying to be just and repent as well for the past mistakes he had made. In all truth Zuko owed Sokka more from what he had put the rather innocent Water Tribe warrior through, but it had taken Iroh long enough to just get Zuko to agree on that type of punishment. Also, Zuko had been reminded that soon Sokka would be part of the royal family once he and Katara wed.

"Uncle, please take Sokka up to see his sister; she should be in the garden." Iroh smiled and nodded as he began out of the room, Sokka behind him after a reassurance hand squeeze from Ty Lee. "The rest of you have your punishments and they will begin tomorrow. You may return to the previous household that you were staying in though until the punishments are fully served by each of you, three guards will constantly be watching your home. You are dismissed."

The group bowed once before they all turned and began to walk out of the room, until Mai spoke up. "What about Jet?" The room fell into that shocked silence again as everyone, including the guilt ridden Smellerbee, looked at the normally discreet girl.

"Jet's punishment has been decided Mai, he is to be burned alive in two days; as is the traditional way of dealing with traitors in the Fire Nation." Zuko sat calmly as he met the girl's narrowed stare.

"That's not fair." She stated determinedly. "If we are all not to be punished in the traditional way then neither should Jet be."

"Jet is a different case; he was the leader and the one who began the plot of treason. Also, he, unlike the rest of you, was still ready to participate in that original plan. You had all changed your minds and had been prepared to not attack the castle." Zuko affirmed as Mai took a shaky breath.

"I hadn't, I was still ready to take you down alongside Jet." Ty Lee grabbed Mai's arm and frowned at her friend but Mai pulled her arm away and took a step closer to Zuko. "It's nothing personal Lord Zuko, but I had planned on taking you down simply so I could use the power of the Fire Nation royalty to search and punish Zhao; your sister's murderer that you have still left unpunished." Zuko's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to retort but Mai interrupted him as she finally released the anguish and emotion she had always kept away from her voice and actions.

"How could you do such a thing as to convict Jet to death but let a real criminal such as Zhao continue to be free and running around the Fire Nation?" Mai raised her voice and stared at Zuko right in the eyes as she clenched her hands into tight fists by her sides. "Zhao killed your sister yet he still lives, still kills no doubt, and yet you do nothing about it. You have not done anything in any attempt to find Zhao and by not avenging your sister you are dishonoring her by allowing Zhao to live! No matter how much you may have hated her she was still your sister, your family, and she--"

"That is enough Mai." Zuko interrupted as he stated in a low growl.

"No, I'm not done Zuko." Mai was determined to not be silenced like she had been her entire life. "I can't believe that I thought of you as a shining Prince when I was little. You are truly a hypocrite by claiming to be a new type of just ruler let you still show the same despicable decision making skills as your father. You should--"

"I said that was enough!" Zuko slammed his fists onto his desk and flames shot up from his palms. Jee quickly took a step back before he was burned by his Lord's anger and he stared in wide eyed horror at Mai as well as Zuko. Everyone in the room but Zuko and Mai were wide eyed, Ty Lee's mouth was open in pure, unbelievable shock.

"I know we've been through a lot together as children Mai but that gives you no right to talk to me like that. Such disrespect out of you is a surprise even though I can understand your anger, but you must not talk about such matters that you do not comprehend." Zuko continued to seethe and stand as he returned the glare that Mai was sending him.

"The reason Zhao is still at hand and alive is because he is a deceitful snake in the grass that, even if he was in the capital as we speak, would be able to worm his way out of any trouble and remain uncaught. He is being searched for and he will be brought to justice eventually because I do care about my sister. She is my family and despite the horrible things she had done to me and the ones I really care about, I still loved her as family should." Zuko sat down again, his anger not diminishing though as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Now I don't want to hear you question my authority again or else you will be punished in the traditional manner alongside Jet." Zuko threatened. He really couldn't stand to be compared to his father in such a way. Yet as a child such a thing would had been a dream come true to him.

Ty Lee stepped to Mai's side and bowed deeply as she began to apologize for her friend. "I am sorry for Mai's outburst Lord Zuko but she had been keeping everything in since your sister's passing." Ty Lee stood up straight again and once more grabbed onto Mai's arm. "We will leave now. Come on Mai, before I have to loose my other best friend."

Mai's glare died down but her fierce determination didn't as she looked to the floor instead of her once loved, childhood companion. "Then do it." She spoke in her regular, seemingly uncaring, tone again. "Burn me beside Jet; that way I will not have to loose another important person in my life." It had been hard for her when, as a young and love struck girl, had seen Zuko leave the Fire Nation and destined to not return. Now as an older adolescent and struck even harder by love than ever before, she did not believe she could stand knowing that Jet would die, no matter what greatness he had originally been destined for because he was currently destined and desired to die.

Zuko looked at the girl, all anger leaving him and being replaced by pity, as he sighed. "You will be given the chance to speak with him before his final moment. Go to his cell at sun high in two days and I will give you the opportunity to say goodbye to him." He knew what it meant that Mai was so willing to die beside Jet; she was in love with him. As the girl's first love, he almost felt a responsibility for her loneliness because he was happy with Katara and she would once again have her love taken away from her.

"Now leave my palace before I have the guards escort you out." Zuko ushered them away with his hand and Ty Lee gently tugged on Mai's arm. The depressed girl continued to stare at the floor but reluctantly moved with her friend's encouragement. "And Mai, never ask for death again for I'm sure Jet would want you to live if he possesses your same feelings."

Mai remained silent, the entire group did, as they all headed back to the home that they had grown to call theirs. Yet as Mai laid on her bed, insisting on being alone, she couldn't help but feel like the house was empty and she was alone. To her it was, because she knew that Jet wasn't there with her.

* * *

"I can't believe you were able to convince him to have this be my punishment, despite that he really did owe it to me." Sokka smiled smugly as he walked beside the legendary Dragon of the West through the Fire Nation palace.

Iroh chuckled at the boy's antics as Sokka couldn't help but practically skip at the idea of seeing his sister again. "Ms. Katara isn't the only one that can persuade my nephew into making the right decision. In all truth though, Zuko had discussed each punishment with me. He has always been one to not know the way to punish people and he fears the possibility that he might make the penalty harsher than needed."

Sokka nodded and laughed uncomfortably. "I guess Zuko isn't the cruel creep I always thought he was." Iroh shook his head.

"Zuko is only violent when he looses his temper; he just tends to loose it a lot when he's around you." Iroh smiled as they rounded the corner and spotted Katara in the garden. "I think you know the way from here. I'll return in an hour to see how you're reunion is going." Iroh left, not even expecting a reply from the stunned boy, as Sokka stared at his sister in awe. Sokka couldn't help but think of how much she looked like his mother when she was pregnant with her.

Standing in the shade of the single tree in the garden and looking into the pound, Katara looked peaceful and the blue, loose robe that she was wearing gently swayed in the wind as she thought in complete unawareness to the fact of her brother staring at her from across the pound. "Katara," she looked up when she heard her name and stared in disbelief.

"Sokka," she smiled and felt tears of joy threatening in her eyes as she began to run around the pond to hug her beloved sibling. "Oh Sokka!" she ran to his open arms but before she was able to embrace him she tripped on a rock. Normally she would had easily regained her balance but being thirty-four weeks into a pregnancy caused her to be unable to do so as she began to fall. _This is going to hurt_, she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the impact of the hard ground.

It never came. Instead, she found two strong arms supporting her and helping her steady again. "Be careful my not-so-little-anymore sister. Despite how it may seem, I'm not always around to save you." Sokka smiled and straightened Katara as she smiled back and quickly hugged him. He felt her tears on his shoulder but he knew they were from her joy and the fact that pregnant people seemed to be over emotional.

"Sokka it's so good to see you again." Katara exclaimed as she finally pulled away from her older brother.

"It's good to see you too Katara. But really, when you had said that you were big in your letters; that was an understatement; you're huge Katara!" Katara rolled her eyes but Sokka continued. "Seriously, I think you're bigger than mom was. What have you been eating? It's obvious enough that it's not the normal diet of stewed sea prunes and blubber that the Water Tribe women eat."

The two continued to catch up with each other's current lives, although they had been doing so with their constant letters. But still, letters weren't comparable to actual human contact and it was better for both of them to actually see and talk with one another. They talked about everything from how their father would react to their life style, what the Tribe would say about Katara's form, Katara's unborn child, Sokka's new relationship with Ty Lee, and how Sokka finally, sort of accepted Zuko for Katara's choice of a husband.

When Iroh came an hour later, the three continued to chat about everything except the Avatar, the war, the failed rebellion, and the punishments for the rebels. Then two hours after that, when Zuko finally showed up, all four enjoyed dinner together as they discussed wedding plans and the acceptance ritual of outside Nations into the royal family. Then once dessert was finished, Sokka shook Zuko's hand goodbye, received a hardy smack on the back from Iroh, and hugged his sister once more as he walked home happily.

* * *

"Jet," he didn't move as he continued to stare at the opposite corner of his cell. She had been standing there for some time now but he didn't want to see her again, not after everything he had tried to accomplish for her and she had still rejected him by only visiting him on the day before his final day of living.

"Go away Katara," he sighed as he looked up at her. He cringed, even with a round, healthy pregnant form she still was gorgeous to him. But it wasn't her that he really wanted to see right then. "Please, whatever you have to say to me I really don't want to hear it."

She continued to stand before his cell. Katara really didn't have anything to say to him, but she felt like she had to; it was her duty for his death would partly be because of her, just like Haru and Vincent were. She cleared her throat and finally spoke up. "I want you to know that I forgive you, for trying to ruin my current life and also for how you betrayed my trust along time ago. I also want you to know that I'm sorry it has to be this way but there's nothing that anyone can do to change it."

He frowned and looked back at the corner as she started to leave. "I forgive you too Katara. And also, I'm sorry that things have to end like this as well." She looked back at him, taking in his dirty appearance and his broken, unattended arm, as she smiled sadly and left. They both knew that it was the last time they would ever see each other alive again.

* * *

It was the day, they had told him that and had also given him a descent meal instead of the usual crap that they had been giving him over the past week; a sign that it was going to end as they had also unchained him and had let him stretch his legs out as he walked freely behind his cell.

Jet had dreamed last night of his parents and had rather hoped that it was a sign that he would meet up with them in the afterlife. But he didn't expect it, considering that he had been a rather extremist with most of his tactics through life since they had unwillingly left him. People considered his extreme logic and actions to be underhanded and wrong, damning him to whatever horrible place waited for the dead.

As the door swung open he stood in the middle of his cell and took a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself for his death walk. He knew he wasn't ready for it; he was still a kid in retrospect and he didn't want to die with so much unsaid and unfulfilled.

"Hello Jet," he couldn't believe his ears or eyes as he stared at the girl standing in the doorway. Maybe he had already died, because an angel stood before him. "I've come to say goodbye."

"Mai," Jet walked to the bars of his cell and reached out his good hand to her. She gripped it as she entered the room and bit her bottom lip. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to do anything that she would regret. "I want you to know that I love you. As I've been in this blasted cell for a week now, you're the only one I've been able to think about and I want you to know that."

Mai held back her tears; she had to act her unemotional part. "I love you too Jet and that's why you're not going to die alone. I made up my decision days ago. I have my throwing knives with me. They can be painless when they strike the correct spot, a lot less painless then burning to death." She took an uneven breath and continued. "I can and will end both of our lives here and now." She removed one of her deadly knives from her sleeve and held its glimmering form in her steady hand.

"No Mai," Jet shook his head with a sad smile. "We talked about this before. You have to continue living, for the both of us and you have to be the one to end my life. You promised me that on our last night together." She nodded her head as she bit her lower lip even harder and filed her mouth with the coppery taste of blood.

"I…I understand Jet." She leaned closer to the bars and he kissed her through the metal bindings; one last kiss, they had promised. "I love you." She repeated and he smiled as he squeezed her hand reassuringly as she raised her other now-shaking hand.

"I love you too Mai." He smiled and then his body jerked as the knife hit its target. She released his hand and he fell to the floor, dead. The tears fell from her eyes despite her efforts and she crumpled to the ground as she began to cry.

They had been secretly dating since they had both met, a true love at first sight case. Mai hadn't even told Ty Lee and she wasn't planning on it. Jet hadn't even bragged about it to the boys about he had lost his virginity with the most special woman that had ever been in his life. They had really been in love and they had both spent many endless nights together doing everything possibly thought of.

The two had laughed together, cried when they had talked about their missing loved ones, and had made promises that Mai had just fulfilled. Jet was a rebel to the end and he had refused to allow any enemy that had captured him to claim his life. That was one thing Mai had loved about the man; he was himself until the very end.

Having the others suddenly know about their love for one another, at least knowing that Mai liked Jet, had been a surprised for Jet. They had decided to keep the relationship a secret so enemies couldn't use it against them as well as the fact that it had just suited them better. Ty Lee wouldn't have stopped bothering Mai if she knew and the boys would have driven Jet mad.

When she had no tears left, she stood and stared at the lifeless body of her beloved one last time as she exited the cell that had held the only boy that had ever fully cared for her. She looked at Zuko as she passed by him and his guards, the tear streams obvious on her face, and she coldly declared the truth. "I had promised him. And I intend to keep all of my promises to him." Zuko nodded knowingly and watched as she walked out of the palace.

* * *

_The starlit sky seemed to be the only thing that mattered beside Jet who laid beside Mai as they watched the sky together. Her hand in his as he sighed happily and moved closer to her in the grass, his soft whisper broke the stillness of the night but Mai didn't mind. "Promise me one last thing," Jet asked again._

_"Haven't I promised you enough tonight?" She moved her head to his chest and used him as a pillow._

_"Just this last thing, I promise." He grinned happily and she couldn't help but smile around him._

_"Alright then, what is it?"_

_"No matter what happens in the future, you'll live on. If I die, you have to continue to live; for me and for us. I want you to live on Mai, and I want you to have a family even if it's not with me. Promise me that and we can go to bed." Jet's other hand snaked around her shoulder and drew her closer to his warm body._

_"Like I already told you Jet, how could I refuse? I promise to you and only you." She leaned down and he leaned up as their lips met in a passionate touch.

* * *

_

**A. N. Okay, I know you're all pretty sick of my character deaths but you just have to hold on with me for a few more chapters and then the fic will be finished. Until I start my sequel...**

**So then, that last part was a memory and it'll be important later. Also that little short scene between Jet and Katara had an important line as well. That's all I really have to say this chapter.**


	46. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 46

Calm before the Storm

"I can't believe how quiet this place seems to be now that Jet is gone." Ty Lee frowned as she sat on Sokka's lap and picked at the breakfast he had just finished preparing. "Your lap is squishy."

"There is a chair," he motioned to the wooden chair beside him that Ty Lee had sidestepped in order to sit on his supposedly squishy lap.

"I like squishy." She smiled as she continued to pick at his food. "But I don't like how quiet it is here."

"You're making me another breakfast to make up for this one. That should make it louder, seeing how you have to sing as you cook." Sokka began to eat his meal as Ty Lee shifted on his lap.

"I barely ate any of it," she grinned, "but I'm in a singing mood!" Hopping off of his lap, she went into the kitchen area of the room and began to gather items out of the kitchen. "Did Pipsqueak finish off the milk again?"

"I believe so." Sokka replied around his mouthful as he watched the pink clad girl balance an egg on her nose.

Ty Lee shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, I guess I can just use water instead though it won't be as creamy tasting."

Sokka eyed her carefully. "What are you making?" He already knew that she didn't have the culinary skills of the master cook in the palace and that she often found odd replacements when the recipe called for something that they currently didn't have.

"You'll see," was his reply, in a high pitched tune sort of tone. "Hey Sokka, I just realized that we're home alone once more."

"Did Mai go to her home again? I understand that she's upset but really it isn't good for her to lock herself up all alone in that big place of hers. Maybe you should try to visit her yet again today." Sokka was aware that Mai's parents had left their home in the Fire Nation capital to rule the city that had once been known as Omashu. He really hoped that crazy King Bumi was okay.

"I really don't think she wants to see anyone, even me. She kind of made her point when she slammed the door on my foot." Ty Lee frowned as she poured flour into the bowl. "Oops, I think that's a little too much, but sugar should balance it out!" She reached for the other white substance and Sokka began to fret that the meal being made for him wasn't going to be edible. Though, he was still planning on eating it anyways.

"So, Pipsqueak and the Duke will be home all day tomorrow?" Sokka asked as he finished his plate and frowned as he rubbed his still hungry stomach.

"This is our last quiet day together, Sokka." Ty Lee sang, each syllable going a note higher.

Sokka cringed. "I think I just heard the bathroom mirror break." He smiled as Ty Lee danced across the room to sit on his lap again. She held up the bowl and he stared at the—he was sure it had to be some kind of food—dish questioningly before his girlfriend shoved a spoonful into his mouth. He gulped it down and stared at her, completely taken back. "Ty Lee, I don't know how you manage to make something that looks like, well like that," he pointed at the bubbling concoction in the bowl, "And have it taste so good. But you've done it again." He kissed her on the cheek and she beamed.

"I love our mornings together." Ty Lee sang as she continued to spoon feed her beloved boyfriend. If Sokka had known that that was the last day he'd ever hear Ty Lee sing, he would have asked for an encore.

* * *

"We searched the boat, sir, there are no stowaways and all the men aboard have been checked out. No rebels have gotten into the Fire Nation on any of the ships that have ported here over the past three days." The solider reported as he saluted his ranking Admiral and was sent away. 

"Lord Zuko was right," Admiral Jee smiled happily as he headed back to the castle, accompanied by Lieutenant Shu. "The rebels had heard about their leader's downfall and decided against the attack."

"But sir, we've only check all the boats from the past three days; what is they had arrived earlier?" The Lieutenant asked as he stood up straight and his broad shoulders seemed to become even broader.

"The Fire Lord had gathered from the others that the rebels were to travel here yesterday on that specific ship," he stopped to thumb back at one of the ships that were in the port. "But he decided that they might have decided to switch tactics and come a day later or earlier and on a different ship. That's why the order was issued that we checked every ship until today."

"But why only three days worth of checking, sir, what would they only come one day earlier or later?" Shu asked as he removed his helmet and ran a hand through his untidy dark hair.

"Lt. Shu, surely you cannot sneak such a large group of people onto a ship or even multiples of ships without being noticed." Shu nodded in agreement as he replaced his helmet. "And tickets in the Earth Kingdom take a while to be changed. The rebels couldn't have possibly been able to get here without having to buy new tickets and as I'm sure you're familiar with the fact that these rebels were led by a group of teens; they didn't exactly have extra money on them to buy another 270 some tickets."

The Lieutenant nodded in understanding and didn't question his higher ranked further as he walked silently beside him. He didn't even question Jee when he stopped at a stall and bought two bags of some foreign food product, although they were heading to lunch; it wasn't proper to ask anyway.

When they reached the walls of the palace, Jee dismissed Shu and told him that he would see him in the soldier's areas of the castle later on in the day. Admiral Jee currently had work that still needed to be taken cared of and besides, Zuko allowed him to take his lunch break whenever he wanted; sometimes the Fire Lord would even invite him to dine with him, Katara, and Iroh, for old time's sakes.

Jee placed his hands behind his back as he walked alongside the inner wall of the castle, hiding the two bags filled with the recently purchased food while also not spilling. He frowned as he spotted two figures, the difference in the sizes acutely noticeable, lying on their backs. "Attention boys," he made his presence noticed and the two males hurried to their feet. "I don't believe I've told you to take a break."

"We weren't taking a break, Admiral Jee," The Duke insisted as he wiped the beading sweat off of his forehead. He never understood why they had been made to dress in Fire Nation uniforms but he would admit that the helmets were kind of cool.

"We finished all of the training that you had issued to us, sir." Pipsqueak saluted as he tried to gather his breath.

Observing the tired expressions and the way that the two could barely stand up, Jee could tell that the boys had finished the workout he had ordered them to complete. "Good job boys." Jee really felt proud of the improvement the two had made over the week; he hadn't gone easy on them and had treated them just like any other solider assigned under his order. "Seeing as how today is your last day of your punishment," he held out the two bags to the boys who looked at them with wide eyes and drooling mouths. "I'd like to welcome you as citizens to the Fire Nation with a little gift. Enjoy, you two defiantly deserve it."

"Leechee nuts!" The two cried out in unison as they magically regained their energy just upon seeing their favorite food from their home nation. They happily munched away as they thanked Jee and exclaimed enthusiastically about his training and how they would never forget what he taught them. That was the last time Jee really felt like nothing in the world could go wrong.

* * *

"Oh Katara, I'm not sure what I will do without seeing your beautiful smile for the next week." Iroh wrapped his arms around Katara carefully as he embraced the woman finishing her thirty-fifth week of pregnancy. 

"Always the charmer, just make sure you don't charm too many women over in…Where are you going, Uncle?" Katara asked as she hugged the old general back. Iroh and Zuko had informed her that Iroh was to leave on a trip in Zuko's place, because Zuko wouldn't leave Katara while she was pregnant, but the journey couldn't wait another month or so. Iroh had agreed to be Zuko's step in, but he seemed reluctant about doing so; Katara could tell but she assumed it was only because Iroh always hated the 'dreadfully boring' meetings that he was always dragged to.

"To the Earth Kingdom, more specifically Ba Sing Se." Iroh announced as he squeezed her a bit tighter but remained mindful of her round stomach. "Hopefully I will put this war to end once and for all." Iroh reminded himself that he wasn't lying to the girl, even if he wasn't exactly telling her the entire truth. "And remember, you promised not to have your child until I came back."

"You said that the trip would only take you two weeks at the most; I'm not due until another five. I think this little one will still be in here until you get back." She patted her full stomach as she pulled away from the older man.

"Let's hope so, I wouldn't want little Iroh Jr. to be born without seeing his wonderful grandfather within the few days of his birth." Iroh smiled cheekily as Katara rolled her eyes while she tried to suppress her chuckle.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but we explained to you already how we don't think the Fire Nation is ready to handle two Irohs yet. Besides, Iroh Jr. isn't exactly what I was aiming for in a girl's name." Iroh chuckled as he slipped his hands into his sleeves.

"Have you and Zuko decided yet which names will then suit your child?" Iroh asked. "Really, he or she will be the heir to the throne and a proper, original name is in order I believe. You wouldn't want some Suzan the Second or any other sort of bland name like that."

"Kimiko if it's a girl and Kazuki if it's a boy." Katara smiled. "I already made up my mind that if it's a boy I'm going to call him Zuki for short."

Iroh laughed. "I'm sure he'll learn to love it as much as Zuko loves his nickname." Katara stared at Iroh in question as Zuko walked into the door.

"I've made sure everything is perfect for your trip Uncle, but when I walk down to the ports with you I'll make sure to check again." Zuko smiled as he placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder and kissed Katara on the cheek. "Thanks again for going in my place, Uncle. I don't think I can ever repay you for it."

"Oh, there's something you could do for me." Iroh grinned as he stroked his beard.

"We're not naming the child Iroh Jr." Zuko rolled his eyes and Katara snickered as Iroh scowled.

"I meant that when I return I want a national tea day declared in my honor." Iroh smirked as the lovers chuckled at his antics, which they knew he was being serious about.

"I'll do my best with the council." Zuko nodded as he squeezed Katara's shoulder gently and gave her another kiss as he headed for the door. "I'll be back after Uncle shoves off, Katara." She nodded as Iroh patted her back lightly. "Ready, Uncle?"

"I'm ready, Zuzu." Iroh smirked as he walked past his stunned nephew. It had been a long time since anyone had uttered Zuko's nickname.

"Zuzu?" Katara chuckled behind her frozen fiancé. "That's rich."

"I swear I'll make it so that it's an act against the Fire Lord to call him such a thing." Zuko scowled as Katara continued to laugh. "Just forget you ever heard it Katara."

"Forget what, Zuzu?" Katara laughed as Zuko growled and playfully grabbed her around the shoulders.

"I order you to be quiet." Zuko tried to hide the smile on his face as Katara continued to laugh.

"Make me, Lord Zuzu." So he did, as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Standing outside the doorway, Iroh looked in on the two lovers and smiled. Little did he know that it would be the last time he ever saw the two happily together again.

* * *

"We're lucky your estate is big enough to actually fit all of us comfortably, Lady Mai." The sleazy ex-Colonel Mongke smiled as he eyed the girl up and down for the tenth time that day. "Although, if we still need to make room I can always give up my resting area to share your room with you for the good of the rebellion, of course." 

"That won't be necessary." Mai replied in her more-unfeeling-than-usual tone. "And like I told you before, you don't have to call me Lady."

"I thought I should get used to the title attached to your name. Seeing as after we storm the castle in four days, you'll be placed on the throne and all." Mongke nudged closer next to Mai. In a blink of an eye, she wiped out one of her shurikens and hurled it across the room. Mongke backed up a step and stared at her in surprise and a bit of fear.

"That fly was bothering me." She explained as in fact she had pinned a fly to the wall by its wings with the thrown weapon.

"Your aim is amazing." Mongke gulped.

"Thank you. But I believe you were wrong when you stated that it was to our good fortune that my parent's owned such large amounts of land. I think we're lucky that Jet and I thought ahead and planned everyone's tickets to earlier dates and for you to all travel in small groups." Mai bit her lip; it still wasn't easy for her to speak of Jet. "He was right when he got that feeling about Smellerbee and the others. And another fortunate thing is that my parents own the fastest traveling birds in the Fire Nation, besides, of course, the Fire Lord."

"The current Fire Lord, you mean. Though he'll be replaced soon enough," Mongke coughed. "But who are you thinking of getting to be Fire Lord? Now that Jet was killed--"

"You shouldn't make yourself sound so desperate. I understand that ever since Lord Zuko stripped you of your Colonel title that you've felt humiliated and weak, but you should know that you will never be a candidate for Fire Lord." Mai glared as she then turned around and stormed away to another section of the crowded and nosy room. Mongke stared in anger as he turned around and scowled at a following ex-Rhino Rider. "She's become even more of a blunt pain then she used to be."

As Mai went to her room, her quiet room where no one else ventured, she prayed that she had seen the last of the annoying Mongke. Luckily she wouldn't see him again, but she didn't know that.

She laid on her bed and buried her head into her pillow as she began to silently cry again. She had only been with Jet for three months but it had felt like her entire past was filled with nothing but pain and misery. Four weeks ago, it didn't seem too long ago, she and Jet had become one with each other under the star lit sky. It was ten days since she had killed Jet, but it felt like she had died as well that day. And five days ago, she was supposed to begin her menstrual cycle.

* * *

He had never been able to keep track of the number of days he had been in such a state, chained and on the verge of collapsing with every breath, but he knew that when he finally did faint from exhaustion the doctors that he had awoken to had informed him that he had been out cold for two days. When they told him that, Aang had smiled. 

"You're…talking…to me." His voice was so scratchy, burning with pain, and it hurt just to talk since he hadn't in who-knows-how-long. The doctors had then told him that he was to spend the next week in their care, under the Fire Lord's orders. It was then that Aang noticed that he was still in his cell but he was lying on a cot, chains still attached to his wrists and ankles and the choking collar loosened only slightly.

"It won't be longer, Avatar." Aang looked up at the face he would never forget when he heard the voice that haunted his restless dreams. "Once Katara and I get married then you'll be released and banished from the capital. You can finish your training and try to extract revenge on me, but know this; by then the world will already belong to me."

"…Katara…" Aang muttered as he stared up at Zuko's harsh glare. The Fire Lord's gaze only hardened as he quickly made his leave and left the doctors to tend to Aang's frail, shaky, and under-nourished body. Aang was aware that that would not be the last time he ever received a glare he didn't deserve from Zuko.

* * *

"A week Zuko, an entire week." Katara stared at Zuko as he finished up the last of the papers he had to issue by that day. "I can't believe that your Uncle has only been gone for a single week and I'm already wishing that he'd return." 

Zuko smiled. "He really does have that affect on people." He spared a glance at Katara's troubled face and then thumbed to the right wall, lined with bookshelves upon bookshelves of documents, books, scrolls, letters, and other forms of writings. "You can re-read the letter he sent us if you want to."

"I think I will, seeing as you're taking forever to finish up." Katara groaned as she slowly stood from the padded chair.

"You're the one who decided to wait up for me. I already told you that you could go to bed. Besides, you know a Fire Lord's job is never finished." He scribbled on another parchment as Katara bent slightly and planted a kiss below his burn.

"And you know that that bed is cold without my Firebender there to warm it up for me." She smiled and he turned his head to lock his gaze with hers. He drew her into a deep kiss but she broke it and chuckled. "The more you fool around the less work you get done." She scolded and Zuko sighed.

"I love you too, Katara." He continued to examine the papers before him as Katara shuffled over to the wall and began to look for Iroh's letter.

"Where did you put it Zuko? I could spend all night just looking for it what with all of this junk you have stored here. Haven't you ever heard of something called organization?" Katara sighed as she looked at some of the documents that had collected dust over the time that they hadn't been used or touched.

"At least you'll be entertained for the night." He smirked as he glanced at the shelves on both sides of the room. "I'll spend a week organizing all of this when things start to calm down."

"You'll need more like a month or two." Katara grimaced as she pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and three others fell to the floor.

"Need help?" Zuko rose from his chair but Katara quickly ushered him to sit back down as she raised her hand.

"I got them. You have to keep working." She placed her hand on the small of her back and slowly bent over to recollect the papers. Grunting as she finally picked the last one up single handedly; she cracked her back and opened one of the parchments to see if it was the letter. It wasn't. She replaced the note informing Zuko of a new coal mining project back on the shelf and opened another record. That one also wasn't Iroh's letter.

But as Katara read through it, she dropped the other items in her hand without any interest in finding Iroh's letter any more. "How could you." It wasn't a question; it was a statement of absolute horror and disbelief.

Zuko turned around in his chair and as he noticed what Katara was reading, the official seal shining on the front of its form, he knew that once again he had messed up. If Zuko had been told earlier in his life that he wasn't going to be forgiven this time, he never would have done it.

If Katara knew that she had just spent her last happy moment with Zuko, she never would have broken that kiss.

* * *

**_A.N. Alright, there's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter and if anyone guesses correctly at exactly what is going to happen to each of the mentioned then not only will you get a virtual cookie and hug, but I would send you all of the rest of the chapters before I post them. Even if they're not written yet! Here's a hint though, only one of the important characters is going to die and that will be my last character death in this fic. In the sequel, there won't be too many deaths really. I can only think of three people so far, and one of them is Zhao!_**

**_You might want to check your e-mail sometime early next week. There's going to be a surprise for everyone who reads my story!_**


	47. We All Fall Down

**_A.N. I was planning on releasing this on Tuesday, because it was my Birthday and I wanted to give this chapter as a gift, but something happened, something big and unplanned and really making my life miserable, so I wasn't able to. Still, this chapter was barely even finished on time and now I have to go away for a while but I'll be back in time to update regularly still. Please excuse the shortness of this chapter!_**

**_Also, a big Happy Birthday shout out to my good friend BlueSkyHeaven! I hope your Birthday is a lot better than mine was!_**

* * *

Chapter 47

We All Fall Down

"Zuko, I can't believe you. I thought you were done hiding stuff like this behind my back. And don't even tell me that you thought I wouldn't care because you know that's a lie. Even though knowing that you're lying to me doesn't seem to bother you so much, seeing as it's a pastime for you." Katara gripped the document in her hand, crinkling the hated parchment. If she could Firebend she would do so in an instant and make the written form of Zuko's plan burn to a crisp.

"Katara, I can explain." He paused; he was hoping she would go on an angry rampage so he didn't have to explain. When she started on an angry rant she never let him get two words in and right now he wanted it to be that way. Zuko didn't know what he could possibly say and it didn't seem like Katara was about to start to rant or scold him in speech form. So he remained silent as Katara's eyes narrowed, not knowing what could be said in his defense.

Zuko really didn't need to explain, the document that Katara had read had said enough. Zuko had written down his plans for using Sozen's Comet and having Iroh deliver the final blow and plenty of other tiny details that went along with his plan to make it fully functional. Why Zuko had done something so stupid was beyond Katara. Surely Zuko would have destroyed this sort of evidence? Luckily for Katara, Zuko hadn't thought of that and had been thinking of recording his thoughts for future generations.

"You've gone too far this time, Zuko. I'm not going to be able to forgive you." Katara scowled as Zuko acted like a child caught in the act of stealing a cookie and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floor.

"But I'm not doing it, Katara, and I wasn't lying to you because you never asked what I was going to do with Sozen's Comet." Zuko pointed out as he tried to rectify his actions. He was going to come right out and state his scapegoat because that was all he had going for him.

"You made Uncle do it instead; that's worse than doing it yourself, especially since you know how your uncle hates to be dragged back into this war business. And you also made him lie to me as well!" Katara exclaimed as she stamped her foot on the ground. She had picked up the little habit of stamping her foot when she was frustrated. Normally she Waterbended her frustration away but Waterbenders lost their ability to do so when they became pregnant.

Waterbending and other form of element bending took a lot of energy out of anyone who did so. When pregnant, you took up too much energy just carrying around a child for nine months and so your body compensated by losing the magical bending ability during the pregnancy.

"We didn't lie; you never asked." He tried to justify to the angry and scary-when-angered woman in front of him.

"Not telling me is just as bad as lying." Katara argued as her eyes grew cold.

"Silence means consent." Zuko quoted as he looked her in the eyes. "Besides, Katara, I had no choice."

"Don't give me that," she raised her voice again. "You're the damn Fire Lord, and you've told me on so many occasions that no one controls what you will or will not do. You have no scapegoat this time, Zuko." Katara narrowed her eyes. Zuko sighed inwardly; apparently his plan of having a scapegoat didn't work out like he had hoped.

"The people of the Fire Nation don't like me as their ruler; they're used to unjust and brutal ones; I happen to be just and they see that as being soft and weak. There's rumor of an uprising and this is worse than those rebels because I won't have my own people fight my own people. Not to mention that there's the possibility that the rebels from the other nations and the up risers from the Fire Nation will join together to try and dethrone me.

"Finishing this war with Sozen's Comet was the only option I had to please the Fire Nation citizens and take care of the rebel problem once and for all." Zuko explained.

"Once I finish taking over the Earth Kingdom then the entire world will be under my control and under my rule there will be peace, I promise. I'll set everything right again, Katara, you'll see." He finished as he smiled and tried to offer her peace.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "I have no reason to trust your promises anymore, Zuko. Besides, you really are a fool if you believe that all the other nations will listen to you once your dictatorship overpowers them." Zuko growled at being called a dictator; there had been such things in the Earth Kingdom way before the war started but since then the main government for the world and all nations, if they had a government, had been monarchies.

"There will always be citizens trying to overthrow the main power and there will always be uprisings and rebelling. You can't change the world, Zuko. You can't even change people." Katara frowned. _Maybe,_ she hoped, _maybe he'll understand what I mean._

"But I can try." Zuko took a step closer to Katara and she held her ground, a determined look planted on her face. "And you can help me, because you'll be by my side; together we could change the world and make it better, safer." He reached out and gently placed his hand on her stomach. "For our child, don't you want him or her to grow up in a safe home?"

Katara sighed again and shook her head disappointedly from side to side. _He didn't understand, _she easily determined. "We're in a palace surrounded by guards, Zuko; it doesn't get much safer than that."

She backed away from his touch. "Not to mention that people are only in danger from the Fire Nation. And it's only when they're in their homes and the Fire Nation barges into their town and starts claiming everything. Before this war, all the different nations had lived in harmony, but because your people demanded more we all have to worry and learn to fight and protect ourselves, our loved ones, and our home. If we don't, then we'd loose everything to you and your horrible people."

_She didn't mean it,_ Zuko tried to defend her in his mind. _She's upset and she doesn't know what she's saying. She loves me and she loves everyone in the palace too. She loves the Fire Nation, maybe not as much as her home, understandable, but she does love being here with me. She doesn't mean to say such things about my home._

Zuko narrowed his eyes and turned his head slightly to stare at the floor. "I'm going to ignore those remarks, Katara, because I know that's not the topic of this discussion anyway." He paused for a while, to take ten deeps breaths and calm himself down before he did something rash and said something that he didn't mean to like Katara had. "So you're not going to forgive me, no matter what I say?"

"I'm not going to forgive you." She answered. "And I'm not going to stay with you either." She bit her lip to prevent any sobs and to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe she was saying that again; after all the good months they had had together without any big fights.

Eyes widened with shock, Zuko looked up at Katara and snarled as he suddenly grew furious. "You promised me you wouldn't try to leave me again." _They're just words,_ "You promised me we'd be happily together forever." _Words that she doesn't even mean,_ "You promised and I'm going to make sure you keep your promises." _But words hurt so much more than a punch ever could,_ "I've never let you leave before, Katara, what makes you think I'd let you leave now when you're so close to giving birth to my child?" _And words are harder to heal._

"Because before you've hurt me, or threatened my loved ones, or you captured me. This time, you won't hurt me or else you'd risk hurting your child as well. You can't threaten my loved ones anymore than you already have and you can't chain me up. I mean it this time; I'm leaving." Katara didn't let her voice crack despite the tears falling from her eyes. "Zuko, what you did is unacceptable, inexcusable, and unforgivable. I mean it this time." She emphasized.

Zuko decided that he didn't want to point out that he in fact could threaten her with her loved ones and he could chain her up again, he wasn't going to but it was possible to have her hands and legs shackled without risking the safety of herself and their child. But he was sure she knew how wrong she was. Besides, just because Sokka and Zuko had currently become friends, what would stop him from ordering his guards to go capture Sokka and use his safety to bargain with Katara to stay? He wasn't going to say that to her though, not if he could possibly just stop this nonsense in another way.

"This is getting really old, Katara; I'm sick of this routine. You always claim that you're going to leave me yet you never do because I always stop you. And I always stop you very easily because you don't really want to leave me; you never put up a real struggle or fight. Then you always forgive me because you see it from my point of view and you know how much I love you and I know how much you love me.

"And then, after all of that, we always have to start back up on our relationship; rebuilding it from almost the beginning and yet managing to make it stronger because the hardships we go through together make us stronger together. So let's just skip all of these tedious steps and just move past this now. It can only make our relationship stronger to live and learn from this Katara, to forget and forgive.

"Just forget that you found that and go upstairs and wait for me in bed. Then I'll come up after you and smother you in kisses while we cuddle. Does that sound like a deal to you?" Zuko asked as he crossed his arms and smirked wolfishly. Katara didn't seem moved at all by his descriptive dialogue though as she continued to stare at him. Her only movement was her raising one of her brows in question. Was it so hard for her to accept his offer? Did he have to threaten her?

"You don't want us to still be working on our relationship while you're going through labor. You don't want our child to have to grow up in a tense environment." Zuko reminded. A low threat, that wasn't really a threat, but his tone of voice made it a threat in Katara's opinion.

"I won't have to work on anything between us because there no longer is anything between us." Katara gripped her hands into tight fists at her sides. "I really am stupid, thinking that you would actually change your ways just because we're having a child. I must have really been out of my mind to accept this necklace from you;" she touched the necklace around her throat, "And to even accept this ring from the first time." She looked at the ring on her left ring finger. It was glowing a beautiful mixture of red and blue, anger and sadness. If she wasn't so mad and sad herself, she might have seen the swirl as a sign of their love, but at that moment she only saw it and scold.

"To think, I really believed you would change. Silly me, why would you change just because of me and the family we might have had together?" She smiled a mocking and really angry smile as her eyes were still narrowed slits. "Why would you ever change for the good of anyone? You only care for yourself after all and even when you say you care for others, you don't, because you never let them in, Zuko. You never let anyone that you say you care about get close enough to you so that they can see the true you and still care. People would still care about you, even if they did see the true you, but you can't care for others until you let them in."

Zuko's hands flew to his sides and flames shot out in warning as he lost control of his anger. "Am I not good enough for you now that you could only stay with me if I did change? Are you saying that you've never cared about me because you don't know me? Do you doubt the only things that I've really been sure about; our love and how much we both care for each other?"

"Don't be stupid," Katara growled. "You know I meant--"

"It just seems like everyone is being stupid nowadays so why shouldn't I be as well?" Zuko interrupted and Katara stamped her foot on the ground.

"Don't interrupt me! You know that I didn't want you to completely change; I fell in love with you just the way you are. But I had hoped that you would stop making so many wrong decisions, like doing everything behind my back." Katara hadn't been so mad in months.

"I knew you'd never stop killing, and I don't like it but I can't condone it because I wasn't raised that way. But you know that I've lost loved ones because of it and you know that I could never forgive the people who did it, just like I can't forgive you truly for the ones you killed. Because it's not my place to, first of all, and if you would ever look for forgiveness you'd have to search for it from the families of the ones you deprived of life." Katara stopped herself by taking a deep breath. "But we're not talking about you're killing ways, this time, at least.

"You're always talking about traitors and how wrong they are," Katara continued as she glared at the floor just to the left of Zuko, avoiding the heated gaze she knew was coming off of him. "Well, Zuko, you're a hypocrite. A traitor is someone that goes behind a country's back but it is also someone who goes behind a group or a loved one's back as well. That's what you did and that's what you are. Zuko, you are a traitor."

Zuko's eyes widened and he snarled in rage as he lunged forward and grabbed Katara by the shoulders. "Don't you ever call me a traitor!"

"Let go of me, Zuko!" Katara screamed as she tried to pry Zuko's hands off of herself. But his grip only tightened in her robe and he pulled her closer to himself, disrupting her balance so that she stumbled a bit.

"Don't call me a traitor; I am not a traitor!" Zuko began to violently shake Katara's shoulders. "I am not a traitor." He hissed as his hands started to heat up by his rage and he continued to shake Katara's shoulders.

"Zuko, let go of me, stop, Zuko, stop it!" Katara shouted as she braced her hands on Zuko's chest and pushed with all her might. She was able to break his grip with her shove but she stumbled backwards and completely lost her footing.

She saw Zuko's eyes widen and she knew her eyes must have been wide as well as she felt herself in mid-fall. She was going to hit the hard wood floor full on and it was not going to be good for her or her baby.

She knew that a fall only took a second and yet it seemed like she had enough time to think back to her brother and what he had told her. _"I'm not always around to save you." I wish you were, Sokka. _Then she felt a lot of pain. And most of it was internal.

* * *

"Four more hours?" The girl—Mai forgot her name but didn't really care to find it out again for the girl didn't matter anyway, she probably would never see the girl again—asked Mai and the noble's daughter nodded.

"Four more hours," Mai repeated as she looked at the moon high above her head and couldn't help but be reminded by Zhao. That memory caused a chain of other memories to flash through her mind as Zhao reminded her of Azula and Azula of Zuko and Zuko of Jet and Jet of now.

She fastened some more of her weapons and looked around her estate as she watched the others before her prepare themselves for battle as well. "In four more hours," she raised her voice over the crowd but it still held no emotion as she spoke, "We attack and we right every wrong."

The crowd cheered and some raised their weapons in the air in their eagerness. Mai looked up at the moon and stars again and couldn't help but feel as though the breeze against her face was in fact someone's hand gently caressing her and whispering promises. "Just four more hours, Jet," she whispered into the wind and secretly prayed that the wind would deliver her message. "Then I will finally get revenge for you."


	48. Lost Love

Chapter 48

Lost Love

"Ready?" The person who Mai had assigned as second in command asked and Mai nodded. The girl she had chose was from a rich family just like she was and she was exceptionally strong. The best thing about her, in Mai's opinion, was that she was a blind Earthbending Master and no one suspected her true strength.

"Now." Mai swung her hand forward and the Earthbenders in the group jumped forward and lowered their hands as they stopped their feet. The 'Blind Bandit', as Mai's second in command was called, was in the lead of the group and when she stomped on the ground a second time the first wall defending the castle came crashing down.

* * *

"Katara!" Zuko was kneeled down over her form, hands hovering over her body, afraid to touch her and cause more damage. "Are you okay? You're not bleeding, but are you okay?" 

Katara sat still and tried to figure out what hurt. She took a deep breath and figured out that everything hurt; her head, her back, and her stomach especially, she had landed on her legs a bit funny, and if she wasn't bleeding then why did she feel something wet and warm under herself? _No,_ her eyes widened and she reached her hand up to Zuko.

Immediately gripping her hand, Zuko bent his head over Katara's fallen form. "What's wrong? Should I go get the doctor?" He had been told that it was extremely dangerous for pregnant woman to fall, though he never understood why. Perhaps it was because the baby would move around in the stomach too much? Zuko never felt like asking for sure because he didn't want to look stupid.

"My water broke." Katara moaned as she squeezed Zuko's hand tightly. Zuko's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. "Zuko, the baby is coming!" Katara shouted as she knocked Zuko out of his slight panic state.

"It can't come, Katara, it's too early. Iroh isn't even back yet he's just on his way home now. Katara--"

"You want to tell that to the baby? Because I can't really make it so it doesn't come out. It's coming out now, Zuko; get me to the doctor!" She started yelling. She wasn't angry, but she had just had her first contraction and although it wasn't entirely too painful—not yet at least, she knew it was going to get painful though—but it was still enough for her to raise her voice over.

"Should I just pick you up and carry you? Won't that only do more damage? Shouldn't I find the doctor and bring him here? Or get one of the guards to--"

"Zuko, just do something, the baby's coming!" Katara knew that Zuko was just trying to think rationally but now was the time for doing, not thinking. He couldn't panic because it would get her to panic and she really couldn't get panicky right then.

"Okay then," Zuko slid his hands under Katara and gently began to pick her up. She hissed in pain and he stopped. "I shouldn't, Katara, you're hurt."

"It's just a bruise. The baby's coming, Zuko, I need to get to a doctor." She felt like a broken recording. But Zuko wasn't seeing the importance that she needed a doctor. And there was no way Zuko could run, get the doctor, and bring him back in time to still deliver the baby. Also, she didn't want to be alone at any time during what she knew as a long and painful process.

"Alright," He braced himself and picked her up. _She was a lot easier to carry before she was pregnant, _Zuko noted to himself as he began to walk out of his office. When he came across the first guard he saw he quickly ordered him to run and fetch the doctor as he made his way slowly toward the doctor's wing. He feared that if he ran he would make Katara's condition worse.

Katara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Zuko's neck. She felt another contraction and she gritted her teeth against the pain. Zuko looked at her worriedly as he felt the spasm through her. Once the pain subsided, she smiled reassuringly at him. "It's natural, Zuko. There's supposed to be a lot of pain and screaming during this."

"Can you handle it?" He asked as he continued his steady pace. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it if he was in her position.

She laughed nervously. "I don't really have a choice." She felt pain again but it was from her head this time. Wincing slightly, she tried her best to ignore her aching head and not focus on the other pain as well.

"Lord Zuko!" Admiral Jee ran through the hallway, a panicked expression on his face. "We're under attack, sir!"

"What?" Zuko and Katara both asked at the same time. They really didn't need that right now.

"We believe it's the rebels, sir; they were here the entire time. They have Earthbenders and Firebenders on their side and they've already taken down one of our three walls." Jee looked pale. "We've got all of the guards defending the palace and we're calling for soldiers and back up but it doesn't look too good. The extra soldiers we did have here for this situation all left with your uncle, by your orders, and I fear that the citizens are on the rebels' side."

Zuko looked stern and he furrowed his brow as he thought. "Protect the palace at all costs. Make sure the Yu Yan archers have as many arrows as we have in our supplies, have the men stay behind and on top of the walls until the walls fall through, and have all able hands in the palace have a sword at the very least. The men will be in your charge, Jee, lead them well."

"Lord, aren't you going to lead the men?" Jee asked as many doctors suddenly appeared in the hallway.

"Lord Zuko, is it true that Lady Katara has gone into labor already?" One of the doctors asked, the only girl out of the four, as the others tried to regain their breath.

"Yes, we'll go to my room to deliver the child. The hospital wing is too close to the front of the castle and I will not have Katara in any harmful situation." Zuko looked to Jee and growled. "I've given you your orders, what are you doing still standing here?"

"Yes, sir," Jee looked at Katara worriedly and then ran down the hallway to inform the men of the given orders. If he had known that he had just saw Katara for the last time, he would have said something to her.

"You three," Zuko motioned to three of the four doctors, "Come with me to my room now. You," he stared at the last one, "I want you to get some servants and whatever supplies you need for this." He noted the black bags gripped in all of the doctors' hands but he knew that they probably didn't have everything that they needed.

All the doctors nodded and the one took off. Katara's eyes suddenly widened and she pressed her head into Zuko's shoulder and moaned loudly as another contraction hit her. "I can feel it coming!" Katara felt tears in her eyes as she gripped Zuko roughly by the shoulder. _It wasn't supposed to be like this,_ she sobbed loudly and Zuko cursed.

"Damn it," Zuko took off running toward his room with the doctors. It was the closest and most comfortable place for Katara and was well supplied with whatever they might need aside from what was being grabbed and what was already in their possession. He just prayed that everything would turn out alright for once in his life.

His prayers wouldn't be answered.

* * *

"I smell smoke." Pipsqueak announced and everyone looked up from their hands of cards. Everyone frowned and looked around the room; there wasn't any smoke or fire to be seen. Sokka opened his mouth to ask if Pipsqueak was sure when screaming began to be heard through the night air. 

Dropping their cards, the four ran outside and stared in horror as they looked at the palace. Rocks and boulders, fireballs of all sizes, and arrows filled the night air and rained down on homes close to the palace as well as the palace walls. People living around the palace either ran screaming from the weak protection of their homes or they ran into the mob of rebels and guards, to aid both.

"No," Ty Lee gasped in horror and gripped Sokka's hand. Sokka squeezed reassuringly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to bring her some comfort.

"Smellerbee and Long Shot are still in the castle. So are Jee, Zuko, and Katara." The Duke started running before the others even took in what he said. "We've got to help them!" He was loyal to all of his friends and he felt that it was his duty now to protect Jee and Zuko for what they had given Pipsqueak, himself, and all the others; a new start; a second chance.

"Let's go!" Pipsqueak grabbed a log from the front yard and ran after his smaller friend. He never liked to fight but he was good at it. And everyone knew that he'd never let a friend fight alone.

Sokka started to run but stopped when Ty Lee didn't let go of his hand and still stood in the doorway, looking horrified. "Sokka," she had tears in her eyes. "Mai's leading the rebels, isn't she?" Sokka's breath hitched in his throat and he grabbed her other hand. He had had a feeling that that was why Mai hadn't been with them lately. But he had wanted to protect Ty Lee from the truth.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to. You can stay here, keep safe, and have something ready for me to eat when I come back." He smiled weakly as he tried to cheer her up. It wasn't their fight, she didn't have to go. He had to though, and she knew that. He had to fight for his little sister or else he'd never forgive himself.

Ty Lee pulled Sokka into a hug and when she pulled away she kissed him on the lips. It was long and passionate and when she broke away from it she saw the full moon outlining Sokka's smiling face. She squeezed his hand tightly and ran by his side as they hurried to the palace alongside of their friends.

* * *

"All of you need to come with me." A random guard shouted into the servant's quarters. Long Shot and Smellerbee frowned as well as a couple of the other servants; it was about time to leave. They wanted to go home, Long Shot and Smellerbee especially; it was card night and they knew that the others would start without them. "The palace is under attack. All who are able to fight must come with me to get weapons of your specialty. If you don't have a specialty then you will be brief on how to use a sword; this is war people, we don't have time to think we must act!" 

Whispers and gasps escaped the group as some of the men rushed forward and hurried to follow the guard. Smellerbee and Long Shot looked each other in the eyes as a silent conversation passed through them. They both nodded and began to follow as well. "Wait, I need some servants to help me get supplies!" A doctor ran up to the group of moving servants. "Lady Katara has gone into an early labor." She panted as gripped a black bag to her chest.

Smellerbee grabbed Long Shot's hand and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We're needed to fight, I know it." Smellerbee proclaimed calmly as she watched a couple of ladies follow the doctor. "Besides, Katara is going to be okay, right? I mean, she has to be." Smellerbee looked up at Long Shot and she frowned.

Long Shot frowned as well and pulled her along with him as they continued to follow the guard. When they were given their weapons they were told that Smellerbee would protect the inner wall with the majority of the guards while Long Shot would go with the Yu Yan archers to fire from atop of the remaining walls.

The archers were to head out first while the others suited up. The two weren't allowed to fight side by side. They were going to have to say goodbye.

"If you get killed, I'll kill you." Smellerbee looked to the floor as she held his hand. With his free hand, he gently tipped her head up and wiped away the tears rolling down her eyes. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around his waist as she muffled her sobs into his chest. "I've lost too many people, Long Shot, I can't loose you too. Please, be careful."

Long Shot ran his hand through her hair and smiled. "You have to be careful too," he spoke and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and it didn't last because he was quickly pulled away, but to Smellerbee, it meant the world.

* * *

"It hurts!" Katara screamed as she gripped Zuko's hand in a seemingly vice-grip. Zuko mildly wondered if his hand would loose circulation and go numb; he hoped so, that way he wouldn't have to feel Katara's nails as they dug into her skin. The doctors were huddled over the bed and around her. A wet towel was constantly replaced on her head, wiping away sweat and tears and murmurs were constantly being exchanged from one doctor to the other. 

"You are almost fully dilated; you will give birth soon." One of the doctors assured her and she screamed for a full minute as she rode out another contraction. They had gotten more painful as they went along. She leaned back against Zuko and sobbed into his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her a bit.

She had to sit up, for a better birthing position, and it had helped ease the pain very slightly. Her legs were spread apart and her blue robe was pushed up to her hips. She had never felt so much pain in her life.  
"Don't push." The doctor suddenly told her and she stared at him as if he was crazy. He had just spent the last five minutes telling her to push and breathe evenly and deeply and now he wanted her to stop pushing? "The baby is sideways."

"What?" Katara asked as she panted.

"I'll have to turn it." The doctor announced and the other doctors nodded.

"What?!" Katara asked as suddenly the doctor did something to her and waves of agony ran through her body some more. She screamed and kicked her legs.

"Katara, you have to be still." Zuko told her as he squeezed her hand back. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him such a glare that he immediately closed his mouth. He gulped and remained quiet as Katara screamed and kicked again.

Then, suddenly, another scream entered the room. "A girl," and Katara collapsed against Zuko with a smile on her face. She had her first child and it was a girl.

"Let me…see her." She panted happily and the doctors held the baby up for her to see. The girl had dark hair that was matted to her skull and she was covered with slimy fluids. Katara couldn't help but think that she had felt a lot bigger and that she was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. She smiled as it squirmed in the doctor's hands and made a tiny noise. Her tiny eyes fluttered open and at the flash of blue her heart melted.

Then she suddenly gripped Zuko's hand tightly again and screamed long and hard. "You're having another one." The doctor announced as he passed the newborn to one of the other doctors to clean up and get taken cared of.

"What?!" Zuko and Katara both asked in utter shock. They had both thought that Katara was rather large even for giving birth, but they hadn't suspected two children. Two children at the same time meant…

"Twins," the doctor responded to their surprised outburst. "You should push now. This one is coming out correctly and should not be as painful."

"Not…again," Katara sobbed and she braced herself as she pushed. She groaned, straining and whimpering against the pain. It hurt so much and she just wanted it to be over with. She assured herself that it almost was.

Then another cry filled the room once again and she smiled a bit but then cringed as a slight pain of pushing out the placentas followed. "A boy," the doctor announced worriedly and Katara leaned all of her weight against Zuko once more as exhaustion kicked in.

"…See...I want to see my baby." She moaned. She still felt unbelievable pain; she couldn't be having another one. So why was she still in pain?

The doctor hesitated and then held up the squirming boy. His hair was also matted to his hair. But instead of clear, slimy liquids covering his squirming body there was blood, lots and lots of blood.

"My boy…" Katara stared wide eyed and began to cry. She feared that her baby boy was in danger.

"Your children are both fine and healthy." The doctor assured her as he passed the baby boy to another doctor and went back in between Katara's legs. "You're bleeding internally. When you fell the children must have rammed into at least one of your organs and tore it open."

"Do something about it." Zuko demanded as he gripped Katara's hand tighter. "You're a doctor, so make her stop bleeding."

"There's nothing we can do. To go into operation and try to heal the organ would only result in more blood lost and at the rate that she's been losing blood…" The doctor removed his mask and frowned. "You have a few minutes left, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to die," Katara felt tears pricking in the corners of her eyes but she held them in. "I want to see my babies and I want to get married and I don't want to die, not yet." Katara felt the tears sliding down her face. "Zuko, Kimiko and Kazuki, name them Kimiko and Kazuki and tell them that I love them." Somewhere in the far back of her mind, Katara couldn't help but think that Aunt Wu was wrong.

"You're not going to die, Katara." Zuko squeezed her hand as tight as he could. "You're not going to die, you hear me? I won't let you die." He wasn't going to let go of her, not even if it was the end of the world.

"It's cold, Zuko." She closed her eyes and her breathing became irregular. "I thought it was supposed to be warm when you died."

"You're not going to die." Zuko traced her jaw line and looked to the doctor. "Don't let her die, please." The doctors all frowned; there was nothing they could do. The room went silent, even the two newborns weren't crying as they were held by the doctors.

"I want to hold our children, Zuko." Katara weakly opened her eyes. "Please, so they can know that their mother held them at least once. So I can know what they feel like when I hold them."

"Don't worry about the kids. They don't matter to me, Katara, you have to save your strength and push past this." He looked to her robe and gasped as the bottom of the royal blue was damped with blood. "You're not allowed to die, Katara; I won't let you leave me." He pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes again as tears continued to run down her eyes.

"You can't stop me this time." She sobbed lightly and forced her eyes open. "Tell Sokka that I love him, and Iroh goodbye. Please ask Aang to forgive me." She was scared of dying and she wondered how some people weren't. It was so frightening to her, knowing that she only had a few minutes left, and even though she was dying in the arms of the only man she really loved, she felt alone.

"They don't matter, Katara, no one matters but you." Zuko clenched his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek until he drew blood. "I'm so sorry, Katara, for everything. This is all my fault. If I could start over, I promise you, I'd do things differently."

"I love you, Zuko." Katara's eyes closed. Never to be opened again.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Zuko asked as he opened his eyes and refused to allow the stinging tears to fall. He had to be strong for Katara; he was going to be strong enough for her so she could use his strength and live.

"I…" She panted and squeezed his hand one last time and then her arm went limp in his. "Zuko," Her final breath and then the twins began to cry.

"Katara," Zuko moaned as he gripped her hand as tight as he could. "You're not allowed to leave me, Katara. Katara, please, Katara." Zuko's body began to tremble and he leaned over her body and kissed her cold lips as he muffled a sob.

* * *

The Duke kicked someone in the kneecap and moved to the side as the guy Pipsqueak had just hit with a log almost landed on him. "Watch out, Sokka!" He cried as he spun around just in time to see someone lunging at Sokka from behind. 

Sokka turned around and readied himself when the guy fell over and Ty Lee stood smiling with her fingers still out. "I got your back, Sokka." She beamed.

He screamed and rushed forward before the person sneaking up behind Ty Lee had a chance to touch her. The guy fell to the ground with a sickening crack of his arm and passed out. Sokka turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "And I've got yours."

The four grinned and continued to fight the giant group of rebels from behind as they kept moving and focusing forward. They had all agreed to fight in a small group and watch out for each other. Some of Zuko's men had stormed out of the castle and the archers on top of what was left of the wall continued to fire into the crowd. An arrow had struck one of the people that Sokka was fighting and he couldn't help but feel that it was because of Long Shot.

"Hey, Ty Lee, I think Smellerbee and Long Shot…" He stopped himself as he watched Ty Lee run into the group of rebels and dodge and ignore any attacks aimed at her. "Ty Lee, where are you going?!"

_Mai,_ Ty Lee forced her legs to move faster as she chased after her best friend. She had seen the flash of grey go by and she had to speak to her friend. When she spotted the girl making her way around the rebels to go to the castle, she quickly tackled her to the ground and out of the group of rebels.

"Mai!" Ty Lee shouted as she landed on top of her friend. "What are you doing? Our friends are in there." She frowned as she looked her friend in the eye.

"Your friends," Mai hissed as she glared at Ty Lee. "They aren't my friends and neither are you. Friends don't betray their friends, Ty Lee; you betrayed me and Azula's memory!" The girl shouted as she rolled to the side and pushed her friend to the ground.

"No, Mai, I didn't, I just--" Mai slapped her and Ty Lee squeaked in pain.

"Shut up! I never want to hear or see you again." Mai screamed as she pulled out a dagger and dragged it across Ty Lee's throat. Ty Lee's eyes widened and her scream cut short as she sputtered blood onto Mai's pale face.

Mai's eyes widened and she dropped the dagger in her hand as she stood up. She brought the hand that had just harmed her best friend to her face and when she pulled it away she was horrified to see the blood. "No, I didn't mean to. Ty Lee, I didn't mean it, I didn't…" Ty Lee reached out to her friend with a shaking hand but Mai shook her head. "I…no…" She turned around and ran away. Away from the rebels, away from the fight, away from the Fire Nation, she ran away from her past.

_Mai, _Ty Lee felt tears in her eyes as she stared blankly up at the sky. The moon shone brightly above her but she felt no joy in seeing the beautiful sight. "…Sokka…" she whispered as she prayed that he'd find her. If she was going to die, she had to say goodbye to him.

"Ty Lee!" Sokka called out as he searched through the crowd to find her. The rebels had broken through all of the walls and were now all storming the castle. But he had to find Ty Lee. They had promised to stay together while fighting. "Ty Lee!" He shouted again as he watched Pipsqueak slam his log into another person's head.

"Pipsqueak," the giant turned to him, "Where's Ty Lee?" Sokka called as he ran over to his larger friend.

"Sokka!" The Duke cried out and Sokka looked over to the small boy. He was bent over a body clad in pink.

"No," Sokka's eyes widened and he ran towards the still form. "Ty Lee," he gasped as he looked at his love. Her throat was cut open and blood was gushing out. "Ty Lee, no, oh, Ty Lee, please no."

"Sokka," Ty Lee gurgled as she spat up blood. "It…Mai." Ty Lee was crying and yet she had a smile on her face as Sokka bent over her and held her hand.

"Ty Lee, you should have stayed at home. I should have made you stay at home." Sokka had tears running down his eyes as he held Ty Lee's hand tighter.

Ty Lee continued to smile. "Love…you." It was the last thing she ever said.

* * *

**A.N. I think everyone's words should be 'I love you' to the person they really love. I also believe that happy endings are rare and that's why--as you've noticed by now--there isn't going to be a happy ending to this fic. At least you can rest assured knowing that my sequel will have a happy ending. **

**So, a lot happened in this chapter and I'm actually really proud of this one. I hope there isn't many grammar problems--I went over it twice--and I hope that you guys liked it despite how sad it was. Toph was added because she's amazing, Mai slit Ty Lee's throat because she's hormonal and upset, Ty Lee is a forgiving soul, Zuko gained twins that lived while Katara died--you know he's going to love his children because of that fact sarcastic tone because Zuko can be an arse--, Sokka, Ty Lee, Smellerbee, and Long Shot all recieved their first kiss, Long Shot spoke for the first time--he did in the show and I thought what he said was insightful and beautiful so I tried to make it in here as well--, and Iroh's on his way home to all of this. Poor old man is going to have a heart attack.**


	49. Realization

Chapter 49 Realization

People have gone astray. You've witnessed the times. They've obscured in exile. Waiting for the day, When the clouds clear up, And sunshine displays. That could be my last goodbye. So savor it till our love dies. The love soon fades. As the people go astray, Who said it was better to have loved and lost. I wish love would have never found me at all. 

Written by BlueOctoberr (Thanks for being awesome, girl!)

"Ty Lee, I love you too." Sokka sobbed as he gripped Ty Lee's hand tightly in his own. "I love you too much; you can't leave me, Ty Lee." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sokka, she's not dead yet. If we can get her from loosing too much blood then we can manage to save her." The Duke ripped off a part of his shirt and used the cloth to apply pressure to Ty Lee's open wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Don't let her die. Please, do whatever you have to, just don't let her die." Sokka frantically urged the Duke.

"I won't let her die, Sokka, I promise. I've got everything under control here," Duke pulled out a needle and started to look at his shirt for a loose thread. "She's passed out and I'm going to use the chance to stitch her back up."

"What? Duke, you're not a doctor and I don't think--"

"My parents were doctors, Sokka; I've seen it done a million times. Besides, we really don't have a choice right now to try and wait for a real doctor to come by. You need to go get Katara. Pipsqueak will protect me and I'll make sure that everything goes alright with Ty Lee." The Duke assured him.

"I don't want to leave her side." Sokka frowned as he squeezed Ty Lee's hand again. He looked up as Pipsqueak's shadow fell over him and gulped when he noticed the angry look on his face.

"Sokka," Pipsqueak's voice boomed. "Your little sister is in that castle and I don't think I should remind you that it's your duty as her older brother to be there for her. Either get in there and help her out or else I will throw you over that wall and into the castle myself." Sokka and the Duke both looked up at the bigger kid, both surprised by his sudden outburst. Pipsqueak took a claming breath to control himself. "I'm sorry, it's just...I lost my little sister to the Fire Nation and I don't want you to loose your sister to a bunch of bad rebels."

Sokka nodded and reluctantly placed Ty Lee's hand over her stomach to rest. "Thanks, Pipsqueak, I needed to hear that." He leaned down next to Ty Lee and whispered warmly into her ear, "I'll be back for you." He looked at the raided castle and then took off running before he had a chance to change his mind. "Don't worry, Katara, big brother's coming!" _Yue, please if you're up there watching over us, help Katara._ Only he was too late. Katara was already lost.

* * *

"Lord Zuko, the rebels have broken through! They're--" Admiral Jee burst into Zuko's room, breathing heavily due to the long run he had just done. He froze in the doorway as all the doctors looked at him with sad eyes and he immediately knew that something was amiss. He noticed Zuko stroking Katara's hair which didn't seem unusual to him. His Lord had his back to him and seemed to not care about the new of the rebels though and Jee knew that that was odd. "Sire?" he flinched as he heard the cries of two babies. His eyes widened excitedly as he saw the two newly born babies being cradle by one of the nurses. "Congratulations, Zuko and Katara. They're beautiful and I hope--" 

He looked over to the couple and frowned as he observed all of the blood on the sheets. Jee wasn't stupid and he knew that child birth was a messy process but he was also aware of the fact that there wasn't supposed to be _that_ much blood. "Lord Zuko, is Katara…?" She didn't have her eyes open and he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not; he expected the worse and bit his lower lip nervously, a habit he had thought he had quit as a child. Jee gulped and moved closer to Zuko to stand behind his friend for moral support if needed.

"She's fine, Jee, Katara's fine. She's just sleeping." Zuko told Jee as he continued to stroke her hair idly. "She'll wake up eventually. She's just sleeping." Jee walked over to the side of the bed and looked at the tear streak on Zuko's face. He knew that Zuko was only able to cry in his right eye because of what the late Lord Ozai had done, but the fact that Zuko would be crying over Katara sleeping told him a different story, the true story.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Jee asked as he felt tears coming to his own eyes. Zuko suddenly spun around and punched him in the face. Jee stumbled back and gripped his chin, feeling a bit of blood coming from his split lip. Zuko had never hit him before, though he was aware that when Zuko was younger he often wanted to hit him.

"She'd not dead, damn it! I said that she's only sleeping and that she will wake up." Zuko's shoulders shook as he gripped his fists tightly by his sides. Jee nodded as he watched Zuko sit back down by Katara's side. Jee figured that Zuko had relapsed again into his crazy state of mind or, possibly worse, his abusive state.

Looking around the room at the doctors, he saw them all shaking their heads sadly and he frowned. Jee assumed that his thoughts were correct and that Zuko had also gone into denial about Katara. He suddenly wished that Iroh was there with him; the older man would know what to do to handle his nephew. He really wished that Katara was alive; she could handle the situation better than anyone.

"Admiral Jee, Lord Zuko!" Three guards ran into the room and Jee looked at them worriedly as he saw their frantic eyes behind their masks. Glancing back at Zuko, he saw that the man apparently didn't care anymore about anything and he understood why. Jee stepped forward to receive the guards' messages instead.

"Report," he ordered the men.

"They've broken in; some of them have headed for the prisoner chambers to free the Avatar and the rest of them are spreading out and slowly taking out all of our guards." One of the guards announced hurriedly. He looked behind Jee at Zuko and addressed him. "Lord Zuko, we have to get you to safety." The guards rushed forward to help their Lord but Zuko abruptly stood and glared at the guards with a challenging glint to his golden eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere until Katara wakes up. I'm going to wait until she gets better" He snapped angrily. The guards all looked back to Jee for orders and he shifted from one foot to the other before an idea came to him.

"Lord Zuko, we have to make sure you're safe for the monarchy's sake." Jee tried to negotiate with his stubborn Lord. "I'll stay behind with Katara and make sure she's okay. You can take your children and--"

"I'm not going to abandon her!" Zuko growled as flames erupted from his fists. "I told her that we would never be apart again and I mean it." He frowned and once again took a seat beside Katara's motionless body as he stared at her sleeping face sadly. "And I have no children. Children don't make their mother sick." He hissed dangerously as he eyed the two crying babies being held by the nurse.

"Lord Zuko," Jee frowned and looked at the innocent infants. "Your children didn't mean to do any harm to Katara. Child birth happens differently with everyone and I'm sure if Katara could--"

"I have no children!" Zuko burst again as he blasted a fireball through the window across the room. The nurse holding the twins screamed in shock and caused the babies to burst into tears and cries again. She sighed and began to do a rocking motion as she tried to calm the children down again.

Jee inhaled sharply, memories of his own father who had abandoned his mother and himself, returning to him. He suddenly grew angry at Zuko's reaction, even though he was aware of the fact that his anger was really aimed toward his own father. Clearing his throat, Jee decided that he had to take matters into his own hands. "Lord Zuko, for your own safety and for the good of our Nation, I must order these guards to escort you out of the palace and to the nearest safety rendezvous area. If you fight our help then I will render you unconscious." He was sick of Zuko always being stubborn and always getting his way. For once, he was going to make sure that Zuko wouldn't get hurt even if it meant having to fight him.

"I understand," Zuko's voice was so low and soft that Jee almost didn't hear it. Zuko turned to look at Jee and he smiled sadly. It was then that Jee was reminded of Zuko's age of eighteen and he suddenly felt horrible for yelling at the young man who had lost another loved one. He sometimes forgot how hard and unfair the world they lived in could be and he realized how unfair it was for someone so young to have to deal with so much reasonability and pain.

"Th-thank you, Jee," Zuko really sounded like his age as his voice stuttered for a moment. "For being my friend, thanks." Jee smiled, all anger toward the child leaving immediately. He nodded his head and the guards moved to help Zuko stand up.

Zuko leaned over to Katara's face one last time as the guards grabbed his forearms. "I'll be back for you." He whispered into her ear, his breath warm against her cooling skin, as he kissed her goodbye. The guards pulled him up and he sadly marched out of the room without any resistance, throwing one last glance at Katara before he disappeared out of Jee's sight.

Jee sighed and swiped his hand through his hair as he looked around the room at all the on-edged doctors and nurse. "I'll look after the children for now." He held his hands out to the nurse rocking both crying children in an attempt to get them to stop. She nodded hesitantly and then handed the infants over to him. Jee smiled as the babies' cries quieted down a bit in his hold. They began to fuse a bit in his arms though and he took over the rocking movement that the nurse had been doing to try and settle them down.

"Did Katara have a chance to name them?" He asked the nurse as he watched her prepare some sort of milk formula.

"The boy was born second and his name is Kazuki while the first born girl is Kimiko. She was born breeched, sideways, but she's just as healthy as her brother. At least, those are the names that Lady Katara had wanted for them." The nurse answered as she poured the formula into four bottles. She left the bottles on one of the tables that had been brought into the room and Jee nodded a 'thanks' to her.

Jee smiled at the two squirming babies in his hold. "Hello, Kazuki and Kimiko. Welcome to the new world." His smile faltered for a moment as the tears that he had been holding back slowly slid down his face.

"You all should leave, try and find any soldiers you can still help." He ordered quickly and all the doctors and nurses hurried out of the room, quite aware to not disturb a soldier when he was crying. His tears fell harder as he looked down at the babies again. They both had a bit of brown hair growing already and when Kimiko's eyes fluttered open for a second he noticed that they were blue.

"Kimiko, I bet you'll grow up to be just as beautiful as your mother. I'm sorry that neither of you will get to know her, but she's currently in a better place." Jee sobbed as he continued to rock the twins. "You'll probably never meet your dad as well, he's sort of crazy and it would be dangerous if we kept you around him. I'm sorry, he's usually a really good guy but he's always been a bit unstable since your grandfather banished him. Not that you'll ever meet your grandfather or grandmother either." He noticed that talking to them like that was only making himself sadder and the babies fussier, as if they were reacting to his emotions.

Jee slowly started to pace the room as he tried to think of something happy to tell the newly born twins. "At least you two have each other. If Katara was here, she'd tell you to never forget that you two have a loving sibling. Oh Agni," Jee looked out of the broken window at the full moon. "Please, Moon Goddess, please, Sun God, watch over these two children. They've already been through more than they deserve to go through." Jee closed his eyes as he prayed to the heavens above for the two newborns' sakes. It was the least he could do for the woman who lay dead in the room.

* * *

_It's warm, why is it so warm here? Where am I? It seems so peaceful here, where ever here is. Hello, can anyone hear me?_

_I can hear you, Katara._

_Jet? Jet is that really you? But I thought you're...Oh, wait, I died too._

_Yes, Katara, it's me. And I'm not alone. I've found my parents. You should find yours as well._

_Jet, that's great, but where are we exactly?_

_We're where we'll spend the rest of our days, Katara. We're in the afterworld._

_But what if I don't want to spend my days here? What if I don't want to be dead? I just gave birth to twins, Jet; I want to be with my children. I want to be with my kids and with Zuko._

_I'm sorry, Katara; but no one can do anything about that._

_Katara!_

_…Mom? Mom! Dad! Oh, mom and dad!_

_Oh, Katara, sweetheart, I've missed you so much._

_Angel, don't worry, we're a family again. Everything's going to be okay now, my little girl._

_Mom, dad, what about Sokka? We've left him alone..._

_

* * *

_

"Katara!" Sokka screamed as he bypassed the fighting going on around him. He really didn't care anymore about anyone or anything but his sister and Ty Lee and their safety. He was confident that Ty Lee was in good hands but he was concerned about Katara. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that something was really wrong with her. He just hoped that Zuko wasn't too busy leading the attack to not be watching Katara. But his instincts told him differently. _Please have my instincts be wrong again! _

"Katara, where are you?" He shouted over the clanging of swords as he ran through one hallway after another in a desperate search for his sister. "Katara!" He started to run towards Katara's and Zuko's bedroom when he was suddenly pinned to the wall by two guards. He gulped as a sword was quickly held to his throat. His thoughts began to blur together as he thought he was seeing his life flash before his eyes. _I'mgoingtodieIdon'twanttodie… _

"What are you doing?" The sword was removed from his throat and Sokka breathed happily as he saw Zuko standing behind the guards. "That's my friend you're holding there." Zuko smiled weakly and Sokka smiled back as relief to seeing Zuko in fine shape filled him.

"Zuko, thank goodness. Where's Katara?" Sokka asked as the guards let him go. Zuko frowned and looked back to his guards as he ignored Sokka's question.

"We have to go, come on." He started to walk away with his three escorts and Sokka stared after him. He gulped and madly dashed up the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew that something was really wrong for Zuko to be leaving without Katara and he just prayed that it wasn't what he thought. _Please let them have had another fight or something. _

"Katara, Katara, where are you? Katara, you had better be alright or else I'm going to--" Sokka stopped as he ran past the open doors to Katara's bedroom. He stopped in the hallway and slowly took a few steps back until he could see into the room. Forcing himself to look in the room, he felt his throat clench and his breathing become more irregular.

"No," he looked at his sister's motionless form and the blood on the sheets. His fear had come true. "No, Katara." He started crying for the second time that night. "Katara, please, no not you too; I can't be the last of our family, please, Katara, please get up and call me an idiot! Please," he sobbed as he fell to his knees beside the bed. "Katara, please don't leave me like mom did."

Sokka buried his head into the bed and started to cry. He only looked up when he heard others' cries. Blinking the tears out of his eyes, Sokka looked to see Jee holding two moving bundles in his arms.

"Uncle Sokka, you'll be happy to meet your niece and nephew. And I'm sure that Kimiko and Kazuki are glad to know that they have a relative just as much as you are." Jee smiled softly as he offered the two bundles to Sokka.

Slowly taking the twins into his arms, Sokka smiled down at them and sat by his sister's side. "They're beautiful, Katara," tears continued to run down his face. "She looks just like you did when mom gave birth to you. I hope you and mom can hear me." Sokka leaned down and kissed both of the infants' heads. "Kimiko and Kazuki, I'm your uncle Sokka. You can call me Uncle."

"I guess Iroh will have to get used to Grandfather." Jee commented as he offered a small smile and Sokka nodded. "Sokka, sir, I'm sorry for your lost. Katara was special to all of us."

"Thank you, Jee." Sokka murmured quietly.

"Zuko has gone into a denial that Katara is just sleeping or something and he's refused to accept the children as his own, I'm afraid. It seems that you are now their only fit guardian to care for them." Jee continued as he sadly looked at Katara's forever sleeping form.

"Don't worry, Jee, I'll take care of them as if they were my own. It's the least I can do, for Katara." Sokka started to cry harder now and he closed his eyes as his tears fell heavier. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you, Katara. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." The children in his arms started to cry again and Sokka cried with them.

* * *

_I hear someone, or maybe that's just my imagination. _Aang opened his eyes and moaned at the bright light shining over him. He allowed his eyes to flutter close again as he leaned his head against the cold cell wall. His eyes shot open again as he heard an explosion and he watched in awe as the door to his cell was blown apart.

"I found him!" He tried to focus his eyes but he was so tired and the light was too bright. "Hang on, Avatar." It was a girl's voice, but it wasn't Katara. He felt all of the chains that had been holding him up disappear and suddenly felt like he was falling. It was a short fall as he was now in someone's arms. "Relax, Avatar Aang, I've got you." She sounded like an angel. He felt her callused hands on his frail form and he strained to open his eyes.

He caught her hazed over eyes and a smile that seemed to be reserved only for him. As he leaned up, he felt her soft black hair and her even softer lips as he planted a kiss. "Thank you, angel." He mumbled as he closed his eyes again and leaned against her strong yet gentle hold.

* * *

"Toph, you found the Avatar? If he okay?" Amelia ran into the room and stood over the girl as she immediately got out her medical supplies. She noticed right away that Toph was being unusually quiet and when she looked at the Earth Bender she noticed a small blush across her face. "Hey, Toph, are you okay? I know I've only known you for a couple of days now, but you're acting a bit strange." 

"I'm fine, Amelia, stop fussing over me and start healing this boy." Toph barked as she held the Avatar a bit more possessively. _I'm not going to let this boy out of my sight…I mean; I'm not letting him go._

* * *

"Long Shot, you'd better be okay!" Smellerbee shouted as she climbed up one of the ladders to reach the top of the wall. "I swear if I climbed all the way up here to find you dead, I'm going to kill you." She started to climb faster as her fear got the better of her sarcastic nature. "Seriously, Long Shot, give me a sign if you're okay." 

An arrow was fired into the sky and she breathed a sigh of relief as she continued to hurry up the ladder. "Great shot, I think you hit the moon on that one." She cracked as she finally reached the top. "But you could have just said something like 'I'm fine, Smellerbee, don't have a heart attack over me.' Hell, I would have settled for an 'I'm okay,' if you had just answered me." Smellerbee snapped as she looked at the back of the boy she loved.

Long Shot continued to lean against the wall; he turned his head around and smiled at Smellerbee. She smiled back and when she stepped forward he grimaced and collapsed to his knees. "Long Shot!" She rushed to his side and when she saw the arrow in his shoulder, gasped. "You idiot! What did I tell you about getting hurt?"

Long Shot smiled. "I'm sorry." He hissed in pain and tried to not move his shoulder.

"I'll let you off this time because you're not going to die." Smellerbee looked at one of the dead corpses at their sides and quickly tore a piece of fabric from their shirt. She made a makeshift sling and batted away Long Shot's hand when he went to pull the arrow out.

"Leave it in, you idiot. If you pull it out now you might only make it worse. Besides, you'll start bleeding and you know I'm squeamish." She smiled lightly as he brushed his good hand through her hair.

"Come on, I saw Pipsqueak while I was looking for you. I bet everyone's worried about us. Besides, the sooner we get down from this damn, unsteady thing the sooner we can go find Katara and Zuko. I want to see the new parents and their kid. I bet they had a girl." Smellerbee smiled as Long Shot shook his head. "Oh shut up, you just want them to have a boy so you can teach him archery. You'll just have to settle for teaching their daughter archery instead."

Long Shot grabbed Smellerbee with a smirk and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before he descended down the ladder one handedly. Smellerbee blushed and smiled as she headed down after him. "Be careful, you idiot, I don't want you to get hurt any more."

* * *

**A.N.** I bet a lot of you are thinking, didn't Ty Lee die? Well, no. I just said that she said the last thing she'd ever say. Did you ever stop to think that Ty Lee just lost her ability to talk? I never said that she died. I know, I'm so bad but I love those plot holes! 


	50. Family

**Chapter 50 Family**

A loud noise carried through the hall and into the room where five forms were, four of the forms breathing and one not. The noise was heard again, louder, and by one of the figures in the room, it was identified. The three other figures were still crying, but they were all slowly calming down.

"Sokka, I'm afraid that the rebels are starting to wander up here now. We should probably move," Jee interrupted the teen's crying. He frowned as he recalled that Sokka and Zuko were the same age and both lost their parents to the war. He sighed aloud as he thought that they also had another sad similarity to add to their lives; they both lost Katara. "Do you want me to distract them while you get the twins out of here?" He offered.

Sniffling, Sokka shook his head. "I'm not leaving Katara's body here. I'm going to see to it that she gets a proper Waterbender burial." He stood off of the bed and hesitated. "I want you to stay behind me while I carry Katara's body. If the rebels see me carrying her they won't bother us. But you'd better take off your armor or else you'll get targeted."

Jee frowned but started to strip down his armor anyways. He kept the sword around his waist though. Sokka smiled and was glad that Jee was wearing a plain black shirt underneath the armor; it was stealthier than any other Fire Nation shirt. He handed his niece and nephew to the guard and turned to his sister's form.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and carefully slid his hands under her knees and shoulders. He lifted her light body up and held back his tears as he watched some blood continue to drop from soaked, loose dress. "Alright, let's go find the others." Sokka walked slowly out of the room and started his way out of the ruined palace. He stepped to the side, as did Jee, as a few rebels stormed past them, not seeing them as any threat.

Seeing the exit as he entered the hallway, Sokka couldn't help but cringe as he started to walk past the lifeless, bloodied forms of both rebels and guards. He glanced back at Jee and saw that the man had an expressionless look on his face; ever the solider that he was he continued to walk past the bodies of friends.

"Whoa, watch it!" A girl yelled as she ran around the corner and almost collided with Sokka. "Can't you see that I've got the Avatar here? Move it, buddy, I need to get him to a proper shelter!" Sokka stared at the rebel as he watched her carrying Aang.

"Hey, the Avatar is my friend. I'm not going to let you take him somewhere!" Sokka yelled angrily as the girl tried to shove past him.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to buy that. If he was your friend, then why weren't you freeing him from his cell?" She sneered.

"Because I was too busy coping with my sister's death!" Sokka screamed at the girl as he squeezed Katara tighter to himself.

The girl titled her head up to stare at his face and he noticed that her eyes were blank. "I'm sorry for your lost but unless you have some place where I can take the Avatar to, then I'm going to have to leave you in the dust."

"His name is Aang." Sokka sniffled again as he inwardly yelled at himself for forgetting about his friend. "And yeah, I have a home where we can all go to."

"Great, then what are we standing around here for?" The girl asked as she moved to the side to let Sokka and Jee through. "I'll follow you."

"You can see? But aren't you--"

"Yeah, I'm blind. But I'm also an Earthbender, the greatest Earthbender actually. Also, my name's Toph and I don't feel you moving." She motioned with a nod of her head for them to start heading out.

"My name's Sokka and this is my friend Jee." Sokka headed toward the exit again and started to pick up the pace. He wanted to check up on Ty Lee.

"Nice to meet you, Toph." Jee glanced behind him at the Earthbender following them.

"Who're the kids that you're carrying, Jee?" Toph asked as she felt the twins move in his hands.

Jee blinked back his surprise that she knew that they were there and reasoned that she probably was the best Earthbender to be able to sense things through people. "They are Katara's, Sokka's sister who has just passed on, children; Kazuki and Kimiko."

Toph nodded as she kept pace with the two and smiled as she felt ground beneath her feet again instead of the carpeted floors of the palace. They were outside again. "Alright, Sokka, lead us to this home of yours."

"Hold on, my friends are over there." Sokka slowed down when he spotted the small group of Freedom Fighters and Ty Lee still on the ground.

As he approached, he watched as all of their smiles turned to frowns. "Oh, Katara," Smellerbee wrapped her arms around Long Shot's waist and pressed her face against his chest as he started to rub her back with a lowered head.

"Sokka, I'm sorry." Pipsqueak picked Ty Lee up and frowned as Sokka nodded. "We've agreed that it would be best if we all headed back to the home. We can find a place to bury Katara and it would be best if Ty Lee was in a bed."

"Is she alright?" Sokka asked as he looked at his fainted girlfriend. The Duke nodded, tears in his young eyes, as he walked around his large friend.

"She'll live," his voice hitched in his throat as he sobbed a bit. "But Katara…" He started to sob and Smellerbee pulled the youngest of the group into a hug as well.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything," Toph suddenly spoke up. "But it seems to me like this is a bad place to start weeping for friends, especially when we have two people in need of rest and children that shouldn't be exposed to cold nights."

"Toph's right, we'd better get home." Sokka started to walk away and the rest slowly followed after him. They all froze when they heard a loud explosion and slowly turned to watch as the palace erupted in flames. They knew that by morning, the palace and its rule over the world would be gone.

* * *

On the walk home, Jee had softly explained to the group what had happened with Zuko, Katara, and the children. Pipsqueak had explained what happened to Ty Lee. And Toph had decided to describe how she rescued Aang, although she left the kiss out of her story. Everyone had decided that they were caught up in what was going on and now they had to just keep an eye on their fallen friends. 

"Alright, Ty Lee, Aang, and the kids are being watched by the Duke and Pipsqueak offered to take up the next watch." Smellerbee announced as she sat down at the table. Toph was sitting to her right, Long Shot to her left, and Jee to his left while Pipsqueak and Sokka were standing. "Long shot, how are you feeling?" She asked as she placed her hand over his on the table. He smiled and patted the bandaged wound. She was glad that the Duke had had doctors for parents.

"Sokka, do you want to put Katara's body somewhere until we can start digging a hole for her?" Smellerbee offered as she wiped at her eyes some more.

She had agreed to let the Duke watch the others on his own because she understood his need to cry by himself. She felt like doing the same thing, but she'd save her tears for later if she could. But as she watched the tears slowly fall from Sokka's face, she wasn't sure that she could hold her tears back much longer.

"I want to sink Katara's body in the ocean." Everyone looked up at him but he continued to look at his sister's pale face. "My mom told me that all Waterbenders are returned to the ocean once they die. And Katara was a Waterbender, a caring, wonderful Waterbender." Silent tears continued to fall down his cheeks and land on Katara.

Smellerbee bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying as she watched the sad scene before her. She wiped at her eyes and glanced at Long Shot. His face was hidden in shadow by his hat, but she caught the glimmer of tears as they slid down from his eyes. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back to reassure her.

"Zuko has small boats kept by the ports in his private dock house. I know he wouldn't want us to use anyone else's boat to send Katara to the afterworld." Jee suggested as he spoke up.

"Let's just hope that those idiots don't take over the ports." Toph spoke as she leaned back in her chair. "Since our leader Mai ran off early in the battle, our plans have totally been ruined. I don't really care though, the Avatar is safe and so he'll get the world peaceful again; that's all that really matters to me."

"What's going to happen now that Zuko's been forced to flee from his position of power?" Sokka asked.

Jee cleared his throat and folded his hands in his lap. "I'm afraid that I have no idea. I'm sure that the guards I sent off with Zuko and any other guards that thought to meet at the rendezvous spot will still be loyal to him, but it looked like the majority of our guards were killed in the battle. When Iroh returns with those guards, we'll try to fight off the rest of the rebels. Maybe we'll be able to keep control over the Nation."

"Yeah right," Toph slammed her chair back down abruptly. "Zuko barely was controlling the Nation when we were planning our attack. Once word gets out that Zuko let rebels burn down his palace, no one in the Fire Nation will bow down to him still. Listen, I didn't know the guy personally like you all did, but I knew that the majority of the Fire Nation hated his guts. And the rest of the world just hates the Fire Lord."

The group grew quite as Toph's words sunk in. "So, what will happen now? I mean, if Iroh used Sozen's Comet to destroy Ba Sing Se, that put the Earth Kingdom at the Fire Nation's mercy. But if the Fire Nation now doesn't have a ruler, won't everything just get chaotic?" Smellerbee asked.

"Sounds like it to me." Pipsqueak leaned against the door with a sigh. "So, Jee, where is this rendezvous place?"

"It's pretty far from here; if you're not taking a Kimodo Rhino it's probably a good day's walk. But it's a large manor, half the size of the palace though, and it sits atop a hill overlooking a quaint village." Jee sighed. "But I have to wait for Iroh to return to inform him of what's happened before I head there." He frowned and ran a hand through his hair at the thought of greeting the great General with such news.

"Do you think they'll be homes there that we can rent or buy?" Sokka asked as he shifted Katara a bit in his arms. "I still have some money that Zuko gave me awhile back that we could perhaps use. I know that the longer we stay here, where the fighting is still going on and only going to get worse before better, than the longer we put ourselves in danger. I am not going to raise Katara's children around that; I want them as far away from the war as possible."

The others nodded in understanding. "Hey guys!" the Duke ran into the room with a smile on his wet face. "Aang just woke up!"

Everyone rushed to the room, except for Sokka and Jee. "I'm going to go put Katara in my room." Jee nodded as he continued to sit in his chair. He had no desire to see the boy that he had been forced to be cruel to. He had simply watched as the boy had almost died from malnutrient and harsh living conditions.

"Aang," Smellerbee smiled as she entered the room and saw the Avatar lying with his eyes open and a grin on his face.

"Hey guys, so what's happened?" He asked eagerly. Everyone crowded into the room and grew silent as their smiles left their faces. "Guys," Aang frowned as he looked around. "I know there must have been a battle and that I probably missed a lot while I was in that cell, but I want to know what's been going on."

"Aang," Sokka entered the room and sat down on the edge of Aang's bed. "You've missed a lot but I think it's best if for now, you try not to think about what's been going on and just focus on resting. We'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"Okay," Aang yawned. "I am pretty tired." He glanced around the room and noticed Toph standing in the corner. "Hey, who's that?"

"I suppose you're asking about me?" Toph asked. Aang nodded his head and Sokka vocally answered for him. "My name's Toph and I was sent by this guy named Bumi to find you and train you in Earthbending."

"Oh, that's great." Aang smiled. "Hey, are you the angel that rescued me?" Toph nodded as a slight blush crossed her face. "Sorry I kissed you." Aang muttered as he fell asleep.

The group turned to look at Toph as she continued to blush. "You left that out of your story, didn't you?" Smellerbee teased as Toph stormed out of the room.

"Just tell me when he wakes up again." She mumbled as she went to sit by Jee again.

"Sokka," Pipsqueak spoke up. "You can't protect him from hearing about Katara. I'm surprised he didn't ask about her already."

"He did," the Duke cleared his throat. "He woke up and started asking questions so I answered them before I went to get you guys. He wanted to know where he was, where you were," he pointed at Sokka, "And where Katara was. I answered the first two questions and when he asked about Katara I told him that I had to go get you guys. He'll probably ask again tomorrow if he wakes up."

"Alright, then I'm going to take the night watch. In case any of them wake up. I want to be here for the twins and for Ty Lee." Sokka settled on the floor in-between the bed that the twins were laid on and where Aang was sleeping. "Besides, Katara's going to use my bed until we get her out to sea."

The group nodded and quietly left him to himself. He closed his eyes to prevent shedding more tears, but was unsuccessful as he rested his head on his knees and they quickly grew damp. Sokka wasn't aware of it, but he had cried himself to sleep. He was woken in the middle of the night when a soft hand brushed against his cheek.

He jolted awake and smiled as he saw Ty Lee sitting before him. "Ty Lee," he whispered as he leaned into her touch. She opened her mouth and her eyes widened as her hands flew to her throat.

"Ty Lee, it's okay, Duke said that the wound will be fully healed in a few days." Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder when tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She frantically kept motioning to her throat and opening and closing her mouth as Sokka smiled sadly. "You lost your voice, Ty Lee, but you didn't loose your life." He pulled her into a hug as she began to cry.

"It's going to be alright, Ty Lee." Sokka whispered as he rubbed her shaking back. "As long as you're alive, it's going to be alright." An hour later, when she finally stopped crying and was beginning to fall asleep, he picked her up and placed her back into her bed. She smiled and pointed to her chest and then to him. "I love you too." He whispered back to her.

* * *

Two days later, it was time for Katara's body to be laid at rest in the ever flowing ocean with the rest of her Waterbending kin. They had picked out a boat out of Zuko's dock house, which had yet to be touched by any rebels, and decorated it with flowers and an offering from each of the members of the group. 

Smellerbee had placed in her favorite headband while Long Shot had given one of his specially made arrows into the boat. The Duke had given a bag of leechee nuts while Pipsqueak had given a container of jelly candy. Jee gave a hand made Water symbol melded from metal while Toph had created the symbol out of a crystal. Ty Lee had given up one of her hair ties and Aang had offered his lucky marbles.

Sokka placed the dagger that his father had given him into the boat, claiming that he didn't deserve it any longer since he was unable to protect her like his father had wished. He looked at his baby sister again and took off the necklace that Zuko had made her for the engagement. "She'd want Kimiko to have it."

* * *

Iroh was glad that he was coming home earlier than expected; he missed seeing Katara's wonderful smile and he missed his nephew's rare smile as well. He hated that he had lied to Katara, that he had just destroyed the city of Ba Sing Se and had once again killed many in the name of war, but he was glad that that war was finally over. 

All that he had to worry about now was dealing with Katara being angry at him for lying. But she had all the right to be angry with him. He was angry at himself as well; angry for letting himself be talked into that ridiculous plan by his nephew.

As the ship pulled into the dock he frowned at not seeing the palace. The palace was able to be seen from the docks and the fact that he couldn't see it told him that the uneasiness that had been disturbing his stomach wasn't from seasickness. He frowned as he glanced beside the boat at a small gathering. He immediately recognized the boy cloaked in orange, the girl in pink, and the other boy in blue.

Iroh hurried to the group, hoping that he was wrong when he thought that they looked to be performing a Waterbender's ritual.

* * *

They waited as they watched a large Fire Nation ship dock and then they said their goodbyes as they readied themselves to send Katara's body to the sea. As soon as they had offered their last words to her, Aang prepared to Airbend her out of the port when a hand dropped on his shoulder. 

"Mind if I said goodbye to her?" Iroh asked politely with a frown on his face. The group looked startled to see him but they watched quietly as Iroh stepped beside the boat.

Glancing down at her lifeless form, Iroh frowned and gently brushed her cold face. "Katara, my dear, you were too good for this world. And I can only beg that by the time I join you in the afterworld, you will have forgiven me for lying to you."

Pulling out his lucky lotus tile, he placed it in the boat beside Sokka's dagger and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. He noticed the thin chain around her neck that held the mood ring that Zuko had given her. "I hope that you will continue to watch over my nephew from the heavens." With that said he stepped next to Sokka and placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Aang turned around with his staff in hand and Airbended the boat out to the sea. Everyone watched in silence until the wholes that they had made in the bottom of Katara's boat sunk it halfway out of the harbor. They started to walk away when Sokka looked at Iroh and smiled sadly as he held the twins in his hands.

"Grandpa Iroh, meet your grandchildren; Kimiko and Kazuki. Katara's last act was giving these two life." Iroh smiled as he took his grandchildren in hand and started to follow the group back to their house. He watched as two blue eyes and two gold eyes looked up at him and two smiles crossed the infants' faces.

"Hello, my beautiful grandkids." He kissed both of them on their foreheads and was delighted to hear Kimiko laugh when his beard brushed over her. The future without Katara was looking a bit less bleak.

* * *

It had taken the group three days to gather supplies, a large wagon, and a couple of Kimodo Rhinoceros. Then they had traveled through the unsteady Fire Nation toward the rendezvous town along with ten other guards that had decided to remain loyal and not fight the rebels for the doomed Fire Capital. They had successfully made it to the town without being attacked by any rebels or thieves. 

When Jee said that the town was quaint, he was right. There were a few shops that sold basic items like fruit, vegetables, meat, and spices. Iroh quickly spotted the only tea shop in the town. And a few stores sold building supplies and weapons but besides that the town was just people's homes and farms. Of course, that was neglecting the giant manor that stood on top of the hill that provided the village plenty of shade in a few choice areas during the day.

They decided that it was a nice town and well protected by the thick forests and surrounding hills. Also, the small stream that flowed by the side of the town was filled with fish which made Sokka happy. They had asked around town and had found out that there was a large house that had been abandoned that they could all move into.

The house needed a bit of work, but with the money that Sokka had they could afford to fix it up. Besides, the home was furnished with three beds already, a table, and four chairs with only one chair in need of a new leg. The group claimed the house as theirs and settled most of their stuff in the home as they then turned their sights on the manor.

When they arrived at the manor, Iroh was relieved to see that Zuko was unharmed and had already made himself comfortable at the replacement home. "Uncle," Zuko pulled away from the man's hug to look at the group. "I'm glad that you're back and safe." Zuko stared at Aang and watched as the boy avoided his eyes.

Aang gasped when Zuko suddenly apologized to him. "I am sorry, Avatar, for all the pain I put you through." Aang held out his hand and smiled as Zuko took and shook it.

"If you'll be my friend, then I'll forgive you." Aang grinned as a slight smile rose on Zuko's face.

"You're very forgiving, Katara always said you were." Aang's grin dropped at the mentioning of Katara's name. He hadn't been able to take the news of her death well but luckily he had been too week to go into his Avatar state in his grief.

"Sokka--" Zuko turned to Sokka, who was holding the twins, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of them. He then turned to Jee instead. "Admiral Jee, where is Katara?"

Jee flinched as he looked at his Lord's hopeful face. "Lord Zuko, Sokka had decided to give her a proper Waterbender's burial. She is now at the bottom of the ocean to rest for all eternity."

Zuko continued to smile as he blinked. "What?" He asked as he blinked again and brought a hand to his head. "What do you mean you gave her a burial? Katara's not dead, Jee, she's just sick. But she's better now because you told me that you'd stay behind with her until she was better and then you'd bring her to meet me here."

"Zuko," Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder but the boy shook it off as he stepped closer to Jee.

"You left her back there, didn't you?" Zuko screamed at Jee, startling the twins and causing them to start crying. "I can't believe you left her--"

"Zuko, listen to me." Iroh grabbed his nephew's shoulders. "Zuko, Katara is dead. She died giving birth to your children. You should honor her sacrifice and love your children all the more for being all that you have left of Katara. Katara is dead, Zuko."

"No," Zuko pulled free of his uncle's grasp. He placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes before he opened them again and looked around at the sad faces staring at him. "Katara isn't dead, she's not! I refuse to believe it! She promised me that she wouldn't leave me anymore!" Zuko went down to his knees while he continued to grip his head. "She didn't leave me, she couldn't because she promised and she doesn't break promises because she loves me. She didn't leave me, but I left her. She's still there because I told her I'd be back for her. She's waiting for me to go back and get her." Zuko stood up again and looked around frantically.

"I have to go back for Katara!" He shouted as he darted through the group, heading towards the woods.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted as he watched his nephew fly past him.

"Lord Zuko!" Jee grabbed Zuko's arm as he ran passed him and tried to get him to stop running. Zuko began to struggle when Pipsqueak grabbed his other arm and Smellerbee grabbed him around the waist.

"Let me go! Katara's waiting for me to go back for her!" Zuko screamed in hysteria as he continued to thrash around in their holds. "I have to go back for her, don't you get it; I have to get Katara!"

"Zuko, she's dead," Sokka spoke up. "My sister died to give birth to your children. She--"

"She's not dead and those are not my children. Katara isn't dead!" Zuko lashed toward Sokka with his fists blazing.

Iroh stepped in front of Sokka and punched Zuko quickly in the stomach, causing his nephew become winded and fall to the ground on his knees again. Zuko cradled his stomach in pain as he looked up at his uncle with tears sticking to his lashes.

"Guards, we need to adjust Lord Zuko's bedroom. We need to make sure that he doesn't try to leave and that he doesn't hurt anyone." Iroh ordered. "Please, take him up to his room and guard the doors until I get our guests settled."

A few of the guards nodded as they lifted Zuko to his feet and dragged him toward the castle. "But Uncle, I need to get Katara." Zuko called as he was hauled away. He didn't understand why his beloved uncle was betraying him.

Frowning, Iroh turned to look at Sokka. "Would you mind caring becoming their legal guardian?"

"Of course I don't mind, Iroh. I'll raise them as if they were my own and I'll have help too, right, Auntie Ty Lee?" Ty Lee nodded and took Kimiko from Sokka's hands as she smiled and began to calm the screaming girl down. "Besides, Uncle Aang will help raise them and they'll get daily visits from their Grandpa, right?"

Iroh nodded with a grin. "Of course I'm going to visit my grandchild daily, along with Jee of course."

Sokka nodded. "Of course," Sokka looked at Jee with a big grin. "The family wouldn't be the same without visits from Uncle Jee, as well."

Jee blushed as he pointed at himself. "Me, an uncle? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Jee; Katara would want you to be a part of her children's life. She'd want all of us to be a part of her children's life." Sokka nuzzled Kazuki as he held Katara's necklace in front of him. "We are all going to be one big happy family from now on, right guys?"

He looked around at all the happy faces and knew that even though he had lost his family, he had also gained a new one. One family that was made from other broken families but still filled with all the love and care only a true family could provide.

A mute gymnast, the Avatar, a master Earthbender, a wise old Firebender, a loyal friend, an archer, a spunky tomboy, a make-shift doctor, a big brother, a Water Tribe warrior, and two infants; in those twelve pairs of eyes, they made the perfect family.

* * *

**Final Author's Note:**

Alright, now that was the last chapter of my first ever completed story! Yay me, lol! Anyway, there are a few very special to me reviewers out there that have been reviewing since the beginning and still are so I'd like to give them all a special shout out. ML7, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, BlueOctoberr, and Dragon Jadefire; you guys have all been so helpful, encouraging, and just plain old awesome! Thanks a lot! I could always count on you reviewing! To all my other reviewers; I also want to thank you and I hope you all enjoyed reading my fic!

But I bet a few of you are wondering how I'm going to have a sequel without Katara and still have it be a Zutara. Well, I'm just going to tell you to wait and see. I'd like to start posting the sequel in about two months or so, after I finish revising this and work a bit on my ATLA oneshots.

Here's some info about the sequel though if you want to know what I'm planning. I'm going to create some background stories that I'll touch base on every now and again for Jee, Pipsqueak, the Duke, Smellerbee, and Long Shot. The story will mostly be about Zuko and his twins. Zuko will be 100 crazy. Zhao and Mai will show up again, so will Mika but she'll be a bit part and probably get like three lines before she disappears again. And there's only going to be four people that will die this time. Not to mention that I'm going to plan on having lots of Tykka, Smellershot, and Zutara; shippers be happy! Alright, I've given out enough info already. Now I can start typing it! Whoot!


End file.
